Goku's Sister
by Elizabeth0058
Summary: Three years after Goku left to train Uub a girl crashes onto Earth with no memory of who she is, besides her name and that she is saiya-jin. Will this girl ever get her memory back, and does she somehow have a connection to our hero, Goku? Doesn't relate to DBGT.
1. Prologue: Dreams are a Reality

Ok you guys and gals, seeing as how this is my first fan fiction I would appreciate reviews and, if you like my story, for you to spread the word about it. Please and thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT! Akira Toryama and Funimation Entertainment own it. Not me! Although I sure wish I did, but I don't. Well here we go!

Prologue

Dreams are a Reality

Floating through the empty void of space was a yellow crystal. Inside this crystal, frozen in mid-action, was a small girl with jet-black hair in battered armor with a tail, and around her neck were two necklaces: a sun and a moon. She was a saiya-jin.

Surprisingly she was alive, and in a state of unconsciousness dreams racing through her head. Dreams now made up her reality…

_She dreamt of a boy with spiky hair and a tail. This boy met a blue-haired girl, and, somehow, they became friends. _

"_Who is this boy," the girl's dream-self whispered as she watched him and the blue-haired girl go on adventure. "Why am I dreaming of him."_

_Suddenly the scene shifted in a flash of white light. The same spiky-haired boy, now a little older was at a tournament. He was fighting his hardest against an opponent that the girl couldn't see because the scenery was surrounded in an impenetrable white fog. The Spiky-haired boy lost._

_Again in a flash of white light the scene shifted. Many years must have passed since she last viewed the spiky-haired boy, for now he was a man. His tail was gone, and he was dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt on underneath._

_He was still in the same ring as before but was fighting a new opponent. This time the girl was able to see who this opponent was. She was shocked to see a green man._

_The two battled fiercely, using what the girl somehow recognized as ki blasts. But in the end the man in the orange gi won. Once the battle was over the spiky-haired man walked over to his fallen opponent and gave him something that healed him quickly. The defeated man then flew away._

_FLASH! It was the same spiky-haired man and green man from before, and this time they were working together to defeat another man with knee-length long hair a tail curled around his waist. The man with the long hair started to hurt the spiky-haired man the girl had started to be concerned for._

_Suddenly a little boy with a tail appeared and attacked the longhaired man out of nowhere, causing him injury to everyone's surprise. The boy was quickly knocked out after this. His eyes having little swirls in them._

"_No!" cried the girl's dream-self, but no one seemed to hear her. She struggled desperately to move her feet to help as the man that her dreams seemed focused on sacrificed his life to defeat the longhaired man._

_Quickly the scene changed one more. There was a new man fighting the spiky-hair hero, who was somehow alive. His opponent's hair was jet black and was flame-like in appearance and there was a brown tail curled around his waist as well._

_The two started to battle. It was a fierce fight, equally matched until the flame-haired man sent a glowing, silver sphere into the air and transformed into a giant ape. Giant ape-man now had the upper hand, and easily defeated the hero of the girl's dreams before he could attack with a sphere of energy that he had somehow conjured up._

_A short bald man and the boy from the earlier dream, now tailless, showed up and, with the help of a chubby man with a sword, managed to change the flame-haired man back into a man by cutting off his tail. The boy fought the flame-haired man for his life while the bald man prepared a ki attack that looked strangely like the one the spiky-haired hero had prepared before. Once the attack was ready he threw it at the man who dodged it. Somehow the small boy managed to deflect it back at the flame-haired man, who in his surprise was hit by the blast._

_Then the small boy somehow had a tail again, and, upon looking at the sphere of light, transformed into a giant ape and attacked the flame-haired man. The boy jumped at the flame-haired man, but before he could do anything, his target cut off his tail. The boy landed on the flame-haired man who brought out a remote and this remote called his small, round space pod to him._

_Seeing that his enemy was about to get away the bald man struggled to his feet, grabbed the chubby man's forgotten sword, and stumbled to the flame-haired man. He positioned the sword so he could bring it down and stab his opponent through his heart but was put off by words from the hero. The words were not heard by the girl's dream-self, but she saw the sword lower and watched the flame-haired man flea in his space pod before the scene shifted once more._

_Now the spiky-haired hero was on another planet, and was fighting a white and purple monster. The fight was the fiercest fight that the girl had ever seen. The hero started to gather a ball of ki way above his head, and the green man from before started to attack the white monster._

_"The green man's buying time. So that attack must be their last hope!" the girl's dream-self exclaimed as she observed the fight. "And the white and purple guy doesn't even know that the spiky-haired man is charging up an attack!"_

_As soon as those words left her mouth the white and purple monster noticed the attack. Just after that the hero threw the attack at the monster. The results was so shocking that the girl just gapped at the changed landscape, not comprehending that by all rights she should have been sent flying by the shock-wave._

_Then two spectators that the girl hadn't noticed flew unsteadily to a small island of rock. It was the bald man and the boy, who the girl now had started to think he was the hero's son. Noticing that the green man and the hero were there on the island, the girl tried to move and make her way there but froze almost immediately. Out of the giant hole in the planet came, to everyone's horror, the white and purple monster._

_Suddenly the bald man was flung off the island and, with a little movement on the monster's part, was killed immediately. The monster turned its sights on the boy now. It shot a ki attack at him but the green man intercepted the attack._

_The hero stood there, rage plain on his face. As the girl watched something started to happen. The sky darkened, lightning flashed, and a golden light flared brightly. It was blazing from the hero whose hair had stood up and changed from black to gold and his eyes had also changed from black but to a sea green, not gold._

_The boy flew away with his injured friend draped over him, right before the fight resumed. As the fight seemed to be equal the monster decided to attack the planet, its desperation clear on its face. There wasn't an explosion but the girl new there would be one soon, given enough time._

_Then something strange happened, the flame-haired man appeared dirt clinging to him. Yet that wasn't the strangest part, it was when the sky grew dark and the flame-haired man disappeared._

_"Wait, where did he go?" Exclaimed the girl looking around wildly in search of the flame-haired man, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the fight._

_The planet had started to crumble and was in a horrible condition when the monster unleashed an attack that followed the hero. With a few maneuvers the hero managed to get to a spot where he was relatively safe, but the monster wasn't. The hero opened his mouth in an unheard warning, but it was to late. The monster got cut in half._

_As the clock ticked down the hero gave the monster some energy, but was paid back by a ki blast. He responded with a ki blast himself before flying away. He reached a giant ship but it was too late, and the planet exploded in a flash of light._

_Back on the same planet as the dream started out on the girl watched as a pinked haired teen went blonde and defeated the white monster who was now more of a robot than a living being. As well as a large being that looked a bit like the white monster._

_Then a pod crashed into the earth and out stepped, to the girl's surprise, the spiky-haired hero. The pink haired teen then spent some time talking to the hero. During this talk the hero was given a small bottle of something…_

_FLASH! Again the scene shifted and the hero was fighting a man with a white face. He was blonde and the girl thought it strange when he wasn't winning. She was even more surprised when he stopped fighting and grabbed his chest over his heart. _

_The son of the hero had a shocked expression on his face from where he was with four others, the bald man, the green man, a man with short black in an orange gi like the hero and the bald am, as well as a man with three eyes. He had come to a realization, but the girl didn't know what it was. The hero went to black hair again and the girl was worried. She worried even more so when the white-faced man grabbed him around his neck and he started to weaken as if all his energy was disappearing._

_"No! Mister!" The girl cried, managing to take one step forward. Then, FLASH! The scene shifted once more._

_The hero was lying in a bed. A black hair woman was watching him carefully as the hero struggled in the bed. She called to the shorthaired man in the orange gi that had been watching the hero fight the white-faced man as he ran into he room. He had the bottle that had been given to the hero by the pink-haired teen and handed it to the lady. Taking one of the contents of the bottle out the lady put it in the hero's mouth and he swallowed. The hero stopped, but he was still breathing heavily. FLASH!_

"_Huh? He's back up, but what happened, and what is everyone looking like that for?" The girl pondered as her dreams showed all the people from before with the addition of the pink-haired teen and a blue-haired woman that the girl guessed must be the same girl from before all grown up._

_The hero then put his hand on his son's shoulder, the pink-haired teen hovering at his shoulder. Then raising his free hand up to his face, he placed his index finger and middle finger to his forehead. Almost immediately the scene shifted, and the girl had a strange sensation that the hero had just moved instantly from one place to another, taking the girl with him as well as his son and the pink-haired teen. Striding over to the flame-haired man that was standing nearby the hero talked to him. Then, the two men strode over to the boys and disappeared._

_FLASH! The hero and his son were in a strange room. It was white and seemed to never end. They were both dressed in the same blue armor, and were sparing. The girl was shocked to see that they both had gone blonde and realized that the boy was easily keeping up with his father._

_FLASH! The hero, still blonde, but now in his orange gi, was fighting a green monster that, even though it was a dream, the girl could feel evil radiating off of it._

_For some reason the hero stopped fighting the green monster and sent his son in. Before the battle began though, the hero threw something to the green monster, and all of the little scratches it had disappeared when it ate whatever it the item was._

_The boy fought well, but at some point a man flew to his aid and was destroyed by a ki blast. The monster started to hurt the boy, not fatally, but enough that the girl was herself getting angry about it. She wasn't the only one. The green man, that had fought the hero so many scene changes ago, almost flew off too help the boy, but then the green monster spawned little blue minis of itself that attacked the people up on the cliff where the girl was._

_The observers were quickly felled, and even at this distance the girl could see the rage on the boy's face. His control snapped when the monster crushed the head of the man, which the girl had realized, was a robot. The boy's already spiky hair stood on end to a point where only one band of hair was in his face._

_Again the battle between the monster and the boy continued. When it seemed that the boy had won with a ki blast it was revealed that the monster was still alive. To the girl's surprise the boy let the monster regenerate its destroyed limbs. Then, loosing control the monster puffed up its body with muscles, slowing it down dramatically. Taking this advantage the boy swooped in and struck the monster's stomach, and in turn the monster regurgitated a woman, and he changed. It became even uglier. Suddenly the monster started to inflate like a balloon. With a gloating look on it's face it laughed._

_Looking at the hero the girl noticed a strange look on his face. She wasn't the only one. When he turned around he said something to the people there; all of the ones that had watched the hero fight the white-faced man along with the pink-haired teen and the flame-haired man. Then he placed his fingers to his forehead and teleported to his son, the girl teleporting with him somehow. He said a few words to his son before placing his hand on the inflated monster, and teleported to a tiny planet, much to the occupants' displeasure. Then, the monster exploded taking out everyone, besides the girl, on the planet as the planet exploded._

"_Oh no!" The girl whimpered before the scene shifted._

_The spiky-haired hero now was at a tournament, a halo floating above his head as well as his opponents. The girl watched as the match ended in a draw. Then she noticed that just about everyone watching had a halo._

_FLASH! Again back on the planet that everything seemed to happen to the girl watched in fascination as the spiky-haired hero, still with his halo, appeared in the midst of his friends. The short man that had appeared in the other scenes now had a full head of hair that stood up. _

_A teen that looked a lot like the hero in the shape of his face greeted the hero, and the girl realized that he was the hero's son. Turning his attention to the black-haired woman that the girl recognized as the one that had looked after him when he was sick, the hero noticed a little boy hiding behind her legs. This boy looked just like the hero, he was even in the same clothes, and was no doubt the hero's son as well._

_FLASH! The scene shifted and the hero pulled out a ball with a number on it. He showed it to the guy that was recording slots for something and wrote the hero's named down._

"_Goku." The girl whispered, reading aloud. "His name is Goku."_

_The girl then watched the other contestants get his/her slots, and was able to put together that Goku's eldest son was Gohan thanks to all the unheard conversations that they were having, mainly getting information from gestures. She only noticed the flame-haired man was there when he went to get his slot and when his name was put down she read it. It said "Vegeta."_

_FLASH! The girl watched in shock as Goku and Vegeta fought in a different place, not knowing why they were fighting. She noticed something strange about Vegeta though. There was a fancy "M" on his forehead. The battle ended with Vegeta knocking Goku unconscious._

_FLASH! Goku was somewhere in a building, finishing up showing something to his youngest son and a pink-haired boy that looked strangely like the pink-haired teen from before. Then at the boys' apparent request Goku started to power up._

_Goku went blonde; his eyes flashing the sea green color that they changed to when he went blonde. Then, his hair went spikier and one band of hair dangled in his face before his hair started to lengthen until it about touched the ground. His eyebrows had disappeared, and his eyes, instead of being one solid sea green color, had gained black pupils. _

_He maintained this for all of maybe two seconds before a strange old lady on a crystal ball appeared. Powering down Goku looked at the lady with a knowing look while everyone else in the room looked at her in shock._

_FLASH! Now Goku was with two other people. One really old, and one with long hair, both with purple tinted skin. All three of them were gazing into a crystal ball on the ground._

_Goku looked distraught about something. After a bit of talking with the two others something happened. Goku was given two earrings, and put one on his right ear, then the old man collapsed and Goku's halo disappeared. He looked grave before the old man sat up and yelled something at Goku, a halo above his head. Putting two fingers to his head Goku hastily disappeared and made his escape._

_FLASH! Goku was on the unlucky planet that had been attacked once again. He was talking to Vegeta who now had a halo hovering above his head. Goku's face was urgent. Out of nowhere a pink bubble-gum creature attacked. Now convinced about something Vegeta yelled to Goku, and Goku threw the other earring to him. Vegeta snapped it onto his left ear._

_Suddenly Goku and Vegeta were drawn to each other, like iron to a magnet. Their chests were facing each other as they flew through the air. When they collided there was a flash of light, and floating where the two had met was a man._

_This man had spiky hair, almost like Vegeta's, and had two bangs in his face. He had on a blue gi with an orange undershirt on that was the same color as Goku's gi. On his hands were white gloves, and he had white boots on. Strangely he looked like a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta._

"_What happened to Goku and Vegeta?" The girl exclaimed confused, having no idea what was going on. Then she took a closer look at the new man, saw the earrings dangling from his earlobes, and gasped. "No way," she whispered, "he is them."_

_She watched as the Vegeta-Goku fought the pink bubble-gum creature, easily overwhelming the pink thing. It seemed to her that the Vegeta-Goku man was edging on his opponent._

_Suddenly a pink blob attached itself onto the Vegeta-Goku and engulfed him. The pink mass shrunk and flew over to the bubble-gum creature and was absorbed by it._

_FLASH! The girl was now with the Vegeta-Goku man in a dark place. He was glowing, and seemed to know exactly where he was. Slowly the glow dropped, from his head to his toes. Once gone completely there was a flash and Goku was flung one way, an earring on his right ear, and Vegeta the other way, an earring on his left ear. Both men had shocked looks on their faces._

_FLASH! Goku and Vegeta were fighting the same bubble-gum creature, but now it was the size of a child. The battle was taking place on the planet that the old purple man and the young purple man were on for they were there for an instant before disappearing._

_Vegeta now had the bubble-gum creature's attention, and he was battling against it desperately while Goku charged up an attack. The girl recognized the attack almost immediately; it was the same move that had failed to defeat the white and purple monster. She watched as the ball of ki grew bigger and bigger. When Goku threw attack the girl didn't see how the attack couldn't win. She was wrong and watched in horror as Goku went blonde with long hair, but fell out of it immediately, unable to keep it up due to a lack of ki. _

"_No! Goku isn't strong enough to keep the attack going at his target without it being deflected," the girl cried out and moved slowly, ever so slowly, step by step, towards the blob, intending to help Goku. As she went her dream-self started to conjure a ki attack in her right hand. Step by aching step she gained ground. She stopped, maybe fifty yards away from the pink bubble-gum creature. She brought her hand forward aimed and- _

_The ki faded from her hand as something remarkable happened._

_Goku's ki flared back to life as he went blonde and his hair immediately went long again. He pushed the attack towards the creature. _

_The attack pushed the creature back as it struggled to stop it, but it had no hope of stopping it or deflecting it. The ki blast consumed the creature and it was over. The battle was over._

_Goku floated slowly down. Vegeta stood up from the spot he had been lying. Catching Vegeta's eye Goku smiled and flashed a victory sign._

_FLASH! Looking around the girl noticed that she was in the same arena that Goku had fought the green man in. In the ring right now was a little girl no more than four and her opponent was a really large man. The small girl quickly defeated the man._

_Next into the ring was… Goku! Goku's opponent was a dark skinned boy. The boy looked nervous. When the battle started it seemed apparent that Goku would win without much of a challenge. Realizing this Goku set an almost grim look on his face and yelled at the boy. By the way the boy reacted it must have been insults._

_The boy ran at Goku and attacked with a great force that surprised the girl. After they had battled for a bit Goku stopped fighting and talked to the boy. Then putting the boy on his back Goku flew off to everyone's surprise, and for most shock._

"_What was all that about," mumbled the girl suddenly weary. As she said this, the scenery started to get a smudged appearance, before fading into a black void._

_Floating in this void the girl looked around and heard a voice, the first voice she had heard this entire dream, "You have a year from when you wake to prepare. So prepare and get ready, for when the year is up…"_

_This voice was so cold and heartless that the girl's dream-self shivered before she sunk into a deep blackness._

As the crystal caught the light of the solar system's star, the little girl looked like she was blazing in a yellow aura, but was oblivious to her surroundings. The crystal was being drawn to a blue and green planet by its' gravitational pull, and the girl was unable to do anything about where she was going.

The girl didn't know that she was heading towards the man that had haunted her dreams, and that her dreams had been real and that in between each scene change there had been a break of blackness. She did not know that she had been in the crystal for many, many years, but when she woke she would soon find out. When she woke up she would not remember any of her dreams, or her past…

**Author's Notes:** Me: "Ok. Now, I would really appreciate any reviews. Oh, and (* Pulls out Chi Chi's deadly frying pan a grin on her face. *) review or I'll-"

Chi Chi: "WHERE IS MY FRYING PAN!"

Me: "Uh, gotta go! Review!" (* Runs for her life, and drops the weapon. *)

Chi Chi: "GIVE ME BACK MY FRYING PAN!" (* Runs into view, Goku following close behind. Then picks the pan up before resuming her chase. *)

Goku: "Chi Chi, stop don't hurt Elizabeth!" (* Chases after his wife. *)

Me: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (* Runs back into view arms above her head. *) CHI CHI DON'T KILL ME!"

Goku: "Yeah, Chi Chi don't kill her please or the won't be a story!"

Chi Chi: "Fine. I won't hurt her this time, but if she touches my frying pan without permission again…"

Me: "I won't! I promise! (* Turns to the readers. *) Hope you enjoyed the story. Bye!"

Goku: "Bye! Oh, and I'm in the next chapter!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Saiyajin Child

Hope you enjoyed my little prologue. I felt like I had to type something that sort-of introduced you to the story. So you all know this story has nothing to do with DBGT. Well let's get started! Well after this first! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it? Well I will any way… (* Sighs. *) I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. And no matter how much I wish I did it will never be. Well then, let me leave my pain to myself and get on with the story.

Chapter One

A Saiya-gin Child

Goku was up at Kami's Lookout. Three years had past since he had last been home and seen his family. But right then Goku wasn't concentrating on that fact, he was more worried about sparring with his student Uub, the reason he hadn't been home for such a long period of time.

The teacher and pupil were sparing in a fairly spacious room, each giving his all. Uub attacked and Goku blocked the punch with his left arm, then swung his right leg around so fast it was a blur. Goku's foot connected with Uub's free arm. Taking advantage of Goku's leg being right there Uub grabbed his leg with both hands, swung Goku around, three times, then let go. Goku went flying and barely managed to stop himself from slamming into the wall.

A smile pulled at Goku's lips. He loved a challenge, and right then he was getting a pretty good challenge. He had guessed three years before that Uub was the good reincarnation of kid Buu, thanks to King Yemma and Goku's request of bringing kid Buu back as a good person, but his guesses had only been guesses. Until now, now that Uub's hidden strength had been tapped into and brought out.

Now Uub had to prove how much he had excelled over the past three years under Goku in order to go home. If he won or the battle was a draw he would be able to go home. But if he lost then Uub would have to wait another six months, unless Goku said otherwise.

Goku watched as Uub started to prepare a ki attack, and settled into a comfortable stance and cupped his hands together, preparing one of his own.

"Ka…" Goku started, blue ki flaring to life in between his cupped hands. "Me…" His stance widened a bit and he drew his hands back. "Ha…" The blue ki flared brighter. "Me…" Goku watched Uub prepare to let his yellow energy wave loose towards his teacher, taking his aim as well. "HAAAAAA!" Goku swung his arms out in front of him, hands still in a cup-like position, and the blue energy went shooting forward just as Uub's own attack headed towards Goku.

The two ki beams hit each other and the result was dramatic in a small-big way. The tremendous amounts of energy should have destroyed the lookout but they were carefully reined in, to only a certain degree, as to not destroy the Lookout, although the lookout did start to tremble under the shock waves that were sent out by the collisions.

"Mr. Popo, I'm worried," Dende yelled to the jet-black skinned man as tremors racked the Lookout, "Can the Lookout withstand this?"

"I hope so," the beefy man replied, "because I can't fly!"

"Don't worry I'll catch you," Dende reassured him, then mumbled to himself, "Hopefully… If I don't fall to my doom myself."

Goku was trembling from the effort of keeping his Kamehameha wave from destroying the Lookout as well as holding Uub's blast at bay. Looking at Uub Goku realized that his student was trembling also, if not more. _I wonder which one of us will be able to hold out the longest,_ Goku thought as he was pushed back a centimeter or two before adding a bit more energy to his attack as well as more to holding him in place from where he floated.

The two stayed like this, neither one gaining or loosing much ground more than a couple centimeters, for at least five minutes. Each adding more energy, little by little, but keeping their attacks the same size as they had started out as.

Goku was tempted to go super saiya-jin, but pushed the thought aside. _Uub can't go super saiya-jin,_ Goku thought, _So it wouldn't be fair if I transformed._

Just as Goku thought this, the balance tipped, and it tipped in his favor. Slowly his Kamehameha wave gained on Uub's ki attack, and instead of meeting in the middle the two energies were clashing closer to Uub as each second ticked by. Realizing that he was gaining the upper hand Goku carefully monitored his blast, knowing full well that if he wasn't careful and if Uub gave out that he could unintentionally kill him.

He needn't have worried for when the Kamehameha wave was roughly a foot away from Uub's hands Uub stopped his ki wave, kept his hands out-stretched and deftly held it off this way. Smiling, Goku floated slowly closer to Uub, keeping the Kamehameha wave in check and in proportion of the closer distance between them. He stopped maybe a meter away, watching Uub still for any signs of him being unable to handle the attack. Uub was shaking, low on ki, but otherwise ok.

Suddenly Goku stopped the ki blast and looked at Uub, gauging about how much ki they both had. Both of them were very low, but seeing as how long this "sparring session" had lasted, there would be no doubt that their ki would be low. Goku and Uub had drifted down to the floor of the room by now. Uub had dropped to his knees, and it took everything that Goku had to keep from doing the same, but still he reached out his hand and helped Uub up.

"Draw," Goku said, the famous son grin plastered wearily on his face.

Uub's face lit up. Finally, after three long years he would be able to go home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that I can leave, Goku?" Uub threw the question over his shoulder as he prepared to take off from the edge of the Lookout after Dende had healed both of them, and restored their clothes.<p>

"Yes, Uub!" Goku laughed exasperated. "I have no more that I can teach you! This is the millionth time you've asked."

"Well I just want to make sure!"

"I know." Goku set his hand on the teen's shoulder. "But it's about time you went home. As well as time fore me. Chi Chi is going to throw a fit when I get home after being away for so long."

"Ok, then," Uub said finally convinced it was ok for him to return home, and knowing that Goku would be in trouble as well for being gone so long and for leaving suddenly. Even more so if what Goku had told Uub about his wife was correct. "Bye, Goku, Dende, Mr. Popo! See you later!"

With that Uub flew off. The three left on the Lookout watched him go until he became a small, star-like spot on the horizon, before he disappeared altogether.

"Well, I think it about time that I went home," Goku said with a stretch before turning to Dende and Mr. Popo. "Thanks for letting us train up here. I really appreciate it."

"It's ok, Goku," Dende replied, "It is the least we could do since you've saved this world, let alone the universe, quite a few times."

"Yeah…" Goku responded, putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment, before turning around, "Well see you guys!"

Just before Goku was about to take off he felt a strange, extremely weak, ki, and looked in the direction it was coming from. He was surprised to see a yellow, something, streaking through the sky, leaving yellow sparkles in its wake.

"What is that?" he asked nobody in particular.

At his words Dende and Mr. Popo turned to watch the thing fall down to Earth. Whenit disappeared into the clouds the three still stared curiously in that direction.

Suddenly Goku felt the ki grow a little bit stronger, but it still was so weak. He realized that whoever it belonged to he/she was dying or was fatally wounded, maybe even both. Without hesitating Goku brought his right hand up, placed his first two fingers on his forehead, concentrated on the weak ki, and used Instant Transmission.

Upon arriving wherever he was, Goku first noticed the crater that was about thirty yards in diameter. Then he noticed the small body at the center of the crater. It was a child. The child was surround by strange yellow crystal, and was the source of the weak ki.

Goku instantly flew over to the child. He realized that it was a girl. She had black hair that, when she stood up was probably shoulder-length, and it had a spiky quality to it even thought it was splayed somewhat on the ground. Around her neck were two necklaces: a sun and a moon, both intricately carved, but looked undamaged. This made no sense to Gkou as seeing how beat up the girl was, with some burns that looked as if they were done by a ki blast.

Then Goku noticed the armor. She was wearing battered sayai-jin armor. Coming to this conclusion in the instant he recognized the armor, Goku also saw the tail.

_She has a tail, but only saiya-jin have tails or those of saiya-jin decent. So she has to be a saiya-jin! But how… Vegeta and me are the last two full blooded saiya-jin left, and even if she is a saiya-jin she shouldn't be a little girl. Planet Vegeta was destroyed maybe fifty years or so ago,_ Goku thought as he dropped down beside the girl, whose breath was coming out raggedly as if she had just fought for her life. Thankfully though, her breathing didn't sound wet, which would have meant a punctured lung. Gently Goku scooped her up thinking, _I have to get her to Dende, and fast! Otherwise she may die!_

As Goku straightened up the girl let out a soft groan. Looking at her scratched up face Goku saw her eyes flutter open the slightest bit and lock on his face. She moved her free hand to he neck, and gripped the two pendants that rested there. Her hand around the pendants, the girl slipped back into unconsciousness, a relieved look on her face, before Goku could say a word.

Goku waited, wondering if she would wake up again, but she stayed out, her breathing a little more solid sounding now. Somehow Goku managed to keep his hold on the girl and bring one of his hands to his forehead. Concentrating on Dende's ki Goku used Instant Transmission.

Then he was at Kami's Lookout a few yards away from a stunned Dende and Mr. Popo. Both of them were looking at the girl in Goku's arms like they had never seen a person before. Granted they probably hadn't seen a girl with a tail before though.

"Dende, you have to heal her," Goku said gently setting the girl down. Dende rushed over and an anxious Goku watched as Dende surrounded the girl in a glowing, healing light. When he was done healing, Dende took a step back.

As Dende stepped back the girl's eyes fluttered and opened revealing the full extent of her black eyes. She slowly sat up; her right hand was on her head, like she had a headache. The girl looked around in confusion then looked directly at Goku.

"Where am I, mister?"

**Author's Notes:** I know. I am evil but I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter without it going on forever, much like the prologue, which I had planned on being relatively short. Oops. Yes, I know the girl doesn't have a name yet. I still have to decide and it has to be a vegetable-originating name too. (* Sigh *) That is gonna be a pain in the rear. Although her name will be kanji for either eggplant or peas or maybe Pia (Sounds a lot like "pea" right?), I would use Egao, but that translates to "smiling face" so not an option unfortunately. I don't know which name to use yet, but will probably stick with Pia. Well I have one reviewer/reader so far, and this is only my second day! Oh, and don't anyone get used to daily updates, I have a life and the house only has one computer with Internet so… Yeah, I sort- of murdered the computer in my room. It won't get on the Internet anymore thanks to some stupid virus, a Trojan, and a worm or two. Well, bye-bye! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Pia

Ok! Now lets see any thing that I have to say that is important… Oh yeah! The only reason that I am getting these chapters out so fast is because of the four-day weekend that I have! I am so happy! But just so you know these chapters won't come out nearly as fast once this weekend is over. I have band practices Tuesdays until like 5:30, homework just about every day, and Girl Scouts on Tuesday at 6:00-7:00 (And with cookie sales having just started I'll be out selling cookies.). So I have a busy life. Onward we go though as life goes on! ^_^ Oh and for those of you that don't know you pronounce Pia's name Pee-uh. (Not the best at writing how things sound out but I hope you get the gist.) Oh, and the lines are "page breaks" so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. And I find typing this a waste of my time, but I don't feel like some crazy out there going, "I sue you! You don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, yet you are writing a story with the characters in it! Now fork over 10,000 bucks!" And yes that is about how much you have to pay for using something that is not copyright-ed to you. Well it could be more could be less. (* Shrugs. *) What do I know… The only character that I do own is Pia. Well then let me get onto the story before you, my reader(s), get impatient with me.

Chapter Two

Pia

Pia felt only pain. She was unable to remember more than her name and that she was a saiya-jin. She had no idea where she was, nor did she care. All she cared about was the pain and how much she wanted it to go away.

She felt herself gently lifted off of the ground with gently firm hands. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open slightly to see who was holding her. It was a man. He had very spiky hair and on his face was a very confused look, but when he saw that Pia was awake he only looked concerned. For some strange reason he looked familiar.

Slowly Pia moved her right arm and gripped the pendants that were on leather cords strung around her neck. The leather rubbed to sore skin on her neck, but she didn't care. She was relieved that the necklaces, and the pendants, were still there.

_Wait,_ Pia wondered as her eyes closed and blackness swarmed into her mind once again. _Why am I relieved…_

* * *

><p>Slowly Pia regained consciousness. She expected to feel the unbearable pain again, but surprisingly it was going away. <em>Huh, <em>Pia thought as the pained disappeared and she gained awareness of her surroundings by hearing alone. She could faintly hear the breathing of three people.

Suddenly the one closest to her backed away. As he/she backed away Pia opened her eyes, and sat up. As she sat up she put her hand on her throbbing head, the only thing about her that hurt, and looked around.

Closest to her was a green man in robes. Two little antennae poking out of his head. Then there was a strange black man. Literally he was pitch black except for his eyes and his bright red mouth. Pia was confused. _Where am I,_ she wondered. It was then that she noticed the third man.

This man had to have been a warrior for he was dressed in a pale blue gi, with dark pants, and he looked like he had been chiseled out of marble, he was that toned. But what caught Pia's attention was the man's face. He was the one that had picked Pia up and took her here, he was the man that looked so familiar for some unknown reason. His eyes had a concerned and confused look in them, but the reason for it was unknown to Pia.

"Where am I, Mister?" Pia asked the man, pushing aside the thoughts of the pain of her throbbing head, and thoughts of curiosity replaced any thoughts of pain.

"You are on the planet Earth at a place called the Lookout," He replied still looking at Pia in a confused sort of way. "What's your name? Mine is Goku. That is Dende, he is the god of this planet-" -he pointed to the green man- "-and that is Mr. Popo." He pointed to the pitch-black man.

"My name is Pia."

"Pia… Well then, Pia, I have two questions for you." Goku crouched down and looked Pia directly in her eyes. "Are you a full-blooded saiya-jin, and how old are you?"

"Y-yes, I'm a full-blooded saiya-jin, and I'm seven," Pia blurted out her age without thinking, then paused, wondering how she knew, but somehow she just knew. Then she threw her own questions out, "Goku, why do you ask? Why is it so important?"

Goku rocked back and pondered over something. Looking unsure about how to answer, then, "Pia, I ask because around fifty years ago planet Vegeta was destroyed, and only four saiya-jin were not on the planet when this happened. Me, the prince Vegeta, a man named Nappa, and my brother, Raditz. Raditz and Nappa are now dead. So now there are no saiya-jin but Vegeta and me, and-" -Goku looked down at Pia- "-apparently you as well."

Pia stared at Goku dumbstruck. "No… How…" Pia whispered, and grabbed her head with both hands as it started to throb with increased pain. Every time she tried to pull up memories the pain intensified. She dropped her chin onto her chest.

"Pia," Goku said gently, reaching out and putting his hands and the girl's shoulders, "can you tell me how you came to be here."

Pia looked up tears stinging her eyes as a realization dawned on her, before they poured down her cheeks. She whispered, looking at Goku, "I d-don't know, Goku. I-I can't remember. T-the only thing I _can_ remember is my n-name, my age, and that I am a s-saiya-jin…"

Goku watched as Pia cried, shock showing plainly in his eyes as well as something else, Pia noticed before she looked at the ground. Pia looked back at Goku, and saw not pity mixing in with the shock, but sadness. Sadness for a girl that he had just met and didn't know a girl that had no memory of who she was, besides her name, age, and race.

Slowly Pia stopped crying. She hadn't realized that Goku had taken his hands off her shoulders while she was crying, but noticed it now. Her head was still throbbing, but not as much now that she wasn't trying to remember anything. Carefully she got to her feet, Goku rising with her. She was wobbly, but could keep her balance by lashing her tail. Then she took a step forward and about fell on her face when her legs buckled, and would have if Goku hadn't caught her.

"Easy now, there's no telling how long it has been since you moved." Goku said as he easily pulled Pia back to her feet.

"Thanks, Goku." Pia replied as she tentatively took a step forward. This time she stayed standing. Slowly Pia walked around the Lookout until she had no trouble walking on her own two feet, which only took maybe all of ten minutes.

Once she had gained her sea legs, so-to-speak, Pia opened her mouth to speak to Goku when—

_GRRRRUMMMBLE!_

Dende, Mr. Popo, and Goku turned their heads at the sound. Goku started to laugh, while Dende and Mr. Popo gained sweat-drops on the back of their heads. Pia stood there unsure of what to do, laugh, blush, or both.

"Well I guess she _is _a saiya-jin! Her stomach speaks louder than words! Just like a—" Goku started before his own growling stomach cut him off, and he put one hand behind his head and flashed the famous son grin before laughing again.

Pia decided to laugh. She laughed at the coincidental growling of Goku's stomach growling right after her own. She laughed because she wanted to. She laughed because laughter was infectious, and soon even Dende and Mr. Popo were laughing. Granted they were laughing half-heartedly because they had to fix enough food for one full-grown saiya-jin, and one kid saiya-jin, that, even though was a girl, still probably would eat her own small, personal mountain in food. That was going to be a lot of food to cook.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later when both Pia and Goku had eaten their fill there was now a mountain of dishes piled on the table they had been sitting at, not a scrap of food left on any plate. Pia had wolfed down the meal as any saiya-jin would, as if it would be her last. She ate half of the total amount of food that Goku had eaten himself. So that was a lot of food, much more than any normal seven-year-old could eat, but then again she wasn't a normal seven-year-old either. She was a saiya-jin seven-year-old and had been a super hungry saiya-jin seven-year-old at that.<p>

"Thanks Dende and Mr. Popo for the meal!" Goku told the two as he and Pia got up from the table.

"Yeah! It was really, really good! Thank you!" Pia exclaimed, feeling re-energized. Apparently all she had need was a good meal.

All Dende and Mr. Popo could do was stare at the small girl that had eaten one-third of the food that had been placed on the table.

Dende snapped out of his daze first. "Y-you're quite welcome, and I hope that y-you enjoyed it." He stammered with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Pia glanced at the mountain of dishes that were now piled high on the table, and then looked at Dende and Mr. Popo feeling bad. _They have to clean up after Goku and me and with that many dishes it will take forever if it's just the two of them,_ Pia thought guiltily. Then made up her mind.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" Pia asked before she could change her mind.

It was Mr. Popo that responded. "No. We can handle it. This isn't the first time that we've had to wash this many dishes and it probably won't be the last."

"Well if you're sure…"

"It's ok, Pia. We can handle it." Dende responded.

The four people walked out of the building and out to the spacious area that had been deemed by Pia "the front of the Lookout." Even though the Lookout didn't really have a front, it gave Pia a somewhat sense of direction.

"Well, I guess we had better be going then," Goku said.

"We?" Pia repeated confused then the realization dawned on her. "You mean I'm going home with you?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to?" Goku asked looking down at Pia.

"Yes!" Pia exclaimed tackling Goku with a bear hug that he returned as just a simple hug so he wouldn't hurt her. An almost exact replica of the famous son smile plastered on her face.

"Great! Now can you fly?" Goku question when Pia had let go of him and just stood there smiling in excitement and happiness.

"Uh…" Pia hesitated, her smile disappearing, as she tried to figure if she did know how to fly when suddenly the memories of her flying lessons came back to her…

"_Come on, Pia," a man's voice growled as Pia struggled to get in the air and stay floating. "Concentrate! You have to control your energy and use it to push yourself in whichever direction you want."_

"_I'm trying!" Pia exclaimed as she struggled to even get off the ground, and into the strange white mist that was covering up any details of the surrounding area, as well as hiding the source of the voice. "I'm trying, Otousan!"_

"_Good, now stay there." Pia heard the voice growl again, more approvingly this time, once she had managed to float a foot off the ground, but was now concentrating on staying afloat rather than trying to get off the ground._

"_I'm staying! Look, Otousan, I'm staying!" Pia cried out happily as she didn't float down._

"_Now push yourself up and to the right."_

_Pia obediently did what she was told, even though she just wobbled slowly up. "See, Otousan, I did it! Big brother said that I wouldn't be able to learn how to fly because I was three, and a little girl! I sure showed him wrong, Otousan, didn't I?"_

"_Yes, Pia. You showed him wrong," her Otousan growled exasperated at his daughter's over-eagerness._

"Pia? Pia, are you ok?" Goku asked breaking Pia out of her newly regained memory

"I-I'm fine, Goku, and yes. I can fly." Pia replied, before she shook her head, which caused the throbbing that had came back to increase in pain. She gazed at the ground, trying not to concentrate on the pain in her head.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." Goku observed.

"I feel like I have. I got a little sliver of a memory back, Goku. That's all." Pia looked up to see Goku's eye wide with curiosity, and knew what his next question was even before he asked it.

"What was the memory, Pia?"

"When I learned how to first fly. My Otousan taught me, I think he the reason he taught me was something about my big brother saying that I wouldn't be able to learn how to fly since I was so little." Pia explained thinking about the rediscovered memory wondering who her father and big brother were exactly. Thankfully this didn't bring the throbbing pain up any.

"Did you hear any names?"

"No, Goku, and I didn't see any faces either. It was more of a remembered conversation rather than an actual, full memory. Everything was surrounded in a white mist."

"Oh…" Goku said looking disappointed. "Well better be off then. Bye Dende, Mr. Popo! See you guys!"

"Bye, Goku, Pia. See you later!" Dende replied.

"Bye, and once again thanks for the meal!" Pia added on.

Then Goku and Pia took off. Pia was surprised at how easy flying was, compared to her memory, where she could barely get off the ground. She easily kept up with Goku to her surprise, but she doubted he was traveling as fast as he could. As the two flew Pia pondered over the sliver of memory that had just suddenly come back to her.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _the memories will come back little by little, but only if there is a stimulus that sets them off. That's what happened for that memory anyway, but I still don't understand why I didn't see any of my surroundings. Hopefully I'll get the full extent of my memories back over time. But how long will that take? I can't wait forever…_

Pia was surprised at this last thought. What was the reason that she thought this? No matter how much she puzzled over it she couldn't figure out why she had that doom-filled thought. The more that she puzzled over it the more her head started to pound. Apparently it was related to her lost memories. Admitting defeat rather grudgingly, Pia sighed, and gave up over puzzling the thought.

"Goku," Pia asked, struck with a sudden thought as they neared a mountain range, "what is you family like?"

"Hmmm…" Goku pondered over the question before replying, "Like any other family I guess."

"But only if you take away the super-strength, and the ability to shoot ki beams out of their hands you mean." Pia joked.

"Yes," Goku laughed, "then it would be a normal family. Well about my family, I should tell you their names and everything. Ok, there is my wife, Chi Chi, my two sons, Gohan and Goten, my daughter-in-law Videl, and my granddaughter, Pan. Gohan and Videl are married, Pan is their daughter. That said, we should be at my house any minute."

"Goku, how old would Pan be?" Pia looked over at Goku who had his attention on the ground, and was scanning the valleys and hillsides for his house.

"Well last time I saw her she was four… And that was three years ago so she would be seven. Just like you. There it is!" Goku exclaimed happily before he started to angle downward.

Pia saw the house. It was in a clearing surrounded by trees, and was the only building for miles around. She angled downward as well following Goku.

As soon as he landed Goku called, "Hey guys! I'm home!"

Practically immediately a lady barreled out of the house at an impossible speed for the age that she appeared to be. She had hair with graying streaks in it, but her eyes were bright, a black that shined with a youth-fullness of years past. Pia only had to take one look and guessed that this must be Chi Chi.

Suddenly she pulled out a frying pan out of nowhere, waving it threateningly at Goku while she screeched, "YOU LEFT THREE YEARS AGO GOKU! THREE YEARS AGO WITHOUT A WORD TO ANYON ELSE OR EVEN ME GOOD-BYE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY WHERE YOU WERE GOING, BUT RAN OFF WITH A STRANGE BOY! I HAD TO GUESS THAT YOU WANTED TO TRAIN HIM BECAUSE YOU SAID NOTHING!"

"Chi Chi," Goku said, his hands raised up defensively in front of him, a sweat-drop on the back of his head, "please calm down. I only trained him because if something were to happen to Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and/or me what would happen if some bad guy showed up? He had potential so I decided it would be a good idea to train him."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Chi Chi started to screech again, "GOKU, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO WACK YOU SILLY WITH MY FRYING PAN! OR— " Chi Chi stopped screeching, she had finally noticed Pia standing there, hands over her ears as she tried to block out Chi Chi's screeching from her sensitive ears.

Realizing that Chi Chi had finally stopped screeching Pia dropped her hands, relieved. _Thank Kami for that_, Pia thought. _That really hurts a saiya-jin's sensitive ears._

"Are you Chi Chi?" Pia asked looking into Chi Chi's shocked eyes, she had to make sure.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Pia."

Then Chi Chi took in the battered saiya-jin armor. Noticed Pia's tail that was sweeping its short length to the grass. Then fainted into a heap right at Goku's feet. Her frying pan falling right beside her.

"Goku, was it something I said?" Pia asked, a sweat-drop on the back of her head, as Goku picked up his wife and headed towards the house.

"No, Pia. It wasn't anything that you said."

"Then what was it, Goku?"

"Take a look at your armor, Pia," was all he said as he strode into his house through the door that Chi Chi had left open.

"My armor? What…" Pia looked down and was shocked. There was a huge chunk of armor missing from her belly, it almost wrapped all the way around her, as well as at her left shoulder. Somehow she hadn't noticed, and no one had made a fuss over it at the Lookout. It was amazing that she was alive right now considering how much damage the armor had taken.

_How _did_ I survive,_ was Pia's last thought before she picked up Chi Chi's dropped frying pan and ran into the house following Goku. Ready to meet Goku's family.

**Author's Notes:** Wow two chapters in one day… How did I do it you may ask. Honestly I don't really know. It might be because I have had this story planned out in my head for a year. I just kept forgetting to get a fanfiction account. This chapter did turn out longer than I expected but I'm happy about where I ended it. Right after this is posted I'll start on the next chapter. Will it be viewed from Goku's point-of-view or Pia's… Decisions, decisions. ^_^ I would appreciate a review, and as I stated in the Prologue's intro please spread the word if you like my story.

Pia: "Elizabeth, will you give me some new, less tattered, clothes soon? Because if you do I would really appreciate it."

Me: "Yes, Pia. Don't worry. You _will_ get new clothes. So don't fret. (* Turn to the readers. *) The chunk of armor that is missing from Pia's belly stops about two centimeters above the bottom of Pia's ribcage, and the chunk missing from her shoulder doesn't drop low seeing as she is a girl, and I have to save her seven-year-old modesty. ^_^ The design of her armor had the shoulder things that poke out and that is mainly what was destroyed, but there is only an inch of the armor left on the left side, the side that is was missing, holding it up."


	4. Chapter 3: The Son Family

Ok, sorry about no new chapter on the 15th. My mom wouldn't get off the laptop. I also didn't start this chapter until that night because I couldn't think of how to start it. I figured it out in the middle of the day, but my mom was on the computer. ^_^ Oh, and Goten's hairstyle it the one from DBGT, not the end of DBZ. The one at the end of DBZ just looked girl-like and I really didn't like it at all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT! But I do own Pia! Hooray for me! (* Jumps around and celebrates. *)

Pia: (* Watches Elizabeth dance horribly. *) _I can't believe that this crazy girl owns me… _

Me: "Hey I heard that!"

Pia: (* Sweat-drops. *) "Uh… But I thought that."

Me: "I the one that created you so I know all about you!"

Pia: "Um… Well on to the story!"

Chapter Three

The Son Family

Goku had just set Chi Chi on the couch just when Pia ran into the house, with Chi Chi's frying pan clutched in her hand.

"Goku, what do I do with her frying pan?" Pia asked looking around the house wondering if anyone was home.

"Just go put it on the kitchen table," Goku instructed turning around to look at Pia, then nodded to a doorway, "Go through the there and you'll be in the kitchen."

"Sure, Goku!" Pia ran through the doorway and barely was able to stop herself from running headlong into a teenage boy.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he sidestepped when Pia ran through the doorway.

"Sorry. I didn't realize someone was coming out of the kitchen," Pia apologized as she set the pan on the table, and looked at the teen. His hair was black and spiky all in one direction, and he looked a lot like Goku even with his haircut. On his face was a shocked look, as if he hadn't even considered that a complete stranger would burst into the kitchen, which he probably hadn't. Pia looked around the kitchen and saw a woman at the stove and a little girl that stood at her elbow. Both had the same look as the teen plastered on their faces.

"Videl, has dad come inside yet? I heard mom yelling—" a man with short, spiky, black hair and glasses started as he walked into the kitchen from another doorway, but stopped when he saw Pia. Instead of a shocked look on his face like the rest of the people in the room, this man drew his eyebrows together, but when he noticed Pia's armor and tail his expression quickly became a scowl.

"Um…" was all Pia could say faced with the man's hard stare, and, unconsciously, Pia took a step back closer to the doorway that she had entered through. Then decided to call for help in the one form she could, "Uh, Goku."

"Yeah?" Goku replied cheerfully.

"Would you please come in here!" Pia begged, as she looked at the stunned faces in the kitchen.

"Why do you need me to…" Goku trailed off as he appeared in the doorway behind Pia. "Hey, guys!"

"Grandpa?" the little girl questioned.

Goku simply nodded and said, "Hey, Pan!"

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled and flew at Goku, barely missing Pia as the young saiya-jin jumped out of Pan's way. Pan hugged Goku's neck and Goku returned the hug. "I missed you, Grandpa!"

"I missed you to, Pan."

"Dad, it's so good to see you," the teen said happily.

"Hey, Goten!" Goku responded.

"Pan, be careful! You might choke him," the lady that had to be Videl ordered.

"Yes, mom."

"Hey, Dad, where's is mom?" the man that had glared at Pia asked.

"She's on the couch, Gohan. She fainted." Goku answered Gohan's question and put Pan down, much to Pan's displeasure.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. She just fainted when she saw Pia is all," Goku said with a gestured in Pia's direction. The kitchen grew deadly quite.

Pia who had been silently watching this entire exchange felt awkward when she was the center of attention. In her unease Pia started to flick her tail-tip a little bit. All eyes were drawn to this tiny motion, all eyes but Pia's, Goku's, and Gohan's, so only Videl, Goten, and Pan looked.

"Wow!" Pan cried out. "She has a tail. Why is that?"

Goku opened his mouth to reply but Pia beat him to it, "I have a tail because I'm a saiya-jin."

If the silence before was deadly quite then this quite was deafening as everyone but Goku just stared at Pia. Then chaos ensued; the loudest voice was Gohan.

"But how is that possible?" Gohan exclaimed. "Dad, you and Vegeta are the last two full-blooded saiya-jin alive!"

"Apparently not, Gohan," Goku said. "I don't know how she is here and she doesn't either."

"What? How can she not know?"

"I just don't know ok! I must of hit my head or something before I was… I was… I don't know!" Pia cried out close to tears as her head pounded as she tried to remember. Tried to remember what had happened. How she got here on Earth. She came up with nothing, but pain.

Now everyone was staring wide-eyed at Pia as she stood there so close to tears, as well as Goku. Pia's chest was heaving slightly, as if she had ran for a while, as she was the center of attention in the room. This time she didn't feel uncomfortable because she felt like she had just been slapped in the face. For the second time that day she had been faced with the fact that she had a past, but couldn't remember it.

It was Videl that broke the silence and she changed the topic as well, "Well, Pia, I do know one thing, and it is that you need a new change of clothes!" With that Videl walked over to Pia and herded her out of the kitchen, Pan following close behind.

"Thanks, Videl," Pia mumbled looking at her feet.

"No problem, but before you get a new change of clothes you need to get cleaned up!" Videl replied. "What kid of clothes would you like?"

"Uh…" Pia paused, unsure at what kind of clothes that she did want, but came up with only two things. "I do _not_ want a skirt, I know that much. How about a gi?"

"Ok, no skirts," Videl laughed as the trio passed the couch and Chi Chi and headed off to section of the house that had obviously been added on. "I'll try to find you a gi ok. But it might be _really_ hard."

At this they all laughed. Finding a gi in a house full of fighters wouldn't be very hard, and all three of them knew it. But finding a gi that would _fit_ Pia might be fairly hard for the only one in the house that was roughly Pia's size was pan, and Pan only had a few gis seeing as most of her clothes were either school clothes or jeans and such as that.

Once they three got to the added-on section of the house Videl said, "Pan, will you show Pia where the bathroom is, and if she needs any help with anything help her. I'm going to go and see if I can find a gi that will fit her."

"Fine, mom," Pan said shrugging her shoulders, before she headed off Pia following right behind. Soon the two seven-year-old girls were at the bathroom. Pia followed Pan into the room looked to her right and immediately saw her reflection in the mirror hanging there. Pia was shocked at what she saw, and she thought, _No wonder Chi Chi fainted when she saw me. I'm a wreck._

Her reflection gazed back at her, wide-eyed with shock. Pia had dried blood on her forehead and partially in her hair. There was a line of brown that trailed down the side of her face. After taking this in Pia looked down. Before when Pia had looked down at her armor she hadn't been paying attention to the condition of her skin because it hadn't hurt, but now that she looked she didn't how she missed the dried blood that coated her left shoulder. Tearing her gaze away from her reflection Pia looked took in the blood that had dried on her stomach and the jagged edges of her broken armor. Then Pia flicked her tail into her view, and saw that the fur on it was clumped together with dried blood. _Why didn't anyone mention how I looked to me,_ Pia wondered, fingering the pendants on her necklaces which had somehow remained clean of blood, _Is it because they didn't know what to say besides, "You look horrible!" or "Pia, you look a wreck!"? Or was it something else entirely._

Pia shook her head, and rid herself of these bothersome thoughts and walked up to Pan where she stood by a bathtub. Pan looked a Pia curiously, apparently she had seen Pia's reaction to her reflection. Pia only sighed, and this shook off any of Pan's questions.

"Well I'm gonna start to run the water, and while the tub is filling up go get a towel," Pan explained, then reached and turned the nozzles. Hot water came gushing from the faucet, and Pan deftly put a stopper into a hole to stop the water from draining out, then adjusted one of the nozzles. She turned around at Pia then instructed, "Once the tub gets to be about full just turn the nozzle the opposite way that I turned it ok."

Pia nodded to show that she understood.

"Oh," Pan continued, "and this is the shampoo. -" –Pan pointed to a green bottle- "- You'll need it to get that blood out of your hair and out of the fur on your tail. Here is the soap- " –She pointed then to a blue pump container with some liquid soap- "-and only put one or two pumps of soap on the brush ok." Pan finished as she indicated to the brush.

"Sounds very complicated to me, taking a bath. Especially the way that you put it!" Pia joked causing both girls to laugh, but Pan did blush a little.

The Pan left to get the towels, by the time she got back Pia had just stopped filling up the tub. Pia closed the door and right before she started to take off her armor there was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe it I come in," Videl's voice called through the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Pia and Pan replied together. They looked at each other then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well it seems you two are getting along fine," Videl smiled as she opened the door and walked in. In her arms were three gis and some underwear. "I didn't know what size would fit you so I got you three different sizes." She explained seeing Pia's confused look.

"Oh…" Pia said before she wiggled out of her armor, took off her black boots and her two necklaces, and got into the tub.

Then the fun began. Videl had to help Pia wash her hair seeing as some of it was clumped together with blood and had dried in funky ways. Then Pia scrubbed herself down with the brush and soap until she felt like her skin was going to come off, but at least the blood was gone. Last of all came her tail.

"Oh, I'll help you!" Pan said reaching out to grab Pia's tail while Pia rubbed shampoo all over it, and was working out the knots in the matted fur.

"No, Pan! Don't—" Pia started but it was too late, and Pan had grabbed her tail.

Pia let out a whimper of pain, just as a reflex kicked in. Pia swung her fist around and went to punch Pan. But the punch never hit home, because, somehow, Pia had barely managed to stop the blow. Her fist barely an inch away from Pan's face.

Pia fell back in the tub, her eyes wide in shock, as Pan let go of the saiya-jin's tail and staggered back, her eyes wide with shock as well. Videl just sat there, on her knees, staring at Pia her mouth open.

"I-It…" Pia stuttered, "It was a r-reflex. I d-didn't mean to punch."

Pan just stared at Pia as if she had grown a second head.

"At least you stopped it, Pia." Videl said once she had over come her shock.

"Y-yeah. At l-least I s-stopped it…" Pia said before she went back to washing her tail.

_But what if I hadn't been able to stop it,_ Pia thought full of dread at what might have happened, as she worked the blood out of the fur on her tail. She shivered, knowing only one thing. She knew that she wouldn't want to hurt her friend, and would have beaten herself up over hurting Pan. _Friends,_ Pia thought. _Are Pan and me friends? Yes, we are friends and a friend would apologize._ Pia then concluded.

"P-Pan…" Pia whispered, once she had finished cleaning her tail, but the soft words sounded loud in the small room. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. And anyway it was mainly my fault, I grabbed your tail without asking, or thinking." Pan replied.

Pia looked up and saw her smiling, and smiled back. Knowing that she was forgiven.

"Ok," Videl said as Pia found the plug to the bath and pulled it out, the pinkish water going down the drain. "Time for you to get dry and try on the clothes so we can get you into something that fits."

Pan tossed Pia the towel and Pia deftly caught it. Then she started to dry herself off. She quickly figured out how annoying her hair could be in the process, because every time Pia managed to get her shoulders dry her hair got them wet again.

"Here let me help you with that." Videl laughed as Pia tried for the fifth time to get her shoulders dry.

Pia handed Videl the towel, and turned around. Videl then started to wring Pia's hair to a drier state. Once Videl was done Pia was happy that her hair wasn't dripping everywhere anymore, even though it was still wet.

Then Pia had to try on the gis Videl had found. Pulling on the underwear Pia quickly found a dilemma.

"Uh, Videl?"

"Yes, Pia"

"What do I do about my tail?"

"Just…" Videl paused having no idea how to reply. "I don't know. How about see if you can make a hole in the fabric or something."

"Ok." Pia easily made the hole so when she pulled on the underwear she slipped her tail through the hole she had made in the fabric.

"Now when you are trying on the gis don't poke a hole in it for you tail ok. Just slide you tail into one of the pants legs for now until we find something that fits." Videl told Pia as she grabbed the smallest gi pants and was about to pull them on.

"Gotcha, Videl!"

Pia looked down at the gi she was now wearing. It was orange, and on underneath the orange shirt she had a blue, long-sleeved, shirt on. Luckily Videl didn't have to go and search for anymore gis because the second smallest shirt and pants had fit her perfectly. She had no shoes on right then, but didn't really care because it really wasn't that important. Thankfully Pia made a hole in the pants for her tail which she was flicking happily into a question mark-like shape behind her back.

Videl looked at Pia and asked, "Happy now?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Pia chirped.

"Well guess it's time to get back to everybody now that you are clean and have clothes that aren't torn to shreds." Videl said turning to the door. Videl opened it and walked out of the bathroom, Pan following right behind. Pia trailed after the two.

Before flipping the light switch to OFF and leaving the bathroom Pia looked at her reflection again. This time she didn't see a blood covered girl, but saw a normal looking girl. Well if you took away the tail. Her somewhat spiky hair was a little wet, and her spiky bangs sagged a little bit with the weight of water. No longer was she in armor but she wore a gi, and, if you took away the tail, looked almost like any other girl on this planet. Pia smiled and pulled the two pendants out from under her shirt.

"Come on, Pia!" Pan said as she ran back to the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

Pia flipped the light switch to the bathroom, turning the lights off, and walked out and followed Pan as they headed to the den, where everyone was talking.

"Pia said she wanted a gi to wear so I had to go and find one. Which was hard considering how many of them are actually in this house." Pia heard Videl say as she walked down the hall. "I had to find one of Goten's old gis. Or well I think it was his."

"Is it an orange shirt, a pair of orange pants, and a blue long-sleeved shirt?" Goten asked.

"Yes, that is exactly right. It was the only kind that I could find that would fit her." Videl said.

"I guess that means that I'll have to shopping tomorrow," Chi Chi sighed just as the girls walked in. Every one was in the den. Goku was sitting on the couch next to Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl had pulled two chairs in from the kitchen, and Goten had made himself comfy in the recliner. Pia noticed that Goku had changed, and was now wearing a gi that was similar to the one she had on, but he had a short-sleeved blue shirt on underneath, and there was a symbol on the back of the orange shirt that Pia couldn't really see that well. This was mainly because she could only see a sliver of the white background from where she stood.

Once the girls walked through the doorway all attention shifted to Pia, making her feel uncomfortable once again. Pia really wished that this doorway wasn't in plain view from almost all the positions the adults had taken. Pan ran over and plopped herself onto Gohan's lap with a smile. Leaving Pia with another dilemma. Where to sit? But that was quickly answered.

"Hey, Pia, why don't you sit right by Chi Chi." Goku said gesturing with his hand to the spot on the end of the couch, which was next to Chi Chi.

"Ok," Pia replied glad she didn't have to stand there and look like an idiot. So Pia made her way over to the empty seat and sat down. Chi Chi gave her a smile, that Pia quickly returned. Once she sat down Goten made a strange comment.

"Wow, Dad. Pia looks a bit like you, especially in the orange gi."

At this Pia sat there stunned, and thought back to her reflection. _I can sort-of see where Goten is coming from, but still… _Pia pondered. _Could I somehow be related to him? Since I can't remember anything I very well could be._

Pia looked at Chi Chi and was shocked to see a cold expression on her face as she glared at Goku.

_Oh, no! _Pia thought. _She might be thinking that he might be my dad. But that isn't possible because I'm seven and Goku left three years ago. Plus Goku doesn't seem like he would cross his wife. He's scared of her, and I think it's because of her overwhelming personality._

Suddenly Chi Chi turned to Pia and asked, "How old are you."

"I'm seven." Pia replied, her tail-tip twitching nervously as she was put under Chi Chi's hard gaze. The gaze melted at these words and Pia felt better, especially when Chi Chi stopped staring at her. Then Pia's thoughts were brought back to Goten's earlier comment. "I wonder why that is…" Pia whispered to herself, a little bit louder than she had intended because Chi Chi heard this.

"Why what is, Pia?" Chi Chi asked turning her head back to Pia, her gaze questioning rather than hard, but it still made Pia want to wiggle as she looked at her.

"With Goten's comment, I don't get why that is." Pia said softly before looking around the room.

"Yeah, that is a head-scratcher…" Goku said as he himself scratched his head. "Well we could always go to Capsule Corp tomorrow and ask Vegeta."

"Since I'm already going out that shouldn't be a problem," Chi Chi said.

"Well I want to go!" Pan exclaimed. "I want to see Bra. It's been ages since I last saw her."

"Uh, you just saw her last week, Pan." Gohan said.

"Well it has felt like ages!"

"Ok, Pan." Goku said with a smile.

"Yippee! I'm going to see Bra again tomorrow."

Pia couldn't help but smile same as everyone else in the room. They all knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, but right then tomorrow was tomorrow, and right then they were concentrating on the present.

"Chi Chi, I'm hungry!" Goku said and his stomach growled confirming his words. Just then three other stomachs voiced their opinions as well. There was silence, and then everyone busted out laughing.

"Fine. Videl, do you mind helping me cook?" Chi Chi asked.

"No, I don't mind at all."

The two women walked into the kitchen, and Pia overhead one sentence from Chi Chi, "While I'm out tomorrow I'll have to go and get more food as well! Since there is another mouth to feed, and something tells me that just because she is a child doesn't mean that she has a small appetite."

Chi Chi glanced over her shoulder smiling and winked at Pia, who just sat there on the couch still laughing, but now was blushing slightly. _This is one interesting family,_ Pia thought as she looked around the room.

* * *

><p>After dinner Pan and Pia watched TV, and Pia didn't ask why there were people in it. She just figured that the images that were shown on the screen were just recordings of things that were sent to the TV. Pia didn't pause and wonder how she knew this, she had figured out by now that it only caused her head to hurt.<p>

As they sat there on the couch Pia started to drift asleep on one of the arms. It had been a long day for her and she had a full belly, which with those two combined where enough to put any seven-year-old to sleep.

"Uh-oh, we have a little girl nodding off." Goten joked from the recliner he had claimed again.

"Shut up, Goten…" Pia said wearily and Goten laughed at the statement. Pia tried to keep her eyes open, but they kept drifting shut.

Soon Pia was asleep even though she had tried her all to keep herself awake. She felt as someone gently lifted her up for the second time this day through her dreams and Pia snuggled closer to the warm body. Then she was set back down and tucked underneath a cover.

Pia barely managed to open her eyes a crack once she was set down. She saw Goku silhouetted from the light that shone in through the doorway as he was leaving.

"Thanks, Goku." Pia slurred, barely managing to get the words out. Goku turned and gave a bright smile before walking out of the room.

Pia snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell back off into a deep sleep with a small smile on her face. She thought one thing before she slipped into the blackness of sleep. _I'm safe, _and she knew no more.

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Why was that so hard? It just didn't seem as if I could keep my train of thought on one track. First it went this way, then that way, then it jumped ahead and I started to think about the next chapter. Well, whatever. Now that the four-day weekend is almost over I won't be able to get these chapters out as fast. Most of my chapters I have worked on until like one or two in the morning Eastern Standard Time. Then I work on it throughout the day until I'm pleased with the final product so that means re-reading all of what I have just typed. (* Sigh. *) Who knew that writing a story was so hard. Especially if you have characters that people know and love, and you have to watch what they say and do otherwise you'll mess up the story by "killing" characters! Please review and hopefully I'll have a new chapter out by the end of this week. It will probably be out on Friday or Saturday so I advise you to check. Unfortunately it will probably be Saturday. Oh, and review, review, review! ^_^ Hey this is the most I have typed so far, and if you count all the non-story stuff it is about 6 1/3 pages. O_O But how does it have less words in it total than the Prologue. Oh wait I have a lot of dialogue so that changes every thing. Nevermind! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Capsule Corp

Blah, blah, blah… I wonder if that is all my readers read when I write these things? Do not answer that. It was just a random thought that I had. Oh and for any geniuses out there that don't know this, the italics are thought, a dream, or used as emphasis in speech. Just had to make that clear because I sort-of have forgotten to do that, although I think I make it clear enough in the story. Anyway… Now on to the disclaimer, and then the story.

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it? Every time I do I feel like I'm gonna have my heart ripped out because I so wish it wasn't true! Well here goes… I do not won DB, DBZ, or DBGT. There you happy now, 'cause I'm not.

Pia: "Um… Well she does own me. So I am the only thing that she owns in this story besides her creativity."

Me: "Pia, not helping… Wait a flipping second!" (* Gains a crazy grin. *)

Pia: _Uh-oh. I really don't like that look..._

Chapter Four

Capsule Corp

Pia woke up finding herself in a bed and wondered how she got there. Then she remembered that Goku had brought her here when she had fallen asleep on the couch.

She sat up and looked around. It looked as if she was in a guestroom, but it hadn't been used in a while. On the dresser was a photo in a gold frame. Curious Pia got up and looked at the photo. In the picture were Goku and a younger Chi Chi. Behind them was a very large man with a hat on his head that had horns poking out of it. In Chi Chi's arms was a little boy of maybe two. On the boy's head was a hat with a bright, orange ball sewn onto it. The one thing that caught Pia's attention was the brown tail that the little boy had. Pia looked at the boy for a long while wondering who he was. Then it hit her!

_That must be Gohan when he was just a kid,_ Pia thought. _Wow, he has changed._ Pia compared the little boy in the picture to the Gohan today. Not only did he have a different haircut, but the Gohan in the picture had a sweet, happy look about him that Pia hadn't seen the Gohan that she barely knew have.

Then Pia realized that the room was getting brighter, and walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up. The sun had just started to peek over the mountains, giving the valley a beautiful painted look. Pia just looked at the valley until the sun got into her eyes, forcing her to pull the blind back down.

"Wow…" Pia whispered, still in awe at the view she had just beheld. "That was… amazing!"

Suddenly Pia thought about how early it was, she was probably the only one up. _Since the sun just rose that means it has to be really early right? _Pia thought as she flopped onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling. _Does that mean I'm the only one up? Why did I have to wake up so early?_ Pia sighed just as there was the sound of movement outside in the hall.

_Apparently I'm not the only one up,_ She thought looking at the door upside-down, before rolling onto her stomach, and crawling across the bed. Pia silently hit the floor as she got off the bed from the other side. Then padded over to the door, opening it with a creak.

Looking down the hall Pia didn't see anyone, but could here movement in the den. She walked down the hall, her footsteps muffled by the carpet. Pia entered the den to see Gohan about to leave.

"Good morning, Gohan! Where are you going?" Pia called softy so she wouldn't disturb the others sleeping in the house.

Gohan jumped and snapped around, startled. Then he saw Pia and sighed in relief. Pia had scared the heck out of him since she had walked up so quietly.

"I'm going to work," he said. "What are you doing up so early, Pia."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up."

"Well, ok then. I have to go. You can watch a little TV if you want to but keep the volume turned down so you don't wake anyone up ok."

"Ok!" Pia said with a smile. Since she had fallen asleep so early last night so she hadn't got to watch much TV. She ran over to the TV, picked up the remote that had been set down beside it. Then she plopped herself down on the couch, and turned the TV on, putting the volume on so low that Gohan could barely hear it, but Pia picked up the words easily with her sensitive ears.

Gohan just smiled and shook his head. "Well I got to go. See you later, Pia."

"Bye, Gohan." Pia said glancing away from the TV as Gohan strode out the door and took off flying so he could get to work.

By the time Pia had watched three shows, the rest of the house's occupants had started to stir. First up was Chi Chi, who was surprised to find Pia up and watching TV, and Chi Chi was quickly followed by Videl. Both women immediately went to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast.

Awakened by the smell of food came Goku, Goten, and Pan. Goten stretched with a yawn before sitting in the recliner, while Goku and Pan sat on the couch with Pia. Pia handed Pan the remote much to Pan's happiness, and the channel was quickly changed to cartoons. (Cartoons in a manga! * Gasp! * ^_^) But Pia wasn't watching TV she was more interested in watching Goten trying not to fall asleep with his head in his right hand.

_Funny,_ Pia thought with a grin, _and he was making fun of me last night when I couldn't stay awake. Oh, the coincidental actions of fate._

Soon Chi Chi called from the kitchen "Breakfast!" and Goten jumped up fully awake before rushing into the kitchen after Goku who had jump up before Chi Chi had finished the word, much to Pia's displeasure because she had been entertained with watching Goten struggle to stay awake. Pia soon forgot about he unhappiness when her stomach growled and followed the two men into the kitchen, Pan right behind her.

Quickly the food disappeared and breakfast was over. Goku and Goten walked out of the kitchen, Goku saying something about training to Goten. And Pan just went into the den and started to watch TV once more. Pia got up from the table but didn't leave the kitchen.

"What is it, Pia?" Videl asked what she realized that Pia was still there.

"Um…" Pia said. Then indicating to the mountain of dishes asked, "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"Pia, you can help if you want too, but you don't have to." Chi Chi replied.

"I want to help."

"Then lets get started!" Videl said with a smile.

It took nearly an hour for the trio to get the dishes clean. Chi Chi scrubbed and rinsed, Videl dried and stacked the dishes into neat piles, and Pia had to put the dishes away. Only two plates got broken much to Pia's dismay seeing as it was she that had managed to break them, but Chi Chi didn't mind.

"Those two dishes aren't the first two dishes to be broken in this house, and as long as there are saiya-jin in the house I can only expect that they aren't going to be the last!"

This surprised Pia. Chi Chi got mad at Goku for not being home for three years, but when a plate got broken she was totally fine with it. To Pia that didn't really add up until she thought about Chi Chi's comment.

"Well it looks like we're done," Videl exclaimed as Pia put the last of the plates up in a high cabinet before she floated back down. "And if Pia hadn't helped it probably would have taken longer."

Pia smiled and, without thinking, put a hand behind her head in embarrassment. Then realizing that she was doing something Goku-like, she laughed and said, "I guess I picked this up from Goku!"

The women laughed at Pia's comment, they had been thinking exactly the same thing. Once the laughter had died down Pia turned to walk out of the kitchen when Videl said something.

"I guess I had better find you some shoes and socks before we head out."

Pia looked down at her bare feet with a smile before saying, "I guess it would be better if I had something on my feet."

Pia followed Videl into the den and then into the section of the house that had been added onto. Then they, after they had passed the bathroom, went into a room. On the door Pia read "PAN" before going inside.

Pan's room was a lot brighter than the room that Pia had stayed in. The wall was painted with mountain scenes, which didn't make any sense to Pia seeing as how they were in the mountains. Along one wall was a bed and on the bed were ten stuffed animals, but in one corner was probably the biggest stuffed animal of all. It was a large pink bear and was easily three feet tall.

Videl ignored all of the details of Pan's room that were starting to hurt Pia's eye slightly, it was all so bright, and instead walked over to another door and opened it, revealing a closet. Looking through the closet Videl picked out a couple of shoes and stepped back. She laid these shoes on the floor in front of Pia then strode over to a dresser that was right beside the window that was opposite to the door to the bedroom, opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of plain white socks.

She threw the socks over to Pia, who caught them, and said, "Put those socks on and then try on the shoes."

"Ok." Pia said and started to pull on the socks.

Then she examined the shoes, saw a pair of simple boots and tried them on. She managed to get them on but there were strings she had to tie, and she fumbled with them a bit before managing to tie them some-what securely. Once Pia had managed to get both boots on she stood up, and walked around a bit, happy that her feet didn't slide in them or that they were too tight.

"How about these, Videl." Pia asked pointing to the boots.

"Sure those are fine." She said, and scooped up the other shoes before plopping them back into the closet neatly.

Soon it would be time to head to Capsule Corp. Pia ran through the house and went outside and watched Goku and Goten spar while Pan was told by to Videl to get ready. Pia was barely able to keep track of the men's punches and kicks and most of the time all she saw was a blur of orange or black. Slowly Pia started to see fewer blurs but more of the individual movements as she continued to watch. Her subconscious was taking note of the techniques of the two fighters, and Pia watched on oblivious to what her subconscious, and inner fighter, was doing.

"Time to go!" yelled Pan as she barreled out of the house.

At her words Goku and Goten stopped sparring, and Pia noticed that neither was breaking a sweat.

"Ok," Chi Chi said as she and Videl followed Pan out of the house, "Goku, can you use your Instant Transmission technique to get us to Bulma's and from the I'll just un-capsulize the car."

"Ok," Goku said happily as everyone but Pia gathered around him.

"Instant what?" Pia asked confused as to what was going on.

"Come over here and see," Pan said as everyone grabbed hands. Chi Chi to left of Goku, then Goten, Videl, and last was Pan who was reaching out her hand to Pia.

"Ok…" Pia said, still unsure what was going on as she grabbed Pan's hand.

"Everyone good? Then lets go!" Goku said and he moved his right hand up to his forehead, placed his first two fingers there, and everyone disappeared from the yard.

Pia was shocked, because one second she and everybody else was in the yard in front of Goku's house and then the next they were in the middle of a city, in front of a huge building with "Capsule Corporation" written on it.

"What… How did we…" Pia stuttered spinning around.

"See Grandpa used his technique called 'Instant Transmission' and with it he can move almost instantly anywhere he wants to as long as there is a ki there." Pan explained with a smirk on her face.

"Ok. Got you, I think…" Pia said overcoming some of her shock, but right then she just wanted to go back to the mountains. The noise here was unbelievable. Pia grimaced and thought, _How can anyone withstand all this noise?_

"Well Videl and me are going to go shopping. See you guys later." Chi Chi said as she clicked something in her hand then threw it. POOF! There was now a floating car, and Videl and Chi Chi climbed into it. Pia just watched them drive off thinking,_ Some of these things, technology wise, amazes me._

She followed Goku, Goten, and Pan into the big building. Once inside Pia realized that it was a house. Probably the biggest house Pia had ever seen.

"Well I'm going to go find Trunks," Goten said as he walked away.

"I'm gonna find Bra and we can go outside and play!" Pan said before she too had disappeared down a hallway.

"Well come on, Pia," Goku said as he started to walk towards a hallway. "Let's go and see if we can find Vegeta and see if he knows anything about you."

"Sure," Pia said following after Goku and she thought, _As long as we don't get lost. Goku should know where he is going right? I hope so because if not then I'll get stuck in the maze of Capsule Corp…_

The two walked down a hall and entered into a large kitchen, at the sink washing dishes was a blue-haired lady. She turned and smiled.

"Hey, Goku!" She said. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed Pia. "Who's that?"

"Hey, Bulma," Goku greeted, "We're looking for Vegeta, and Pan and Goten are hear too, both are looking for one of your kids. And this is Pia. She's a saiya-jin."

Bulma gaped at him like he had just grown a second head then said, "But, aren't you and Vegeta the only full-blooded saiya-jin left?"

"Apparently not, but where is Vegeta? We need to talk to him." Goku asked again.

"He's in the gravity room. You know where that is right, Goku?"

"Yup. Bye, Bulma, thanks for telling us where Vegeta is!"

Pia rolled her eyes as Goku just walked out of the room. "Thanks for telling us where Vegeta is, Mrs. Bulma," Pia said before she ran out of the kitchen following Goku, her tail streaming behind her.

"Uh, your welcome…" Pia heard Bulma say to a now empty room.

As Goku walked confidently down the maze of hallways, Pia tried to keep up with the turns. _Right, right, left, right, left, left, wait no right not left…_ But soon gave up. Goku headed towards a door and Pia followed him through it and was surprised to find herself back outside. She could hear Pan and another girl yelling and guessed that the other girl must be Bra. Then Goku headed towards a spaceship in the middle of the yard, and banged on the door.

"Vegeta, are you in there?" Goku yelled.

"Go away, Kakarotto!"

"Come on, Vegeta! It's really important!"

"I SAID, GO AWAY KAKAROTTO!"

"Not until you come out here!"

"Ugh! Ok!"

Pia listened to this exchange with a sweat-dorp on the back of her head, thinking, _Man Vegeta is really bossy…_

The door to the ship opened and there stood Vegeta. His hair looked like a flame, but black. On his face was a death glare and it was directed at Goku.

"What is it, Kakarotto? What do you—" Vegeta stopped staring at Pia. "What are you doing here?"

"Er…" was all Pia could say.

"What is she doing here?" Vegeta yelled at a startled Goku.

"What, you mean Pia?" Goku questioned.

"Yes, I mean Pia you baka!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here,' Vegeta? Please tell me." Pia begged.

Vegeta turned and glared down his nose at Pia. Pia glared right back. Goku just stood there a sweat-drop on the back of his head as he looked at the stare-down between the two saiya-jins. Vegeta surprisingly, was the one to give in.

"I said that because you shouldn't be here." Vegeta sighed not looking Pia in the eye.

"W-why shouldn't I be hear?" Pia asked not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"You are supposed to have died in action four months before planet Vegeta was destroyed…" Vegeta said. "You and your squad."

**Author's Notes: **Dun-dun-daaaaaaa! I know cliffhanger, but don't worry. You'll get a new chapter by the end of this week. (* Grins evilly. *) Sorry I will work on it through out the week but be happy that I got two chapters out today. ^_^ Review, review, review! I also know that it feels rather short because it is.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truths of the Past

Ok, I really don't have any thing to say but sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter it seemed like a really good spot to end it seeing as where this chapter is going. Oh, and the regular writing in a large batch of italics is thoughts or emphasis on words.

**Disclaimer:** Me: "I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT, but I soon will! SHENRON, APPEAR PLEASE SO YOU MAY GRANT MY WISH!" (* Shenron appears out of the seven glowing dragonballs that lay at Elizabeth's feet. *)

Pia: "Elizabeth! What are you doing?"

Me: "Making it to where I own DB, DBZ, and DBGT. SHENRON, I WISH THAT I OWNED DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, AND DRAGONBALL GT!"

Shenron: "That wish is outside of my power. Please state another wish."

Me: "WHAT! THEN I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU GOOD-BYE!" (* As the dragonballs fly off Elizabeth drops to her knees sobbing. *)

Pia: "At least you own me. So don't cry, please."

Me: "But I want to own everyone else too!"

Chapter Five

The Truths of the Past

"You are supposed to have died in action four months before planet Vegeta was destroyed…" Vegeta said. "You and your squad."

Pia just stared at Vegeta in shock. _I should be dead?_ She thought. _Then if I should be dead then why am I alive? _Just as Pia thought this thought, her head started to throb, bad. She gripped her head with both hands, and dropped to her knees. This head pain was the greatest Pia had felt yet.

As Pia dropped she was vaguely aware of Goku yelling her name. Soon Pia lost all sense of her surroundings, and she was lost completely in the haze of a memory…

_Pia was running, fear coursing through her veins. She stumbled and fell, but hastily got right back up. As she ran her two necklaces bumped against her chest. With this memory she was unable to see anything because there was a suffocating a suffocating blackness surrounding her instead of a white fog._

_"Have… to… keep… running…" She panted barely able to get enough breath to even get those simple words out. "Have… to… or… he… will… get… me…"_

_Just then Pia heard the all-to familiar sinister laugh, and his cold voice rang out from in front of Pia, "Oh, are you done little girl? Well I'm not done with you. Soon you'll join your friends… In the otherworld!" _

_With the last words ringing towards her, Pia noticed a light spring up thirty yards in front of her. With a yell she powered up in her exhausted state, not knowing how long she could hold the attack off, but knew she wasn't going to die today. She ignored the ki that flared up around her that was a yellow as if it was something that happened normally._

_Pia placed her hands in front of her, right on top of the left, left hand pointing right, right hand pointing left. In this position Pia gathered all of her remaining ki into the one blast. She knew it was all or nothing._

_Charged up she sent her ki flying towards the attack that was now coming her way with a yell, but her attack was useless, and was quickly overwhelmed. She screamed as the other attack hit her stomach. It didn't go through her but burned her skin once it destroyed her armor._

"_No…" Pia whispered as she collapsed forwards tears streaming from her eyes. Her necklaces clinking on the hard surface. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry everybody… I… I failed"_

"_Oh, are you done?" the merciless voice gloated before Pia's memory ended._

Pia was then jolted back to her body. She was doubled over, head on her knees, hands still in her hair as she clutched her head. Her eyes closed Pia felt tears trailing down her cheeks. She dropped her hands to the ground beside her head, and clenched them into fists.

"Pia! Pia, are you ok!" Goku was yelling practically in her ear.

Pia didn't respond with her voice, but twitched her tail slightly in response. Following the twitch Pia relaxed her tail, which she had curled tight around her right ankle. She then just wrapped it around herself clockwise until the tip rested on the ground near the inside of her left knee, but did not sit up. The tears stopped coming as she reined in her emotions behind a thin wall, and the throbbing of her head had eased somewhat, but still she didn't move more than that.

"What's wrong with her, Kakarotto" Vegeta asked, his voice sounded confused.

"I don't know, Vegeta," Goku said.

Pia heard movement and heard someone settle on the ground in front of her, but didn't move in response. She didn't want too move after that new memory she had just gained. Then she felt the weight of hands on her shoulders, gingerly at first but then more firmly.

"Pia. Pia, get up. What's wrong?" Goku asked gently, Pia didn't move, and the hands on her shoulders gently pushed her into a sitting position.

Pia let herself be pushed up by the hands; feeling like nothing else mattered but that little sliver of memory, she had just regained. Unlike the past one, which Pia had relatively liked, this one was dark, and Pia wished she still couldn't remember it. One thing she was unsure of though was what had happened before and after. Before she guessed that the creature that had that cold voice must have killed the rest of her squad, her friends, but she didn't know how did she make it to the point she did. What was after the memory was what Pia really wanted to know, because she knew that that period of time was what held the information that told her how she was alive.

All this flashed through Pia's mind as she was being put into a sitting position, keeping her chin on her chest. Once sitting up, Pia brought her head up and looked into the face of a very concerned looking Goku.

"Pia," Goku said his eyes gently hard. "What's wrong?"

"My head started to hurt after what Vegeta said as I started to wonder why I was here, alive, and then the memory came," Pia said quietly.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that she can't remember anything? Anything at all?" Vegeta exclaimed in shock as he tacked his way down the ship's steps.

"Yes, Vegeta. I can't remember anything," Pia said her voice tiny. "Unless if I have a stimulus to jog my memory back. Otherwise I don't remember anything."

Vegeta just stared at her. Pia couldn't see behind the mask he wore that hid his emotions, and wondered just exactly what he was thinking. His black eyes were expressionless as well, not revealing any of his emotions either.

"Pia, what was the memory?' Goku queried.

Pia shook her head. Not wanting to relive the memory any more than she had too.

"What was the memory, child?" Vegeta snapped as he lost his patience, well what little bit he had.

"Vegeta!" Goku said shocked, not understanding why Vegeta was acting the way he was. The prince's temper was shorter than usual.

"Ok, you want to know!" Pia blurted out and tears rolled fresh down her face as she lost control of her emotions. "Well, then I'll tell you!" Pia then explained her memory, stuttering so bad she could hardly talk as fresh pain ran over her as she realized she had failed people, people she cared about but couldn't remember much about. Once she finished explaining she yelled, "There! Are you happy now, Vegeta?"

Pia immediately jumped up and ran away from Goku and Vegeta, away from the shocked expressions on the two saiya-jins faces. She headed the opposite direction that Pan and Bra's happy yells were coming from. Tears just dripped down her face and she didn't try to stop them. Stopping near a garden Pia dove into a bush. There she cried, hidden from view.

Then she realized that all this had happened maybe fifty years ago. _Why,_ she questioned herself, as her sobs became soft hiccups, _am I here? I just don't understand._

As she sat there she heard a strange echo-like sound in her head. It sounded like Goku.

"_What?" _it said. _"I have a sister?"_

Pia pondered over this weird happening, but quickly shoved all thoughts of it aside. She sighed knowing that she couldn't stay hidden in this bush forever. Thinking about what she could do, Pia only came up with one conclusion. It was to go and play with Bra and Pan.

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hands, Pia prepared to crawl out of her hiding place when around the house came the two girls she had about to go find. Instead of crawling out from under the bush, Pia silently got into a crouch as the two girls neared the bush with an evil thought.

"Well, what did you do this past weekend, Bra?" Pan asked as she walked backwards while looking at the blue-haired Bra that looked a lot like her mother, Bulma. She had no trace of her father in her looks.

"Well not much," Bra said, "but I did annoy Trunks when I took his new little gadget-thingy he was working on. He almost went super saiya-jin he got so mad."

Both of the girls laughed as Pia thought,_ Super saiya-jin? What's that?_ She shook her head clearing it of all thoughts except of her little assigned mission. As the two girls passed the bush, Pia sprang out of where she was hiding with a yell.

Bra yelled in shock and jumped back, and landed flat on her butt. Pan on the other hand jumped into a fighting position and threw a punch with her left hand.

Pia didn't think, but did. Pan's punch seemed to move in slow motion towards Pia. Easily she caught it with her right hand, and with a simple flick of the wrist towards Pan, threw the other girl off balance and she ended up on her butt as well. Leaving Pia to be the last girl standing up.

Pan just glared at Pia. Pia only looked back with one eyebrow raised a big smile on her face that looked uncannily like the famous son grin.

"Pia! What was that for?" Pan yelled as she jumped up. She then got into the young saiya-jin's face, with her best death glare on her face. Pia was unfazed.

"I just wanted to have a little fun," she shrugged; the smile still plastered onto her face.

"You call that fun?" Bra screeched once she overcame her shock, and had gotten up.

"Well it was funny."

"Funny? You call _that_ funny?" Pan screeched in Pia's face, forcing her to take a step back.

"Well, yeah."

"Why, you!" Bra yelled and lunged towards Pia.

Pia smoothly dodged with a side step. Just then Pan threw a kick.

"Whoa!" Pia said as she barely stopped the kick, not expecting a gang up. She was tempted to step in and throw a punch or two in retaliation, but resisted the urge. Bra jumped in and started to help Pan, but neither could land a punch or kick on Pia.

Pia found that her heart had started to pound, not because of exertion or fear, but excitement. Each strike the other two girls threw grew gradually faster, but Pia still easily blocked them all. She still didn't strike back, for some unknown reason.

Pan stopped attacking, breathing fairly hard, her eyes filled with shock as Pia still easily blocked all of Bra's efforts to hit her. Soon after Bra stopped, panting. Pia got out of the wide stance she had been in, excitement still pounding through her.

"No, way…" Pan said shocked, just staring at Pia.

"What?" Pia felt confused, she didn't really understand why Pan was looking at her that way. Looking over at Bra, Pia saw that the same expression was on her face as well.

"You… You…" Bra panted, but was unable to get the words out, when there was a yell from above them.

"That was great, Pia! You against them two, and your not even panting! I'm fairly impressed!" The three girls turned to the Capsule Corp building and looked up to see Goten beaming down at them through a window, a pink-haired teen of roughly the same age, with piercing blue eyes following suit out of another window right beside Goten's window. He looked bewildered at Pia, as if unsure of what to make of her. His face was very Vegeta-like.

_That must be Trunks,_ Pia thought before querying, "What do you mean that was great, Goten? And what are you two hanging out the window for?"

"Well, those two girls are particularly strong individually, and when they are angry that's another thing," Goten said. "But when they double-team against an individual they can be a particular problem. Especially if they're angry."

"As for what we are 'hanging out the window for' we heard Pan and my sister's screeching so we got curious as to who they were screeching at and what for," Trunks said, answering Pia's second question.

"What, but…" Pia started to say but trailed off. Something said for her not to say that fighting Pan and Bra had been easy.

It must have shown on her face because Goten flew out of the window, landing on the ground in front of the three girls. Bra and Pan took a surprised step back but Pia, who had been the farthest away from where Goten had landed. Pia just looked at Goten not knowing what he was going to do or say next. She was shocked at what he said next.

"Let's spar."

"W-what?" Pia asked unable to say anything else.

"I said let's spar."

Pia mentally shook herself. As his words sunk in, Pia felt a rush of excitement. She looked up at Trunks who was staring at Goten as if he had lost his mind; he then turned his gaze to Pia, listening for her reply. Next she looked over at Pan and Bra. Both girls were giving her looks that clearly said don't do it. Then she looked at Goten, who was still waiting for her reply. She grinned before replying.

"Ok." Pia said as she took her fighting stance. Her right leg was in front, and her stance was wide, but firm, weight evenly distributed. She positioned her right arm to where it was almost perpendicular to the ground, her fist just a bit in front, so as not to leave her belly open, and her fist was barely below the level of her chin. The placement of her left hand was parallel to the ground. Set in her fighting stance as she was, Pia wrapped her tail around her waist without thinking. Then she quickly took in Goten's fighting stance.

He had settled into a wide stance as well, but he had his left foot forward. His left hand was set a little above eye level; his right hand was placed near his waist. On both hands his fingers were curled into the palms of his hands.

Pia took all these facts in, in a second. _His fighting stance may work well on opponents that are taller than him or roughly the same size, but against someone that is my size it might not work so well. There is an opening right there underneath his left hand, but he probably can move quickly enough to block any of my attempts to strike there._ An inner voice calculated, and Pia didn't disagree with it, but listened to its advice. Little did she know that this was her inner fighter coming into play, the only part of her past, not gone but still not fully known.

Goten made the first move. He took a step and punched at Pia almost too fast for her to see, but somehow she managed to dodge. A kick followed the punch and Pia who hadn't seen it coming fast enough to dodge, barely managed to block it. The kick jarred her shoulders, but she ignored the pain, and made use of Goten being extended, and the open target she saw.

What Pia did next surprised everyone present, except for her. She dropped her hands and ducked under his leg, and under his guard, threw a punch to his stomach, she was moving so fast she was a blur. Her hand hit what felt like a brick wall, but Pia didn't care. Goten took a step back as he lost his balance, placing a hand on his stomach where Pia had struck.

Pia took a step back and settled into her fighting stance once more, but this time her left leg was in front and her hand positions were opposite as to what they were before. Goten looked at Pia surprised but with a calculating look as he settled into his fighting stance, his left foot still forward.

This time Pia struck out first. She jumped into the air and, floating so she could hit Goten squarely above his waist, she threw a left punch. Followed it with a kick with her left leg, put the leg in the back of her stance, her right foot in the front and now facing the same direction as Goten threw a back-fist with her right hand. Goten blocked all three of her strikes, and followed with a few of his own. Pia blocked and dodged them all.

All this was a blur to both Pan and Bra, but not to Trunks. The pink-haired teen was watching Pia and Goten spar with interest, taking note of Pia's speed. He watched as the two fighters parried blow after blow of the other's attacks. Just as one gained the upper hand the other quickly stamped it out. This back-and-forth sparring is what the two did for a while until suddenly Goten stopped.

"Hey your pretty good." He wasn't panting so Pia knew he could have gone on for a while more, just like she could. Neither of them was out of breath and they each knew that the other could have gone on even longer, but how long was anyone's guess.

"Yeah you are pretty good too. We have to do that again!" Pia said excited the thrill of this little sparring session still echoing through her head.

"Yeah, that would be good." Goten said. Then he flew up and back into the window that he had jumped out of, he turned and closed it. Trunks just sighed, pulled his head in and closed his window.

Pia then turned to Pan and Bra, unwinding her tail from around her waist as she turned. If she had thought that they had looked shocked before when she had held own against the two of them it was nothing compared to how they looked now. The sight made Pia gain a giant sweat-drop. Both girls looked as if their eyes would fall out, and their chins were almost touching the grass. They stayed like this for a little while, until Pan spoke.

"Wow," she said her eyes now full of awe, not even she could keep up with Goten or Trunks with them at the level the two teens were at, and she was the stronger out of the two. Bra just looked at Pia amazed, knowing how far outclassed she was by Pia.

"What else can you do, Pia?" Pan asked curious.

"Um…" Pia said unsure of how to reply seeing as how she really didn't know herself.

"Can you do a handstand on one hand?" Bra asked.

"Yeah." Pia said pretty sure that she could easily do a one-handed handstand. Quickly Pia went into a handstand; her tail was so still because she wasn't even moving it a centimeter. Then she slowly shifted her weight to her right before lifting her left hand off the ground.

_This is so easy,_ Pia thought as both Pan and Bra oohed and aahed.

* * *

><p>Goku watched Pia run off out of sight around the Capsule Corp building, shocked at what he had just heard. Pia's distraught face as she yelled out her memory to Vegeta etched into his mind. Anger filled him quickly and he rounded on Vegeta.<p>

"And you call _me_ a baka!" Goku said as he glared at the prince of saiya-jins. "Couldn't you have asked nicer and if she didn't want to say anything she didn't have to!"

Goku turned away from Vegeta, his intent to go after Pia but was stopped at words from Vegeta.

"How was I supposed to know that was what the memory was about?" he growled, his shock disappearing from his face.

"Couldn't you see her face? That was enough reason not to push her!" Goku snapped over his shoulder. Goku took a step forward once again intending to follow Pia.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta said in an unsure way, "you really have no idea who Pia is do you?"

"Huh?" Goku said stopping, and he turned around, his anger at Vegeta was quickly replaced by confusion. "What do you mean by who Pia is?"

Vegeta sighed once more feeling the strain of being the only saiya-jin that knew anything. On his face was an easy to read frustration. Goku just looked on blankly not knowing the inner struggle Vegeta was going through.

"First, I'm going to start with this, Kakarotto." Vegeta said. "This may not sound very important at first, but it is. Five months before Pia left she and her squad met at the palace for their first mission. All five of the saiya-jin children were being sent out on their first mission, so all of their parents had to be there. Pia and another boy, Kabocha, were named as co-leaders of the squad, since they had the same power level when they were born. Both pairs of parents had there own words to say against it, but my father quickly put and end to arguments that they had. Pia's older brother was quite vocal, seeing as how he too was going off on his own mission within the next few days. That was the last time I saw Pia until today. Five months later when she and her squad were scheduled to have reached the assigned planet, all signals were lost with all of the scouters they had, and the space pods as well. So after a week passed and no contact was made with either the scouters or the space pods, the squad was presumed to have died in action."

"Vegeta, what is the importance of you telling me this?" Goku said having no idea why Vegeta was telling him this.

"Because, Kakarotto. Pia is related to you. She is your sister." Vegeta face was serious, as he looked Goku in the eyes.

It took a moment for what Vegeta had said to sink in, and when it did Goku couldn't believe it.

"What?" Goku exclaimed. "I have a sister?"

"Yes, Kakarotto, you baka. You have a sister. She is supposed to be your older sister, but seeing as how she is a little girl right now, you are an older brother apparently. How old is Pia?"

"Seven," Goku replied, and didn't note Vegeta's scowl. Then he remembered last night. "Well Goten's comment of Pia looking a little like me, especially in the orange gi, now makes more sense. Why didn't Raditz mention her when he came to Earth looking for me?"

"He didn't find it important. She had presumably dead for years by then, and was only a memory." Vegeta said, and Goku could see that he felt that this explaining was tiresome. Suddenly his expression grew serious, and he said, "But you can't tell her, Kakarotto."

"What?" Goku said confused, then it hit him. "I can't tell her because something might happen like what happened to her earlier when you told her about how she and her squad should have… um… died."

"Yes, that is exactly what might happen." Vegeta said with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Who can I tell?"

"No one."

"What about Chi Chi?"

"You can tell your wife."

"Ok. Are you going to tell Bulma?"

"Yes, I will tell Bulma. Kakarotto, you are really getting on my nerves and stop asking questions!"

"Ok." Goku said about to leave then suddenly, "So I can't tell Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Videl?"

"Kakarotto! You can if you _must_ but if you _do_ make sure Pia isn't around or anywhere near, seeing as she is saiya-jin she has exceptional hearing. NOW NO MORE QUESTIONS, KAKAROTTO!"

"Ok, Vegeta!" Goku said happily, he turned to walk away, the famous son grin on his face.

"He'll ask another question." Vegeta sighed. "In three… two… one…"

"Vegeta how about Uub? Can I tell him?"

"Uub? Who is he?" Vegeta asked.

"He's that boy from three years ago."

"Oh, him. Yeah, sure. Just no more questions!"

"Ok! Off I'm off to go tell everyone, but Gohan, Chi Chi, and Videl. I'll tell them later." Goku said as he placed the first two fingers of his left hand to his forehead. He concentrated on Master Roshi's ki, glad that he could feel Krillin's ki near as well, and used Instant Transmission. Before he vanished from Vegeta's sight he yelled, "Bye!"

Then he was on the tiny little island that Master Roshi lived on. Goku strode towards the Kami House and yelled, "Hey, Master Roshi and Krillin!"

From inside there was a happy yell and out bundled a girl about thirteen with shoulder length blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a pink sundress with purple pokka-dots on it. "Son! Son Goku!" This girl gave Goku a hug; he seemed to be getting a lot of hugs lately. "Is Pan here?" she asked peering around Goku once she was done giving him a hug.

"No, Marron." Goku said, and Marron visibly drooped. "Where is your dad and Master Roshi? I want to tell them something."

"I'm right here, Goku, and so is Master Roshi," a familiar voice said. Goku looked away from Marron and to the doorway, and there stood Krillin. His hair was now a very dark shade of gray, lighter shades standing out like strands of silver. Master Roshi stood right behind, his big red glasses blocking his eyes from view.

"What is it that you want to tell us, Goku?" Master Roshi asked as he and Krillin stepped out onto the beach, and Marron went inside.

"Apparently, I have a sister!" Goku said a happily, a smile on his face.

"W-what?" Krillin stuttered.

"What happened Goku?" Master Roshi asked practically unfazed.

"See yesterday I had just finished training Uub, the boy that I left to train three years ago, and I felt a very weak ki. So I turn to look and in the sky there is this yellow thing crashing down to Earth."

"Yeah, I felt the ki too but didn't pay much mind to it. It didn't really feel evil. So I ignored it." Krillin said.

"So when I realized the whoever the ki belonged too was dying I used Instant Transmission, and when I got to the place the ki was coming from the first thing that I noticed was the huge crater. Then I saw Pia; she was in a rough shape so I used Instant Transmission to bring her to the Lookout. Dende healed her and I found out by asking a few questions that she was seven and a saiya-jin, but she couldn't remember anything else really."

"But how did you find out that she was your sister?" Master Roshi asked.

"I'm getting to that. See then we went to my house and Pia got a bath and a new change of clothes. This morning we went over to Capsule Corp to see if Vegeta knew anything, and the first thing he said when he saw Pia was, 'What are you doing here?' After a bit and a small stare down between Pia and Vegeta, Vegeta told Pia that she had supposedly died four months before planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"What!" Master Roshi and Krillin exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, but that triggered a memory and after Vegeta snapped at Pia she told us about her memory. What ever had killed her friends was after her, but somehow she survived. Pia doesn't know how but, she ran away distraught from us crying. Vegeta then told me how she and her squad had been picked for the mission, and how after they arrived at the planet all signals was lost, and they were presumed dead after a week. Then Vegeta told me that Pia was my sister! He also told me not to tell her because it might cause her a lot of harm like Vegeta's statement did." Goku finished.

Master Roshi and Krillin just stared at Goku in shock.

"Well is she like Raditz or what? Because if she is then oh crap." Krillin asked.

"No she is nothing like Raditz. She's really nice actually." Goku said defending his newly acquired sibling, glad that she wasn't anything like Raditz. "Well I'm to see Uub and tell him the news!"

As he said this Goku placed the two fingers of his left hand to his forehead once again, and disappeared. This time when Goku reappeared he had no idea where. He was in a market of some kind surrounded by people with skin as dark as Uub's or darker. Goku was surrounded by strangers but managed to see one familiar face.

"Hey, Uub!" Goku called waving his arms to get Uub's attention.

"Goku!" Uub said shock plain as the sun is in a clear sky showing on his face. He fought his way through the crowd, as politely as he could, to Goku and once there he queried, "What are you doing here, sensei?"

"Well I have to tell you something!" Goku said the famous son grin catching the eye of the passing villagers, who just stared at the spiky-haired man who was talking to Uub as if they were buddies.

"What is it?" Uub asked genuinely curious.

"I have a sister!"

"How?" Uub asked perplexed. "Did you have a sister yesterday when I left the Lookout?"

"Here let me explain." Goku explained what had happened yesterday when Uub had left and then on to now. This took all of maybe two or three minutes.

"Wow." Uub said. "Another of saiya-jin decent to compete with, and she's your sister. This is interesting. Well now there is another member to add to your family."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about it an unless she figures it out herself then she might not ever know. Unless if she gets all of her memories back, then I'll tell her that we are related. Well I have to get going, Uub, see you later."

"See you later, sensei."

Goku put his the first two fingers of his left hand on his forehead for the fourth time that day, concentrated on Vegeta's ki, then changed his mind and focused on Pia's ki. When he used Instant Transmission he caused a short bout of panic in the market, but Uub quickly calmed everybody down.

* * *

><p>Pia was still doing a one-handed handstand when Goku just materialized in thin air about a foot away from her. She let out a yell of shock and toppled onto her back. On her back she just stared up at Goku who looked down at her a confused look on his face.<p>

"What were you doing, Pia?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Pan and Bra wanted to know if I could do a one-handed handstand." Pia replied.

"Why?"

"Well—"

"See, Grandpa," Pan said cutting off Pia, who rolled her eyes, "Pia jumped out of a bush and scared us."

"Yeah and both of us started to yell at her." Bra said.

"Then the two of us attacked Pia. She blocked all of our punches and kicks, but didn't attack back." Pan exclaimed.

"And when Pan stopped, she was panting, I was still fighting Pia. Soon I stopped as well. Pan and me were both panting, but Pia wasn't even breathing hard." Bra said excitedly.

"Then Uncle Goten yelled down at us from out the window," Pan pointed to the window, "and he said that was a good fight. He told us why he and Trunk were out the window."

"Then Goten hopped out the window and landed in front of Pia! He said that he wanted to spar!" Bra told Goku, and Goku looked surprised about his youngest son wanting to fight Pia.

"And Uncle Goten and Pia started to fight. Uncle Goten threw a kick, and Pia blocked it. Next thing I see is Pia back in her fighting stance and Uncle Goten looking surprised, his hand on his stomach."

"Goten gets back into his fighting stance, and Pia struck next." Bra said. "After that I couldn't make out any more, it was only blurs of punches and kicks. When they stop neither one of them were breathing hard."

"Then," Pia said wrapping up the story, "Bra and Pan ask me if I can do a one-handed handstand, and I can, without moving my tail."

Goku just looked a little shocked before he said, "Interesting."

"Grandpa, why did you use Instant Transmission to get here? Why didn't you walk here?" Pan asked tilting her head to look at Goku.

"I had to go and see Master Roshi and Krillin, as well as Uub." Goku said after he hesitated a little. Pia got the impression that Goku hadn't told all of the truth, and also had the impression that he had glanced at her, but she wasn't sure, it had been only a flicker of movement of his eyes that gave Pia the impression.

"Oh…" Pan said.

"Who is Master Roshi, Krillin, and Uub?" Pia questioned.

"Well Master Roshi is the man who taught me how to control my ki. Krillin is an old friend of mine, and a student of Master Roshi's, too. Uub is the boy that I trained for the past three years." Goku explained.

"Ok, thanks, Goku!" Pia said.

"Pia what else can you do?" Bra asked curious and wanting to change the topic to one she deemed "more interesting."

"Well…" Pia said, and flicked her tail in thought, not really wanting to share her newest memory with the other girls. It contained some interesting things, but not really any she wanted t divulge. "I really don't know. See I don't really have any memories, and I can't really remember much, and the few memories I _do _have aren't interesting at all."

"Oh…" Bra said, then her eyes were drawn to Pia's still-flicking tail. "Wait about something with your tail?"

"Um…" Pia said resisting the urge to take a step back, but, almost instinctively, wrapped her tail around her waist. "I don't know…"

Pia watched Pan and Bra exchange a quick glance but couldn't read their expressions. She took one look at Goku, who was watching the two other girls, before turning her head back to Bra and Pan. Good thing she did because just then the two girls charged at Pia. Waiting until almost the last second Pia flew up into the air. Pan and Bra rushed underneath her, and stopped in confusion before looking up at Pia, who was now a good fifteen feet up in the air.

"What was that all about?" Pia questioned the two other girls.

Neither replied. Exchanging another glance between them Pan and Bra flew up into the air as well to the same level as Pia. _Oh great,_ Pia thought,_ now what?_

She stole another glance at Goku; he was watching the girls with interest, as if he knew what was about to happen. This glance was almost her undoing. If she had turned her head even a millisecond later she would have had been punched, but she managed to dodge. _So this is what they wanted, but why. They could have asked me outright._

Once more the two girls exchanged glances and powered up. Pia sighed and followed example, if only a little bit, seeing as she didn't even know how to control her power with only very little experience still remembered under her belt. She saw the shocked expressions on both girls' faces.

Pan was the one to attack first. Pia blocked her punch but didn't strike back. Pia flew above Pan so fast that the kick Pan had just thrown went through the after-image of her. Now away from Pan, Bra decided to attack Pia. Pia blocked Bra's attacks as well.

Then, out of the corner of her eye Pia saw Pan coming up. Pia quickly dodged Pan and moved to where she had both girls in her sights. Somehow her tail how come unwound from her waist.

It was time for Pia to turn offensive, and she flew in, surprising the girls. Throwing a kick to Pan, who was on her left, she left her tail extended, and it was an easy target for Bra, who was on her right. Bra, who didn't know not to grab a saiya-jin's tail, flew forward and grabbed Pia's tail, gripping it hard.

"BRA, NO!" Goku yelled as Pia's tail was in Bra's tight grip.

Pia cried out in pain, right before her reflexes kicked in, the same ones from the night before. She whipped around fast, and she fist swung towards Bra, blinded from the crushing pain Bra's grip was causing her. Her movements were so fast that only one person present saw them.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped Pia's wrist, stopping her hand a couple inches from Bra's face. Bra let go of Pia's tail with a squeal, and backed away. With the pain gone Pia's head cleared. She saw the hand around her wrist, and looked up at Goku's face. He had a mixed expression of shock and a shadow of anger flickered across his face. Pia cringed slightly.

Goku let go of Pia's wrist and his voice hard, with none of its normally cheery tone, asked, "What was that for?"

"I d-didn't mean t-to." Pia stuttered as everyone descended. This was the second time this had happened in the span of twenty-four hours of Earth time. "It h-happened as a r-reflex. It was t-to the p-pain. I w-wouldn't want t-to hurt Bra."

"Yeah, Grandpa! Pia wouldn't want to hurt Bra!" Pan piped up. "I knew better, I grabbed her tail last night, but not as hard as Bra did, and she almost punched me, but she stopped it."

Goku turned his gaze back to Pia and she shrunk, all her instincts telling her to run, but she didn't she knew she couldn't run because she had nowhere to go. Goku just looked at Pia with a calculating gaze, as if pondering over something really important. Pia was still resisting the urge to run, when he spoke up.

"Well, then you'll have to figure out how to control yourself better next time. And warn your opponent not to grab your tail if you are just sparring, and don't want to hurt him or her."

Pia just stared at Goku. She had been expecting something harsh, but instead Goku just told her to work on controlling herself better. _He wouldn't have so great of control either if he didn't have all of his memories!_ Pia thought just as Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks came.

"Kakarotto, what was that fairly large ki?" Vegeta questioned. Then he looked at Pia and a realization dawned on his face. "But how…"

"Uh… Dad, what are you talking about?" Trunks queried, following his father's gaze to Pia, and looked back and forth from his father to Pia confusion on his face.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Vegeta?" Goten asked once he did the same as Trunks, and was unable to get any clear reason as to why Vegeta was acting like this.

"Be quiet! I'm thinking—" he stopped. Then said to everyone's puzzlement, "The yellow aura."

"What, do you mean by 'the yellow aura,' Dad?"

"Kakarotto, what happened?"

"Well, Bra grabbed Pia's tail." Goku said, Vegeta flinched at the thought of the pain of someone grabbing your tail caused. "And Pia struck out so fast that I barely had time to get into the air to stop her from punching your daughter."

"What? She wasn't immobilized?" Vegeta asked as Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, and even Pia listened on in bewilderment. Pia ended up responding to the question.

"No, not really. Well, only for a moment, but that was right when Bra grabbed my tail."

"And when she grabbed your tail you powered up."

"Uh… Maybe, but if I did, if wasn't intentional. It hurt a lot and I reacted almost reflexively. So it is possible."

"Hmmm…" Vegeta looked thoughtful before asking, "Did you have any of the same feelings that you had in your memory?"

"What do you mean?" Pia said unsure of what Vegeta was asking. "Does this relate to the yellow aura I had in the memory, and if so how?"

"Power up. To your max." Vegeta ordered, not answering Pia.

"What? But you didn't—"

"I said power up to your max."

"Ok, ok, fine I'll power up." Pia complied, not understanding why Vegeta wanted her to do this.

"Vegeta, are you thinking that—" Goku started to ask before Vegeta cut him off.

"Yes, Kakarotto"

What is the reason for this Vegeta? Pia thought as she started to increase her power a little. And what did Goku mean by 'Vegeta, are you thinking that…' thinking what exactly? Well I'll find out eventually. Pia mentally shook these thoughts away concentrating on what Vegeta had told her to do. And Pia slowly started to increase her power to its max, everyone around her waiting to see what Vegeta and Goku were thinking, and how it related to a yellow aura from one of Pia's memories.

**Author's Notes:** See I told you it would take forever, and because it took forever, and because I couldn't really find a great stopping point, I made it extra long. It's like nine pages long! O_O How the HIFL did I manage that I wonder… Well I hope my wonderful readers love it because I have no idea when the next chapter will be put online. I also had some writer's block at how to phrase some of the stuff, I knew what I wanted to say, and couldn't figure out how to say it. Like I said in the past chapter I have homework every day of the week. Most of the time from World History, and that's my last block of the day so no time to work on it before I come home. (* Sigh. *) The life of a High Schooler is rough, especially if you're in all honors classes as a freshman.


	7. Chapter 6: Super Saiyajin

Ok, now let me just tell you, my readers, that I really hate homework. It can be a real pain in the rear. It is the reason that the last chapter was so late. Why do I have to be so smart to make me be in the smart people classes? Why, oh, why because it makes me have a lot of homework and some days I have to bring three, dang books home. Because, unlike a normal high school, we have a freshman academy where the freshmen have no a-day b-day schedule, and are sectioned off from the rest of the school! Ugh, sometimes I really hate my life, but little things like this can really keep me going for the span of eight-hours plus of the living HIFL called high school.

**Disclaimer:** As you can, see from my failed attempt at a weird humor from the last two chapters, I do NOT own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. And never will. For any of you that are out there that think otherwise, think again, because I only own Pia.

Chapter Six:

Super Saiya-jin

Goku watched as Pia slowly powered up, wondering if his and Vegeta's guess was correct. He felt the huge amount of ki that this small girl had and was astonished. _How did she get all of this power,_ Goku wondered.

Suddenly Pia's power stopped climbing, and Goku noticed that Pia looked strained. He realized how hard it must be for her to control all of her energy seeing as how she didn't have anything else to look back at and use except for the horrible memory she had gained earlier.

"Higher." Vegeta said, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Higher, I know you can go higher."

Pia shot a death glare at Vegeta that said, "I'm trying," before looking back at a point in front of her. Her eyes became unfocused as she concentrated on keeping her ki under wraps. Slowly her power level went up.

Goku felt the energy and felt mixed emotions, a jumble of worry, pride, and curiosity. Worry because what would happen if Pia lost control of her power suddenly, and something bad happened. Pride for his sister who was much, much stronger than he was at that age. Then curiosity about how high Pia's power could go before she hit the boundary. The boundary that, if you could or couldn't pass, determined if you could become a super saiya-jin or not.

As Pia's power level grew slowly Goku started to wonder just how powerful she was. He looked around; saw amazed looks on Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan's faces. Vegeta, on the other hand looked impatient, he wanted Pia to finish powering up now. Goku merely sighed; Vegeta was always impatient about certain things, no matter how you sliced it.

Then Pia's energy stopped growing. Goku looked back at his sister and saw that her hair was whipped around somewhat by the strength of her ki, but the aura of ki that surrounded her was white. He was a little disappointed at seeing that she hadn't undergone a transformation, but knew how hard it was to transform.

"Is that it?" Vegeta asked, shock barely shadowed in his eyes, even though his voice was even. He hadn't expected this much ki from Pia just in her regular state.

Pia managed a small nod. Anything else would have made her loose control over he ki and she would have had to power up again.

"Now remember how you felt when you aura was yellow try to bring those feelings to the surface." Vegeta instructed.

Once more Pia managed a small nod.

Goku watched as Pia concentrated trying to pull out the feelings that she had felt in the memory. Gradually Goku noticed a slight increase in Pia's ki level. Taking a closer look at her hair Goku noticed that it was starting to get pushed up into a spiky, organized mass, with the increase of power as well. _Good, Pia, very good,_ Goku thought.

Goku heard Goten gasp, and knew that his son had realized what was going on. "Trunks," the teen whispered, not wanting to mess up Pia's concentration, "Vegeta's trying to get her to go super saiya-jin."

"What," Trunks whispered back, "but why?"

"You know how yellow aura keeps getting mentioned a lot, well I think Pia might have been able to go super saiya-jin before she lost her memory!"

Goku listened to the boy's soft exchange while keeping his eyes on Pia. Her hair had been pushed up, and was super spiky as it stood on end, and her power had grown higher, but no physical change had taken place.

"Now concentrate really hard on what you were feeling at that time." Vegeta said as he saw Pia's almost breakthrough.

Pia didn't even try to nod, and Goku realized she couldn't, she was lost in the memory. Goku could tell because her eyes had that glazed-over expression like the kind they had had when she had remembered her flying lessons up on the Lookout yesterday. A sudden terror gripped Goku; it was a feeling he couldn't explain.

"Pia!" he yelled just as Pia screamed her eyes shut tight, and her hair and aura flashed a golden color before she collapsed. Her hair was back to normal and her aura had faded.

Goku ran over to his sister, and dropped down beside her. She was on her hands and knees, sparkling tears sliding down her face and into the grass. He placed his right hand on her back, and she sat up until she was sitting on her knees and looked up at him, pain in her eyes. The same pain from earlier Goku realized. He didn't even need to ask what the memory was, he guessed.

"The same memory from earlier," Pia said softly, fresh tears welling up in her eyes and after a second they spilled down her face, confirming Goku's guess.

Goku looked at the crying girl in front of him, and did the only thing he could think to do to comfort her. He pulled Pia into a hug. She didn't resist and ended up crying softly into his gi. Slowly her crying ebbed and she pulled away from Goku, a haunted look in her eyes.

Goku made his way to his feet, and helped Pia up. Her tears were gone, but her eyes still had that haunted look. A small spike of anger went through him and he turned to Vegeta.

"No more of this ok." Goku said. "Unless if she gets all of her memories back no more of her trying to go super saiya-jin, unless Pia wants to try. It's her decision."

Everyone just stared at Goku, not understanding this change of his towards Pia. Only Vegeta knew and he wasn't going to reveal anything to anyone except to Bulma latter on that day.

"Fine." Vegeta growled. The prince turned and strode away towards the gravity room. Once more wanting to train so he could beat Goku.

"W-what exactly is this 's-super saiya-jin' everyone is t-talking about?" Pia stuttered.

Goku looked down at the seven-year-old. Her eyes looked more like they normally did, but still had that haunted look shadowed in them. He smiled at her, a full-out famous son grin.

"It's hard to explain, so let me show you." Goku said and took a few steps back from Pia.

* * *

><p>Pia just looked at Goku confused. Her thoughts flicked back to her memory. This time she had remembered her surroundings some more, but everything she could see had been a hazy shape in the dark gray smoke that had replaced the blackness. She was jolted out of her thoughts as Goku started to power up with a yell.<p>

Goku's ki blazed to life around him. Suddenly it flared a bright yellow, and Goku's hair stood up and became yellow too. His eyes changed from black to sea green.

Astounded by the tremendous power that Goku was putting off Pia took a step back. She looked at him in awe as she felt his ki. It was so high, much higher than her power level. _Wow,_ she thought,_ it's so big, way bigger than my own. Wait how do I know it's so big? Hey I can sense it? But how is that possible…_ Then Pia's thoughts flashed back to her memory. _Oh, that's how I figured out how to do it. Or, should I say, remembered._

"This," Goku said, halting his powering up, but staid in super saiya-jin form, "is super saiya-jin." Flashing a smile Goku just stood there looking at Pia and she just stared back.

"Ok…" Pia said, still astounded at Goku's high power level. _I bet he could go higher, but he is already so strong right now. Is this really about how much power is inside of me, or was the yellow aura I had in my memory just something I imagined? _Then Pia thought of something. "Did I go super saiya-jin before I collapsed?"

"Yes," Goku said, as he went back to his normal state, hair and eyes black again, "but it was only a brief flash of super saiya-jin."

Pia stared at Goku dumbfounded, not even knowing what to say, but somehow she blurted out, "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Trunks said once he had found his voice. Pia turned and looked at the four people just staring at her in shock.

"Yeah!" Gotten said to Pia, shook out of his stupor by all of the talking around him. "You are really powerful! It would be awesome to see exactly how powerful you are!"

"Oh, man…" Pan said, "No wonder you defeated Bra and me so easily. You are _way_ more powerful than the two of us combined!"

"That was amazing…" was all Bra could say

Pia who wasn't used to being the center of attention or to this much praise just blushed. She reached up and put a hand behind her head, and her tail-tip twitched nervously, and in embarrassment. Looking at Goku Pia saw a strange emotion in his eyes and heard in her head Goku's voice once more.

_"That must be hereditary."_

Shaking her head Pia gave her best smile. Little did she know that the "voices" in her head were related to her past, and it would be a year before she found out. Goku smiled, and soon everyone there was smiling too, seeing as how smiling could be just as infectious as laughter in the right situation.

"Well what to do?" Pan asked no one in general once Pia had overcome her embarrassment.

"Um…" was the only answer that Pan got from everyone when they all heard someone yelling.

"Goku! Pan! Trunks! Goten! Bra! Pia!" the voice yelled, it sounded feminine to Pia.

"That sounds like Bulma." Goku said just as the woman mentioned walked around the house.

She caught sight of the five and walked quickly over to them, almost at a jog. Pia was impressed seeing as she was wearing heels, and navigated her way over the uneven ground without falling or stumbling.

"There you guys are!" the blue-haired woman exclaimed. "Did you find Vegeta?"

"Yeah." Goku said and he lowered his voice so low that Pia barely heard what he said next, "and he told me something interesting. Ask him about it later."

_Interesting?_ Pia thought. _I wonder what? Vegeta must have told Goku after I ran away from them. It has to be something that he doesn't want to be common knowledge or Goku wouldn't have lowered his voice._

"Well Chi Chi and Videl are back from shopping, Goku." Bulma said snapping Pia out of her thoughts.

"Wow, already!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well they've been gone for maybe two hours, Dad," Goten said looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

Pia rolled her eyes, and so did Pan and Bra. The three girls noticed this and giggled softly, as they exchanged looks. Pan and Pia exchanged a long look that was a silent conversation between them. It was of getting Goten back at the Son house. This would be just a little taste of the evil that the trio of seven-year-olds could make up when they all were together, or in pairs.

"Man, time sure does fly." Goku said as he walked off, Goten right behind him.

"Yeah it sure does." Pia mumbled as she followed after Goku, Pan at her side. "Especially if you get a new memory, scare two other girls, get attacked by those two girls, then fight one of the girl's uncle, and try to get forced to go super saiya-jin. So yeah, sure, time flies, but did you go through all of that? I think not, Goku"

Pan shoved Pia playfully, with a roll of her eyes; she had over heard Pia's mumbling, before she ran off. Pia chased after her smiling, happy to take her mind off things. They ran ahead of Goku and Bulma who were in the lead and had been conversing about something. As Pan took off into the air instead of running, Pia followed suit and easily caught up to her.

Tagging her Pia yelled, "TAG! YOUR IT!" Before she flew off in the direction the rest of them were. As she flew to the past the group Pia was tackled right out of the air. Now on the ground, Pia looked at her tackler and saw Bra.

"Bra! What was that for?" Pia yelled, before she floated off the ground a foot. Bra simply smiled at Pia before grabbing her leg. Pia tried to shake Bra off and she said, "Bra! Let go!"

Pia looked up only to see Pan almost on to of her and took off, Bra clinging onto her leg for dear life as Pia zoomed away from Pan. Goku and every one laughed at the three girls as Bra clung to Pia's leg, Pan flew after Pia, and Pia dodged Pan with ease.

"Stop!" Bra yelled. "Stop, Pia, stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

Pia looked down at the blue-haired girl and sighed before dropping down to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground Pan zoomed in and ran into Pia, unable to stop going forward. All three girls tumbled a few feet before stopping in a tangle of limbs, fortunately Pia's tail was safe.

"Tag! Your it, Pia!" Pan said as she reached a hand and tapped Pia on her shoulder. Everyone laughed at the girls, and the girls laughed along with everyone else as they tried to disentangle themselves.

Pia laughed until someone rolled on her tail and her laughing turned into a yelp and somehow she managed to get free of the tangle of limbs. She gently held her tail, which was growing really sore after all of the abuse that it had gone through within the past two days.

"At this rate," Pia said, "my tail will be just one big bruise!"

Everyone but Goku laughed. He was the only one present that could relate to Pia. Goku knew just how bad someone grabbing your tail hurt you.

"It's not funny," Pia pouted. She let go of her tail and flicked it experimentally from side to side. Guarantied that her tail was fine Pia sighed in relief.

"Hey, you guys! What took you so long?" a voice yelled.

Pia looked up and saw Chi Chi and Videl. The car was gone and they didn't have anything that even showed that they had gone shopping. Pia guessed that all the stuff must be in one of those things that the car had come out of earlier.

"These three," Goten said indicating to the girls, "decided to play around. If you didn't see their tangled, human knot earlier, then you missed out on a laugh."

"Well I'm not human, Goten," Pia said crossing her arms and waving her tail for emphasis, "I'm saiya-jin."

"Well, saiya-jin knot then. Since all of you have saiya-jin blood." Goten said with a teasing grin.

Pia glared at him, tail-tip twitching back and forth in annoyance. Pia was giving Goten the best death glare she could, but her expression became a smirk as she thought about once back at the Son house how she and Pan would get Goten.

Chancing a glance at Pan, the two seven-year-olds exchanged a very quick looked. Looking at Videl Pia realized that she had seen the silent exchange between the girls. Pia sent a silent plea to her to not say anything. Luckily she didn't, and Pia saw the mischievous glint in the woman's eye.

"Time to go home!" Goku said, not knowing Pia and Pan's thoughts.

Lined up in the same order as before, everyone got ready for Goku's Instant Transmission. Holding onto Pan's right hand Pia smiled at her friend.

"Right when we get there ok?" Pia whispered.

"Ok." Pan whispered back with a grin.

Pia saw Videl shake her head out of the corner of her eye. Looking up at the woman Pia gave her, her best innocent smile.

"Bye, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra!" Goku said bringing his left hand up and placing the first two fingers of that hand on his forehead as he prepared to leave.

"Bye everyone! Can't wait to see you guys later." Bra said.

"Bye!" Pia managed to get out before they group disappeared from the Capsule Corp lawn. Then they all were outside the Son house.

Pia and Pan exchanged glances, with wide grins. As Goten headed to the house Pia yelled, "Now!" and the two seven-year-olds tackled the teen.

Goten yelled in surprise. The two girls swept his feet out from under him and he fell flat on his face. Taking a step back, Pia and Pan gave each other a high-five. Laughing at their success, ear-to-ear grins were on both girls' faces.

"What was that for?" Goten asked exasperated as he sat up.

"You know what for, Uncle Goten." Pan said, only getting a confused expression from the teen.

"Uh… What?" Goten asked, causing both girls to sigh.

"You know what, Goten," Pia said crossing her arms and looking down at the teen who was sitting on the grass, her tail was curling up behind her in barely contained amusement, "you pick too much sometimes. Pan can agree with me. Can't you, Pan?"

"Oh, yeah." Pan said, and somehow her grin grew even larger.

"Why, you two!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped up.

Pia wrapped her tail around her waist as Goten got up, ear-to-ear smile gone. She had seen the glint of a challenge in his eyes. All Pia did was raise one eyebrow at Goten.

"You want to go there? Against both of us?" she queried with a smile.

Goku, Chi Chi, and Videl stood watching this exchange silently. The two women had sweat-drops on the back of their heads, before they went inside. Goku stayed outside and just watched the exchange a small smile on his face, wondering what his son would say next. Knowing that he recognized Pia's challenge too.

"Well that's not fair!" Goten complained as he got to his feet.

"Well you can—" Pia started.

"—Go super saiya-jin, Uncle Goten." Pan finished.

"How did you know?" Goten said in shock.

"Well just now actually!" Pia said with a smile, knowing that she was cornering Goten little by little into sparing with both her and Pan at the same time.

"And I knew that so I finished her sentence for her," Pan said a small smirk appearing on her face.

"So," Pia said her smile still on her face, "yes, or no?

"Well I still don't think that it's fair." He complained looking down at the girls. "Especially since you can almost go super saiya-jin, Pia."

"_Almost, _but not—" Pia started before stopping her sentence short as Goten cut her off as he mumbled, not realizing that Pia could hear his soft words.

"But almost is still close." He muttered. "I bet if you tried harder you could easily get there…" He looked up from the ground and at Pia once he realized that she hadn't finished her sentence.

Pia froze at these words making her face blank and expressionless. Her hands clenched at her sides and her tail tightened around her waist, showing her emotions to some extent. The other thing she couldn't make expressionless was her eyes. When Goten made eye contact with her he took a step back, whether in shock or fear Pia couldn't tell.

"Try harder," Pia whispered, her voice trembling slightly with rage and pain as her horrible memory threatened to come back on her with full force once again. "Do you think I could _try_ any _harder!_ I am doing the best I can with what I can, and what little that I _am_ accomplishing is amazing me. I have only two memories. One of flying and one I would rather not recall, and would love to forget. The only thing I can tell you is that I have no idea how I am here, how I came to be here, or if I could even control my power if I decided to use it. I almost lost control of it back at Capsule Corp, and then where would I be. How can you say for me to 'try harder' when I don't have anything to fall back onto for help and guidance as to control my ki."

Pia glared at Goten, who shrunk away from her hard, icy, black, glaring eyes. Pan had backed away from Pia also, noticing the change that had come over Pia. Not giving a second thought about Pan, Pia just glared at Goten who was still shrinking away from the young saiya-jin.

Anger and pain clashed in Pia only causing more pain. Pia put this pain behind an insubstantial barrier, and it threatened to break the barrier down. A crushing loss suddenly fell on Pia. She had no memories and her comrades, her friends, were dead, and had been dead for many years. Tears started to well in Pia's eyes.

Without thinking Pia took off, and flew away. Leaving a stunned Goku, Goten, and Pan standing on the lawn watching her fly away. Once again Pia cried, this time the tears were whipped off of her face as she flew. She flew to the closest mountain that didn't surround the valley of the Son house.

She settled onto the rocky out-cropping that was at the top of the mountain, dropping her power level as low as it would go. Another trick she had remembered thanks to the second experience of her newest memory. Her tail had long ago dropped from her waist. Pia sat down on the largest rock there, bringing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her legs. Then Pia wrapped her tail around her ankles and she dropped her head to the gap between her knees, chest, and arms and cried. For the third time that day she cried because of the second memory.

Pia had no idea how long she sat there crying, but it had to have been a long time because her stomach growled. She ignored her stomach but stopped crying, and instead looked out over the mountains sniffling, with her chin resting on her knees. Slowly the sun dropped down until it rested a hands breath above the mountain range, and then Pia talked quietly to herself.

"Why…" She said, her heart breaking. "Why do I have to be a grown-up. I'm only seven, just a little girl. I can't do everything that is expected from me. I can't remember anything, not really…" Pia trailed off as her voice cracked with emotion.

Sitting there, Pia watched as the sun went across the sky and started to hide behind the mountaintops. _It really is quiet beautiful, _Pia thought as the valleys were thrown into black shadow, and the sky started to turn pink. _It's just so serene. Why can't everything be this way._

A rock clattered behind her and Pia didn't even turn around when she asked in a soft, yet carrying, voice, "How long have you been over there, Goku?"

"How did you know it was me?" Goku said as he walked over. And sat down beside Pia crossing his legs.

"Your ki," Pia explained and seeing Goku's expression out of the corner of her eyes she added, "I picked it up from when I experienced the memory a second time."

"Oh. That explains why I had a hard time sensing your ki and had to guess where you were."

"Yeah. I don't know why I lowered my ki, but I just did. I think it was because I wanted sometime to order my thoughts."

The two sat there as the shadows that covered the valleys lengthened. Neither one said a word. It was Pia that broke the silence.

"Goku?"

"Hmm."

"Why did Vegeta want me to try to go super saiya-jin?" Pia said turning to look at Goku who just continued looking at the mountain range.

"I really don't know, Pia." Goku said without looking at her. Pia got the feeling that he was holding back something important.

"Oh…" Pia sighed, and tightened her grip around her legs. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to loose my cool at Goten."

"Actually, I think that Goten is the one that is even more sorry. I don't think he realized that your hearing was sharp enough that could her him, and he didn't know how you would react to those words." Goku said.

Pia gave a weak, half-hearted smile, and turned to look back at the mountains once more, resting her chin on her knees. After sitting there for maybe five minutes Pia heard her stomach growl and laughed quietly. Goku heard her complaining stomach too.

"I guess it's time to get you home," Goku said as Pia's stomach growled again. He smiled and said, "I think your stomach agrees too! And seeing how you haven't eaten since breakfast you're probably starving."

"Fine." Pia said and clambered to her feet, her stiff muscles stretching, and screaming at her. Goku got up too. Smiling Pia said, "I want to fly there ok."

"Ok." Goku replied before taking off.

Pia smiled and took off as well quickly catching up to Goku. Putting on a burst of speed Pia went past Goku. Looking over her shoulder Pia smiled at the man teasingly before putting in more speed, heading towards the Son house. She felt Goku's ki coming up behind as he put on a burst of speed as well, he was soon even with Pia, and, with a famous son grin, he put on more speed.

Not wanting to be at the house last Pia, put on more speed until she was even with Goku. The Son house was right in front of them, only one football field length away. Pia angled downward and headed for the Son house. Somehow she managed to get ahead of Goku, and landed on the lawn first.

"I won!" Pia said grinning as Goku landed.

"It really wasn't a race," Goku said smiling, "no one said 'let's race,' but yes, you would have won."

"Yeah, but I bet you could go faster, and that was a short distance. I even don't know how fast I could go…" Pia said as they headed towards the house.

"It _was_ a short distance, and yes, I can go faster." Goku said.

"So you _let_ me win?" Pia said hurt.

"Sort-of."

"Pft!" Pia huffed as they walked in the house. Immediately Pia forgot about her "win" when she smelled the food cooking. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered slightly.

Then she saw Goten and Gohan. Goten was sitting in the recliner and he looked like he wanted to flee at the sight of Pia. Gohan was sitting on the couch and was looking at Goten surprised, not knowing what had happened earlier that day seeing how he was at work. Pan wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room, but Pia knew she was in the house somewhere.

"Hey, you two." Gohan said to Goku and Pia. "What's with Goten? He was fine until you walked in."

"Uh… Well…" Pia said unsure of what to say but Goten cut in.

"I said something without thinking, and Pia got really mad at the comment." Goten said with a small smile. "If she didn't any control she probably would have blasted me."

"Ok." Gohan said, a sweat-drop on the back of his head.

Pia gave Goten a grateful look, and tried to say that she was sorry with the look as well. Goten gave her a small nod telling her that he understood that she was sorry.

"Pia? Is that you?" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am! I'm back!" Pia replied.

"Good. I'm glad you're ok. Just don't run off again."

"I want, Mrs. Chi Chi." Pia said before Pan ran into the room and tackled her friend in a hug.

"You're back!" Pan said happily as she pulled away. "I thought you had ran off for good."

"Um… Pan." Pia said. "Even if I _had _ran off for good where would I go? I really don't _have_ anywhere to go."

"Oh, yeah." Pan blushed.

"It's ok. At least I know I have a great friend!" Pia said before Pan pulled her off down the hall and towards the room that Pia had slept in. "Uh… Pan, why are we going to the room I slept in?"

"Just call it your room, but you'll see in a minute." Pan smiled at Pia before she opened the door.

Pia gapped at what she saw. On the bed were two piles of clothes and a pile of underwear and socks. The larger one was mainly gis of the same orange and blue as what Pia had on, but some of the blue undershirts were short-sleeves instead of long-sleeved like the one she still had on. While the smaller pile was mostly made up of nicer looking clothes, that looked uncomfortable to Pia, and some pajamas. Pia groaned silently when she saw two dresses on the smaller pile.

"Well you might as well try on the clothes," Pan said as she shut the door.

"Fine, but not the dresses." Pia agreed as she untied the blue belt at her waist, and pulled the orange shirt off followed by the blue long-sleeve shirt. Then Pia pulled the pants off, flicking her tail through the hole that she had made in the pants.

"No dresses." Pan laughed and handed Pia one of the gis. "You only need to try on a couple of them, they are all about the same size, but some are bigger. This is one of the smaller ones."

"Ok." Pia took the gi and put in on, happy that it fit, she made a hole in the pants for her tail. After going through the rest of the gi pants that were the same sizes as the pair that she had on and adding a hole for her tail. It was time for Pia to start on the smaller pile. First she tried on the pajamas, happy that the two-piece sets fit, and were extremely comfortable, unlike the rest of the pile. Pia had been right when she had assumed they were uncomfortable. The shirts restricted her movement but they all fit, and it was on to the pants.

"Aw, come on!" Pia said as she tried to pull on the first pair of pants and tried to try it on without making a hole for her tail.

"What?" Pan said looking at Pia upside down from where she lay on her back on the bed, head hanging off.

"I can't get these pants on because of my tail!" Pia said showing Pan as she tried to pull the pants up, but was only rewarded with a sharp pain.

"Put you tail down one of the legs like you did before."

"I can't! I tried it but it doesn't work out too well, because it hurts."

"Hmmm…" Pan said, pondering over what to do. " How about I try them on and if they fit me then you can make a hole in them so you can wear them?"

"That might be the only thing we can do." Pia replied and squirmed out of the pants and passed them to Pan who pulled of her own pants and tried the new ones on.

"They fit." She said and handed them back to Pia. They did it this way, Pan trying them on and Pia making the holes, until they got to the dresses.

"Ugh…" Pia said eyeing the two dresses as if they were two deadly snakes.

"You might as well try them on now and get the torture over with, Pia." Pan said, a grimace on her face, she didn't like dresses either, even though she owned some.

Pia sighed and picked up the first dress. She grimaced but was glad that the dress was a simple light colored green with darker green pokka-dots every where. Then she pulled it on, tail-tip touching the floor because Pia didn't feel like making a hole in it, and fixed the hem of the dress just as there was a knock on the door.

"How are you two doing in here?" Chi Chi asked opening the door a crack, but opened it wider when she saw Pia in the dress. "Oh it fits! And you look so cute!"

Pia groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to wear a dress, or be called cute.

"Videl come here!" Chi Chi called.

At this Pia freaked, but calmed down, glad that it wasn't one of the guys. Videl was fine, she was a mom and Pia had somehow become somewhat her responsibility. When Videl came into the doorframe Pia wanted to wiggle in discomfort at her comment.

"That dress looks so cute on you!"

_I really hate dresses. Why did I try this on? Please let this be the end of this torture, I want to get back into a gi, or anything, for that matter, that isn't a dress or a skirt. _Pia thought as Goten passed on the way to his room.

The teenager glanced into the room as he passed. Then he backed up for another look at Pia. He stared at her for all of two seconds in amazement before his expression became a smirk. That look was enough to make Pia mad at him again. She gave him a glare that sent him away quickly to his room; so quick, in fact, that Chi Chi and Videl hadn't even known he had been there.

"Have you tried on the other one?" Chi Chi asked, and when Pia shook her head, she continued, "Then try it on!" Chi Chi walked in Pia's room, Videl following her in, and shut the door.

Pia stifled a groan and turned around to the bed. She gave Pan a "Help me!" look, and Pan returned it with a look that clearly said to Pia "I can't!" Giving into defeat Pia sighed and took off the green dress and grabbed the second one.

This dress was the reason that Pia had tried on the green one. It was _pink_! Magenta flowers were printed on the dress, almost clashing with the shade of pink that the majority of the fabric was. Pia pulled this dress on thinking _I hate pink, and I hate dresses! And I especially hate _pinkdresses_!_

"Again, so cute!" Chi Chi said oblivious to Pia's misery.

"Yes, but a little bright, and the green looked better on her," Videl said, with a smile to Pia. She had seen Pia's misery at having to wear the dresses and at having to try on the pink dress.

"Yeah, it is a little bright," Chi Chi said as she went to the door and opened it. "Oh, well. Come on Videl lets go finish cooking." With that the two women left the room, Videl closing the door behind her.

Once the door had closed Pia immediately took the dress off, grabbed one of the new gis, and put it on.

"Never! Never again! No more dresses!" Pia exclaimed to Pan as she pulled on the blue, short-sleeve, undershirt and tucked it into her pants. She listened to Pan laugh as she grabbed for the orange shirt that went over it, and pulled it on gratefully before tucking that in too. Next came the blue belt, that was really just a piece of cloth of the same material as the undershirt, and she tied it around her waist, with a neat knot in the front.

"Now lets put all this in the drawers," Pan said with a grimace as she walked over to the dresser with the photo on it and opened a drawer. There wasn't a cloud of dust but the photo did fall over backwards. Pan put the photo back up deftly, then the two started to pile clothes into the three, wide drawers.

In the top went the underwear and socks, which barely took up any room so Pia put the dresses, the nicer clothes, and the pajamas in there too, almost filling the drawer up. The middle drawer was assigned all of Pia's pants. While the bottom drawer was for the shirts, undershirts and the orange shirts alike. Pan arranged the undershirts by long-sleeves and short-sleeves.

_I really don't know how long that will stay like that… But do what you want too Pan, that really doesn't matter to me as long as there is a drawer for my pants and shirts I really don't care if it's more organized than that. _Pia thought as Pan closed the bottom drawer and Pia picked up her dirty gi.

"Hey, Pan. What do I do with my dirty clothes?" Pia asked as she held the clothes she was talking about in her arms.

"Hmmm…" Pan said before running over to the closet door and opening it. She threw herself in the closet, only to come out a second later with a basket. "Put them in here. Oh, and Grandma got you new shoes too. They're in the closet."

Pia set her clothes on the bed then grabbed the basket from Pan and set it to the left of the dresser. Running over to the bed Pia picked her dirty clothes up and dumped them into the basket. Then she went to the closet door to see what Pan was talking about.

Inside the closet were two more pair of boots, a pair of sneakers, and some uncomfortable looking dress-shoes. The boots were orange and blue, while the sneakers and dress-shoes were just a simple black color. Sitting on the floor in front of the closet Pia pulled off the boots that she had on and tried on one of the new pairs. Once she had managed to tie them, Pia stood up and walked around a bit, they fit perfectly.

"Do you want your boots back, Pan?" Pia asked and picked up the two boots.

"Nah. Keep them, I have plenty of shoes." Pan replied shaking her head.

Pia put the new shoes in the closet and closed the door. Then Pia walked over to the bed, where Pan had made herself comfortable on her belly, and joined her friend, flopping on her back. Pia's legs and tail dangled over the edge of the bed as she looked at the ceiling, and was struck by a sudden thought.

"Why is everybody so nice to me?" Pia asked without meaning to say it aloud.

"It's probably because of you not having a home, and because your are a seven-year-old with adult problems." Pan said as Pia looked at her upside down. "Plus because you don't have any of your memories so everyone wants to help you. If I were you I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably be lost, and feel totally surrounded by darkness. And anyway we are your family now. A family that is known as the Z-Fighters!

"The Z-Fighters are known for taking in… How can I put it? Strange people!" Pan smiled and continued. "There are two saiya-jins, three half saiya-jins, a namek, a short human, a man with three eyes, an android that used to be a person, a man that is only about two feet tall, and a man that thinks he's a hot-shot! Not including Bulma, who is a genius. Bra, who is half saiya-jin, but isn't classified as a Z-Fighter. Me who is… Um… One-fourth saiya-jin, but like Bra isn't counted as a Z-Fighter. Maron, who I really don't know if she fights, but is included in the group Bra and me are in anyway. My Mom and Grandma, neither of whom you want to get angry at you seeing as how both have martial arts history. And we can't forget old Master Roshi. Beware of him, he's a perve, just like Oolong, who is a talking pig. Add you to the circus and then we have another saiya-jin and, let me say, a bigger, crazier family! As if it could get any crazier!"

"You forgot Uub." Pia said as she smiled at Pan's last comment. She knew that if she joined the 'circus' then things would get a lot crazier.

"Oh, yeah! So then, yeah, that would make it a lot crazier! As if it wasn't crazy enough!" Pan exclaimed. "Another person thrown into the mix wouldn't be that bad, it would be exciting."

The two girls laughed each knowing that was true. Their laughing caught the attention of someone out in the hall. Whoever it was knocked on the door, and Pia sat up as Pan yelled, "Come in."

Goten popped his head in the room and looked at the girls on the bed. "What are you two laughing at?" He opened the door fully one eyebrow was raised.

"We were laughing at how you fled earlier when I glared at you." Pia said smiling, holding back her laughter as Goten's cheeks flushed.

"Yeah," Pan said, a grin on her face too, "you ran away. Are you afraid of a little, seven-year-old girl?" At this Pia changed her evil-like grin to an innocent grin.

"What! No way! I am not afraid of a little girl!" Goten said, his face turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"Then how about tomorrow we spar again. Just you and me." Pia said, excitement flowing through her at the thought of another fight with Goten. "And no super saiya-jin! That isn't fair."

"Deal!" Goten said before he disappeared down the hallway to the den.

"Pia, really? You just sparred with him earlier and you want to spar with him tomorrow?" Pan asked exasperated.

"Yeah, why not?" Pia queried tuning around to face Pan.

"Never mind. Why are all saiya-jins addicted to fighting?" Pan whispered.

"It's in the blood, I guess." Pia said softly. "Fighting just sends excitement through me, even if it's just sparring, and makes my blood boil. It feels like it's what I was born to do."

"Yeah. It has to be in the blood. It feels like that for me but only if I have a clear head, and my opponent is about the same power level as me. Otherwise I don't have any excited feelings."

"The saiya-jin race was a warrior race, so fighting was what every saiya-jin child learned… boy or girl… It really didn't matter… Even then what everyone learned was learned quickly, and it didn't take long for a saiya-jin to be sent on their first mission…" Pia trailed off realizing that she was remembering some of her past, then continued. "Very few saiya-jin went alone on their first mission, unless if the planet was inhabited by a very weak race… All that I know is I went on my first mission and… and… and I lost my squad… my comrades… my friends… all of them… And now only three saiya-jin are alive, all of them here, on Earth. A toss of the die, and fate…"

Pan was silent, unable to find her voice. Pia stared at the floor from between her feet, fighting back the stinging tears. She heard the bed groan and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head Pia looked into Pan's sympathetic eyes. Both girls smiled weary smiles.

"Dinner!" Videl yelled.

Pia and Pan jumped off the bed, all sadness forgotten. Pia's stomach growled in anticipation at the thought of dinner. They ran to the kitchen, not wanting all the food to disappear from the table before they got there. Once in the kitchen the two hopped into chairs that were beside each other, they were the last ones at the table. Every one of saiya-jin decent looked at Chi Chi, wanting to know if they could eat.

"Dig in!" Chi Chi laughed, and everyone tackled the food.

* * *

><p>When dinner was done Pia went back to her room and changed into one of her new pairs of pajamas. She picked the one that was a simple sky-blue. Once she had put a hole for her tail in the pants, she had somehow missed this pair earlier; she pulled them on and went out to the den.<p>

This time she managed to stay up watching TV with Pan until Videl said it was time for bed. Pia just agreed gratefully. She had started to feel drowsy, and it had become hard to keep he eyes open. Pan, on the other hand, complained.

"Aw, come on, Mom! Why can't we just watch one more show?" she whined as Videl herded Pan towards her room.

"Because it's nine-thirty and Pia is about to fall asleep on her feet," Videl said with a glance at Pia who was trudging slowly towards the hallway that led to her room. Pia's tail drooped with tiredness.

"Well then why can't she just go to bed?" Pan said. "I'm not even ti-i-i-i-i-i-ired." She yawned.

"I beg to differ. Now off to bed young lady." Videl said in a final way, that rewarded her with no more whining.

Pia barely took this in as she made her way down the hallway to her room.

"Good night, Pia," someone said cheerfully from behind her. Pia thought it was Goku but she was so tired.

"'Night." Pia replied, barely louder than a whisper. Once to her door Pia opened it, entered her room, and closed it the door shut behind her. She clambered into bed and got situated. Pulling the blankets up to her chin as she sat up, Pia flopped down. Before her head touched the pillow, Pia was out.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Dad, she's tired," Gohan said. "Long day?"<p>

"You bet." Goku said as he watched the door to Pia's room close. He waited a few minutes until Videl came back before saying; "I have to tell you guys something!"

"What is it, Goku?" Chi Chi asked her husband, looking confused, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the room was giving him a questioning, confused look. Goten had the most curious look on his face.

_Oh, well,_ Goku thought,_ It should be ok to tell Goten. I'm telling everyone else after all. Except for Pan, but if I told her then that would mess with the friendship that my sister and her have made._

"Ok, Vegeta told me something that surprised me today at Capsule Corp," Goku started, then lowered his voice just in case Pia was still awake, causing everyone to lean towards Goku to hear what he going to say next, "he told me that Pia is my sister!"

Goku was met by a stunned silence. You couldn't even hear anyone breathing. _Uh-oh… _Goku thought, a large sweat-drop on the back of his head._ Did I say something wrong, or was I too straight out with it?_

"S-sister?" Chi Chi stuttered.

"Hey, at least now Goten's comment makes sense now." Gohan said.

"Ugh…" Goten said closing his eyes.

"What is it, Goten?" Goku asked his son, not knowing what Goten was groaning about.

"Pia wants to spar with me tomorrow, and I've already agreed," Goten said looking at his father, "And it's going to feel really weird fighting, my, newly discovered, pint-sized, aunt."

"Yeah, I bet that is a lot to take in, little bro." Gohan said looking at his brother.

"But you can't tell her, ok." Goku said. "You can't because things like that jog her memory somewhat, and after what happened earlier, I really don't know whether it would be a good memory or a bad one. Pia can only be told if she remembers on her own."

"I'm fine with that." Videl said.

"Me too," Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi said together.

"Ok, and, Goten, I want to watch you and Pia spar. I don't think that I have to say it." Goku said.

"Yeah, Pia's already patronized me, no super saiya-jin. Even though if she wanted to she could reach it too." Goten said a small smile on his face.

"Sounds like it would be interesting to watch," Gohan said, "and good thing tomorrow is a Saturday, because I'm gonna watch."

"Great!" Goku said as he stood up with a stretch. Somewhere within the house a clock chimed ten. "I'm going to bed. 'Night everyone!"

"'Night, Goku!"

With that Goku went to bed, and soon after everyone else went to bed as well. All of the people that knew about Pia being Goku's sister were looking forward to tomorrow, except Goten.

"Great…" he whispered, "I'm fighting my aunt tomorrow, and she's strong. Why does she have to be related to Dad? Why couldn't she be related to Mom?"

**Author's Notes:** O_O This chapter is like ten pages long! Well anyway I hope you loved this chapter and review, review, REVIEW! Please review. I'm begging! Look, I'm on my knees!

Vegeta: "Quit begging, you human brat! It's unbecoming."

Me: "Be quiet or I'll make you bald, and since your hair doesn't grow so you'll be bald forever!"

Vegeta: (* Gulps. *) "Keep begging then."

Me: "Thank you. (* Turns to readers. *) BEG, BEG, and BEG. Review, review, review."

Vegeta: "I'm sorta glad she doesn't own me."

Pia: "Yeah, but me I'm stuck with her, and you get used to her."

Me: "Vegeta, one more strike in this chapter and your hair is out."

Vegeta: "Grrrrr…"

Me: "Temper, temper." (* Waggles finger. *)

Vegeta: "I give up!" (* Throws hands into the air before walking away. *)

Me: "Give up on what?" (* Sweat-drops. *)


	8. Chapter 7: Super Saiyajin is Unfair

Hooray, we might get the computer that I killed back up and running soon! I seriously can't wait because I do love the laptop but I miss a huge screen. ^_^ Just this time I need to NOT get viruses on it. And will someone tell me if I'm making Pia too much of a Mary Sue because if I am I do NOT mean it. I would really appreciate If someone told me if I am or not, because I am getting a little worried that I am.

**Disclaimer:** Me: Ah! Go away demon lawyers! (* Lawyers in question are trying to bust down her door. *) I have stated that I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT! Or any of the characters that are in them! The only character from my story that I do own is Pia! (* Screams when the door breaks, and runs out the back door with a pack of lawyers on her tail. *) PIA, HELP ME!

Pia: "Ok. (* Raises he left hand and gathers her ki into a ball. *) Get away from her or I blast you to smithereens. By the count of three I want you all gone. One… (* All the lawyers scatter. *) Fine then you cowards, I was hoping you would stay until three. Then I would have singed your butts. You ok, Elizabeth?"

Me: "Yeah… Just peachy… (* Then collapses. *)"

Pia: "Onto the story!"

**Just So You Know: **(Decided to change a things a little bit hope this helps you. ^_^)

"Elizabeth0058…" Normal talking.

_Elizabeth0058… _Thoughts in normal writing, or indicated a dream.

_Elizabeth0058…_ Thoughts in dreams only, no exceptions.

While some italics are sound, it should be explained as to what is sound in the story, and italics in quotations are for emphasis on the certain word, and all capitals is somebody yelling, loud. Normally it's Chi Chi! ^_^

Chapter Seven

Super Saiya-jin is Unfair

Pia squirmed in the bed. Kicking and punching at an unseen enemy. A whimper escaped from between her lips, as her expression became strained. She was dreaming, and it was a terrible nightmare. I nightmare from a memory.

_Pia ran, her breath coming in gasps, unspeakable images rocketing around her head. The images were the deaths of her friends. Replayed over and over as she ran, breathing raggedly. First, two identical twin boys fell to the blue, dragon-humanoid monster, whose face Pia couldn't make out. Then, a girl who shoved another boy out of the way of an incoming ki blast. Finally the boy that had been saved by the girl. He lay on the ground bloodied, and unable to move as a thin ki beam was shot through his chest._

_She stumbled and fell as she ran through the wreckage all around her. Hastily she scrambled back to her feet and rushed onward between two boulders that had once been part of a building. Her two necklaces bumped against her chest, driving a sharp pain of loss through her heart. The moon necklace had belonged to the boy that had gotten the thin ki beam through his chest._ _Kabocha…_ _Pia thought._

_Shaking herself mentally, Pia brought her thoughts back to staying alive. "Have… to… keep… running…" She panted barley able to get those few words out. "Have… too… or… he… will… get… me… too…"_

_The dragon-humanoid monster appeared on a rock about a thirty yards away from Pia, his face the only blurry image in the dream. He laughed, "Oh, are you done little girl? Well I'm not done with you. Soon you'll join your friends… In the otherworld!" He charged a ki attack; it's bright light illuminating the scenery around them with great contrast to the shadows that had dominated the area before._

_They were in a place that once had to have been a city. Half-crumbled buildings, the beaten survivors, reached for the sky. The rest of the buildings lay on the ground in huge chunks, and provided treacherous terrain. Some rocks glistened with a dark liquid that looked eerily like blood, but there wasn't a body to be seen. Only one building remained intact, and that was the one behind the monster. It was domed and glinted eerily in the light from the monster's ki beam._

_Pia ground her teeth, before powering up with a yell full of rage. One thought on her mind: her fallen comrades. As her aura flared yellow, Pia's memory-self felt a familiar surge of power. __I won't die today_,_ she thought; __I won't just let my friends have just died. I will kill him, my friend's murderer!_

_Pia placed her hands in front of her right on top of the left, left hand pointing right, right hand pointing left. In this position Pia gathered all of her remaining ki into the one blast. She knew it was all or nothing. She would either both fail, and die or take revenge, and live. And she decided on the later._

_Blue ki formed in front of her hands. Carefully taking aim Pia prepared her blast. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, her neck, and off her arms and onto the rock she stood on, adding dark blemishes to the surface. She thought, My comrades… My friends… I will not let this monster get away with killing you!_

_Pia yelled, "FOR MY FRIENDS! ICHI-KI! ONE BEAM ATTACK!" and sent her blast towards the monster just as the monster fired his attack._

_When the blasts hit Pia gasped and was pushed back a foot. Putting all she could into the blast Pia tried to hold the incoming attack off, but failed. The attack easily had more power than her beam. As the attack headed towards her Pia thought, No… Then the attack hit her in the stomach._

_The beam tore through the armor she was wearing and only burned Pia's skin. Somehow part of the blast hit her shoulder, and had the same effects there as it had on her stomach. Although the beam easily destroyed her armor, it didn't tear through Pia's body as expected. It wasn't meant to kill, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt, and Pia screamed shrilly at the pain. Suddenly the beam stopped, but the pain continued, and Pia collapsed to her knees and fell forward. Her necklaces clinked against the rock, and the semi-jagged edges of the rock dug into Pia's burnt stomach and shoulders as the wounds wept blood. Tears of pain and sadness stained trails down her face and made even darker splotches on the already dark rock._

_"No…" Pia whispered semi-conscious and unable to move. She heard rubble shifting as the monster strode towards her, and closed her eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry everybody… I… I failed…"_

_"Oh, are you done?" the merciless voice of the monster asked gloating way. At the words Pia's eyes flew open and she was looking into the monster's merciless, fiery, red eyes._

Pia woke up when her body hit the floor with a THUMP! She tried to move but found she couldn't. Realizing that she couldn't move Pia freaked out, all thoughts of her being safe and far away from any monster, driven out of her mind by the nightmare. Wiggling Pia managed to disentangle herself from her prison, which turned out to be just her blanket, and jumped to her feet. Looking around wild-eyed Pia saw that she was still in her room, and with a glance down she confirmed that she was in her pajamas and not armor. Relived she sat on her bed, and tried to calm down, but her heart was still racing and her breathing was ragged with fright.

_Calm down, Pia!_ Pia ordered herself trying to shake off her nightmare, but with no success. _It was only a nightmare. A nightmare… Yeah… Just a nightmare, but a very, very vivid nightmare._ She shivered, although she wasn't cold, and thought about her nightmare. _Why was it so realistic?_ She pondered, then she thought about what had happened and gasped. _That wasn't just my imagination was it? It was the rest of the memory!_

Pia felt like she couldn't get enough air. The rest of the memory was horrible. She saw her friends die, and what she felt was so raw that it actually felt like she was back in that situation. Every thing had stood out; nothing had been surrounded by mist, but the monster's face.

"Kabocha…" Pia whispered recalling on name from her dream. Reaching up Pia fingered the moon necklace. "I… I didn't help you, did I? You died right in front of me and I let you die almost. Just like everyone else. Nasu, you saved Kabocha, but at the cost of your life, and yet he still died. And the twins… At least you two came into this world together and passed out of this world together, huh, Midori, Mame?" Pia pulled the names out of her head as if they had always been there, in her head, and probably had. "It's all my fault you died. I was one of the leaders and I should have protected you… Kabocha was the one that deserved the full leadership. I didn't deserve any part of it. I… I am s-so s-s-sorry!" Pia sobbed and put her head in her hands, tears sliding out of her eyes. "I-I sh-should h-have p-protected y-you a-all!"

_What good would that have done you?_ Pia's voice of reason asked. _You were no where near strong enough to defeat him and you would still be no where strong enough now if you had to fight him again._

Pia stopped crying as she realized the voice was right and she couldn't have done anything any way. That monster had been too strong. _Why was he there though? I don't think that he was a native of the planet, so what was he doing there?_ Pia thought as she was struck by a sudden thought, but she couldn't puzzle it out.

Stumped Pia picked up the blanket, which still was lying on the floor from when she had untangled herself from it, and instead fixed her bed before clambering back into it and lying down on her side. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Sighing Pia rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, as if she were looking for answers there. She lay there for maybe ten minutes before she decided she couldn't get any more sleep and got up.

Pia changed into a clean gi and draped the pajamas on the edge of the basket. Her new boots that she had gotten yesterday were in the middle of the room and Pia pulled them on once she had gotten her socks on. She was happy when she could tie them with somewhat ease, but she was still slow. Now dressed Pia went to the den.

_Ugh!_ She thought when she saw the gray of dawn in the sky outside a den window. _Why do I have to wake up so dang early? It's so annoying because no one else is awake!_

After sitting herself on the couch Pi thought about turning on the TV but voted against it. What she really wanted to do was explore the woods a little bit. Unconsciously she flicked her tail as she waged a war against herself.

_I want to go outside and explore! But Chi Chi would probably have my head if I went out without telling an adult, and I really don't want to hear her screech again! Goku probably wouldn't have a cow over it though, but from what I've figured out already is that that's Goku for you, laid back for the majority of the time._ Pia thought, a small smile curling her lips. _Yet I don't want to just sit here and watch TV, that's just boring! I want to go outside and exercise! I know I'll exercise later when I spar with Goten, but that is so far away! I know I shouldn't, but I'll go outside anyway. I'll just be out in front of the house, and I won't hide my ki level so they know where I am._

Pia stood up from the couch happy. At least she had found a compromise that really wouldn't make anyone, mainly Chi Chi angry. Or well that's what she hoped. Striding over to the door Pia listened intently to see if any of the house's occupants were stirring. There wasn't any sound but the gentle snoring of someone, probably one of the guys.

She grabbed the door handle and turned, opening the door to the cool, morning air. Not thinking twice Pia walked out of the house without checking the lock on the door, and closed it with a soft click. They were in the middle of the mountains for goodness sake, why would someone lock their door! Pia didn't realize that she was with one of the few families in the mountains that did lock their door at night.

Now that she was outside Pia's head cleared of any thought but of preparing to spar with Goten. Excitement gave Pia an energy that could only be dredged up by a child this early in the morning. As Pia warmed up her muscles this energy was shown. She stretched and did a couple punches and kicks before she began her warm-up workout. Pia did push-ups, sit-ups, and even push-ups from a handstand. Then she ended up throwing some rapid punches and kicks that grew faster as she kept doing them.

A squealing sound disrupted her warm-up and Pia turned to see what it was. There was a little faun being chased by a mountain loin (Don't really know what kind of animal it really is. Sorry! ^_^) A gash was bleeding on the fauns left shoulder. As Pia watched the faun started to tire and the mountain loin gained on the poor creature.

Pia who right then wasn't going to put up with having another death on her conscience, flew in and punched the big cat. The poor beast didn't stand a chance, and went flying in the opposite direction of Pia. Somehow it managed to survive, and when it hit the ground it lay there stunned for a few minutes, before swaying unsteadily to its paw. With one look at the young saiya-jin the beast stumbled off as fast as it could, it's tail between its legs.

The girl huffed, and relaxed her face out of the death glare that had been set there in order to send the cat fleeing. She turned around and examined the small faun. It was so small. The size of a dachshund and looked so frail. The frailness was emphasized when Pia saw that it was shaking and gasping for breath.

Dropping to her knees Pia examined the gash on the faun's shoulder with gentle fingers. Relieved that it wasn't deep. The wound wasn't bleeding any more but blood had dried in the fur around the wound. The animal's eyes were wide when Pia looked it in the eyes. Her gaze softened, and she stroked the faun's little back soothingly.

"Well," Pia whispered softly to her new friend, "I'll have to get that wound cleaned or you'll get an infection. You may not like that, but I'll have to do it."

Pia glanced at the sky and saw that the sun had risen pretty high. She figured that the people in the Son house she be stirring by now. Gingerly she picked the faun up, and was rewarded with a sharp hoof in her stomach that would have knocked the wind out of any human, but made Pia hiss. Those hooves are sharp! She thought, as she adjusted the faun so it couldn't kick her again. Slowly Pia walked toward the house, carrying her bundle awkwardly in her arms. It wasn't that the faun was heavy or large, but that it wouldn't stop wiggling.

"Stop it!" Pia scolded as she stopped for what felt like the hundredth time. She had only gone twenty yards and had another ten to go. "Just a little bit further!"

Somehow she managed to get to the front door to the Son house with out dropping her wiggling bundle. Tightening her grip on the faun she tried to open the door, but it was locked. Pia could hear movement in the house, as well as the TV, but no one heard the doorknob rattle, Pan had turned the TV up too loud. Sighing, Pia walked to a window to the den and tried to get someone's attention.

Pan was sitting there, on the couch, watching the TV, oblivious to everything around her; Goten was watching the TV with her, lounging in the recliner that had to be his favorite seat. Gohan had just walked into the kitchen where Chi Chi and Videl were probably cooking breakfast. The only person that was missing was Goku.

Pia waved with one hand, trying to get her friends attention, and she even tapped on the glass. Neither worked, but both made Pia almost drop the faun which was still struggling. _I wonder where Goku is_, Pia thought as she looked in the window.

Almost as soon as she pondered this Goku walked into view from the hallway that Goten's and Pia's rooms were on, a confused look on his face. The confused looked grew even more when he looked around the den and didn't see what he was looking for. Amazingly he didn't see Pia waving one arm wildly while trying to keep hold of the faun with the other through the window. So, to Pia's disappointment Goku walked into the kitchen. Almost immediately he came back out, Gohan on his heel. Pia saw Gohan's mouth move as he said something, and Pan and Goten shook their heads no. Goku on the other hand looked like he was concentrating on something. A stunned look appeared on his face and he slowly looked to the window, and his mouth fell open when he saw Pia.

Pia was smiling, so happy that she had finally been seen, but was trying to indicate to the squirming faun she had in her arms. Mainly trying to point out that it was hurt. Goku strode to the window and opened it, his eyes filled with shock, surprise, and… _Relief… What is he relieved about?_ Pia thought.

"Uh, Pia, why are you outside?" Gohan asked over his father's shoulder.

"Well I wanted to go outside and warm up, I don't like just staying inside and doing nothing. So I wanted to exercise and didn't realize that the door was locked." Pia explained as the faun started to struggle even more in her arms. A smear of red appeared on Pia's forearm as it brushed against the fauns injured shoulder. "Oh, come on! Why can't you stay still! I'm not going to hurt you!" Pia exclaimed as the faun struggled and she had to tighten her grip. She was afraid that she might hurt the animal if it kept struggling. "I want to help you."

"What's with the faun?" came Goten's voice as he peered over Goku's other shoulder.

Pan started to wail, "I can't see! I can't see!"

At the loud noise the faun started to struggle even more and Pia pulled the tiny creature closer to her as she said, "A big cat was chasing it, and it was hurt. So when it started to slow down when it was running I flew in and punched the cat away. I don't know what happened to it but it ran away. So I decided it would be a good idea to clean out the faun's wound so it wouldn't get infected. Please, quit wiggling." She ended softly to the faun, once more rewarded for her efforts by a hoof to the stomach.

"Well, then," Goku said, a smile on his face, "let's help this little faun out!"

After a bout of chaos in which the faun ran away, well somewhat because Pia got it again once it collapsed because of it's wound. The wound was cleaned, much to the faun's displeasure as it showed with a few kicks, and the faun was bandaged, the easiest part, there was a little faun on it's way to being fine.

"Man," Goten said as her rubbed his sore hand, "those hooves are sharp."

"Yeah, don't tell me about it," Pia said; only she and Goten had been hit by the fauns hooves. "I hope you are happy?" Pia directed the question to the now sleeping faun, and a smile played across her face. She got no reply, and she hadn't been expecting one.

"Breakfast!" Videl called and everyone outside ran into the house, everyone but Goku and Pia.

"What do we do with him, Goku?" Pia asked looking up from the sleeping faun to Goku with wide eyes.

"I guess we'll have to watch over him for a while and then when he's bigger we can let him go." Goku explained.

"Ok." Pia said before racing off inside to where the food was, with Goku on her heels. Both saiya-jins had rumbling stomachs.

* * *

><p>Again after breakfast Pia helped with the job of dishes. Once the dishes were all put away Pia walked outside where everyone was. Pan sat on the grass near the house, the faun resting in her lap. Goku and Gohan were talking, but Goten was warming up.<p>

Noticing Pia, Goten stopped his warming up and something akin to a smile and a grimace crossed his face. Pia didn't care though, she was ready to spar, and after stretching her legs she was ready. Goku and Gohan grew silent when there was no sounds of warming up going on.

"You two ready?" Gohan asked, looking at both of them.

"Yeah…" Goten said and settled into his fighting stance, left foot forward.

"Yes, sir!" Pia said, fighting back an excited smile as she wrapped her tail around her waist and settled into her fighting stance, left foot forward as well.

"Then go on ahead," Goku said, "and don't forget no super saiya-jin Goten."

"I want, Dad," Goten replied before he threw a punch at Pia.

Pia who had been prepared for his attack easily dodged it and threw a punch with her left hand. Goten stopped the strike by catching it before it could touch him, before he went to sweep Pia's legs out from under her. This was unsuccessful, seeing as how Pia merely jumped back, but to Pia's surprise this was exactly what Goten wanted.

Stepping in Goten went to throw a punch. His punched seemed to slow down to Pia and she dropped to the ground, and swept Goten's feet out from under him with a spin, and spun back onto her feet before setting herself into her fighting stance once again. There was no shock on the teen's face when he got up, but he gained a calculating air about him that didn't seem to suit him.

Then it was Pia's turn to go on the offensive. She flew in and threw a spinning kick, pulled it short so it wouldn't hit him, and continued with the spin and kicked with the other leg. Pia's heel connected with Goten's arm as he blocked. Using his free hand Goten grabbed Pia's ankle, spun twice, before letting her fly towards the woods, and away from the Son house.

As Pia flew towards the woods in her uncontrolled, unwanted, flight she cursed herself for not being on a better guard. Right before she hit a tree head first, Pia flipped around, slowing herself down with her ki. Her feet hit the trunk of the tree with a soft tack before she rebounded off and towards Goten. Each foot she traveled she gained speed as she propelled herself forward with her ki.

She zoomed towards Goten, pulling her right fist back as if she were about to punch, Pia got closer to the demi-saiya-jin. Within striking range Pia prepared to punch, leaving herself wide open. Goten struck out at the opening in Pia's defenses. Pia gave a slight smile as his fist sailed towards her stomach, then she moved quickly, using the after-image technique.

Goten's fist went straight through Pia's after-image, and he gasped in shock. He turned, as he turned Pia brought her fist forward and struck him squarely in the jaw. The results were a loud thwack and Goten stumbling back, his hand cupping his newly bruised jaw. His expression was that of pure shock.

_He didn't expect me to be able to move that fast,_ Pia thought with an internal smirk. _Now he's going to be a lot more careful about openings, and will take this a little more seriously._ While thinking this Pia settled back into her fighting stance, looking at Goten, ready for the "sparring" to continue. After that last strike, Pia doubted if this could be a spar, but rather, as she considered it, a match.

Pia could feel Goku, Gohan, and Pan's surprised gazes. Shaking aside the urge to look at each of them, she just ignored the almost burning attention she was getting. One thing for sure, Pia hated to be the center of attention. Trying to distract herself from the ever-present eyes, Pia brought her thoughts back to Earth and calculated what to do next, just went Goten attacked her.

Goten struck with a speed that Pia hadn't been expecting. His foot whistled through the air, and Pia noticed it almost too late. Seeing as she couldn't dodge Pia blocked the kick with one of her arms. Her entire arm screamed as it was jarred, and Pia bit back a groan. She would not show weakness. Despite the pain, her arm shaking, and every instinct telling her not to do what she was about to do next, Pia did something that could hurt her a lot if done incorrectly.

She took a deep breath, and unwound her tail from her waist, against all her instincts to protect the limb. Quickly she adjusted her weight, and feinted for a sweep at Goten's feet, and thankfully he fell for the bait. Pia dropped her block, bent back and put her weight on her tail. While Goten's foot went sailing over her head, and he tried to get back into a fighting stance that would be hard to have his feet swept out from under him, Pia struck. She twisted fast on her tail away from Goten. Once her head was facing him, Pia used her tail like a spring and flipped quickly to where her body was at a forty-five degree angle to the ground, belly down. Quickly thrusting her arms under her, Pia got into a handstand, and shoved off the ground. Her feet hit an unsuspecting Goten in his stomach, and knocked the breath out of him.

Then she pushed off Goten, sending him back a couple steps back and gasping for air that had been forced out of his lungs. Tucking her head in, Pia rolled forward once, and popped back up neatly onto her feet. Pia wrapped her tail back around her waist, and got into a more relaxed version of her fighting stance, waiting for Goten to get his breath back.

_It worked,_ Pia thought, forcing back a smile. _And I didn't hurt my tail! This is a great match, but Goten has strength working for him. I barely blocked his last kick; it was so strong and fast! These little miracles won't keep happening. He'll eventually dissect my fighting style, and then I'll be in trouble. But I won't give up. No way!_

Goten slipped into his fighting stance and Pia noticed something, his power shot up some. Not wanting to let Goten get the upper hand Pia let her ki level rise to about the same level as Goten's. She earned a small smile from her opponent, and Pia smiled back. Right then it was a game of who would give out first, and neither opponent wanted to back down. Without a second thought, their blood roaring at the fight, both struck in a flurry of strikes.

Five minutes later the fighters broke apart, each with a few bruises, panting lightly. They had been fighting for a straight five minutes, and both fighters were about even. Goten may have been the stronger one, but Pia was super fast even though she lacked the strength that Goten had.

Over the past five minutes the two had both started to raise their kis, and by now Pan couldn't even see the punches. All the seven-year old could only see blurs of strikes and blocks, and hear the thwacking sound of contact, but no more. Goku and Gohan watched with interest, seeing as how they knew Pia was Goku's sister, wanting to know how strong Pia was, and what she was capable of. Both fighters could easily keep up with the movements of Pia and Goten. And both were shocked at how skilled Pia was, given her age and her amnesia, but that's a saiya-jin for you. Born and bred for fighting they had exceptional fighting instincts.

"How 'bout we kick it up a notch," Goten said and took to the air.

Confused Pia took off after him, and almost regretted it. A small ball of ki struck her in the shoulder as she tried to move out of the way of Goten's sudden energy attack. Pia growled at the sharp, small pain, and let her ki spike a little higher, testing how high she could raise it and keep it under control. As secretively as she could she gathered her ki in her left hand, preparing for an attack. Goten's eyes widened as he felt Pia's ki spike, and brought his up to compensate. This tiny distraction was all Pia needed to give a shape to the prepared energy and send it flying towards Goten. Goten swatted it aside into the atmosphere, but was unprepared for the rocketing bullet that came towards him and kicked.

The duo battled for another five minutes, each landing one or two clean strikes, and throwing a couple ki balls at each other, before they broke apart once again. Both fighters were still panting every-so-slightly. They were a good football field in the air. Goten looked down, looked back at Pia, and smiled as her settled into a wide stance, his hands cupped, heel to heel. Pia looked at him in confusion, thinking, That is not his fighting stance. What is he doing?

"Ka…" Goten said lowly, and a bright blue ki flared to life in his hands. "Me…" Goten drew his hands back and widened his stance in mid-air more.

Pia caught on to what Goten was doing, and a flash of something akin to fear flared through her, before adrenaline wiped it away. On some urge she placed her hands in the same position they had been in her dream-memory last night. Her right on top of the left, left hand pointing right, right hand pointing left. It was a familiar, yet alien, position. She drew her ki to her hands, and an ice-blue ball of ki formed in front of her hands. This was a startling different shade of blue from the ball of ki from her dream, which had been a darker blue.

"Stop it you two!" a voice yelled from down below, but both fighters ignored it, and shot up another football field higher into the air.

"Ha…" The blue of Goten's attack grew brighter, and just at the moment Pia's attack became an almost white color.

"Ichi…" Pia said as her attack turned this off shade of blue-white, aiming carefully at Goten.

"Me…" Goten said also taking aim. Both attacks were bright but the brightness didn't faze either of the fighters.

Then at the same moment both yelled the finishing part of the name to their attack.

"Ha!" Goten yelled swinging his arms forward, sending his beam toward Pia.

"Ki!" Pia yelled, firing her attack at Goten.

The two beams met in the middle of the fighters. The blues mixed somewhat in the middle, creating an off shade blue of both beams. Each attack was equally matched in power. When Goten added more power to his blast Pia added more to hers to gain the upper hand. This passing back-and-forth of the upper hand continued until both were at their limits. Goten in his regular state, and Pia just period was at her limit, and was barely able to control her ki. Only out of sheer luck was she able too.

_Darn it!_ Pia thought. We are evenly matched! She struggled to stay in her spot as Goten's beam threatened to push her back.

Just then Goten yelled, and pushed more power into his blast, forcing Pia back some. Pia's eyes widened as she was pushed back a foot. She knew that Goten had just cheated and, whether intentional or not, gone super saiya-jin.

_Goten, you cheater!_ Pia screamed in her head. _You know I can't go super saiya-jin! Well I can but I can't hold it, let alone control it! Super saiya-jin isn't fair!_ Pia forced herself to dig into reserves of energy just so Goten's attack wouldn't overwhelm her and possibly kill her. At the thought of death, Pia's muscles tensed and her friends' deaths flashed through her mind. Pia yelled, not wanting to dwell on that thought and let her ki flare up around her, it flared brightly, but Pia didn't note the off color. A surge of power ran through her and she pushed it into her attack, and unbalanced it. Her beam exploded, and took Goten's beam out as well. Suddenly Pia was exhausted, and, powering down, she fell forward into darkness.

* * *

><p>Goku heard Gohan growl as Goten and Pia ignored his order to stop, and instead floated only higher up. Each fighter was preparing an attack, both a blue ball of ki. Goten's attack was familiar to Goku, but Pia's attack was something brand new to Goku.<p>

Gohan tensed beside his father, until now he hadn't thought about intervening. Goku placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, and shook his head. He didn't want Gohan to interfere, and if he did Goku doubted that it would turn out too good. And anyway Goten and Pia would probably finish the "sparring" match eventually, and without any other observers that time. With a growl his son complied, although reluctantly, his shoulders tensed up.

"Ha!"

"Ki!"

Goku's head snapped up at the two simultaneous yells that finished each separate attack. The two beams hit each other, and mixed making an odd blue in Goku's opinion. Neither fighter gained ground as Goku felt each fighter's kis rise, and then stop.

_They're equal…_ Goku thought surprised. Goten's yell brought Goku out of his thoughts, and made him growl at his son. He had just gone super saiya-jin. Goku looked at Pia worriedly.

His sister had just been pushed back. Suddenly she grew tense; all her muscles were rigid. Goku shot into the air just as it happened, and he froze in his flight in shock. Pia yelled, it was almost a heart broken yell, and her aura flash gold, her hair stood on end, becoming a super spiky mass, and her eyes became sea green. Her power shot up and she put more power into her attack, and destabilized it, making it explode. The explosion took out Goten's Kamehameha wave, causing that to explode too.

Goku stared at his sister in shock. Almost immediately Pia powered down, her hair flopping back down into it's normal spiky mess and becoming black again, and fell forward, unconscious. Yellow sparkles floated in the air behind her. Goku flew and caught her, not going to let her hit the ground from this height. Holding Pia this way made Goku think about how he had found her, all beaten, and at death's door.

"Goten! What was that for!" Gohan practically yelled at his younger brother once he had flown in beside him, making Goku look up at his sons.

Goten was incapable of speech and was just staring at Pia. He had gone back to his normal state. Somehow he stuttered, "Sh-she… w-went… s… s-super s-saiya-jin…"

"Well lucky for you because you might have really hurt her with that blast!" Gohan exclaimed. "It could have killed her! You were only sparring! What was the reason to go super saiya-jin?"

"W-wasn't thinking." Goten whispered as everyone descended.

"Of course you weren't thinking!" Gohan cried.

"Enough ok. No harm done. Pia's fine." Goku said as he held his sister in his arms, looking at his sons. As Goku said Pia's name Pia's tail seemed to have a mind of it's own and lifted itself from where it was dangling on the outside of Goku's arm. It wrapped itself around Goku's upper-arm somewhat tightly. This brought his gaze on Pia.

Looking down at Pia Goku had a somewhat sense of déjà vu as her eyes fluttered. Slowly they opened a crack and she turned her head slightly so she could she Goten and Gohan. She frowned a little.

"You cheated, Goten." Pia whispered simply, her frown prominent on her face. "Super saiya-jin is unfair. Or well it is against me. I'll get you back."

Everyone laughed as Goten turned a little pale. Even Pia laughed a little before sinking back into unconsciousness, a smile on her face. Goten managed to smile a weak smile, before heading into the house, his face still pale.

Still looking down at Pia, Goku thought, _I'll ask her when she wakes up if she wants to learn how to control super saiya-jin._

**Author's Notes:** Now I really hope you like it. I really didn't want to write this week much because my cousin went back over seas so… Yeah… Any of my readers that have to go through the same thing as me may your loved one is protected by whom ever you believe in. And if you don't believe in any one then let them be protected and make it back home.

Vegeta: "Quit this sentimental crap. I hate it."

Me: "Watch it or I'll make you bald. (* Pulls a small white-board and marker out of nowhere and starts to draw on it. *) Oh, and you don't look too good bald."

Vegeta: (* Pales. *) "Ok. I love sentimental crap. Please continue on with it if you please."

Me: "Why thank you, Vegeta. (* Runs over and gives him a fleeting hug before running away for her life. Runs into Chi Chi. *) May I please hold your frying pan, Chi Chi?"

Chi Chi: "Sure. (* Hands it to Elizabeth, and looks over her shoulder. *) Looks like you're going to need it."

Vegeta: "WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH! NO ONE GIVES THE PRINCE OF SAIYA-JINS A HUG!"

Me: "Eep!" (* Starts hitting Vegeta upside his head with the frying pan. *)

Vegeta: "Ow! What is that thing made of? Kakarotto's head?"

Goku: "Hey! That isn't nice!"

Vegeta: "Well you do have a hard head! OW!"

Chi Chi: "Elizabeth, give me my frying pan back please. (* Elizabeth hands her the frying pan, and she takes note of Chi Chi's flaming eyes. Chi Chi starts hitting Vegeta with the pan. *) DON'T—!" – WHAM! – "— INSULT—!" – WHAM! – "— MY—!" – WHAM! – "—HUSBAND!" WHAM!

Vegeta: "Ok…" (* Little Chi Chis with a frying pan run around his head. *)


	9. Chapter 8: Training: Yes, or No

I really appreciate what you said KugalMass, and there is a really good reason that Pia is as strong as she is. You and everyone else will just have to wait to find out! ^_^ No idea when that will be though so I really hope you guys and gals can stand the wait. Oh and for some reason last chapter didn't load correctly online, so the font things were off and I had to go back and fix them in a hurry. My mom kept telling me to go to bed! So, some of the words that should be in italics aren't and the words that should be underlined aren't, but I think that I got all of them. If I didn't, oh well. Has anyone caught onto the pun with Midori and Mame? In that exact order too.

**Disclaimer:** (* Sigh. *) I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. There you happy, but I do own Pia. She is the only character that I do own in this story so far that has a main roll. I own Kabocha, Nasu, Midori, and Mame too so don't yell at me there. If there is another fan-fiction out there that uses these names I was not aware of it so I cannot be sued.

Chapter Eight

Training: Yes, or No

With a groan Pia slowly became conscious. Her head pounded and her body ached somewhat. Noticing her low ki Pia knew that she and Goten had gone a little bit too rough during their spar. Pia opened her eyes, before closing them; the room had been swimming around dizzily.

_He went super saiya-jin. I'll get you for that Goten,_ Pia growled in her head as she sat up slowly, trying to ignore the dizziness that increased as she sat up. Placing a hand on her head Pia kept her eyes clenched shut, waiting for the world to stop spinning. _Maybe I just went too rough. And who won? That's what I really want to know._

Pia cracked her eyes open slightly, squinting as the light hit her sensitive eyes. The light seemed too bright, and the room was slowly spinning, making the light seem even brighter somehow. At least Pia recognized the room she was in, it was the den, and Pia guessed she was on the couch, but didn't look down. She closed her eyes, blocking off the harsh light and reveling in the soothing comfort of the blackness on her retinas.

"Your up!" a voice exclaimed, almost screeched. Pia grasped her sensitive ears as her hearing seemed to be magnified tenfold, and she immediately knew who was yelling.

"Yes, I'm up, Pan. Now please be a little more quiet," Pia whispered, once more opening her eyes, and, with a yelp, just about flung her dizzy self over the back of the couch.

Pan was right at the couch, a huge, almost goofy, grin plastered onto her face. She had her hands behind her back, and was leaning slightly forward. Her grin grew wider as Pia attempted to jump away in surprise. "Sorry," Pan managed to say quietly, "I didn't mean to talk so loud. I was only happy."

Pia replied with a soft moaning sound. That fast movement had made her feel as if her brain was being used as a pinball inside her skull, giving Pia a great amount of dizziness. The room once more swam before Pia's eyes before it settled, and Pia let out a relieved sigh. Tentatively Pia attempted to get off the couch, but upon standing up, was met by wave of nauseating dizziness.

"What's wrong, Pia," Pan asked, oblivious as to how much ki her friend had used up and to the amount she had left.

"Dizzy. Have a very low ki right now. The room spins if I move too fast." Pia stated simply as she somehow managed to stay on her feet without falling. Flicking her tail madly for balance Pia tried a baby step, and promptly crumpled to the floor.

"Pia!" Pan exclaimed softly, putting a hand out for Pia to use to get up, which Pia ignored, and stubbornly got up to her feet shakily.

Pia tried to take another baby step forward and crumpled again. This time she accepted Pan's extended hand. Pan pulled and Pia was jolted to her feet, but didn't stay there long as she collapsed to the floor. The movement had almost been too fast for her to take. Closing her eyes Pia swore under her breath, no sound escaping her lips. Her friend was leaning over her blabbing something softly to Pia, which the saiya-jin ignored.

The two were still in the position when Goku walked in. Pia had opened her eyes by then, and looked at the man, pleading him to save her from Pan. Pan was blabbing about how Pia shouldn't have sparred with Goten, blah, blah, blah.

"Pia, are you ok?" was all of Goku's saving the day speech for Pia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Low on ki, and dizzy as heck, but fine," Pia sighed she had been hoping of a more of a "Stop that, Pan!" approach from the man, but had been let down. Carefully Pia got her feet under her and wobbled into a standing position. When she took a step forward she didn't crumple, and was so happy that she forgot about balance and about toppled over into Pan instead. Amazingly Pia didn't and just stumbled forward a couple of steps before she righted herself. Waving her tail wildly again Pia kept her balance as she came to a stop, and grasped the edge of the recliner that Goten loved. "Good thing I have a tail, or I would have fallen flat on my face, or ran into Pan. Then down we would have went like dominos!"

They laughed and for Pia it felt good to laugh. Her nightmare memory was, as of now, forgotten. As she was laughing Pia flopped herself somewhat in the chair, unable to keep her balance while laughing. A sudden wave of dizziness caught her and she stopped laughing and the room swayed a little. It was gone just as quickly as it came, but the room was noticeably quieter.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy all of a sudden." Pia explained before she was asked questions, and looked at the two people in the room, black eyes darting back and forth between them.

"I bet you need food. You did burn a good many calories fighting," Pan said.

At the mention of food there were two loud grumbles. One grumble was from Pia's stomach, and the other one was from none other than Goku's. This made the three start to laugh once again with unconfined mirth.

Once their laughing had died down, they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Pia stumbled once, and this was when she had almost managed to get to the doorway to the kitchen. If it hadn't been for Goku, the young saiya-jin would have fallen flat on her face. The man easily pulled her up so she wasn't at a forty-five degree angle with the ground anymore.

"Thanks, Goku," Pia piped up once she was on her two feet firmly again.

"No problem!" Goku said happily as they entered the kitchen.

Chi Chi was standing with her back to the doorway at the stove, and Videl, busy setting the table, didn't notice them come in. Pia picked up the heavenly aroma of cooking food, and her stomach growled, Goku's own stomach wasn't too far behind. The two stomachs complained that they were empty very loudly, and alerted the two women to the saiya-jins present.

Videl's head shot up and looked at each person in turn, her eyes finally rested on Pia before flicking back up to Goku so fast that Pia wasn't sure if she had imagined it. Chi Chi on the other hand stole a quick glance at the three, before she continued on cooking. The mini mountain of food that had already been cooked was astounding, as well as the mini mountain that had still yet to be prepared.

"Are you ok, Pia?" Chi Chi questioned without looking away from what dish she was preparing.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy from using a bit too much ki, but otherwise fine," Pia responded seating herself into one of the chairs with a silent sigh of relief. She hadn't been so sure at how long she could have stayed on her feet without falling over in exhaustion or dizziness, or both.

"Great! Don't worry dinner will be ready soon," Chi Chi said flashing a small smile over at Pia.

"Dinner…" Pia whispered stumped, it should have been lunch not dinner. "Shouldn't it be lunch?"

"No, Pia," Videl said having heard Pia, "you've been out since this morning."

At this Pia just about fell off of her chair, astounded. The last thing she could remember was firing her blast at Goten, him going super saiya-jin, and then falling forward into blackness. Had that really been this morning? It felt like it had just been ten minutes ago. Pia leaned into the back of the chair, her recently flicking tail-tip now still in shock. One thing Pia didn't really understand was the reason she couldn't remember what had happened after she fired the blast at Goten. Of course she knew one thing: that he had gone super saiya-jin, after he had promised not to. A small growl rumbled in Pia's chest, and she earned a strange face from Goku as well as the scraping of Pan's chair across the floor as she scooted away from Pia. Her anger fell away as it was replaced by a curiosity of what had happened with the "spar."

"Goku, who won the sparring match?" Pia asked, changing the topic completely. She looked up at the man who was standing behind her chair, and he appeared to be upside down.

"I really don't know. You made your ki attack explode, which resulted in Goten's Kamehameha wave exploding as well. Then you fell forward, unconscious." Goku explained, looking down at Pia, and his eyes held a slight determined glint in them. Pia frowned slightly; wondering why he had that look in his eyes, but was quickly answered. "When Goten went super saiya-jin, and you were about to loose, you became a super saiya-jin too, but only for a second. This second was long enough for you to make you ki blast explode." Goku paused, and took a deep breath then continued. "Pia, if you would like I could teach you how to control the transformation of becoming super saiya-jin. Would you like too learn?" Goku ended this with one of his famous son grins as he looked down at Pia, waiting for her reply.

The kitchen had gone deathly quiet and the only sound was that of the soft sizzle of the food being cooked. Pia just stared up at Goku in shock, her mouth open, eyes wide. _Super saiya-jin…_ Pia thought as her stunned brain came to grasp with what Goku had just said. _I went super saiya-jin… How did I… When did I… I don't remember going super saiya-jin… But what would I know, I don't know how it even feels like to go super saiya-jin. And Goku wants to teach me how to become a super saiya-jin! _A sudden excitement pounded through her as a half-remembered fact was dredged up from the back of her mind. _But don't super saiya-jins come about once every millennium? Then how can Goku and Goten become one, and I can only guess that Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan can become one too. This is weird, the stuff of legend are just popping up, and… And I'm a stuff of legend too. Whoa, how is this even possible. _Pia saw the room swim dizzily around her again in a blur of colors to her tired mind, but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to really care and she didn't sway. One question still remained though: should she say yes or no. Pia's mind felt foggy with yes and no reasons, but soon her mind cleared with one answer.

"Sure, I'll try my hardest!" Pia said with a smile, not realizing that her smile was almost an exact copy of Goku's famous son smile. In response Goku's smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible.

Pia lifted her head up and looked at Pan, still wearing her grin. Pan just stared at her, mouth open, her eyes flicking from Pia to Goku as if she couldn't believe Pia had just said yes to training with her grandfather. Videl was just standing there, a handful of silverware in her right hand, mouth open in shock, yet a smile curled her lips a little, making her expression a very weird combination of shock and happiness. Chi Chi on the other hand was opened mouthed and staring back and forth at her husband and Pia in complete shock. Her back was to the cooking; not paying the least bit of mind until the smell of something burning assaulted the noses of the occupants in the kitchen.

"Chi Chi! The food!" Pia cried as said food that could be smelled burning, and was producing a black smoke, abruptly caught fire in Chi Chi's beloved frying pan.

"OH, CRAP!" Chi Chi cried rushing over to the sink, throwing open the cabinet door, and grabbed a fire extinguisher. While his wife did this Goku ran over to the stove and grabbed the handle of the frying pan and took it off the stove and promptly ran outside, avoiding the flames that were licking hungrily upwards, threatening to light his bangs on fire. Chi Chi ran outside after him through the door that Goku had left open, and soon Pia heard a hissing sound and she could see a white smoke-like substance float past the kitchen window on the slight breeze.

"Uh, does that happen often?" Pia asked a large sweat-drop on the back of her head.

"Not really," Pan said, a sweat-drop adorning her head too, "unless grandpa is cooking that is."

Pia scrunched up her nose at the sour burning smell that assaulted her sensitive nose, and sneezed just as Goku walked back into the kitchen with Chi Chi. The frying pan was now in Chi Chi's possession and Pia eyed it warily for a reason that escaped her. The reason was clearly brought to light as she waved it threateningly at her husband and started to screech at him, causing Pia to cover her ears. Her sentences, let alone words, were incomprehensible as she screeched in a blind rage. Goku was holding his hands up in front of him as his wife yelled at him, a look of fear on his face. Suddenly there was a loud _WHAM_ and a cry of pain from Goku. Said man was now supporting a large, red welt on his head. It was a gift from the frying pan, and the woman behind the instrument of food and pain. Chi Chi stopped screeching and instead only started to yell, way too loud in Pia's opinion seeing as how she felt like she already had busted eardrums, showing how useless covering her ears had been.

"WHY, GOKU! I WAS HOPING TO SEND HER TO SCHOOL WITH PAN WHEN THE SCHOOL YEARS STARTS, BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO TRAIN HER INSTEAD! WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE IN A HOUSE MOSTLY FILLED WITH FIGHTING OBSESSED ALEINS!" Chi yelled at her husband, who was holding one hand in front of him and the other one was resting gently on his large welt. Goku's eyes were wide with fear as he slowly retreated from his wife as she slapped the bottom of her now cool frying pan on her palm. Then Goku said something that chilled Pia to the core.

"Well I can train her and she can go to school with Pan. Is that ok, Chi Chi?" He compromised cowering against the wall as his wife fixed him with a gaze that was just as fiery as it was icy.

"Hmmm… That works well. I'll go with that!" Chi Chi said cheerily before going to the stove and continuing to fix dinner.

Pia gapped at Goku. She didn't want to go to school! No way in the world! She would rather face off Chi Chi and one of her reins of terror than go to school, and that was saying something. Opening her mouth to say something Pia froze as the words formed in her throat, looking at Goku. He was looking at her with a pleading, puppy-dog look, that said, 'Please, for me?' Pia sighed and gave a slight nod, before giving him a glare that said that he was going to get an earful from her, and it wouldn't be a grateful earful either. Goku frowned slightly at Pia's expression, and she guessed that he got what she was saying.

Pia heard a whistle behind her and just about jumped out of her skin, but ended up successfully falling onto the floor. With a groan she sat up holding her head, she had hit it on the floor and this bump ended up making her dizziness return. Looking up she saw Goten standing in the doorway, with Gohan standing right behind him. Goten could be easily identified as the one that whistled because Gohan was scowling at his little brother's back.

Angered, Pia somehow managed to jump to her feet without falling down, and snapped, "What did you whistle for! You scared me half to death! And earlier you cheated, so don't you start thinking I haven't forgotten about it. You _promised _to _not_ go super saiya-jin!" As she finished her tirade Pia took a step forward and Goten took a step back, and ran into his older brother. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked down at Pia, and Pia felt a flare of satisfaction in her stomach, before she turned and sat back in her chair. Pia crossed her arms, and glared at the table. It was as if she wanted to burn holes in the wooden surface in front of her. Her tail was flicking back and forth, hitting the chair leg occasionally with a soft _fwack_ sound.

Goten was pale-faced. Right then Pia had reminded him too much of his mother when she got angry, but he suspected that if she went off, she went off more so than his mother. Pia could shoot ki blasts, and could fly, so there could be no escaping that little seven-year-old saiya-jin.

Soon, after all that, the family, excluding Chi Chi and Videl, were sitting at the table caring on different conversations as they waited for diner to get done. Even Pia had pushed aside her anger at Goten and Goku, but it was not forgotten and would be called up on a latter date. Right then she was talking to Pan about school.

"Exactly what is it that you have to learn at school, because if I have to learn to read and write all over again in a different language I'm going to scream. I'm pretty sure that I can read and write, but only if I could remember how…" Pia said to her overly eager friend.

"Of course you have to learn to read and write. Plus there is math, science, and social studies. Then if you add all the other classes like P.E., art, music, and a few other unimportant classes that I don't care about, you have a lot to learn." Pan said excitedly waving her hands for emphasis.

"Uh, what's P.E.?"

"Physical Education. It's a class for playing kickball, baseball, basketball, soccer, and sometimes a little martial arts, most of the time Mr. Satan comes in and teaches the class some of the katas. Pretty much recess all over again." Pan explained.

"Ok, the only thing that I knew what you said meant was 'martial arts.' I'm guessing that the rest was a sport, and I'll learn in class, but recess?" Pia said her mind whirling from all she had took in, in that one, short, day.

"Well that is the best part of the day! You get to go outside on the playground and play for about forty-five minutes before you have to go back inside."

"Ah."

Before Pia and Pan could say another word the first dish was set on the table, and then another, until all of the food that Chi Chi had cooked was now resting on the table. Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pia's, and, surprisingly, Pan's stomach growled, creating a noise akin to a small avalanche. They watched as Chi Chi and Videl sat down in the two chairs that were left, and looked at them waiting for the say-so to attack the food. With a smile and a gesture at the food, Chi Chi indicated to dig in, and that's what they did. Attacking the food with vigor that only a saiya-jin, or one of saiya-jin descent, could do.

After diner Pia, who was exceptionally exhausted, said her good nights, before heading to her room. Tail drooping with a tiredness that was the cause of Pia's low ki. Quickly she changed into her pajamas, throwing her gi into the basket for her dirty clothes, and clambered into bed. For some reason sleep didn't come to the little saiya-jin as she had hoped. She lay there listening to the soft voices coming down the hall from the den, none of the words could be understood.

Sighing Pia looked at the window. Even though her body was drooping with tiredness she couldn't go to sleep. There was a nagging thought that Pia just couldn't grasp in the back of her mind, something important. Thinking didn't help; it made the pain of the head pounding that would come up when she tried to think about her past come back. _Wait a minute… My past!_ Pia thought sitting up straight nerves tingling.

_What is it about my past that is nagging at my subconscious? _Pia thought looking down at the end of the bed. As she tried thinking about it the pounding grew worse and Pia clutched her head as the throbbing grew to a crescendo and dizziness swept over her again. _Ugh! I hate what ever the reason for my amnesia is! This is so annoying!_

Slowly the pounding went away, and Pia lay back down. This time she started to fall asleep, all tensed up muscles relaxing as she slipped into the soothing comfort of sleep. She rolled onto her side and looked at the door. Just before she was out, the door creaked, slowly, open and a head of messy, spiky hair popped in. The head popped right back out the door and the door was closed shut. Pia gave herself a small, weary smile and fell asleep. There was no guessing whose head that was.

That night a man with that same mass of unruly, spiky hair haunted Pia's dreams, but it wasn't Goku. The voice wasn't the light and cheery voice of Goku, but a deep growl that contrasted with Goku's character, and would never come out of his mouth. It was a voice that would very rarely soften, if it ever did, or could. Unbeknownst to Pia this was her father, but she didn't have a clue, and wouldn't remember a thing about her dreams when she woke up in the morning.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you guys like it and why did I get this out now. I might not get one out on Wednesday then that really isn't good for me. Don't expect too much out of me. And to and123 you will get your wish soon. Let me just say: SHOPPING SPREE! It will be different; I'll give you that. One thing, will Pia get a haircut forced on her by Chi Chi? (* Evil grin. *) You'll just have to wait to find out…

Pia: "WHAT! YOU MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL _AND_ I MIGHT GET A HAIRCUT!"

Me: "Yup!"

**Story Advertisements:**

Ok, this is something that I wanted to try so you guys can have something to read in between my posts.

Daughter Of A Hero is a really good story by WhisperedPromises.x it is about Gohan's twin sister, Gonyhe, and Gonyhe is NOT a "Mary Sue." It is really good and this summary doesn't do it justice.

Wish For The Past by Burenda. Goten wishes to meet his father's father, and instead of Bardock coming to Goten, Goten goes to him. Trunks ends up going back as well to try and help his friend get back to the present. This is really good and is COMPLETE!


	10. Chapter 9: Training and… Shopping?

I don't really have anything to say but: I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, and that I hope you read the two stories I advertised last chapter. They are wonderful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, or any of the characters that are in them. The only characters that I do own are Pia, Kabocha, Nasu, Midori, and Mame. And I might make more characters up too so I own them. Please do not use Pia, she is MINE!

Chapter Nine

Training and… Shopping?

"Uh… Goku, where exactly are we going?" Pia asked as the two saiya-jins flew over the flat landscape, they had long ago left the mountains and Pia was confused. She had gotten up, got dressed in one of the orange gis and blue, short-sleeved undershirts, ate breakfast, and then she and Goku had set out to go train. They had promised Chi Chi to be back by dinner, although she knew perfectly well that the two would come home when their stomachs declared that they were empty. All this had happened maybe half an hour ago, and Pia didn't have a clue as to where they were going, or why they had to go so far.

"You'll find out when we get there. It shouldn't be too long now." Goku said glancing over at Pia, and flinched. She flew with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at him. The seven-year-old still hadn't forgiven him on volunteering her for school. He breathed a loud sigh, and looked forward again.

"Fine…" Pia breathed, and a small sigh escaped her lips. Uncrossing her arms, she put them at her sides, and looked down at the land that was rushing by below them. Here and there houses dotted the flat, grassy land that had relatively few forests. On some parts of the land were animals, most black and white spotted creatures or a chestnut color that gleamed, but then there were some animals that ranged from a yellow to brown, and black to white. Pia had no idea what these animals were and would have investigated if she weren't following Goku for training.

Slowly the landscape began to change. The land below them started to loose almost all vegetation but bushes and some trees with weird, spiky leaves. There was the smell of salt in the air that stung Pia's nose slightly. Looking up ahead, Pia could see a bright glittering that had to have been sunlight reflecting off water, but it reached from one horizon to the other. Pia was dumbfounded somewhat, but as they drew closer to the shiny surface Pia realized that it was water. Not just water, but the ocean.

Soon they were flying over the water, and Pia rather enjoyed it. The air was a bit cooler above the water, and she had dropped to where she was skimming just a few yards above the surface, creating huge waves in her wake. Glancing at the water then at Goku, who was in front and was flying slightly higher than her, Pia was struck with a sudden idea.

With a grin Pia flew up until she was above the man, and suddenly dropped towards him, arms out-stretched. She shoved him, hard, and he went down towards the water with a yelp. Just before he hit the water though, and to Pia's disappointment, he flew up into a vertical position only a few feet from the water. He turned around and looked at Pia, a stern expression on his face. She gave him a lop-sided grin and shot forward towards the water at Goku's feet. Pia splashed water at his legs, getting them drenched, and shot back up into the sky as fast as she could, not giving him a chance to retaliate.

Goku just watched her go, and Pia could feel his eyes trained on her. Maybe a mile from the water she stopped ascending and looked down at Goku who was still floating there, looking up at her. Slowly Goku floated up to her.

"What was that for?" he questioned, water dripping from his legs. Pia had managed to get up to his knees wet.

"Payback. I didn't want to go to school, but now I have too. That's just payback." Pia said, her lop-sided smile still on her face, tail flicking happily. She saw Goku's eyes momentarily dart to the flicking tip of Pia's tail, and immediately her smile disappeared. Wrapping her tail protectively around her waist Pia looked at the man in front of her, face a mask devoid of emotion. Then she asked stonily, struck by a sudden thought, "What's so special about my tail, and if you and Vegeta are a saiya-jin, what happened to your tails?"

"I had mine cut off when I was a kid, and Vegeta had his cut off when he was still evil, here on Earth," Goku explained. Pia let herself soften and let her mask fall away; she was seven after all and couldn't keep up the game of showing no emotion at all for too long. Goku sighed at the changed and said, "Come on. No more playing all right. We are almost there."

"You said that almost ten minutes ago," Pia said, and a smile curved Goku's lips.

"I know, but we are almost there. Really!" He exclaimed before turning around and flying away.

Laughing slightly Pia followed him. He was right, after all, when he said that they were almost there, because five minutes later they were on a tiny island. On the island was a pink, two-story house, with "KAME HOUSE" written on the side in big letters. There were only a couple of those trees with the spiky leaves as far as Pia could see.

When the two landed Goku strode up to the screen door to the house calling, "Hey, Master Roshi! Krillin! 18! Maron! It's me! And I brought my new friend!"

As soon as the words were out of Goku's mouth the door was flung open and a blonde girl threw herself at Goku with a shriek of, "SON!" before looking around the beach. Her eyes stopped on Pia, who had a large sweat-drop on her head. It was there because of the house being pink of all colors, and because of the girl that had flung herself at Goku.

"Who's that?" She asked, blue eyes wide and curious, as she walked over to Pia. "And why does she have a tail?"

"That's—"

"Goku, back already!" An old man with big, red sunglasses cried out from the small front porch of the house making Pia jump slightly. Beside him stood a short man with no nose, dark, kind eyes, and dark, gray hair that stood up, and reminded Pia of grass. Next to him stood a tall woman with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes that studied Pia, and seemed to go right through the young saiya-jin, she was obviously the girl's mother.

"Yes, Master Roshi, I'm back, and this is Pia," Goku said, waving a hand towards the girl, "and she didn't know that I came here to tell you guys about her, but now she does. Pia, this is Maron, —" – Goku indicated to girl – "— this is Master Roshi, —" he pointed to the old man – "— this is Krillin, —" – he pointed to the short man, who gave Pia a warm smile – "— and, last but not least, is 18, —" – Goku pointed to the woman – "— and you guys this is Pia!"

"Hi…" Pia said, bowing—not curtsying—to be polite, she felt awkward being the center of attention, and she let it show in her flicking tail-tip. There was a gasp from Krillin, and 18 just looked at him, then back at Pia's tail, lost. Master Roshi remained silent, the light reflecting off of his sunglasses. Pia just stood there unsure of what was wrong, but she was brought up to speed when Krillin commented on her tail.

"Um, Goku, why does she have her tail?" Krillin asked, looking up at the tall man.

"Why? Well I don't see any harm because there isn't a moon anymore so there's no chance of her transforming into an Oozaru. So there isn't any danger right? Unless Vegeta does that weird moon sphere thing." Goku said, a thoughtful look crossing his face, a look that didn't quite suit him.

Pia tensed up at the words "moon" and "Oozaru." She didn't know why, but they freaked her out. There was a reason to it, but if Pia tried to think up the reason it slipped away with her head throbbing painfully. Just as she had given up something slipped through. A memory of blind rage, lust to kill, and primal instincts that overwhelmed all coherent thoughts, in other words: a monster identity. Her body was big and bulky, people tiny ants, and nothing could reach her, harm her, but she could harm others. The ones that were like pesky mosquitoes, she could swat them, and destroy them easily. A full moon shone its light in her mind. A beautiful addition to the night sky, but a dangerous weapon for a saiya-jin.

All this flashed through her mind in a few seconds. Unlike her other memories this one was more sensations than fuzzy images or crystal clear everything. It was almost as if at the time her mind had been clouded, but not clouded enough to not remember things. Like Pia had only been able to go along for the ride at the time as she went out of control, with no way to stop.

One thing that Pia did know was that the transformation had been because of her tail. Something about her tail had made her transform. All that she had done was look at a full moon, and transformed into an Oozaru. She knew that without her tail she wouldn't be able to transform, but without a moon she wouldn't be able to transform either. Good for her the latter was there; she really didn't want to get rid of her tail.

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, Pia? Are you ok?" Goku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was waving his hand in front of her face, and Pia's eyes immediately focused on the moving limb. Finally having caught her attention he stopped waving his hand and said, "Back to earth now? What happened? Another memory?"

"Sorta…" Pia said as she looked up at Goku. "I only have one thing to say: I am _so_ glad that you don't have a moon." She shivered slightly out of some impulse, and continued. "Let's just say I don't like the full moon, and if Vegeta does that moon sphere thing punch him real hard for me ok. If I don't squash him first." She added the last part in a whisper so only Goku could hear, but her voice carried to the others across the quiet island, causing the others to stifle their snorts of laughter at the thought of a prince pancake.

"If he does that I will, but if you don't squash him first," Goku said placing a large, callused hand on Pia's shoulder. "Now how about we do what we came here to do!"

"Yes!" Pia said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, all seriousness forgotten, and a large smile on her face. "Let's train! What first?"

"First you have to get it to where you can pull up your ki without any real problem. Plus you have to not pull out all of your reserves at first go, so that goes under controlling it, unlike what happened yesterday." Goku instructed as everyone watching gained a large sweat-drop.

"I guess he just can't come and say 'Hi' anymore can he?" Krillin said softly as Pia groaned inaudibly.

"You know how hard that's gonna be don't you, Goku," Pia complained as she prepared to power up.

"That's why you need to learn how to control your ki, all of it. So how about power up to almost your full extent, about five percent lower than your top."

"Sure." Pia complied, and with that she started to power up. This time it was easier to power up and it took half the time for her to get to the level where she started struggling to control her power. Then she powered up at a slower pace, trying to remember exactly how high her power went last time. Slowly she reached her limit, then dropped her power by about five percent. She could feel that her hair had lifted somewhat off of her neck, and was whipped around by the uncontrolled, blazing, white aura that had sprung up around her.

Looking up at Goku she saw a pleased expression on his face, and she glanced at Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Maron and just about lost her control on her ki as she held back laughter. Master Roshi had fallen on his back at some point, and was looking at Pia, glasses askew, and sitting in the sand. Krillin was staring at Pia, wide-eyed, open-jawed, with shock. 18 and Maron, on the other hand, looked indifferent. Goku followed her gaze and a smile curled his lips up a little, but the humor of the moment quickly died as Pia brought her attention back to her ki control.

"Good," Goku said, bringing his coal-black gaze back to Pia, "now keep it there for as long as you can."

Pia's jaw dropped in surprise, but she didn't complain. She knew better than to complain, because she needed to control her ki. If she didn't know how she could hurt someone accidentally, like she had almost done to Pan and Bra. Grimly Pia nodded and concentrated on her ki. Slowly she came to grasp of her ki, putting reins on the power, and it became easier to contain the blaze and not just let it run wild. Able to contain it some Pia started to tame her aura, and it reluctantly was tamed into a less crazy inferno. This took the better part of two hours, but Pia didn't complain as she started to grow tired from the exertion.

"Can you keep it up longer, or are you done?" Goku questioned a worried tone in his voice as large drops of sweat rolled down girl's face and arms, and created dark spots on the sand.

"Longer. Have. To. Control. Ki. Can't. Let. It. Be. Wild." Pia growled between her clenched teeth in a detached way. She didn't care that she was tired, she just didn't want to hurt her friends and she would if she couldn't control her ki. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. My. Friends."

Goku looked down in shock at Pia, and Pia looked up at him, determined to keep this up for as long as she could. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated every part of her on controlling her ki. She stood there and sensed out the kis of every one on the island. Krillin was outside the house, on the other side of the island, his ki was staying relatively the same. Maron's ki was near Krillin's. While Master Roshi was inside the house and his ki was spiking up and down somewhat for some reason. Pia couldn't find 18's ki, but she didn't think too much about it. She just figured that she was suppressing her power.

Frowning Pia extended her senses. As she extended she ran into a multitude of weak kis, many were clustered in hundreds to thousands. There were some that were manly alone though with only a few other kis near them. Just then Pia felt and extremely high ki in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't one she recognized. Concentrating, Pia tried to form a mental picture of whomever the ki belonged to. All she came up with was green. Pushing farther, Pia felt her mind barely brush against something. This something was alien, and attacked back at Pia, swarming into her mind through the slight connection she had made, almost making her lose her slim control over her ki.

"_Who are you, and what are you doing?"_ A male voice growled, serious, and Pia shrunk away from the being in her mind as her ki flamed around her almost out of control. Pia heard Goku gasp, and heard the shifting of sand as he backed up. Still Pia kept her eyes closed, trying to control her wild ki.

Gathering her courage Pia replied, _"I-I'm P-Pia. And I'm only t-training. I didn't m-mean to intrude, I didn't realize I could t-touch others minds if I wanted too."_

"_Pia…"_ The voice said, before a long pause, that if Pia hadn't been touching this person's mind she would have thought that he had left, then, _"Why are you training?"_

"_To control my ki. I'm powered up right now. I was only sensing out energies and I prodded too deep when I felt your ki. I'm sorry." _Pia went to draw away, but the being tightened his grip on her mind, holding her in so she couldn't retreat. _"W-What's your name?"_

"_Piccolo. Where are you training?"_

"_Um… I don't know… Can I show images this way?"_

"_Yes, yes can."_

"_Then I'll do that. Give me a second."_ Pia concentrated bringing up an image of the island that she was on, without everybody swarming on it. This was how she had seen it from above.

"_You're at Kame House!" _the voice exclaimed, and Pia felt the ki move slightly, coming towards her slowly.

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Who's training you?"_ Piccolo questioned his tone even more serious.

"_G—" _Pia started but stopped as an image came to mind of Goku, and she knew that Piccolo "saw" the image. She felt his ki stop.

"_Goku? You're training with Goku? Who are you?"_ Piccolo questioned rhetorically, but Pia didn't know that.

_"I'm Pia! I'm a saiya—"_

"_Saiya-jin! How can you be a saiya-jin? Goku and Vegeta are supposed to be the only one's left!"_

"_I don't know! I've been asking myself that since I woke up three days ago!"_

Piccolo didn't reply, but his ki shot off in Pia's direction at a furious pace. Tentatively Pia started to back out of the link and Piccolo didn't stop her. Quickly she cut the connection, and trained herself on Piccolo's ki. When it had almost reached the island Pia opened her eyes and stopped sensing for ki. Looking up at Goku she saw that he was looking up at the sky in the direction Piccolo was coming in from.

When Piccolo came into view Pia almost gasped, he looked a lot like Dende! He had the same green skin, and had pink parts on his arms. On his head he wore a white cap with purple in the center, and a white cape with large shoulder pad-things sticking out. He landed and Pia took a slight step back when the two locked eyes, not thinking that because she was powered up she could be stronger than him. Then he looked at Goku, and back to Pia, a strange look in his eyes.

"What's going on here, Goku?" Piccolo asked, and Pia looked at him dumbfounded, not noticing Krillin, Master Roshi, Maron, and 18 come to the part of the beach they were on.

"I'm training Pia. What are you doing here, Piccolo?" Goku said curiously in a very friendly way, a hint of confusion in his voice though.

"Let's just say little Pia learned her lesson about sensing ki, and how dangerous it can possibly be if you push too far at someone's ki." Piccolo stated, shooting a hard stare in Pia's direction.

Pia moved behind Goku, out of Piccolo's penetrating gaze. This temporary barrier didn't last long, because Goku turned to face the young saiya-jin, letting Pia feel Piccolo's eyes once again boring into her.

"Pia, what is Piccolo talking about?" Goku asked, and Pia didn't reply, staring determinedly at the ground for a reason the escaped her. Goku knelt down and placed his large hands on the girl's shoulders, attempting to look into Pia's eyes, but Pia was still looking at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Goku spoke again, more softly this time so only Pia could hear. "Pia. What is Piccolo talking about? You won't get into trouble."

"I was sensing ki and I felt Piccolo's ki," Pia murmured, not looking up, "I didn't recognize it so I tried to form a picture of what he looked like in my mind, I wanted to see if it would work. Instead somehow I touched his mind when I tried to picture him harder. We had a conversation and then Piccolo came here."

"Ah… But why do you look ashamed? There is nothing to be ashamed about!" Goku whispered so only Pia could hear, and Piccolo heard as well apparently. The namekian gave a huff, surprising Pia; he really didn't get this sentimental stuff like this for a warrior.

Pia looked up into Goku's eyes startled. She knew he was right, there wasn't any reason to feel ashamed. In response Pia shrugged her shoulders and made an 'I don't know' sound and a small, goofy smile transformed her expression. Goku laughed slightly at this while he straightened up, Pia knew that she didn't have to explain too much to the older saiya-jin seeing as how he knew about her amnesia.

Pia waved her tail behind her happily, still not paying attention to her being powered up, although she was now barely powered up thanks to her slip of attention. At the sight of the girl's tail there came a small sound from Piccolo and Pia looked curiously up at the tall namek. His face was set in a scowl and his eyes were following the movement of Pia's tail. Unconsciously the girl wrapped her tail around her waist and moved her feet ever so slightly to give her better balance. At this Piccolo's scowl disappeared and he grinned slightly, and Pia noticed his sharp canines. At the smile Pia didn't let her guard down, but listened to some instinct screaming at her not to let her guard down even slightly or she might get hurt.

"What is so interesting about my tail, Piccolo?" Pia asked rather bluntly, looking up at the namek who towered over her.

"Well let me just say I have ran into some bad problems with tails and the moon," he replied his smile evaporating, to be replaced by a calculating look.

Pia shivered slightly at the thought of the moon, she really didn't like what would happen if she looked at the full moon. In this lapse of attention Piccolo sprung his attack at Pia so fast she didn't see him move, and grabbed her tail even though it was still around her waist. The pain froze Pia for a moment and she vaguely heard Goku yell something. Then she swung around, propelled by that strange reflex, and threw a ki-loaded punch at her tormentor, her blood pounding in her ears; her aura sprung to life around her a bright white.

Her small fist hit the unsuspecting namek in the stomach. Krillin gave an astonished yell as he saw Pia's fist in the namek's stomach. There was a rush of wind that indicated that Piccolo had had his breath forced out of his lungs. Letting go of the girl's tail he grasped his stomach, doubled over in pain. Pia's aura immediately faded away and she dropped to her hands and knees.

The seven-year-old's tail was hanging to the ground limply. Her eyesight blurred in and out as she fought back the unconsciousness that threatened her. As her eyesight blurred the world also started to swim, and Pia fought back the urge to curse as her stomach threatened to empty its contents for some unknown reason. Slowly darkness swarmed the edges of her vision, and her arms threatened to collapse and send her face into the sand.

"Pia, come on get up." Pia heard the voice in her ear, but barely registered it.

"Used to much ki…" she murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open, and added, "Tail grabbed didn't help. Hurt a lot."

"Come get up. I know that having your tail grabbed hurt, and that you're low on ki, but you have to get up, come on. " The voice said again and Pia recognized it. It was Goku.

"Yes, Goku…" Pia complied. She tried to move and her body only trembled slightly. Inwardly she growled and fought against the gravity, which seemed to have doubled to her tired muscles. A strong pair of hands grabbed Pia's arms and pulled her onto her feet. Once on her feet the girl swayed and almost fell down, but the hands on her arms didn't let her fall.

Wearily Pia rose her head and followed the arms to the shoulders, and then looked into the face of Goku. Goku was looking down at her with a very worried expression. From somewhere Pia managed to pull her face into a very small grin. Goku returned then smile, but Pia didn't notice in her exhausted state that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Pia turned her weary gaze to Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, and Maron. She saw Krillin's mouth move, but to her no sound reached her ears. The blackness that was hovering at the edges of her stared to creep into her mind, fogging and slowing down every thought. Once more she heard the tones of Goku's voice but she couldn't make out the words. Her knees buckled and the blackness overwhelmed her. She felt Goku catch her before she hit the ground, then she sank into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Goku caught Pia when her knees buckled; not letting her hit the ground. He was surprised that she hadn't become unconsciousness before then, but then again she is his sister. Shifting his arms Goku held Pia the way he had just the day before, and a few days prior to that. He held her with her head in the crook of his left elbow and her legs over his right arm, her tail dangling over his arm as well.<p>

"Is she ok?" Krillin asked looking at Pia, who was at that moment breathing deeply indicating slumber. "I guess that answers that!" Goku's old friend exclaimed when Pia wrapped her tail around Goku's upper-right arm like she had before, and turned her head towards Goku's chest.

"Yup, that answers that!" Goku laughed softly.

"Goku." Piccolo's voice rumbled.

"Hmm?" The saiya-jin looked at Piccolo.

"Why is there another saiya-jin? You and Vegeta are supposed to be the only ones left in the universe. And why does she look like you, well somewhat?" Piccolo queried the tone of his voice leaving no room to leave his questions hanging in the air unanswered.

"As for the first one not even Pia knows why she is here, she has a very bad case of amnesia. But for the second question I can answer that easily, she's my sister!" Goku exclaimed, still holding the unconscious child in his arms. At Goku's words Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what?" the namekian said once he had managed to get his mouth to work.

"Yeah, real shock, and before you ask, no she is not like Raditz," Goku explained to the shocked namek, "So you don't have to worry."

"Good," Piccolo growled, preparing to take off so he could go meditate again.

"Exactly how does Pia look like me. I just can't figure that out." Goku said, and everyone fell over anime style. Goku stood there, a sweat-drop adorning the back of his head, thinking,_ Was it something I said?_

"Really, Goku, you haven't seen it?" Krillin asked his long time friend once he had gotten over the fact that his friend was really, really, really dense. He was the first one to recover, though, but the rest soon followed.

"Seen what, Krillin?" Goku questioned, tilting his head. He would have scratched the nape of his neck in confusion if he hadn't been holding Pia.

"Er… Ok… Well you two have the exact same bangs, and I bet that if Pia got the right haircut, her hair-style would look very similar to yours." Krillin explain, exasperated, to his friend.

"Oh… I guess that's true…" Goku said, examining Pia's hair more closely. Her bangs were exactly like his, and there was the fact that there were the semi-large spikes in the front that looked similar to the spikes in Goku's hair. The only difference was the fact that Pia's hair was shoulder-length and the spikes in her hair were not as prominent as Goku's. "Ah, I see it now…"

During Goku's lapse of attention Piccolo took off. The namek was ready to go back to meditating, he had a lot to think about. Especially the fact that Goku now had a sister. So when the large saiya-jin looked up he only saw a dot on the horizon that was Piccolo.

"What now, Goku?" Krillin asked, still next to his friend but his eyes were focused on Pia.

"We wait for her to wake up of course!" Goku replied cheerfully before striding into Kame House. Once inside he headed to the stairs and made his way up stairs. Upstairs Goku went into the room that had so long ago been his sick room when he was still recovering from the heart virus. The mattress was still on the floor and gingerly Goku placed Pia on it. Quickly Goku found a sheet and draped it over the girl, before going over to the window and opening it slightly so there would be a slight breeze to clear the room of dust.

Satisfied the man walked over to the door and out into the hallway. With a last look at his sister sleeping peacefully on the mattress he closed the door and headed downstairs. He ran into Master Roshi at the bottom of the stairs.

"She good?" The old master questioned.

"She's good. Now, when's lunch?" The saiya-jin asked with a sheepish grin, and a rumble of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Pia flailed some under the light sheet she was under. Fighting against an unseen enemy. A moan escaped the young girl's mouth as she jerked her arms. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed hard.<p>

"_Come on little brat! I didn't realize you were this weak!" A boy's voice taunted Pia, as she stood, bent over, gasping for the breath that had been forced out of her lungs. At this comment she growled deep in her throat with what little breath she had. Once her breathing became stable again, and the pain in her stomach had diminished, she straightened before settling into her fighting stance._

"_I am not weak, big brother!" She hissed, anger boiling the blood in her veins. She could barely keep her tail wrapped around her waist in her anger as she glared in the direction the voice had come from, and ultimately at her brother. Her brother was no more than a dark shape in the white fog that surrounded Pia._

"_Don't deny it, Pia. You are weak!" With this her brother launched himself towards Pia. _

_Prepared, as she was Pia dodged easily. She may have been weaker physically than her brother, but in speed she excelled for her age, unlike him. With a growl Pia spun around and grabbed the back of her brother's armor, stopping his movement, and pulled him towards her with a jerk. As she had guessed he turned around, his arm was flying forward to punch her in the face. Pia leaned back, placed her hands on the ground, and brought both of her legs up into his chin, sending a spray of blood out of his mouth as he bit his tongue. Then she brought her knees to her chest and flipped backwards, kicking her brother in the chest in the process, using her ki to keep her off the ground until she got her feet under her with a tap sound. Pia's brother stumbled backwards, hand at his mouth. Suddenly everything was thrown into sharp focus._

_Pia's brother had long, spiky, black hair that went down to about mid-calf, and he had a very prominent widow's peak. His armor was mainly brown, and he had on spandex shorts. Around his waist was his fluffed-out, brown tail. He wore no gloves on his hands and his boots were black. The most noticeable feature was his constant scowl that looked as if it never relaxed into any other expression; onyx eyes bore into Pia as he glared at her once he saw the blood on his hand._

_The siblings were fighting outside, with a blood-red sky above them, in what looked like an obstacle course. Then Pia realized that it was a training course, not an obstacle course. Right then three dozen other saiya-jin children were swarming through the many different physical challenges like the tunnel that shot out laser blasts or tongues of fire that threatened to burn the children that walked across the metal wire that spanned a twenty-yard gap. But where the siblings were there was a tunnel that, starting about three feet in, jutted out four-foot-long spikes that could easily spear a careless child._

"_You will pay for that dearly, sister," Pia's brother growled._

_Without warning he flew over to Pia and grasped the back of her armor. The girl struggled with all of her might but couldn't get rid of her brother's iron grip on her armor. Having no other option, Pia started to gather ki in the palm of her right hand. She brought it to her left shoulder, a bright, yellow ball of ki in her hand, and prepared to fire. This was the shoulder that her brother's face was behind. With a shout of alarm the boy threw Pia away from him without thinking, but she was headed towards the tunnel._

"_Damn it, brother!" Pia yelled as she realized that she had been thrown from too close of a range, and was unable to use her ki to stop herself from going into the tunnel. Once three feet into the tunnel spikes started to jut out from everywhere with hisses that made Pia want to cringe. Using her momentum to her advantage, Pia used her knowledge of flying to go as fast as she could, and even then barely dodged the multitude of spikes. Pia set her mind on auto pilot as she dodged up, down, left, right, and any other direction known across the galaxies as she flew forward. All the while she was cussing her brother with some of their father's favorite curses in languages that she didn't know, but only knew those select words or phrases in some cases._

_Halfway through Pia didn't move fast enough, and her shoulder was sliced just barely by one of the spikes. She let out a cry of pain, but didn't stop flying because if she did it meant certain death. Eventually Pia made it out of the tunnel and flopped on the ground, facing the sky, limbs splayed, tail somehow still wrapped around her waist, but loosely. For a handful of minutes she lay there, breathing heavily, thankful to be alive. Very few saiya-jin children could make it through that tunnel alive because it took more skill than many had. Pia had been very lucky._

_Sitting up, Pia winced with pain as she moved her shoulder wrong, and blood gushed from the wound that had sliced through her armor so easily. Looking at the tunnel Pia saw her brother staring open-mouthed at her. He had not expected her to even be able to make it through the tunnel with only one injury, and was mainly shocked that he had managed to throw her the worst way. If Pia would have happened to have died, the sibling's mother would have beaten him to a pulp._

"_I am so going to kill you, Raditz!" Pia screamed, jumping to her feet, preparing to go back trough the tunnel for the sake of beating her brother to a bloody pulp, anger giving her energy. A hand on her uninjured shoulder stopped her from taking off with a strong grip on her armor that wouldn't let her move, let alone take off through the tunnel._

"_Don't do that, Pia, or I will have to punish you." A very familiar voice growled from behind Pia, making the small girl freeze._

"_Yes, Otousan." Pia said, and felt the hand lift off her shoulder._

"_Good," Pia's father growled, and there was the soft sound of footsteps and he ordered, "Now come, Pia. You need to get to a regeneration tank. No saiya-jin needs to be wounded, even if it is just a minor wound. Any wound is a weakness, and must be eliminated."_

_Pia turned to follow her father but shot a death glare over her shoulder at her brother. In response he just glared right back. She turned her head away and ran to catch up to her father, knowing full well he would leave her behind if she walked at too slow of a pace for him. She didn't expect him to say anything else though, and was shocked at the soft words he said next so only she could hear._

"_Very well, only one scratch. Not even your brother could accomplish that at your age, and he can't do that now easily."_

_Pia resisted the urge to gape. Praise was hard to come from by her father, so was rare. It made the small girl swell with pride. She was five years younger than her brother was. This fact and the fact that she was a girl made her not want to be beaten by him, and made her strive to be the best she could be. Looking up Pia saw the side of her father's face; a scar marred the visible left cheek as he looked ahead. To Pia it only matched the ever-present scowl on his face, but not the unruly mess of his spiky, black hair._

Pia's eyes opened suddenly, and she looked around. Luckily the world wasn't spinning like last time, but was blurry and unfocused. The few things that Pia knew was that she was in an unfamiliar room, and that she must be in Kame House or somewhere near the ocean because the air was heavy with the smell of salt and fish. Blinking a few times Pia brought the world into focus.

Finally able to see clearly Pia sat up, trying to figure out why she was awake. Her answer was given quickly when the smell of cooked food was brought to her nose, her dream was forgotten by this point. In response her stomach growled, and this time she was unable to ignore the sound, so without a second thought Pia threw off the sheet that was covering her, and practically ran out of the room when she got her feet under her. She hurled herself quietly down the stairs, and followed her nose, leading her to the kitchen where she was met by a sight that made her laugh.

Goku was sitting at one end of the table inhaling food so fast that Pia was sure he wasn't even chewing. He was eating so fast that Master Roshi was having a hard time keeping up with the amount of food that was being eaten. As soon as the old man cooked one plate, ten plates were done. Krillin was just sitting at the other end shaking his head, a small smile on his face, while 18 and Maron looked on with strange expressions. At Pia's laugh all heads turned in her direction, except for Master Roshi who was cooking furiously knowing that he would have to cook more if he were to feed two saiya-jins. Goku had half a bowl of noodles in his mouth, and his cheeks were puffed out.

"Phiah, thour athake! Coomoon an' 'aphe phome 'oonch!" Goku said his mouth still full as he somehow managed to talk. (Translated into: "Pia, your awake! Come on and have some lunch!")

"If Master Roshi doesn't mind," Pia said, taking a seat near the end of the table Goku sat on.

"Oh, he doesn't mind do you Master Roshi?" Goku said after he had finished his bowl, and as he reached for a plate with food piled high on it.

"Uh… Oh well, you might as well get some, but I doubt we have enough for both of you two to be satisfied," Master Roshi sighed as he placed a plate on the table.

"Thank you, Master Roshi. I know this is a lot of trouble." Pia said before she attacked the plates of food as well.

With both saiya-jins now eating Master Roshi had an even harder time keeping up and 18 had to end up helping to keep up with the duo's fast pace. Goku and Pia were inhaling food at a furious pace, Pia more than Goku. She had burned a lot of calories earlier when she had been relearning how to control her ki and her body said that she needed them back.

When they were done it wasn't because of the two being full, but because of the fact that Master Roshi had run out of food. Even with this fact Pia felt a lot better, her stomach wasn't growling like crazy so she was happy, but she knew that she would need more food soon. Goku was the exact same way, but his stomach was a little more full seeing as how he had started to eat before Pia had come downstairs.

"Man, apparently all saiya-jins have that kind of appetite," Krillin stated as he looked at the mountain of dishes that were piled high on the table.

Grinning sheepishly Pia put her hand behind her head. This position brought a storm of laughter from Krillin.

"She's just like you, Goku!" The short man said in between laughs.

"He, he…" Goku laughed quietly, and ended up, unconsciously in the same position as Pia, a sheepish grip on his face as well.

This made Krillin laugh even harder. So hard he even fell off his chair and onto the floor. Pia and Goku looked at each other before they too started to laugh. Maron joined in eventually once she had realized getting her father off the floor was futile. Only 18 and Master Roshi didn't join in. Master Roshi because he wasn't too happy about having all of his food disappearing in a day. 18 didn't laugh just because she didn't find the scene in front of her amusing. After maybe five minutes the laughing died down.

Standing up Goku looked at Pia and asked, "Ready to go back home for training, Pia?"

"Sure!" Pia replied happily, hopping on the floor, her tail flicking happily.

"Well bye then every body, see you guys later!" Goku said, placing the first two fingers of his right hand on his forehead, extending his left hand towards Pia. Without a second thought Pia grabbed his hand, managing a quick goodbye to the residents of Kame House before everything around her disappeared and she was in front of the Son house.

"Well I think that is enough training for one day, don't you think so too, Pia? You did really well." Goku said as he let go of Pia's hand and started to stride towards the house.

"Goku, hold up!" Pia said, struck by a sudden thought. Goku stopped, turned, and looked at Pia questioningly, and Pia continued, "Well, can you teach me how to do that Instant Transmission thing please?"

Goku blinked, he hadn't been expecting that, Pia could clearly see that. After a second to think Goku's face broke into a grin. His next words were useless, Pia already knew the answer by his smile, but he said it nonetheless.

"Sure, Pia! But you have to learn how to control your ki better because the Instant Transmission technique requires a lot of control." Goku explained.

"Yes! Thank you, Goku!" Pia cried before flinging herself at Goku, wrapping her arms around his neck, her tail finding a place around one of his upper arms. The large saiya-jin stumbled back a few steps before righting himself, and he laughed slightly, returning the hug.

"Careful, I can't breathe well, Pia!" Goku choked out before prying Pia off from around his neck. He held the smiling girl up by the back of her gi at arm's length, and she dangled like an ornament from Goku's large hand. Her tail dangled down, waving side to side like a pendulum.

"Oops… Sorry, Goku!" Pia smiled sheepishly.

"If you want to learn the basics of how to use Instant Transmission I think that it would be better if I could breathe," Goku teased, placing the seven-year-old back down on her feet.

At these words Pia perked up, literally. Her tail flicked up into a question mark shape, and the girl straightened up to her fullest extent, looking up at Goku. Her eyes were wide as she waited to learn the basics of Instant Transmission. Goku suppressed a laugh.

"Ok," Goku started, looking down at Pia with a serious expression on his face, he raised on finger. "Now here are the requirements. First, you have to be able to sense ki."

"We are good there, Goku," Pia said with a sharp nod.

"Second, you have to be able to concentrate on finding a specific ki." Goku stated raising a second finger.

"That will take some work. I'm still unfamiliar with every body's kis." Pia replied.

"Good, just a little work there on identifying kis." Goku said putting down his fingers, and placing his hand by his side. "Here are the basic steps to using the technique. First, you have to sense the ki of the person you want to go to; you can't go anywhere where there isn't a ki though. Second, you have to concentrate really hard on the ki, putting your fingers on your forehead helps, but it isn't necessary. Third, and this is the hardest part, you have to 'move' towards the ki that you are concentrating on."

"Huh? 'Move?'" Pia queried, tilting her head slightly to the side, one hundred percent confused.

"The word 'move' is the only word that I can really think that describes what you're supposed to do." Goku explained, but still Pia didn't quite understand what he meant. Trying to simplify it Goku said, "When you use Instant Transmission you move at the speed of light and get to where you want almost instantaneously. So what you do is concentrate really, really, really hard on the ki, your target, and it's almost like using the after-image technique. You move really quickly and phase, in a way, to the ki that you were concentrating on. Oh, and if you want to bring someone else along you have to extend the reach of you Instant Transmission to take them along with you and you'll understand what I mean by 'reach' when you actually have done Instant Transmission. Understand better?"

"I think so," Pia said, her thoughts swarming. Still lost in her thoughts she ran into the woods, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a little bit, Goku!"

Pia could feel Goku staring after her retreating form. It wasn't until the bushes swallowed her up did the sensation stop. The small girl wove through the trees, almost silent, and with a strange predatory-like grace. When she stopped about a mile from the Son house she wasn't even breathing hard. Granted her cheeks were tinted a little pinker than normal, but that was it.

"Ok, now time to test this out." Pia whispered. Placing the first two fingers of her right hand on her forehead, she took a deep breath. "Step one: sense the person's ki."

Reaching out with her senses, Pia looked for Goku's ki. His ki was one that she could easily find for some reason. She was shocked to find that he was with Gohan, but she didn't think that they were inside. Upon closer inspection, after she closed her eyes, Pia realized that she was right, they weren't inside. Goku had moved from the spot that he had been standing in when Pia left. Now he was to the left of the collection of kis that were Chi Chi, Videl, Goten, and Pan. Pia smiled. _He must know what I'm doing. Otherwise he would have gone inside,_ she thought.

"Check. Step two: concentrate on the ki." Pia whispered, concentrating with all of her might on Goku's ki. "Check. Step three: 'move' towards the ki."

Pia concentrated on Goku's energy as hard as she could. For some reason she even pictured him in her mind, an unconscious thing on her part. She still had her eyes closed because it helped her keep her concentration on her goal. Then she tried the final step: moving.

Pia's eyes flew open and she felt herself 'move' and she didn't have that good of control over the technique, that much she was sure of. Next thing she knew was that she wasn't in the small clearing that she had stopped in. Pia yelped in shock when she stopped and was surrounded by tree branches. Forgetting that she could fly, she fell through the branches and leaves like a rock. Without thinking her tail wrapped around one of the branches, stopping her fall, and, right then, Pia loved her tail.

"Pia?" Gohan's confused voice came from the left. Looking to her left, Pia saw Goku and Gohan standing there, Goku was laughing.

"Um… Hi, Gohan!" Pia said, smiling sheepishly and putting one hand behind her head. She knew she was a sight to see. A little girl with a tail, hanging from a tree branch, upside-down looking for all the world like a possum, smiling her face off. "Look, Goku, I did it, but I ended up in a tree."

"I can see that!" Goku laughed walking over to the tree and looked up at Pia. "Good first try though! I can see that you understood what I meant whenever you actually had to use the technique."

"Yup! I sure did!" Pia said happily, dropping down from the tree. Flipping over on her way down Pia landed on her feet with a soft tap.

"Um… What are you two talking about?" Gohan asked, lost.

"Goku taught me how to use the Instant Transmission Technique, Gohan! Or well at least the basics!" Pia exclaimed before running off to the Son house to find Pan leaving the two men standing outside.

Quickly, two weeks passed, and it was time for Chi Chi and Videl to sign Pan and Pia up for school as well as shop for the school uniforms. Pia had excelled at her ki control, but hadn't gotten any better at Instant Transmission the past two weeks. She couldn't get her aim right, and always ended up in a very uncomfortable place and she couldn't go to far either.

"Aw, Chi Chi, do I _have_ to wear this?" Pia complained looking down. She was wearing the green dress and had black leggings that she had gotten from Pan on. Chi Chi had forced her to wear the dress, but Pia had put on the leggings on so at least she could have some pants on. Her tail was just sweeping the ground behind her feet, which were in the pair of sneakers. Even though Chi Chi had had a fit about it, Pia didn't give in; she would not wear those dress shoes.

"Yes, Pia you have to wear it. Now wrap your tail around your waist under your dress and we can go." Chi Chi ordered as she walked out the door.

With a sigh Pia did as she was told, albeit grudgingly. Videl patted her on the shoulder as she passed, and followed after Chi Chi. She would have ruffled the girl's hair but Chi Chi had somehow semi-tamed it into a ponytail. Granted, there were still those spikes that stuck up in the front, but the majority of Pia's hair was pulled back. The spikes had driven Chi Chi insane, but after a whole bottle of hairspray and Pia's hair resisted all attempts on t to make it stay flat the woman gave up and let Pia's hair stay how in it was in its ponytail.

"Why do I have to hide my tail? It makes no sense!" Pia grumbled so only she could here, and followed Videl outside. Everyone else was already outside, and no one else was wearing something nice, except for Pan. Chi Chi had forced the other seven-year-old to wear a dress as well, but Pan's was a bright yellow.

Goten caught one look of Pia and busted out laughing. He just couldn't help himself; he didn't associate Pia with dresses. Pia death glared him, and he stopped almost immediately. The small saiya-jin had that effect on him.

"Everyone ready to go?" Goku asked as everyone got in line. They were going to Capsule Corp again by Instant Transmission. As soon as everyone grabbed hands and nodded at Goku the man placed the first two fingers on his free right hand to his forehead and the yard around the Son house disappeared to be replaced by the yard of the Capsule Corp.

"Now I'm going to go find Bulma and Bra," Chi Chi said walking towards the large Capsule Corp building. Over her shoulder she added, "Pia, Pan, don't get dirty ok!"

"Yes, ma'am," the duo chorused together.

As soon as Chi Chi was out of sight Pia let her tail drop down, she hated having to hide it, and having it under the dress was uncomfortable. With a glance at Pan, the two seven-year olds took off into the house, Pia letting Pan take the lead. Pan led her through the maze of corridors and to Bra's room. Not even knocking, Pan entered the room, Pia following right behind.

"Bra, you in here?" Pan asked into the room that Pia had at first assumed was empty. There came a muffled reply from the pile of stuffed animals in one of the corners.

Cautiously, Pia edged towards the pile, and when nothing jumped out she started to throw the animals away from the pile. Once she had removed a very large rabbit Bra's head appeared. Pia threw the animals across the room even more quickly now and uncovered the rest of Bra. Bra had been tied with a metal wire and she looked at Pan and Pia with a very relieved expression on her face. Easily, Pia broke the wire that had contained Bra.

"Who did this?" Pan asked as the blue-haired girl rubbed her sore wrists.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Trunks." Pia said as she held the wire in one hand and plucked a single pink strand of hair that had somehow got stuck on it.

"Yes! All that I did was go into his room this morning to play his Playstation and he did this because I accidentally deleted his saved game data." Bra exclaimed.

"What happened to your Playstation, Bra? Did you break it again?" Pan asked.

"Yes," Bra squeaked.

"You know Chi Chi is looking for you." A voice said behind them making everyone but Pia jump, and turn around. Trunks stood there in the doorframe, his blue eyes amused as his little sister death glared him. Pia looked back and forth between bra and Trunks, before walking over to Bra. She hadn't been startled by Trunk's appearance because she had felt him walk up because she had been sensing ki.

"Don't. Later." Pia whispered in her friend's ear. Bra looked at her, her blue gaze lit with fire, but Pia met it back evenly without cringing. Chi Chi's glare was way worse. Eventually Bra backed off.

Looking back at Trunk's Pia relaxed from the "don't challenge me" attitude to a more friendly person, and nodded at the half saiya-jin. The pink-haired teen returned the nod, his blue eyes piercing. _He may have inherited his mother's bright hair and blue eyes, but her inherited his father's stare,_ Pia thought.

"Where is Grandma, Trunks?" Pan asked, breaking the silence.

"She's outside with my mom," he explained before walking off down the hall.

"Well I guess we will go to them. You two ready?" Pia stated walking to the door, and wrapping her tail back around her waist under her dress.

"Sure," Bra said, and the three ran through the house and went back outside.

"There you three are!" Chi Chi cried and ran over scolding Pan and Pia about something that was like: "You don't need to run off and not tell someone where you are going! Blah, blah, blah…"

"Hey, can we go? We have to get to the mall before it closes, and if you keep going on like this we will get there around midnight." Bulma said as she decapsulized a van.

"Do I have to go?" Pia asked as she got to the van.

"Yes, you have to go," Videl said. Pia sighed, and Videl whispered, "Hey cheer up. It won't be that bad."

"I guess." Pia mumbled as she got into the van and closed the door behind her. She flopped herself in one of the bucket seats in the middle. Pan and Bra were sitting in the back, Videl was sitting in the other bucket seat, Bulma was driving, and Chi Chi was sitting in the passenger seat.

"We will be back once we finish school shopping and signing the everyone up for school ok! See you later!" Chi Chi cried out the window to Goku, Goten, and Trunks who were on the lawn- it was another workday for Gohan.

"See you guys when you get back!" Goku yelled back, waving.

Soon the van was off to the mall first, taking a very reluctant Pia with it. This was Chi Chi's idea to take all of the girl's shopping. So now here was all the girls: Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi, Bra, Pan, and Pia. Pia sighed; knowing this was going to be one heck of a long day.

**Author's Notes:** Did you guys like it I hope you did. I am so sorry at how late I got this out! I had a memoir thing that I had to write a rough draft for and it was really hard because it was limited use of the b-verb. Don't ask. Also I had some writer's block, man do I hate it! Now don't hate me about this, but I have no idea when my next chapter will come out. This is a four-day weekend so I may be able to get another chapter out by Monday. Oh, and I'm going snow tubing tomorrow! Yay! I so can't wait! If you don't know what snow tubing is look it up ok. Don't forget: REVIEW! Do not make me ask for so many reviews before posting another chapter. I will do that you know! Ok, no I won't but please review; I would really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 10: The HIFL of Shopping

I don't really have much to say, but I am not seeing very many reviews. I love reviews and they help me continue writing the story. Please, once you have read this chapter, please review. I would appreciate it if you reviewed.

** Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, or any of the characters that are in them. The only person that I do own is so far, that is a main character, is Pia.

Chapter Ten

The HIFL of Shopping

Pia glared at the large building in front of her, before she was dragged into the building reluctantly by Pan and Bra. The automatic, glass doors slid open and Pia groaned at what the next few hours would offer. Jerking her wrists out of the two chibi's grips, Pia followed the group taking in all of the different stores and, most importantly, the food court when they passed.

The mall had two floors, and escalators, stairs, and elevators were here-and-there allowing easy access to both floors. Pia could easily see the first floor stores, but the floors on the balconies above were a little difficult to see. From what Pia could see on the first floor, she figured that most of the stores were going to be clothing stores and that was only after seeing ten stores with manikins in the window within the first minute. Although there were other stores as well, and, in particular, a martial arts store caught Pia's eye immediately. She knew that would probably be the only store that would be worth while for her.

"This is the store!" Chi Chi said as she headed towards a store that was for kids, judging by the sizes of the manikins.

As she followed into the store after everyone else something that Pia didn't think was a good sign was that all of the clothes were uniforms, and didn't look comfortable. Looking around at the clothes racks Pia felt so tiny because the racks towered almost two feet over the tiny saiya-jin's head. As she was walking the chibi almost ran into Pan, she was so absorbed in her thoughts of all of the racks towering heights. Whispering an apology to Pan, Pia started at Chi Chi's voice.

"Here we go! Pia you need to try these things on."

Side-stepping around the group in front of her, which now consisted of Videl and Pan because Bulma and Bra had gone to another part of the store unnoticed to Pia, Pia examined what Chi Chi was holding. She almost sighed in relief when she realized that what she had to try on wasn't a dress but a pair of kaki pants, a white skirt with a wide, navy blue trim, and a navy blue shirt with a white collar to match. Granted, there was a skirt, but to Pia the pair of pants canceled that out.

"Ok." Pia complied before Chi Chi dragged her off to the dressing rooms and shoved the chibi into one of the open doors, before closing it. Stunned Pia locked the door behind her.

"I'm going to go look for more clothes ok, Pia!" Chi Chi called, her voice getting a little quieter as she walked off.

Quickly, Pia undressed do she could try on the clothes. Carefully she pulled the pants on, having to deal with how uncomfortable they felt against her tail when she had them on seeing how she was able to let it go over the top of the pants without putting a hole in them. She pulled on the skirt over the pants, and squirmed into the shirt. Finally changed, Pia looked at herself in the mirror, shocked at what she saw. In her opinion she looked downright weird.

Wrapping her tail around her waist under the skirt, Pia opened the door, popping her head out looking for Chi Chi. She just about jumped out of her skin when Chi Chi just appeared almost out of nowhere. In her arms the woman had fifteen more outfits, most of them looking just like the one Pia had on, some shirt were black instead of blue or the pants were white or black, not kaki, though. Just about dropping all of the many clothes she had in her arms, Chi Chi flung the door fully open to the changing room that Pia was in, and, after she saw what Pia was wearing, smiled.

"You look so professional," Chi Chi exclaimed, forcing the pile of clothes into the changing room, while Pia gaped at the mountain, "now try on these outfits and then we can go. Oh, and close your mouth, Pia. You'll catch flies."

Obediently Pia did as she was told, and closed her mouth. Staring at the woman as she disappeared among the clothes, Pia shook her head a little in disbelief, before going back into the changing room. With a groan, she started to try on all of the outfits that Chi Chi had placed there. As she was trying the clothes on Pia realized that with each outfit there was a skirt to hide her tail.

_ Oh, well…_ Pia thought as she redressed into her dress and leggings when she had finally finished trying the clothes on. Now that she had changed Pia was happy to finally have something on that felt remotely comfortable. With a sigh Pia gathered all of the clothes back into a tall, teetering pile before somehow managing to pick them up. Miraculously, Pia made it out of the dressing room with out her burden falling.

"Did they all fit, Pia?" Chi Chi asked from behind a clothes rack. Pia just about dropped all of the clothes in shock, but recovered herself just in time.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Pia stuttered as the women relieved the chibi saiya-jin of the clothes.

"Good! Now I'm going to go to the register to buy these and then we will wait for the rest outside the store." Chi Chi said as she made her way to the register, Pia following after her. The clerk, a blonde teen with pale, blue-green eyes, had a large sweat-drop on her head as she looked at Chi Chi. She gave Pia a pitying look, and Pia met it with her own look that said plain as day, "SAVE ME!" as well as "I am _NOT_ related to her!"

As the clerk set to work on checking out all of the clothes, Pia looked around the store, her hands behind her head. She noticed that there was two halves of the store: one for girls, one for boys. Seeing a flash of bright blue Pia stepped to her right and about busted out laughing uncontrollably, but still laughed some. There was Bra, in a pink and blue outfit. The blue matched her hair to the exact shade, and the pink was exactly the same as her brother's hair. It looked exactly like what Pia had tried on but Bra had only a skirt on with no pants or leggings on underneath. In an effort to stop laughing Pia clamped her hands over her mouth.

Bra's head snapped around at Pia's laughter. The bluenette glared at the saiya-jin girl, giving Pia her best Vegeta Death Glare™. This only made Pia have to press her hand harder into her mouth. Bra in a skirt and with the Vegeta Death Glare™ on her face, it was priceless. Suddenly Pia was grabbed by the collar of her shirt, and, with a cry of surprise, found that she was being drug out of the store forcibly. This time it was Bra's turn to laugh as she watched her friend being removed from the store, a dark scowl the chibi saiya-jin's face. The clerk just stared after the two, penciled eyebrows arched high, eyes wide.

Struggling Pia tried to get out of Chi Chi's death grip on her dress, but to no avail. She gave up and crossed her arms, her normally bright, carefree eyes turning dark with the anger at the wound to her pride. She noticed Bra laughing and stuck her tongue out at her with her own death glare. This only made Bra roll her eyes before Pia was drug out of sight towards the entrance of the door.

Finally, Chi Chi and Pia were outside the store, and, after a few curious looks from shoppers, Pia was let go. Immediately she hoped to her feet, showing her fighting background with her agility and the gracefulness of getting, she turned to face Chi Chi. Miraculously the woman wasn't laden with clothes as Pia had thought she would be. Instead she had nothing besides the purse that she had brought with her to begin with.

"Wait where are all the clothes?" Pia questioned, stunned, all anger forgotten. She looked all around, but still couldn't find any sight of the bags of clothes that should have been there.

"Oh, I put it in a capsule," Chi Chi replied.

"Capsule?" Pia cocked her head to the side in her confusion.

"I forgot you don't know what a capsule is," Chi Chi said and from her purse she pulled out a rectangular case, opened it, and pulled out from it something that looked a lot like a large pill with a button on top. "This is a capsule. You can store all kinds of stuff in these things, like food, houses, cars, and even water, but you can't store living things in them."

"Really?" Pia asked taking the capsule from Chi Chi and examining it closely. "All that could fit in one of these little things. Wow…"

"Yeah, astounding isn't it? But that's Bulma for you!" Chi Chi said as she reached out and took the capsule back from Pia.

"Bulma invented these? Amazing!" Pia exclaimed, taking a small step back, and receiving a few strange glances at her outburst. Then she knit her eyebrow together thinking real hard when a sudden thought came to mind. Without thinking, Pia let her lips put sound to her thoughts, "I bet dad would have liked these capsule things… I think…"

Pia looked back up at Chi Chi, the woman had a stunned look on her face. Confused, Pia put a hand behind her head thinking,_ Was it something I said?_ Shaking her head Pia sat down beside Chi Chi, waiting for the others to come out when they were done shopping. They didn't have to wait for too long though when Bulma, Videl, Bra, and Pan came out of the store.

"Took you long enough," Pia said, jumping off of the bench before Chi Chi could patronize her about being rude. The chibi saiya-jin clasped her hands behind her head as she walked over to her two friends grinning.

"Yeah, but we blame our moms," Pan said as the three seven-year-old chibis followed the women through the mall. Pia rolled her eyes, while inwardly she agreed that the shopping for school clothes had taken way too long, almost two hours surprisingly. She just wanted to get out of the dress she was wearing and back into a comfortable gi and boots that she had a plethora of. Just then Pia caught a phrase of what Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma were talking about unintended.

"Well I think that we should go to a hair solon next to get new-school-year haircuts," Pia heard Videl suggest.

"That's a great idea, Videl," Chi Chi said, "and that way Pia can get her hair cut, that way she won't resemble a porcupine anymore."

Pia stopped abruptly, her grin disappearing. Pan ran into her and fell back, but Pia didn't budge an inch. She was petrified, not out of fear, but of a brief memory that had been brought back by the mention of a haircut.

"Pia? Hey, Pia!" Pan exclaimed in her friend's face. Out of pure instinct Pia jumped back, prepared to fight. At Pia's reaction Pan yelped and stumbled away from her friend. Finally Pia's brain caught up with her actions and, with a sheepish grin, relaxed, putting a hand behind her head.

"Uh, sorry," Pia said as the three chibis once again followed after the adults again.

"Why did you stop?" Bra asked as she walked beside her friends.

"I sort-of remembered something when I overheard Chi Chi and Videl say something about haircuts. See a full-blooded saiya-jin's hair doesn't grow at all during their lifetime, so if a saiya-jin gets his or her hair cut then I won't grow back to the length that it is supposed to be." Pia stated while Pan and Bra gaped at her.

"So if you get a haircut your hair won't grow back?" Pan questioned, but before Pia could answer Bra asked her own question.

"Then your hair hasn't grown any longer since you were a baby either?"

"Yes, and yes," Pia mumbled, not understanding why she had to semi-repeat herself. Fortunately for the chibi saiya-jin Pan and Bra couldn't ask anymore questions, Videl had interrupted them. Unfortunately it was about haircuts.

"Ok you three, you are going to get haircuts for the beginning of the school year," she said ushering them towards a salon, a firm hand on one of Pan and Pia's shoulder with Bra squished in-between the two black-haired girls. At the sight of Pia's mouth opening for an argument Videl added, "No buts about it either."

Quickly Pia got out of Videl's grip and got behind the woman. Videl stumbled, seeing as she had been pushing three little girls along then suddenly only two. When she had regained her balance she spun around to face Pia who was standing there, arms crossed, and a determined look on her face.

"No, Videl, I will not get a haircut," the saiya-jin stated simply, causing Chi Chi to turn around and Pia had to now face the bipolar woman's anger.

"And why not, Pia?" Chi Chi demanded in a falsely sweet voice.

"Because my hair won't grow back if it gets cut. A pure blooded saiya-jin's hair doesn't grow, ever. If I get it cut it will be on my decision, no one else's." Pia said, unfazed by Chi Chi while Pan and Bra cowered away from her in fear.

"Hey, I remember Vegeta saying something like that when Cell was alive, after he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with future Trunks," Bulma muttered.

"Oh, really?" Chi Chi stated, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly she grabbed for Pia's shoulder, practically yelling, "But I won't have you going to school looking like a porcupine!"

Pia easily sidestepped Chi Chi's lunge. The woman stumbled forward about two steps before she regained her balance and turned to Pia. From out of nowhere a frying pan appeared in Chi Chi's hands, and immediately Pia grew more wary and settled into a stance that she could easily dodge from. The rest of the group looked on surprised at the frying pan, all of them wondering, _Wait, where did that come from?_

"One more chance, Pia. You will get a haircut." Chi Chi said quietly in her sickly sweet voice that made the rest of the group cringe.

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi, but I said no and I mean no." Pia sighed exasperated. _Can't she give up for once_, the saiya-jin thought,_ she isn't getting anywhere at all._

"All right then…" Chi Chi whispered, and sooner than Pia thought she sprung at Pia.

Pia, who hadn't expected Chi Chi to move as fast as she did, had little time to dodge, but dodge she did. She threw herself to her right into a roll and barely a second later the frying pan whistled through the air where Pia's head had been. Once again Chi Chi struck out faster than Pia had thought she could, but it was slow to Pia. As soon as Pia had her feet under her she was attacked again with a horizontal swing from the frying pan. Quickly Pia ducked down, avoiding the swing, and again threw herself to the right. Instead of rolling, Pia went into a handstand and flipped back to her feet, spinning to face Chi Chi again.

"Videl," Chi Chi said still looking at Pia, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Videl give a nod before stepping forward and in-between Pia and Chi Chi. By then a few spectators had gathered out of curiosity, and more than a few were awestruck at what was going on. When Videl stepped forward there were whispers of "_The_ Videl?" or "Videl Satan?" But Videl ignored them, all of her attention on Pia.

"Pia, please agree with Chi Chi," Videl asked, her eyes slightly pleading.

"I'm sorry, Videl, but no," Pia sighed.

"Alright then," Chi Chi said before springing back in, this time Videl joined her. Chi Chi was the only one actually throwing attacks; Videl was aiming to at least stop Pia without injuring her, if she could. The crowd gasped as Pia dodged all of the swings from Chi Chi's frying pan, as well as Videl's grabs towards her.

Pia's mind was on autopilot. Duck, jump, roll, lean, block. Even in the dress she was wearing Pia was doing fine at dodging. She saw each attack as if it were in slow motion once she got her mind to slow all of the movements down to an almost crawl. Even though she had the speed advantage on her side, after a good ten minutes Pia had had enough, and jumped over the heads of the stunned spectators.

"Sorry, but this got too troublesome," Pia said before taking off at a sprint, but to the humans present it was as fast as an Olympics runner's speed, if not a little faster. She left behind at least thirty gawking shoppers, a stunned Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma, and a smiling Pan and Bra.

As Pia wove through the shoppers, many stopped and stared at her as she passed. As she sprinted she thought, _I'm going to that martial arts store that I saw earlier, then I may see if I can use Instant Transmission to go to Goku and face Chi Chi's wrath later. _With a smile, Pia slowed down to a walk as she passed the food court, not even winded a little. Soon the martial arts store came into view and without a word she entered the store.

"Hello, little girl are you lost?" the storeowner asked looking down at Pia as she was looking at some of the children gis.

"No, sir," Pia replied without looking away from the gis.

"Why are you here, then, and where are you parents?" He asked.

"I'm here to look, and my parents… They're dead. If you mean guardians then they are here in the mall, so no need to worry." Pia stated looking up at the man. He was a semi-beefy man, but if she looked closely, really closely, Pia could faintly see his half-wasted, corded muscles. _How do they put someone that looks like he has never even done martial arts in his lifetime as an employee in a martial arts store? I doesn't make any sense!_ Pia thought, forcing herself not to grimace but to have a semi-innocent look on her face.

The employee on the other hand was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that the little girl in front of him could say so smoothly that her parents were dead without bating an eye. What creeped him out the most though was her eyes. Her eyes were pure black onyx orbs, which were as dark as the night sky, but warm and cold at the same time. Warm because they still held the sweetness of an innocent happiness in them, but cold because they looked old beyond their years, as if her innocence had been taken at a tender age and she had seen too many nightmares brought to life. Somehow he managed to stutter, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"I don't remember them really so it's like they never existed, but I know they did," Pia said sadly, not understanding why she was giving half of her life story that she knew thanks to her amnesia.

"Oh… Well keep looking then, and if you see something you like just come back with your guardians," the man said before he walked away. He threw a glance back at Pia over his shoulder.

Pia tracked him with her eyes before she saw him disappear around a red-man that was in the huge section for gear. With him finally out of her sight Pia sighed and returned her attention back to the gis in front of her. They were mainly boring navy blues, whites, or blacks with the occasional red thrown in there and she couldn't seem to find the bright orange that she had become acquainted with. Apparently Chi Chi went to a certain store to buy the gis.

Bored of looking at the gis Pia decided to go to Goku and after looking around the store Pia smiled and placed her right hand's index and middle finger on her forehead. Knitting her brows to together in concentration Pia reached out with her sixth sense—her power detecting sense—to find Goku. Granted she knew that Goku was at Capsule Corp, but she didn't have any idea where that was in the city, so Pia expanded her senses in a large three hundred sixty-degree radius. Finally, Pia felt his energy and with a smile, and a pray to Kami that this would work and she wouldn't end up in a solid object, she used Instant Transmission. **(A.N.: The solid object thing really did happen to her by the way, and it will happen to her again later on in the story, so don't worry! It was a rock. Quite a funny side-story if you think about it.)**

The shop blurred around Pia as she made her way to Goku, and ended up transmissioning right into the branches of a tree. This time though, Pia wasn't as surprised as the first time and grabbed at one of the branches with an iron grip. Pia was a little dizzy, with the world spinning ever so slightly as she gripped the branch; this was a side effect of Instant Transmission that effected the chibi from time-to-time. When the world finally stopped spinning Pia let go of the branch and floated down through the branches to the ground. With a soft tap she landed and looked around, and groaned, she was still at the mall, but outside.

Once again Pia concentrated on Goku's energy signal, this time noticing that it was high, almost as if he were sparring, and near him was another high level, but she didn't give this observation a second thought. Placing her first two fingers on her forehead again, Pia concentrated fully on Goku's energy source and used Instant Transmission. This time she managed to get closer, a _lot_ closer, maybe a bit too close seeing as her aim was almost dead on. Pia appeared near Goku, who right then moved, and yelped when she saw a large, gloved fist heading towards her, with a surprised looking saiya-jin prince on the other end.

Without thinking Pia ducked as fast as she possibly could to avoid being punched with a vicious punch that had been meant for Goku's who had used the after-image technique, sending Vegeta barreling straight through the faux Goku, and right towards Pia's face. Vegeta's fist zoomed over Pia's head as the small saiya-jin ducked, missing her head by a few mere inches. Pia threw herself to the side and rolled to get out of Vegeta's way as the elder saiya-jin's momentum made him move forward for a few more seconds. Quickly she continued her roll and got her feet under her just as Vegeta stopped and turned to face the chibi saiya-jin.

"Where the hell did you come from, gaki!" Vegeta yelled with a small vein popping out on his forehead. Goku looked down from above eyebrows raised as high as they could go, almost disappearing in his bangs.

"Umm…" Pia said, placing a hand behind her head, "The mall… Where else?"

"The mall? THE MALL!" Vegeta roared and his vein looking as if it were going to burst before it turned into an anger-tick. **(A.N.: You know those weird red things that look like circle #, or something like that. I think they're funny.)** "Well then how the hell did you get here then?"

"I used Insta—" Pia started, but never got to finish as Vegeta then rounded on Goku.

"Kakarotto! You taught the gaki how to use Instant Transmission!" Vegeta roared to the other saiya-jin. Goku just sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, she wanted to learn so I taught her," Goku stated floating downward. With a soft tap he landed, one eyebrow raised before he continued, "I didn't see a reason why I couldn't teach it to her."

Vegeta growled, unable to think of a comeback. After a second or two of growling her spat, "Your just soft on her because of you-know-what."

Goku laughed a bit with a sheepish grin, placing a hand behind his head, scratching the nape of his neck. Pia, on the other hand, cocked her head in confusion, she had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. '_You-know-what?' What is that,_ Pia thought puzzled. Exponentially curious, Pia voiced the question aloud.

"Vegeta, what is this 'you-know-what' you're talking about?"

Vegeta froze, and turned to Pia. He looked as if he were trying to find the best way that he could phrase the answer. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he replied, "Forget about, gaki. You'll find out about it later. Now, Kakarotto, where were we?"

"My name is not gaki, its _Pia_," Pia stated as she watched the two other full-blooded saiya-jins in the universe as they got into their individual fighting stances, ready to spar. _He didn't even answer my question really,_ Pia pouted in her mind as she walked over to the wall of the chamber, and after she looked around she guessed that she was in the gravity room, or, as Bra had dubbed it, "Vegeta's House." At the wall Pia slid down so she was sitting, leaning against the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest as she prepared to watch the sparring that was bound to start any second.

"Pia, why are you here?" Goku asked without looking away from Vegeta.

"Chi Chi wanted everyone to get a haircut, and I said no. She conjured up her frying pan and started swinging at me with it; she called Videl in to help. When I got tired of that I ran to the martial arts store. Then I used Instant Transmission to get here and almost got my head pummeled by hothead over there. And I'm just curious as to where that frying pan came from…" Pia stated simply, earning a growl from Vegeta at calling him a hothead.

"Go back to the mall, Pia," Goku instructed, and Pia's mouth fell open in shock.

"B-but why, Goku?" Pia whined, not really caring that Vegeta had a smirk on his face, but she still registered it.

"You still have to sign up for school don't you?" Goku queried, and even from the angle that Pia was sitting at she saw him raise one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but—"

"Pia." Goku said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, sir…" Pia sighed and she got up. For the third time that day she placed her first two fingers of her right and on her forehead. Reaching out with her sixth sense Pia tried to locate Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Bra, and Pan's energy. After maybe a minute she located them and started to concentrate really hard. Before she left though, Pia stuck her tongue out at the two older saiya-jins, and, before Vegeta could retaliate, she used Instant Transmission.

Pia ended up landing in a pot of ferns that was at least a good ten feet away from the others. Grumbling about how she needed to work on her aim because it was too random, Pia climbed out of the pot, earning a few glances from shoppers, and brushed the clingy grass-like substance that was in the pot off of her dress and out of her hair. Looking up she saw the people that she had been trying to aim for sitting at a table in the food court, all five of them were staring at her, well maybe not Chi Chi, she was glaring.

"Umm… Hi." Pia said, making it sound more like a question than an actual statement, and placing her hand behind her head as she grew uncomfortable under the boring gazes focused on her. Of course Chi Chi was the first one to recover.

"Where did you go young lady!" the elder woman screeched causing passerby to either drop his or her bags and clutch at his or her ears instead, or flinch and try to weather it through with death glares at what they were thinking was "the crazy lady." The people that had seen Pia dodging Chi Chi and Videl earlier were definitely in the latter group.

"To the martial arts store over there," Pia stated as she pointed to the store that wasn't too far away, before she continued, "then I went to Capsule Corp, almost got my head pummeled by Vegeta. And Goku told me to come back here so I could come with you guys when you registered me for school. That's it."

Chi Chi looked like a fish out of water as she gaped at Pia, mouth opening and closing in astonishment as she was unable to form words. Everyone else was in the same state of mind. All the adults were thinking, _Goku told her to come back here! Not to train with him and Vegeta! Is he ok? _Pan and Bra, on the other hand were thinking, _What! She went to Capsule Corp and didn't take the two of us with her! No fair…_

"Umm… Was it something I said?" Pia questioned with a sweat-drop as she looked upon the group, not really grasping what she had said as abnormal—she had only been around Goku for maybe a month so it's understandable, somewhat. **(A.N.: Yup, Goku's sister alright! ^_^)**

"Nah, duh, Pia," Bra said sarcastically, earning a soft bop on the arm from Pan.

"Well at least we can go and get you three registered for school now. Time to go then," Videl said once she recovered.

Everyone sitting at the table got up and it was time to head out of the mall and take a trip to the three chibi's new school. Pia happily joined her friends as they followed after the women out of the mall. The chibi saiya-jin noticed that each of her friends had gotten at least an inch cut off of their hair. Before she knew it they were outside the mall, right in front of the van. All six people piled into the van and into the same seats that they had been in earlier. As the engine started up Pia looked at the large building that was the mall, glad to finally leave the accursed place. But unfortunately for Pia the afternoon was only half over.

_ Dear, Kami,_ Pia pleaded silently as Bulma pulled the van into the mid-afternoon traffic,_ please let registering be not as bad as the fiasco in the mall. Please! Otherwise I am going to use Instant Transmission to go back to Capsule Corp, and this time I will not go back to these people. I will stay at Capsule Corp until it is time to go home! I might bring Bra and Pan wit me this time too…_

Up on Kami's Lookout Dende heard Pia's plea, but unfortunately for the seven-year-old chibi saiya-jin all the namekian could do was shake his head, a small, sad smile on his face. He closed his eyes, knowing that Pia's day might turn a little more hectic. That was highly probable seeing as Pia was a saiya-jin with a bipolar woman, a demi-saiya-jin, a one-forth saiya-jin, a hotheaded bluenette, and a strong human fighter in the van with her right then made it all the more probable. _You might as well go back to Capsule Corp now Pia,_ Dende thought.

** Author's Notes:** Ok, I really hope that you liked it, and I know that I left it hanging sorta, as well that it is shorter than the last chapter, plus late, but I have reasons. First, I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Second, it is shorter than the last chapter, and has a cliffhanger, because I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Third, this is late because of stupid writer's block and three stupid things that I had to type up and we got a new puppy, she is a handful. One was the stupid memoir thing's final draft that I mentioned last chapter's author's note. Two was a stupid rewrite for a scene in Julius Caesar. And three was a reflection on how well we followed our criteria that we set for our rewrite. So that is a lot of stuff to write. Add this to all those problems and you have a late chapter. Sorry to all of you readers that had been hoping for a quicker update. Oh, and I'm trying to use more Japanese terms in my story. I hope you guys know what they mean. If you don't review about how you don't know and if I remember for next chapter I'll add footnote things so you can figure it out. Love my story, see something wrong that you can't leave it be? If either apply for you, then why don't you review!


	12. Chapter 11: From Bad, to Worse…

I really hope that you guys and gals like my story so far. It has been a pleasure to write it for me because I can get feedback really quickly unlike a real author where he pr she can only get it so long after he or she has actually had his or her book published. So a big thank you to all of my loyal readers out there that have read my story and reviewed. How many of you like Legend of Zelda, it doesn't matter which game? I do and right now I am listening to the soundtrack that came with the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Whoever the composer is I love his music, it just has an air to it that makes you want to go on an adventure. Enough stalling on my part so onto the disclaimer then the story!

**Disclaimer:** There is no way in HIFL that I will ever own any part of DB, DBZ, or DBGT! NO FREAKEN WAY! It irks me so… The only thing that I DO own is the idea for this story, so in other words the plot too! And I own Pia! Three cheers for the chibi saiya-jin!

Chapter Eleven

From Bad, to Worse…

Pia sat in the van looking at the huge school that they had just pulled into the parking lot of. And when Pia means huge, she means huge! It was about half the size of Capsule Corp, and that place is just a maze with too many rooms in Pia's opinion. The chibi just looked at the building as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Come on! We have to hurry and get the girls signed up!" Chi Chi half exclaimed as she got out of the car, the rest of the five followed suit.

As they started walking the three girls followed after the adults, not really wanting to get to the school. Pia saw a short phrase above the two front glass doors. She read, much to her happiness after her brain had deciphered the phrase: "West City Elementary School." Right before they entered the three chibis exchanged glances, each not wanting to go into the school. Gathering their courage, the girls scurried into the school after the women. **(A.N.: Of course three little girls that could beat the butts of just about all the humans on the planet were afraid of school! ^_^)**

Pia looked around trying to make sense of the confusion that was going on with parents rushing to-and-fro without another care in the world besides their kids, signing up, and getting out of the school as fast as humanly possible. Suddenly Pia was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and veered into the line of people signing up their kids. So far there was about fifteen people in line. Turning her head Pia saw that it was Chi Chi who had grabbed her, and looking at Pan and Bra it looked as if they had suffered the same treatment from their mothers.

As Pia stood in line, bored out of her mind, her gaze wandered over the room they were in. She figured that they were in the library judging by the assortment of books on selves that reached near-ceiling heights. With her sharp hearing Pia picked up the word "next" in the confusing array of voices and the line moved up about a foot. Sighing, Pia locked her hands and placed them behind her head, looking up at the ceiling, deep in her own thoughts.

_Ugh… This is so boring!_ The chibi saiya-jin thought as she stepped forward automatically at the word "next." _Hmmm… I wonder what Goku and Vegeta are doing. I bet they are still sparing! Man I wish I had my gi and then I would just use Instant Transmission and try to go to Capsule Corp again instead of being here where I am bored to death. Sparring or training beats this torture any day._

These thoughts chased themselves around Pia's head as she and Chi Chi made their way to the front of the line at a snail's pace. When the person at the table called next Pia suddenly found herself in front of the table and this broke her train of thought some, and suddenly found looking at the table instead.

"And who might you be? A new student?" The lady asked with a sweet smile. She had flaming red hair and gray eyes that were almost black. To the little saiya-jin it was a strange combination.

"Uh…" Pia said intelligently, just looking at the woman dumbfounded for words. The saiya-jin had not expected any questions to be directed at her, and she was still lost half way in her thoughts, trying to find her way back to earth.

"Yes she is," Chi Chi stated. "Her name is Son Pia. She is seven years old and has very a little or limited education."

Pia just about fell over in shock at what Chi Chi had just said. _Son Pia! Where did that…? No wait, is Goku's full name actually 'Son' Goku? Yeah, it is! So that means… _Pia thought, before smiling her goofy grin, and nodding to the lady. _That means I'm part of the family! YAY!_

The red-haired woman blinked in surprise, before looking at Pia closely. She looked even more stunned at the goofy grin that she saw on the seven-year-old's face. Looking back at Chi Chi she questioned in a hoarse voice, "'Son?' As in like _the_ Son Goku that saved us from the Demon King Piccolo all those years ago?"

"Kind of…" Chi Chi said, and Pia noticed that her next words seemed to be chosen carefully. "I'm Goku's wife, and Pia right here is adopted, so we gave her the Son name to make it easier to identify her."

"Ah…" Ms. Redhead said before looking back at Pia. "But she looks at lot like him…" The woman whispered, downright dumfounded.

"Just a coincidence," Chi Chi snapped before saying in a sickly sweet voice, "Now, can we do what we came here to do: sign Pia up?"

"Uh, sure…" Ms. Redhead said intelligently before taking out a huge stack of paper work for Chi Chi to fill out. Pia gaped, how Chi Chi was supposed to fill all of that out she had no clue. But Chi Chi just nodded and grabbed the papers and headed for a table as the women said, "Next!"

Pia and Chi Chi barely had made it a meter before they heard the exclamation of, "No way! It's THE Bulma Briefs and her daughter, Bra!"

Pia didn't turn around, and neither did Chi Chi, the two just kept walking. Everyone else in the library on the other hand stopped whatever they were doing and turned. Eyes grew as big as dinner plates, and jaws hit the floor as many saw the genius heiress and her daughter. For a minute there was a deafening silence that was only disturbed by Chi Chi's footsteps and Pia's almost inaudible steps, both muffled by the carpet. Then sound swept through the room like wildfire as one after the other people started to exclaim many things. Ever word that was spoken was incomprehensible in the tide of other voices.

Pia clamped her hands over her ears, muffling what was in her ears almost a roar that started to crescendo really quickly, but not stopping it all together. Grinding her teeth in agitation, Pia sat down at the table. Finally after ten minutes the clamor died down and Pia took her hands away from her ears. She was bored of just watching Chi Chi fill out the paperwork, and started looking around at the book-filled shelves, pondering if she was able to get any of the books down and read them. Before she was able to get up to look at the plethora of books up close, let alone ask Chi Chi if it was ok, there was another exclamation.

"Y-You are THE Videl…? The Videl Satan! And that right there is Pan!"

Once more there was a hush, but this one lasted for about two minutes before breaking. This time instead of getting louder from a soft volume the exclamations started as excited yells. Pia's hands flew to her ears, protecting her sensitive eardrums just barely, but still, the noise crept its way in.

This time it took about twenty minutes for everyone to calm down after starting a cheer of "VIDEL! VIDEL! VIDEL!" and gave Videl and Bulma a wide walkway as the two women and their daughters made their way over to Chi Chi and Pia.

Pia sat there, her forehead slightly pink from her banging it on the table while the insane people around her were cheering, her hands were now off of her ringing ears. The chibi saiya-jin had had no idea that humans could be so loud, thinking Chi Chi was the exception when she screeched. After checking to make sure that her ears weren't bleeding Pia looked at Chi Chi whom had her concentration buried into her work.

"Chi Chi, may I please go get a book to read so I'm not bored?" Pia pleaded, getting ready to use her puppy-dog eyes that she had been working on to get Chi Chi to agree if the woman said no. Bulma and Videl looked up from their own paperwork, before looking at each other in shock. Bra and Pan also had stunned looks on their faces. A saiya-jin that actually _wanted_ to read, and didn't flee in terror at the very thought of reading more than a menu at a restaurant.

"Sure…" Chi Chi said absentmindedly as she scribbled furiously on the papers.

Happy to have gotten her way so easily Pia jumped out of her chair, landing quietly on her feet. Absent-mindedly the chibi saiya-jin pushed the chair back under the table, before she started to wander around the aisles that were separated by the towering bookshelves. Now, actually in the maze of bookshelves, Pia had no idea what she wanted to read, let alone where a book she might like would be.

Undaunted, Pia started to look for clues as to what the books on the shelves were about. Her sharp, black eyes picked out small, metal plates on the horizontal boards that held up the multitude of books on each of them. Upon a closer look Pia could see words on each of the plates. On the one that she was recently looking at, which was about eye-level, Pia slowly read the word.

"'History'…" Pia read aloud, before looking down the aisle and looking up. Hanging from the ceiling was a teal sign that had white words written on it. Looking carefully, Pia whispered, raising an eyebrow, "'Martial Arts'…"

Without thinking, Pia turned back to the shelf that read "history," and grabbed a random book that was a hardback book that was tan. Looking at the cover Pia read the title aloud: "'_Tenkaichi Budokai: Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament.'"_ Curious, Pia randomly flipped the book open to a random page, and just about dropped the book in shock.

There was a picture of a younger Goku fighting the green Piccolo, each standing in his own fighting stance, about to go into full combat mode. From what Pia could see of Piccolo, it was clear that the green alien was bent on destroying Goku. Goku, on the other hand, had a shocked, determined look, but in his eyes Pia could see a faint shadow of excitement. Staring at the picture, Pia couldn't understand what was going on, until she looked at the caption underneath the photo.

"'Son Goku and The Demon King Piccolo at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament in the finals'" Pia read the very short caption. Skimming through the paragraph below the picture, Pia found what she was looking for and started to read in a whisper, "'In the end Son Goku won the battle, which was one of the fiercest ones that was ever experienced during one of the tournaments, and became the World Champion. Piccolo, who was on the verge of death, was somehow miraculously healed. Afterwards it was determined by officials that there would never be another Tenkaichi Budokai because it was too dangerous.'"

Stopping Pia blinked a few times, staring blankly at the page. _Goku became the World Champion? And what exactly is that? _Pia thought, hopelessly and utterly confused. Shaking it off in a very Goku-like manner, Pia flipped to the beginning of the book, plopped herself onto the carpeted floor, and started to read. Thankfully for Pia, other wise she would have had no clue what the book was about, there was an introduction, but it took the chibi forever to read.

As soon as Pia was on the last sentence of the introduction, which had only been a page and a half long, she heard a screech, a woman's screech. **(A.N.: Give you one guess on whom it could be… And hopefully you guessed Chi Chi!)**

"WHERE DID THAT CHILD GO? MY WORD SHE IS JUST AS BAD AS GOKU WHEN IT COMES TO DISAPPEARING!"

Pia gulped and stood up as quickly as she could, clutching the book in her hands, and fled through the maze of bookshelves, not wanting to face Chi Chi's wrath. She rushed to the end of the aisle that she was on, away from the screeching, yelling, wailing, and screaming, and barely avoided hitting the wall. Skidding to a halt, Pia glance to her left and right, before taking her left. She knew that this was towards Chi Chi, but the chibi also knew that it was the way towards the door. As she was running Pia didn't feel her tail unwind from her waist, fall, and stream behind her.

Before her Pia could see a corner and slowed down just a little so she wouldn't slam into the wall, and turned sharply to her left, barely missing the edge of the bookshelf. Now running down the narrow aisle between the wall and bookshelf, the noises that she had been hearing quickly crescendo-ed. Resisting the temptation of covering her ears, Pia kept running and instead clenched her teeth together, trying to keep her thoughts off of the pain her poor ears were suffering.

Suddenly the aisle ended and Pia had to start dodging around the swarm of people that kept moving, slowing down considerably. Clutching the book that she had in her hand, Pia swerved around a table and just about ran into a woman that filled in the small gap that had been there. Unable to do anything else, Pia bounded onto the table, barely disturbing the papers that were there, made the man who was doing the paper work fall out of his chair in shock with a yell of surprise, and landed softly on the floor on the other side. Unfortunately for the chibi saiya-jin, Chi Chi saw her little stunt.

"PIA! GET OVER HEAR!" Chi Chi screeched over the ruckus.

The saiya-jin froze in her tracks and tried to shrink to nothingness, as the people around her stilled and all eyes turned to her. It was quite for about thirty seconds, as eyes started to grow wide, directed on something behind her, before something that Pia wished never happened, happened.

"OH, MY KAMI! SHE HAS A TAIL!" someone nearby yelled after finding his or her voice, and once again there was more chaos ensued yelling.

"A tail, why does she have a tail!"

"Hey, wait! Didn't someone in the Tenkaichi Budokai have a tail a long time ago?"

"Yeah! It was a little boy. Oh, what was his name…?"

"I don't know but he sure had a messy head of spiky hair…"

"Son Goku! His name was Son Goku!"

"THE Son Goku that won the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"Yeah! Does that mean that she is related to him?"

"She must be! Hey, little girl, what's you name?" A man yelled and immediately the room went quiet as everyone listened for her reply.

Pia could feel all eyes riveted on her, and without meaning to she started to flick her tail-tip as she started to get really, really nervous. And of course Pia, like any smart person when they are put on the spot suddenly and become really nervous, replied intelligently, "Uh…"

"Your name, little girl! Please tell us your name!" the same man cried out. His outburst was greeted with a chorus of "Yes" or "Please." Along with many people nodding heads.

By then Pia, who really hated that man, as well as being directed forcibly into the center of attention had made her tongue finally start to work correctly. In response the chibi saiya-jin whispered, "Pia… Son Pia…"

The room remained semi-silent for a while as "Son Pia" was whispered around the room, spreading like wildfire. Then roars ensued as what they had heard finally registered in people's brains. The roars were so loud, and Pia, who was at the center of it all, had to cover her sensitive ears best that she could with the book still in one hand. Barely a second passed before she had had enough.

Placing the book that she still had down on the table, Pia placed her first two fingers of her left hand to her forehead. Reaching out with her sixth sense she looked for Goku's ki. After a few minutes she finally felt it, and, after last time, she checked to see if Vegeta was there. Thankfully she did, otherwise what happened last time would probably happen again, and this time the two older saiya-jin's power levels were higher, a lot higher. Ever so slightly, in an almost unnoticeable fashion, she tilted her head.

"Good bye, school…" Pia said with a goofy grin on her face, her head loosing that tiny tilt as she concentrated on what she was going to do, before she concentrated about twenty yards away from Goku's ki and used Instant Transmission. Suddenly she was outside of the gravity room at Capsule Corp. "And hello Capsule Corp!"

Little did Pia know was that when she saw the others that she had left when they got back to Capsule Corp. she would be in for an earful, mainly from Chi Chi. She also didn't know that the chaos that had been going on before was nothing like it was at that very second. The majority of the people there were freaking out because a girl had just simply "vanished" from their midst.

Then Pia realized exactly where she was, and the position that she was in, and swore aloud softly. She was stuck knee deep in the ground! And oh Kami it did not feel good. The one thing that she was thankful for was that her tail did not get in the ground at all, because if that had been the case, then Pia would have been stuck, mainly out of pain. Or there would be a giant crater in the ground.

Growling, Pia gathered her ki and pushed herself up with it. She didn't budge. Flaring her aura around her Pia concentrated her ki and, using a fair amount of it, pushed herself out of the ground, maybe a bit too hard and fast.

Shooting out of the ground like a rocket, Pia flew up into the air and out of her "captivity." Looking back down at the ground Pia sweat-dropped. The chibi saiya-jin had made a baby crater that was about two feet in diameter and one foot deep.

"Oops…" the seven-year-old mumbled as she floated to the ground. Looking around she noticed dirt splayed over the ground, and a thought came to mind. Desperately, Pia started to scrape the dirt back into the hole.

After about twenty minutes Pia stood back and looked at the damage. The ground where the hole was now was only dipped slightly lower than the surrounding area, but other than that it wasn't overly noticeable. Silently Pia thanked her super speed and Goku's training over the past two weeks; otherwise she wouldn't have finished it so quickly.

"Now what do I do…?" Pia mumbled as she thought aloud. After a moments thought, she exclaimed quietly, "I'll just watch Goku and Vegeta spar through a window!"

Looking over at the gravity chamber, Pia smiled, excited to finally see, to an extent, what the two older saiya-jins were capable of. Floating off of the ground, Pia went over to the space ship, looking for a window. Quickly she found the main window, which looked into the training room of the ship, and gapped at what she saw.

Goku and Vegeta were sparring, but were sparring on a different and higher level than Pia had ever seen. Their movements were only faint blurs as they traded blows, but this wasn't what was so terribly shocking to Pia. It was the fact that they were super saiya-jins and their kis were so high. Still Pia felt something was off.

_How can their kis be _that_ high?_ Pia thought as she continued to watch them trade blows. _A normal super saiya-jin's ki shouldn't even reached this high!_ Then Pia noticed something strange about the two. Their auras and hair were a brighter gold, eyes a teal instead of sea green, and even they had spikier, even more, gravity defying hair. Looking closer Pia noticed that Goku only had one strand of his bangs hanging down, the rest was spiked up into the now flame-like mass of hair atop his head.

"N-No w-way…" Pia exclaimed as a sudden shock wave rocked the ship and vibrated her to her core as the two super-powers' fists clashed, and they quickly withdrew. "There is another level after super saiya-jin!"

Eyes wide Pia watched the spar, trying desperately to keep up with the speed that the two were traveling at, but failing miserably as she couldn't even see any blurs of movements. One second they were in one spot, in one position, and then in another spot, in a completely different position. Still, she was not put out, and tried her best to follow their movements as, slowly and steadily, their kis grew higher.

She didn't know how long that she stayed the way that she did, but next thing she knew was that Vegeta had stopped fighting Goku. He stared directly at her through the window, still powered up, his teal eyes boring into Pia. Goku cocked his head slightly, confused. Vegeta nodded at Pia, his mouth moving, and Goku turned. He saw Pia and his eyes widened. Unsure of what else to do, Pia floated there, looking at the two older saiya-jins in the ship, the two of them looking right back, before waving, an almost guilty grin on her face.

Goku sighed, and powered down to his normal stated. Pia saw his mouth move and Vegeta scowled, clearly not pleased, but Goku on the other hand looked happy about what the hotheaded prince had said, although he didn't smile. Looking up at Pia, Goku rose an eyebrow, and nodded in the direction that Pia knew the door was in.

Gulping slightly, Pia floated down, her feet tapping ever so slightly when they touched the ground. Walking over to the front of the ship Pia thought about Goku's face, and immediately wasn't looking forward to their confrontation in a minute or two. The metal steps, and Goku on the top one, were now in sight. Taking a deep breath, Pia pushed herself forward. Halfway there she heard that strange echoing version of Goku's voice in her head.

"_Why is she here? I thought I told her to go back with the others?"_

Shaking herself mentally, Pia chased the voice away, although she was curious as to exactly what it was. Step by step she made her way to the bottom of the steps. At the bottom, she looked up at Goku sheepishly, not knowing what to expect from him.

"What are you doing here, Pia? I thought I told you to go back with the others?" Goku asked, a fatherly tone to his voice.

"Um…" Pia started. Taking another deep breath the chibi continued, "I did go back to the others at the mall, so I did listen to you. We went to the school and it was really interesting. In the end, long story short, I accidentally let my tail drop and chaos ensued. I didn't really like being the center of attention, and it was too loud so I came here." Pia conveniently left out the part of getting stuck in the ground using Instant Transmission when she got to Capsule Corp.

After a moment of thought, Goku sighed, a slightly defeated, pitying, and impressed look on his face as he had been out-maneuvered before he had even begun. "Oh, well. You've been signed up for school now, so I say you're good. But don't look to me for help when Chi Chi yells at you."

"Crap…" Pia grimaced, she had been hoping that Goku would help her in any shape or form. At her face Goku laughed and Pia glared at him, sticking her tongue out at the elder saiya-jin.

"Kakarotto, are you done patronizing the gaki yet?" Vegeta impatiently yelled from in the gravity room.

"My name is _not_ _Gaki_, Vegeta!" Pia retorted. "It's _Pia!_"

"Kakarotto, hurry up!" the Price yelled again, completely ignoring Pia.

"Almost done. Just wait a second, Vegeta," Goku said calmly back. Turning back to Pia he continued on their conversation. "If you want to keep watching me and Vegeta spar just go back to where you were." She opened her mouth to complain, but Goku cut her off. "And don't say that you want to be in the ship, because I don't think that you can withstand one-hundred times Earth's gravity. Let alone super saiya-jin two."

Instantly, Pia's mouth fell open in shock. Unable to form words, she thought, _One-hundred times that of earth? Wow… Even though to me I feel a little light here just the fact of one-hundred times of what it is now astonishes me. How can they withstand it? Hey at least I was right about my guess that there was another level above super saiya-jin when I saw them. But that does explain how they con withstand that many G's. Plus I bet they have trained at that level before, and that, of course, lets them get their body used to it. Great… That means I can't go into the gravity room until they're done with their spar. Like it can really be called a spar at that level…_

"F-fine… I'll… I'll stay out here…" Pia stuttered after a moment. Turning around she flew quickly to the window, totally unaware of the strange look that Goku was giving her. Almost as if he had heard what she had thought, and was unsure of what to make of it.

**Author's Notes:** I AM SO SORRY!

Pia: "Yeah, you should be. You left me on the computer for a long time and didn't put me on Fanfiction!"

Me: "Heh, heh, heh… Sorry about that, but I had a lot of homework and over Spring Break last week I had a lot to do. Plus my dog is INSANE. Constantly out, in, out, in… We seriously need a doggy door…"

Gabby: "WOOF! WOOF! RUFF!"

Me: "Not again! (*Puts the hyper Collie-Jack Russell mix outside. Letting he fly out the door.*) NOW STAY OUTSIDE FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES!"

(*Two seconds later…*)

Gabby: "Woof, woof, woof, ruff!"

Me: "UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Pia: (*whispers*) "This is what you get…"

Me: "Shut up, Pia!" (*Lets Gabby in*) "There you go you little spastic dog…"


	13. Chapter 12: Some Facts Revealed

**BIG INFO:**** I have put a poll up on whether or not I should have a sequel for this story. I know that this is a little early to be considering this but I want to have an idea of where to take my plot, because with or without a sequel will make a big difference. Within these upcoming chapters the plot will either go a littleto or away from a sequel so please vote.**

Ok… Not much to say but I am sorry that the last chapter was so short but I have had so much to do and with us starting mini-marching band camp so we can start playing our music, I will not be able to start getting chapters out until summer. So terribly sorry about that, but I can't help it. Lately in school I have been given a lot of homework which isn't helping seeing as how I also have band practice and Girl Scouts that I have to through into my busy schedule too. Not including the tons of essays I have been having lately—and when I first started to type this I had just finished writing a 2-3-page essay for history. Then throw this wonderful fan fiction on top of that and I so have a lot of work that I have to do. Thankfully the school year is almost over and then I will have a lot more time in the morning and at night when I start my job. Oh, yeah, and I almost forgot. This summer I am going to Montana for a family reunion, and will be gone from a good computer to write on from 3-5 days. Just had to inform you. Now onto the story! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, OR DBGT, AND NEVER WILL! IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I DID THEN YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE BAKA!

**Author's Note:** Ok for page breaks I'm simply tired of going back through and putting them in when I put the document onto so they are now going to be "**Z-Z-Z**" and I hope you guys and gals like it.

Chapter Twelve

Some Facts Revealed

"_One-hundred times that of earth? Wow… Even though to me I feel a little light here just the fact of one-hundred times of what it is now astonishes me. How can they withstand it? Hey at least I was right about my guess that there was another level above super saiya-jin when I saw them. But that does explain how they con withstand that many G's. Plus I bet they have trained at that level before, and that, of course, lets them get their body used to it. Great… That means I can't go into the gravity room until they're done with their spar. Like it can really be called a spar at that level…" _Goku heard a voice suddenly echo in his head. The elder saiya-jin blinked in surprise, he knew that he hadn't thought that, and it sounded uncannily like Pia…

"F-fine… I'll… I'll stay out here…" Pia stuttered after a moment, snapping the warrior out of his thoughts, and without further ado she shot back towards the window.

As she ran off, Goku watched her as he tried to figure out what was going on because he was totally lost. Shaking his head to try and clear it of the confusing thoughts, he went back into the gravity room, and quickly his muscles adapted to the increased g-force that was exerted on him, making him one-hundred times heavier than normal.

"Finally!" Vegeta growled, getting ready to power up as he settled into his fighting stance. "That took forever."

But for some reason Goku couldn't shake off the Pia-like echo that he heard in his head, and unconsciously he whispered aloud, "What _was_ that, and why did it sound like Pia?" Unfortunately for the unruly haired hero Vegeta heard him.

"Kakarotto, what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrows furrowing, well more than their normal ever-present scowl.

"Oh, well I heard, in my head, a voice that sounded a lot like Pia, for some strange reason. I don't know why I heard it or where it came from, but it went along with what we were talking about." Goku responded his eyes growing a little distant and unfocused as he started to think, but they soon snapped back into focus. "Whatever, I bet it was nothing."

"Your wrong." Vegeta stated his voice low, demanding that he shouldn't be interrupted if he started to monologue about something. The prince of saiya-jins relaxed out of his fighting stance. "Great… A stupid saiya-jin sibling connection…"

"A what?" Goku queried.

"A saiya-jin sibling connection." Vegeta repeated. At Goku's deadpanned look he sighed. "Sometimes when saiya-jin siblings are so much alike in character they get a small mental connection. This only happens with full-blooded saiya-jins, and is a _very_, _very_, _very_ rare occurrence. **(A.N.: You get the picture. Very rare.)** Full-blooded saiya-jins have the same connection with their children, albeit it's a little deeper with some feelings going across the link rather than just thoughts, but after a while the connection is cut off, either by the parent or the child. Most of the time the parent does the severing.

"Twins, in the rare chance that they are born, have this connection immediately and are inseparable, whether they're identical or infernal doesn't matter. The connection only allows the siblings to 'hear' what the other is thinking, and occasionally what they… are… saying…" He said the last part slowly, very slowly, as if pondering over the words that he had just said. Vegeta's face scowled even more before his eyes went wide, an expression that could only be described as a horror-shocked look. The prince swore. "Kuso!"

Taken aback by Vegeta's reaction, Goku took a step back and asked intelligently, "What?"

"She could know, baka!" Vegeta snapped.

"Know wh—?" Goku started, showing his naïveté—or slow on the uptake brain—again within a span of ten seconds, then stopped when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He barely resisted the overwhelming temptation to look out the window at his should-be-elder-but-for-some-reason-chibi sister. "Uh-oh. But wait, Vegeta, if she already knew wouldn't she say something about it, or start calling me 'Niisan'?"

Vegeta froze, and thought about it. "True… As of right now, I don't believe that she knows, but from now on you have to try the hardest you can to block your thoughts from her. You hear me, Kakarotto?"

"I'll try, Vegeta."

"I guess that's good enough… Now where were we with our spar…?" Vegeta smirked as he settled back into his fighting stance. **(A.N.: AH! The alliteration bug is contagious, and this is the second time! RUN! (#1)) **In a flash of gold, he powered up to ascended super saiya-jin, or super saiya-jin two; his hair turning blonde and his eyes became a teal color. A gold aura flared around him.

Excitement coursed through Goku, as he grinned and, following Vegeta's example, settled into his own fighting stance, the conversation he had just had with the saiya-jin prince pushed to the back of his mind. With another flash of gold illuminating the gravity room, Goku's eyes changed to a teal color and his hair turned blonde and stood erect, with the exception of one of the now-blonde bangs. His own gold aura blazed to life around him.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked, his dark-gold, yet still dazzling bright, aura flaming to a greater, rippling life in his expectation of the spar that was about to begin.

"Ready." Goku replied.

With their two blazing, dark-gold auras surrounding them in a dazzling, fire-like, halo of light, the two superpowers clashed. Sending a shock wave out from their connecting fists, they rocked the ship on their first strike as both fighters began. Both of the saiya-jins blood boiled in their veins and roared in their ears as the excitement began.

Z-Z-Z

Pia watched what was going on in the ship from the window she floated near, totally forgetting that she had a dress on—not that it mattered, she had leggings on. While Goku and Vegeta had a conversation over something, the chibi became infuriated because she couldn't hear what they were saying, or have an attempt at reading their lips from the angle she was at. Crossing her arms, she huffed, attempting to get her semi-long bangs out of her line of sight with the puff of breath. They moved a lot, but merely flopped back into place and went back in front of Pia's black eyes.

Now aggravated at the fact that her hair was uncooperative and annoying, Pia missed the fact that there was a ki outside of Capsule Corp. until a voiced yelled to her, "Hey, Pia! I didn't know that the shopping spree and school signup was over. I believed that it would take forever before you got back."

Pia almost tumbled out of the air in shock, but ended up dropping down really far before she got her control once more and then swiveling around to the noise as she instinctively readied herself for a confrontation. Immediately she relaxed when she saw that it was Goten, grinning ear-to-ear at her reaction, but there was a glint of relief in his eyes as she dropped her stance. Sighing, Pia landed on the ground, trying not to blast Goten with a small, non-dangerous, ki blast just for the heck of it, but thought better of it.

"Hey, Goten!" she said cheerfully when she finally got over the fact that she had wanted to blast him.

"Uh…" Goten said his confusion clear on his face, and in his voice.

Pia couldn't help herself; she laughed because she just had to. "Surprised that I didn't blast you?" At Goten's nod and deadpanned expression, Pia smiled. "Hey, I thought about it but I didn't really want to, not today anyway."

The demi-saiya-jin blinked once, twice, and then a third time, before saying, "Sometimes you are like my dad, and others you are too Vegeta-like in personality. But a whole lot less arrogant than the prince of seven saiya-jins."

Again, Pia laughed and this time it was at what Goten said and the small joke he had said, and not him. Even Goten chucked at his own joke. The raven-haired chibi agreed that Vegeta had too big of an ego, and was surprised that his head wasn't as huge as the planet. When her laughter had finally died down, Pia finally replied.

"Yeah, someone needs to see if they can shrink his head down." Pia said, a grin plastered on her face for all of five seconds before a shock wave rattled her teeth and vibrated her organs and bones.

"Whoa!" Goten exclaimed as both of the saiya-jins spread there feet apart into a stance where they had a greater balance, Pia's tail lashed wildly before it stilled. The demi-saiya-jin continued, "Well, dad and Vegeta have started to spar again!"

"Nah, genius!" said Pia in a very sarcastic manner as another shock wave rolled over the two. Having already had had enough already of almost falling over from the force of the shock waves—even though it had only been two times—the chibi saiya-jin merely floated up off of the ground. She flared her aura around her to stabilize her from the slight vibrating winds the shock waves had kicked up. Granted, her teeth still rattled together and her bones and organs vibrated in her body as the vibrations traveled throughout it. Goten, on the other hand, wasn't so bright or quick thinking.

"Argh!" The demi-saiya-jin yelled as another shock wave rolled over them. Suddenly, the ground the demi-saiya-jin stood on gave way and shifted, and in response he sunk into dirt about mid-calf.

Gaping at the sudden development, Pia tried to hide the guilt that coursed through her. That was her hole the Goten was in. When another shock wave came Pia tumbled out of the air having lost her concentration on flying for staring at Goten.

" Dear, Kami. I bet they aren't even using full power yet either." Grumbled the chibi as she got to her feet and brushed herself off, with her tail flicking side to side in her annoyance.

"Where did this hole come from?" Goten mumbled after he had gotten out and was now inspecting the dirt-filled crater. Half of a minute passed before Goten quit his inspection. "Oh, well. Not a problem for me, but Bulma is going to have a cow when she finds out."

Silently, Pia let out a breath that she hadn't even knew she had been holding. Granted, she had made the hole, but it wasn't like anyone _knew_ that she had made it. Hopefully no one would ever find out anyway.

Trying to feign ignorance and unknowing, Pia gave a goofy Son-ish grin. "Yeah, she certainly will. I just don't know how it got there…"

"Still, I want to know why you are here and everyone else isn't." Goten said when the duo had finally gotten used to the constant vibrations that rippled through the air.

Completely caught off guard by the change in subject, Pia blinked, grin fading. After a second the grin came back, more sheepish than before, and she scratched the nape of her neck. Laughing nervously, she replied, "Yeah… Let me just say, school chaos, mainly from an incident with my tail… Heheheh…"

"No more information is needed, but you do realize that mom will have a screeching fit when she and the others get back here?" Goten said.

"Yeah, I know… Hey, Goten, did you know that Chi Chi gave me the 'Son' name? Because I sure didn't, and at school I was shocked when she said that."

Goten blinked, eyebrows arched high. Softly he said, "No, I didn't… But hey, now you are officially qualified as part of the family!"

"Yup!" Pia exclaimed as she felt the vibrations of another shock wave go through her body. "But that is probably because I'm staying in your house and it solves quite a few questions that would happen to crop up when I'm talking to someone. This way I don't have to lie. Well, partially at least because I don't know what happened to my family besides them dying when planet Vegeta was destroyed…"

"Er…" Goten said, his fear that she would ask him anything about it he knew about her family clear on his face as well as his awkwardness over the situation. Thankfully for him, Pia didn't notice his expression, and continued speaking.

"I just want to know what happened to myOtousan or my Niisan." The saiya-jin muttered just loud enough for Goten to hear, and the elder half saiya-jin paled a little bit. Closing her eyes and bringing her eyebrows together as she felt a headache coming on, Pia let out a sigh. "I just can't remember, but I also know that there was something that was really, really important about them. Plus my Okaasan, too."

"Heheheh…" Goten laughed nervously. "Who knows, but they're dead now. You, dad, and Vegeta are the only full-blooded saiya-jins that are left alive."

"Yeah… I know your right, but that still doesn't dim my curiosity." Pia stated. As her headache got worse, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes squinted closed, no longer simply just relaxed.

"Pia, are you ok?" Goten asked, and the chibi felt his obsidian eyes on her.

"Heada—" She started before was cut off by a new memory.

"_Retasu, the three of us have a mission coming up within the next couple of months," Pia heard her father say in his growling voice above her head and to her right before dark, shadow-like shapes came into focus around her in the white mist._

"_That's great for you, but I'm stuck here because of you-know-what," a voice that Pia guessed was her Okaasan complained from her left. Pia strained her eyes to see her mother through the surrounding blanket of white._

"_Why didn't you deposit it into one of those machines when it was still just a few cells and microscopic, allowing you to move freely when it starts to grow bigger, allowing you to go on missions again?" Her father asked indicating to her mother's stomach much to Pia's confusion. From behind her she heard an intake of breath._

"_You think I didn't try!" She hissed, and Otousan took a step back, holding his hands out in front of him in a pathetic defense. "The stupid things were broken again like with our daughter! And the ones that were still functioning were already taken! Now that those contraptions are fixed I can't deposit it because it is too far along in development! If they had been fixed a week ago I could have been able to deposit it, but of course they were fixed only yesterday, and with it already being to far along in the development couldn't deposit it! And you, being the baka you are, conveniently 'forgot' about you-know-what again and didn't see the point in fixing the hunks-of-junk and went on a mission once more instead!_

"_Now," Okaasan snarled, stepping up to Otousan, "Why did you go on a mission this time?"_

"_Um…" Otousan paused, trying to come up with a good answer. Not coming up with one, he grew desperate. "Hey, son. Help me out here."_

"_No _way_ am I getting into this, Otousan," a young, male voice laughed from behind Pia._

"_Daughter?" Otousan asked hopefully as Okaasan started to growl a little in her throat._

"_I would if I wasn't lost or scared of Okaasan, Otousan…" Pia said, fingering her tail, unable to meet even bring her head up to look at the shadow of her father._

"_Answer me, baka!" Okaasan ordered, and, for greater effect, grabbed the front of Otousan's armor and pulled him closer, making the armor stretch out some. "Now!"_

"_Er… Well. It's in my blood." He breathed as an answer, before chuckling softly and very nervously._

_Niisan laughed along too, while Pia gaped for a second before she gulped, knowing what was coming for both of the males in the room. An easy-to-see—even through the blanketing mist—glowing yellow ki blast flew though the air, past Pia's head, missing her by and inch, ruffled her hair, and connected with her Niisan's head, knocking him to the floor with a cry and a mini explosion. Turning once more to Otousan, Okaasan charge another ball of ki in her free hand and rammed it into Otousan's stomach. Her father gasped in pain as his armor cracked with a sharp _SNAP!_ and bit into his skin. When he was released from his wife's iron grip he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach as he tried to use his lungs to breathe once more._

"_Baka." Okaasan muttered, before snapping her head in Pia's direction, making the small saiya-jin gulp and cower in fear of facing her mother's wrath. "Do you have anything to say, Pia?"_

"_N-No, Okaasan!" Pia stuttered in practically a shout. When her mother turned to leave, Pia blurted the question that was on her mind. "Okaasan, what were you and Otousan talking about?" Immediately afterwards Pia clamped her hands over her mouth. She knew that when she blurted stuff out, and she hadn't been addressed, her mother would normally shoot a ki blast at her so she would learn respect and the virtue—as well as skill—of holding one's tongue._

_Surprisingly nothing was shot at her head. Instead her Okaasan replied without preamble, "You're getting a sibling."_

_Unsurprisingly, Pia gaped as her mother left the room._

"_Bet you didn't see that coming, gaki!" Niisan laughed, getting another ki blast in the head, this one courtesy of Pia. "Hey!"_

"_Baka…" Pia told him._

"_Am not…" he grumbled in his own defense, as their Otousan chuckled slightly at their antics._

Blinking her eyes open, Pia arched her eyebrows for a second before furrowing them once again, this time in concentration, and reflected on the memory, ignoring Goten who was trying to get her attention. _That memory had the most talking in it out of the few that I have regained, but what was the point of that again? Oh yeah! It was about what was really important about my Otousan and my Niisan. They went on missions when I went on mine, but why was it so important?_

_Ugh! Even now after I have the memory again I still don't know what the main reason for it was! _The saiya-jin thought in frustration. _Wait a minute…_ She trailed her thoughts off as she reflected on the memory.

_Didn't Okaasan say something about another sibling? Yeah she did, so that means… For a little while… _Pia thought, as happiness took over her_._

"I was a big sister…" the chibi saiya-jin breathed so softly that even her sharp ears barely picked it up, leaving no chance of Goten hearing that one little, yet oh so big, statement.

"Pia! Are you alright?" Goten asked, literally shaking her out of her thoughts by grabbing her shoulders and shaking the small saiya-jin.

"Yes, I'm alright you baka! Why wouldn't I be?" Pia snapped as she shoved the elder away from her so he wouldn't shake her to death by accident or give her whiplash.

"You were just standing there like a statue for five whole minutes, that isn't normal!" the teenager exclaimed, peering carefully at the small girl as he looked for looking for any abnormalities. "And then add on top of that your eyes were closed, your face was slack almost, and you practically went limp while standing up! Can you explain that as any normal circumstance? 'Cause I don't think that it is possible! Unless you fell asleep on your feet, but you are not a cow or a horse!"

Pia blinked a few times before she replied as Goten's eyes bored into her, looking for his answer. After a moments pause, she grinned sheepishly clasping her hands behind her head, letting her elbows point to the sides. "Heheheh…" she chuckled slightly.

"What?" The demi-saiya-jin queried.

"You just overreacted is all." The chibi answered, causing Goten to fume. "I only got a little memory back."

Goten's jaw dropped, and somehow he managed to stutter, "W-W-What w-was it a-about?"

"I figured out what I figured out what was so important about my Otousan and Niisan." Pia grinned as Goten's eyes widened expectantly a little bit, but something told her not to mention the fact that she was supposed to have another sibling. Maybe it was just the fact that she wanted to think over it more. "They went on a mission."

"Oh… Is that it then?"

"Yup…"

They paused for a second and the only things that they could here were the booms from Goku and Vegeta's spar. Then Pia broke the semi-quiet.

"Want to go watch Hot-head and Goku spar? Oh, and what's a 'cow' and a 'horse'?"

**Author's Notes: **

(#1) Ok, this is from a story that I have been reading on fanfiction and it is one of the many on my Favorite List. She has what I have dubbed "THE AWFUL ALLITERATION CURSE" and apparently it spreads. And can anyone tell me the number of alliterations that I have put in here because I loose count easily. Oh, and for me alliterations they have to have at least three words in a row with the same sound at the beginning. Example: "Stupid super saiya-jin sized secret…" (I'm thinking about making Pia say that at some time about Vegeta not telling her about the "You-know-what" he mentioned to Goku last chapter."

Ok, I am so sick and tired of all of these darned essays I have been forced to write for school. They have made it to where I have no time to type up my story! Plus in English 2 I got ANOTHER project on a book that I read in a literature group/circle, and I'm gonna get ANOTHER one in the same darn class on a book called Tuesdays With Morrie and I am so PO-ed at my teacher right now! So I have no idea when I'll be able to get another chapter up, and these stupid school assignments are what have kept me from updating in almost a month! But only less than a month to go until school lets out for summer vacation! YAHOO! I so can't wait! Oh, and just last night I thought up of a nickname for my dog: SPASTIC GABBY!


	14. Chapter 13: Nightmares and Reality

BIG INFORMATION: I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON IF I SHOULD HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I REALLY NEED TO GET AN IDEA ON WHETHER THERE SHOULD BE ONE OR NOT BECAUSE HAVING OR NOT HAVING ONE WILL EFFECT THE STORYLINE SOME. PLEASE VOTE AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY.

I don't really have anything to say before I begin, but I thank all of you for sticking through with me to this point on chapter thirteen. I have something special planned for this chapter, as you readers are about to find out. Please excuse my lateness and shortness of the last chapter, but this time I just had the inspiration and had to get it out in one chapter. So, I decided to treat you guys and gals. Onto the disclaimer, then the story. (Remember **Z-Z-Z** for page breaks! There is a lot in this chapter. ^_^)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Pia, Retasu, Kabocha, Nasu, Midori, and Mame. Nothing from DB, DBZ, or DBGT is mine. NOTHING!

"Normal talking…"

Thoughts, emphasized words, sounds, and dreams…

"_Talking in dreams…"_

Thoughts in dreams…

Quote for this chapter:

"_Live so that you friends can defend you but never have to."_

_ - Arnold H. Glasgow_

Chapter Thirteen:

Nightmares and Reality

When Chi Chi and the other got back to the Capsule Corporation building to say that Chi Chi was simply mad was an extreme understatement. The woman was furious, livid even, and somehow managed to conjure up her frying pan out of thin air as she screeched at Pia for leaving suddenly. The chibi saiya-jin right then was having the hardest time in trying to not even cower slightly in fear, but somehow pulled it off for a little while. That was until Chi Chi's deadly frying pan swung towards her head.

The duo then commenced to run around the Capsule Corp. grounds. Pia fleeing for her life from the hideous weapon called "Chi Chi's frying pan of death", easily staying ahead with constant bursts of speed. Chi Chi chased the saiya-jin, waving her weapon, screeching all the while. In the end though, somehow the angry woman managed to catch up to Pia, and whack her on the head. This was due to the intervention of Videl and Bulma for inspiring their daughters to jump in and stop Pia, which they did with great difficulty and a greater deal of luck. In the inspiration of revenge given to them by their mothers the two girls managed to trip Pia in the split second that she turned her head to look back at Chi Chi, making the young girl fly forward, rolling quite a distance before stopping completely. Giving Chi Chi enough time to catch up to the chibi.

After this fiasco, Pia was nursing a large red welt on her head, glaring at her two friends that had very Vegeta-like smirks on their faces. Goten had been clutching his sides in laughter, while Trunks, who had come outside hearing the ruckus, sweat-dropped with a nervous, and almost sheepish, smile on his face. Goku and Vegeta, who had ended their spar upon feeling their wife's ki signatures, stood off to the side. Vegeta, like Goten, was laughing, but not to the same extent as the demi-saiya-jin, but still displaying his mirth, and Goku stood there scratching the nape of his neck with a large sweat drop on the side of his head, unsure of what to do.

All this Pia reflected as she lay on her bed, back at the Son house once more. Staring at the ceiling, the saiya-jin sulked. Chi Chi had sent her to her room to "think about what she had done" as the semi-elderly woman had put it. She had also warned that if Pia decided to go outside or leave her room before dinner she wouldn't be able to train for a month and would be forced to stay inside and do housework all day up until school started in about a week. And, with much mumbling on her part, the young fighter had complied, only so she could continue to train with Goku.

"Ugh…" Pia complained in a groan as she heard the TV going in the den and voices from outside. "I hate this! Why did Chi Chi really have to punish me. I hate crowds, let alone crowds in cramped spaces. All I wanted to do was get out of there, and yeah, I didn't ask her if I could go, but still…" She trailed off with a sigh, closing her eyes.

After a few seconds had passed she whispered, "Dang… My ears are still ringing…"

Z-Z-Z

**(Later, after supper.)**

Pia clambered into bed, exhausted. With a quick pull, she jerked the blanket over her. Only ten minutes earlier did she have her dinner, but her body and mind were sluggish from being so tired—Instant Transmission four times in a day could really do that to a little girl. The chibi was glad that Chi Chi had calmed down considerably during the time that she had spent in her room, and she guessed that Goku had a hand in calming his wife down. But right then none of this mattered as Pia's head hit the pillow. Almost immediately she went off to sleep.

At first her sleep was dreamless, then visions of memories filled her head. Little did she know was that everyone else was asleep too and it was around midnight. As the dreams started to come, Pia started to squirm, getting hopelessly tangled up in her blanket.

_ Once again Pia watched helplessly as her teammates were killed before her very eyes._

_ First was Midori and Mame, fighting the blue dragon-humanoid monster whose face was still blurred, each of the twins were drenched in sweat, buzzed hair damp. Together they barely held their own, and the monster effortlessly blocked or dodged their combined attacks. All Pia could do was watch, clutching the left side of her chest in pain with her right hand as they fought._

_ Sparing a quick glance at each other the two nodded almost imperceptibly. With that slight cue they both began to charge a ki ball, the attacks a bright golden color. The twins fired at the same time, crying out the names of their attacks, but it was lost on Pia as if it had fallen on deaf ears. Not even moving the monster stood there as both of the blasts headed for him. At the very last second he swiped both arms through the air, and flung both of the attacks into the atmosphere where they exploded in a bright flash. Pia's jaw dropped open, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Those attacks were the twins' strongest. The chibi's shocked expression was mirrored on both boys' faces, but there was also traces of fear._

_ Suddenly, the monster's demeanor changed and became really, really serious and cold. It phased from the spot it was at and in front of the twins. The two stumbled back in shock, tails unwinding from their waists, and looked at the creature with fear filled eyes as a clawed blue hand came up, directed solely at the both of them._

_ From her distance away, Pia barely picked up a cold voice say "Die…" before the monster gathered blood-red ki around its outstretched hand. With a sick, evil feeling permeating the air as its "prey" turned around and tried to flee, the gathered ki was flung at the boys. The attacked quickly swallowed them up, annihilating them before they had time to scream._

_ "NO!" Pia cried as she prepared to confront the monster. She felt arms wrap around her, making the sun pendant of her necklace bite into her skin, pinning her own arms to her side, trapping her right hand between her arm and chest, and holding her back as she tried to go confront the creature. At her cry the murderer turned towards the place that Pia and her "captor" were. Feeling the cold eyes concentrated on her she froze in fear, her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. As fear threatened to consume her, the monster let out a blood-chilling laugh and flew away. Before she could sigh in relief the scenery went black._

_ With a flash a new surrounding came into being. Nasu and Kabocha stood off to her right as Pia glared at the blue monster not even ten yards away. Up close the creature's skin was actually millions of pebble-like scales, that from far away were nonexistent as they were unnoticeable . Two large, darker plates were on its chest and stomach. A tail waved lazily behind it, a spiked club on the very end. On its back two folded wings were easily visible as they peeked over his shoulders, a large spine on each of the visible folded joints. Its arms were folded across its chest, and a miniature spine poked out at each of the elbows. Pia figured that horns adorned its head as well, but couldn't see because of the haze that was over its face._

_ "So you think that a pathetic little girl like you could defeat me?" The monster asked in a wavering voice that displayed confidence, not fear, as it alternated from deep and masculine to high, cold, and feminine to low, scratchy, and gravely._

_ "Yes." Pia replied clenching her fists hard enough for her nails to dig into her palm and draw blood. She was happy that her voice didn't betray the fear that she really felt in her core. Unconsciously her tail tightened around her waist._

_ "Pia… Don't…" Kabocha warned from the sidelines as Pia glared at the monster. At a quick glance from her he became quiet immediately._

_ "Oh, really…?" The creature, that Pia figured was a he, taunted. "Then keep up with this!" He gloated before he phased away._

_ Closing her eyes, Pia experimented to see if she could feel out his power level. After she had spread out her own ki in a large circle, the power came into focus and stuck out. Snapping her eyes open, the chibi swiveled around in the direction that the signal was coming from. Her eyes widened as a purple ki blast came flying towards her. With little time to react, she took the blast head on, barely blocking, and was flung backwards by the force holding the attack barely at bay. A loud BOOM! sounded as the ki blast exploded sending Pia away and into the ground, flipping and rolling wildly._

_ When she finally stopped, Pia managed to get into a kneeling position, but barely. The trench she had dug into the ground was so uneven that it was hard for her to keep her balance, not to mention she was injured from the beating she had received from the ground. Burns covered her arms from where she had crossed her arms in defense, and cuts covered her body, blood trickled out of the minor injuries and speckled the ground in little drops. Movement caught her eye in the form of a blue blur, and the monster's ki blazed to dazzling life, stunning Pia for a moment when she felt the amount of energy he had. Then she realized what was going on when her mind finally caught up to what her opponent was about to do._

_ "Kabocha! Behind you!" Pia screamed as she saw the bright ki blast heading towards her comrades. But she was a hair too late. The raven-haired boy spun around and froze at the sight of the incoming ki blast. For a moment, from Pia's perspective, he was a shadow as the attack illuminated his form from the other side._

_ "Kabocha, move!" Nasu yelled, and in the split millisecond after that she realized that he wasn't moving she shoved him as hard as she could, her long black hair trailing after her._

_ Kabocha went flying from the force of the shove, and skidded four yards before stopping. Pia's eyes widened even more when the blast was about to hit Nasu dead on, leaving no doubt as to what would happen next. Without pause Pia dropped down covering her head, and closed her eyes, but still, through her eyelids, she saw the blinding flash that seared itself into her retinas. The shock wave drummed her eardrums, leaving her ears ringing, and rumbled the ground while rocks flew through the air._

_ Cracking open her eyes, Pia peered at the devastation and gasped. Where Nasu had once been there was now a smoking crater about fifteen yards in diameter. Kabocha was nowhere to be seen, but after an urgent ki search she found him twenty feet away from where he had landed when he had been shoved. Anger filled Pia's heart, as she saw the triumphant monster float down to the crater._

_ "I'll let you live." He stated. "For now. So cherish your life. Until we do 'battle' again!" He joked sarcastically, emphasizing the word battle, before he disappeared._

_ Pia growled, as she made it to her feet. Her growl turned into a cry as she let out all her fear and anguishes over her comrades' deaths all at once, aura flaring to life around her in a white flame. Kabocha didn't stop her, he felt the same way, but he was too stunned to do anything. When she calmed down, Pia dropped to her knees and cried before the scenery faded and changed._

_ Now Pia was with Kabocha, both looking anxiously at the monster as it stood there in the waning light of the twilight of whatever planet that they were on. Neither of the saiya-jin children spared a glance at each other as the stared down their opponent, stances set, tails wrapped around their waists securely. Pia's heart was fluttering in her ribcage like a trapped bird trying to fly away as her saiya-jin genes kicked into overdrive, slowly wiping away her fear of the fight for anticipation and adrenaline. She could feel the sun and moon necklaces resting on her chest._

_ The monster started to laugh. It was almost hysterical laughter and made the fur on Pia's tail fluff up. After at least a minute and the laughter still hadn't stopped Pia started to grit her teeth in annoyance. As it reached its peak, Pia's temper finally snapped._

_ "What are you laughing at you overgrown reptile!" She snarled despite Kabocha's warning gaze that she felt. Her patience wasn't her best quality unless it was training, and even then it was fairly short._

_ "Oh, just that you two children think that you stand a chance against me when last time we met I easily wiped the floor with you." He chuckled, making Pia narrow her eyes. "So you two pests still think that you pose a threat to me. You are entertaining so I'll prolong the inevitable."_

_ With his final words, he brought up both his hands pointing three fingers on each hand at the children, his thumb and pinky down_. **(A.N.: Yes he has five fingers. Thumb, index, middle, ring, and pinky.)**_ Each of his three extended fingers glowed a different color as ki flooded into the three different tips. The index finer glowed blue, the middle finger gold, and the ring finger blue. Pia's eyes furrowed as she brought her ki up higher, and watched the charging attack._

_ Finally charged, the attacks were released with a cry of "Try this!" The three colors of each beam twined together forming one spiraling, multicolored beam of ki going at each of the children. _

_Smirking, Pia wondered what the point of the attack was. I was too slow in her opinion, and not powerful enough to actually hurt her, so she decided to dodge out of the way to show off her speed that she had gained while on the planet training with Kabocha. Kabocha on the other hand settled down and prepared to slap the beam away. Right before the beam directed at Pia struck her she phased, leaving an afterimage in her wake. Kabocha smirked as he moved his hand to slap the beam away, but as soon as the beam struck his skin it was absorbed into his hand, and his smirk became a look of pure panic before he froze._

_Alarmed, Pia directed her attention to her friend. "Kabocha? Kabocha, are you—" She started before her friend turned to her and attacked her._

_Stunned and even more alarmed, Pia didn't block the attack, but stared at her friend, as she stumbled back from the punch to her chin; she didn't grab at her now-bruised jaw. He was settled into an unfamiliar stance, and his face was screwed up in hatred. But his eyes told another story. They glistened with fear, pain, and surprise. They were the Kabocha that she knew. The Kabocha that matched the three small spikes of hair that stuck up on the front of his head. Not the Kabocha that seemed to be there now; a foreign person._

_When their gazes met Pia saw Kabocha try to send a message to her. It was panicky and fading quickly, as if Kabocha was fading. Like he was being trapped within his own body._

"_What did you do to him?" Pia hissed, asking the monster as the last of the Kabocha she knew faded from his black eyes and they became feral and evil. The Kabocha she knew was gone._

"_Heh! Take a wild guess you little monkey." The monster taunted, stretching his wings lazily, and in a bored manner._

_Pia growled at the insult, but didn't surge up to the bait. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she pondered over what information she did know, all the while keeping her attention on both Kabocha and the monster. Kabocha wasn't acting right and was in an unfamiliar stance. Not to include that his eyes weren't right they were…_

"_No…" Pia whispered, eyes growing really huge as she figured out what the monster had done to her friend. Numbness spread from her head to her toes as the realization hit._

"_You finally figured it out…" The monster's voice chuckled high, low, and gravely as it faded out with the scene around Pia. Not even a second later the same landscape came back around her, but it was now a little more ravaged than before._

_This time Kabocha was at the bottom of a crater, with Pia at the very edge barely able to stand, and she fell down so her knees and blood trickled out of the cuts she had. Kabocha was bleeding from the multitude of burn marks and cuts that were everywhere on his body, his right arm was bent at an unnatural angle, showing a serous break in his bone. His armor was tattered up from battle, and the top half was missing. Wearily he opened his eyes and they made their way to Pia, and when their gazes locked she saw his pain clearly in them, but also the message telling her—no ordering her—to run. The real Kabocha was back and free again. But this simple connection was immediately broken when the monster filled the empty air above Kabocha, redirecting the boys gaze to him so he wouldn't give away Pia's position._

"_Pathetic…" The monster said almost disappointed. "You weren't even worth the effort of fighting. Now tell me where the girl is." Kabocha remained stubbornly silent, refusing to talk, even if he could, according to the huge bruises on his chest. When the saiya-jin didn't answer, the monster let out a rough sigh, before killing intent permeated the air like the already present stench of blood, and malice laced his voice when he next talked. "Very well then."_

_A thin beam of white ki shot from where the monster's eyes should have been, piercing Kabocha in the chest. A loud bubbling, gurgling yell escaped the boy's lips along with a cough that spat blood and spittle over his chest as blood from the wound flowed out of it as well. As the light in his eyes started to dim, Kabocha locked his gaze once more with a shocked Pia. His eyes once more said run, but also something else that Pia couldn't place, then the light faded after he gave one last shuddering cough, mouthing the sentence "Escape, Pia, and live."_

"_N… N-No… K-K… K-Kabocha…" Pia spluttered. She stood up, without a care in the world as she felt her mind slipping from her consciousness and grip. Her heart was filled with indescribable pain. She had lost her comrades, her friends, and had watched them all die before her very own eyes. Now she was alone, and something said that it was in more way than one, but that was intuition from her gut. _

_The pain she felt slowly transformed into a burning anger in her stomach. An anger that was directed at the monster that had murdered her friends in what she called cold blood, but she was also angry with herself. She finally understood how the occupants of purged planets felt. They felt helpless to do something, anything. She was angry with herself for being helpless to do anything to protect the ones that she considered family and helpless to defeat the one that had killed them._

_Her ki flared to life around her, burning a bright white. Faintly in her shell-shocked, angry, pain-filled, state she heard laughter. Cold, sick, evil, laughter. This only fueled her rage as her ki flared. For some reason the laughter abruptly stopped._

_Little did Pia know was that the cause for the stop was herself. Her hair was starting to get forced up by her ki, but she hadn't noticed the lack of it tickling her neck in her anger-induced state. While she stared into the crater before her she didn't realize that her normally ebony eyes were flashing from onyx to sea green to onyx to sea green and back again. Unconsciously her tail had unwound from her waist and was currently flicking side-to-side in her fury._

_While her opponent watched her fury with interest, wondering if what he guessed was happening was actually happening; Pia stayed in this in-between, fury-induced state. As Pia's fury reached its peak, her hair spiked up, defying gravity, flickering gold before falling back into an almost normal position; and flashed from black to gold, gold to black in a repeating sequence of up and down with the changing colors. Her aura sparkled with gold on and off, the flares of gold appearing when her hair flashed gold and her eyes changed to sea green, but faded slightly when her appearance went back to how it normally was._

_Suddenly she screamed her anguish and anger to the planet, throwing her head back as she did so. With a flash a golden light, her hair finally settled on gold and spiked up, her aura flared to a golden flame, and her eyes chose to stray from onyx to sea green. Along with this transformation came a raging torrent of heightened emotions that clouded her mind._

_Turning her now sea green eyes on the semi-startled monster, Pia narrowed her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was filled with rage that was laced with pain. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." She snarled softly and slowly as she prepared to fight. Mind set on killing the blue freak._

"_Finally, some good competition…" The monster muttered. Then the scene changed and became eerily familiar._

_Once more Pia was running in defeat. Tripping, getting up, hearing the voice gloat. The attack coming at her as she let her own charged one go. Her blast overwhelmed by the oncoming one. Falling on her belly. The fierce, cold, merciless, fiery red eyes appearing suddenly in front of her…_

With a semi-loud yell, Pia shot up in bed, her eyes flying open. She, the sheets, and the blanket were soaked in sweat. Frantically, she looked around the room, trying to calm her racing heart and worries. Five minutes passed before her dream finally caught up to her mind. Half of it was forgotten or hazy, but the other half wasn't. The pain returned full force and Pia broke down sobbing. Curling up into a fetal position she cried into her knees. Totally unaware that her ki was fairly high.

Z-Z-Z

Goku's eyes snapped open and he heard a muffled yell, but that wasn't what had woken him up. He had been having a weird dream. The entire time he was standing off to the side watching Pia and other saiya-jin children fight a blue dragon-humanoid creature. Only Pia had managed to survive, but he didn't know how. The dream had strangely been vivid, almost as if it wasn't a dream he had been experiencing, but an actual memory.

"Of course…" he muttered as the realization hit him. "The connection… So she dreamed that too…?"

For two minutes he lay there, thinking about what had happened in the dream, but it evaded his grasp like fog as the memory that wasn't his slipped away. So he went to thinking about how he hadn't told Chi Chi about the small connection, but this lasted for only a minute before he went back to the dream for another two minutes. Then he noticed that there was an above sleeping level ki. Drawing his eyebrows together as close as they could go, Goku felt out the ki and realized that it was Pia.

Wanting to find out what was wrong with his sister, or better yet confirm his suspicions, Goku carefully got out of bed without disturbing Chi Chi who merely shifted in her sleep. Quickly he pulled on a pair of his gi pants over his underwear and slipped on one of the blue undershirts that he wore underneath his signature orange gi top. Walking silently down the hall, Goku made his way to Pia's room. With a deep breath he opened the door quietly, and peered inside.

Pia was curled up into a ball sitting up, and he could hear her soft sobs as she cried. Immediately his heart broke seeing his sister like this. He could barely withstand it at all. Going over to the bed he sat on it, but Pia didn't respond.

"Pia," he murmured, placing a large hand on her back, "are you ok?"

She flinched slightly at the contact, her head snapping around to look at who had their hand on her shoulder, but upon seeing that it was Goku she relaxed instantly. So quietly that even Goku had a hard time hearing, she breathed, "Nightmares…"

"Oh…" Goku whispered back before pulling Pia into an embrace. She didn't resist, and instead continued to cry; now on Goku's gi as her tried his best to comfort her. "It's ok, Pia. They're just nightmares…" he said, trying to comfort her as well as himself, and push away the gnawing at the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't just a dream.

Z-Z-Z

In some nameless point in space a lone ship drifted slowing as the engines propelled it forward. It was strangely shaped like an egg but around the middle part of the ship a large portion stuck out and was the reason the ship was peculiar. On the inside of the ship nothing really moved, and all the lights were dimmed down, the sounds of at least a dozen sleeping creatures crept down the hallways. Only a handful of the occupants were awake, and one of them was running almost silently down the hallways.

The one that was running was a strange bird-reptilian creature, but mainly reptile. Its skin was pebbled with scales as dark as the void outside of the ship, and the only thing remotely birdlike was the beak that was located on its angular face. The cat-like amber eyes glowed in the sparse light, and were the only things visible. Impatiently, it waited for a metal door to slide open, and when the door finally opened, it scurried into the room.

"Master! Master!" It hoarsely cried in a soft voice to a dark figure in the shadows. In response red eyes suddenly appeared out of the darkness. The small creature cowered at the merciless gaze, and after an audible, terrified gulp, it spoke once more. "M-Master. The planet that you request for us to go to is about two years away, but also as you requested I increased our speed so we could reach it in around a year and a half."

"A year and a half…" The figure growled, and what appeared to be wings flared out behind it, making the shadow more intimidating by making its size look bigger. Suddenly, a tail shot out and wrapped itself around the poor bird-reptile's neck, and the black scaled creature spluttered as it clawed at the limb, a spiked club dangerously digging into its neck. As sudden as the attack was the creature was dropped, gasping for air on hands and knees, and the attacker's tail withdrew back into the shadows. Once more the figure spoke, his—for it was obviously a he—voice was more cold, high and feminine this time.

"Well then…" he said, red eyes glinting cruelly, "…You die!" Again the monster's tail shot out and this time, instead of wrapping itself around the bird creature's neck, the club smashed into the side of its head. The dark-scaled creature didn't have time to even cry out as one of the deadly spikes bored into its temple and the club caved into its head. When then tail withdrew back into the shadows within the millisecond after impact the creature crumpled to the floor. Its eyes were now glassy, dully reflecting the little light in the room, as dark blood poured out of the wound, all this pointing to the creature being dead.

Turning to the wall, the shadow pressed something there, and a red button started to faintly glow. The red light started to blink as a voice asked in a military-like manner, "Yes, sir?"

"Find someone new to increase our speed. We need to reach a certain, far away, planet within the span of a year, no more." The shadow ordered before repressing the glowing button, which extinguished the light that it was emitting.

Whirling around, the shadowy figure stepped over the dead body of one of his henchmen and half into the light. All the way up to his navy chest plates was visible. His scaled skin was a royal blue, and the folded wings on his back made his form oddly lumpy looking from the right angle. Looking out of the large window in the room, he waved his tail lazily behind him.

"I'm coming little girl…" He said to himself, his red eyes gleaming from the miniscule lights from faraway stars. "You had better prepare because you have a little less than a year left to train, and the seconds are ticking by one by one." There was a white flash of teeth as he smirked, and a feral light came to life in his eyes. "I'm ready for round two."

**Author's Notes:** How in the HIFL did I get this chapter written so fast you may ask. Well, let me tell you. I stayed up to 2:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time, and let me tell you it was worth it. I know that you, my readers agree too. But don't expect this from me for the next month or so because the only reason that I got this chapter done so fast was because of some severe inspiration. So now let me dabble at starting the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget my poll. Please vote and review or I'll start going to where I note so many reviews to post the next chapter, even if it is already written. I will do it, so please vote and review.

REVIEW!

l

V


	15. Chapter 14: Step Up In Training

**BIG INFORMATION: I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON IF I SHOULD HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I REALLY NEED TO GET AN IDEA ON WHETHER THERE SHOULD BE ONE OR NOT BECAUSE HAVING OR NOT HAVING ONE WILL EFFECT THE STORYLINE SOME. PLEASE VOTE AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY.**

Ok, now I have no idea when I can continue writing this story where I update every week, or roughly that amount of time, and at most two weeks unless I'm in a flunk. Now I bet you readers feel so special because last chapter came out so quickly. Do you guys and gals feel that way still?

** Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So don't you readers think that I own anyone other than Pia, her comrades, and the mysterious dragon-monster guy!

Quote for this chapter:

"_Experience is one thing you can't get for nothing."_

_-Oscar Wilde_

Chapter Fourteen

Step Up In Training; Triggers Hurt

Pia opened her mouth and let out a huge yawn. She had gotten very little sleep that night because of her nightmares. Even after she had stopped crying and Goku had gone back to bed she couldn't go to sleep, and when she did doze off she was assaulted by the nightmares and immediately woke up again in a cold sweat. Then she would lie there; trying to calm her mind for thirty minutes to an hour before her body and mind sank back into sleep. But she would wake up again when the nightmares crept into her sleep again. Constantly this repeating process kept Pia awake as relentlessly the memories assaulted her in her dreams, as they wanted to make themselves remembered again.

Now Pia was sitting at the kitchen table—all dressed in a gi, with her spiky mess of hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. She was waiting for Chi Chi and Videl to finish making the last plate of breakfast and say that the hungry people/saiya-jins sitting there could attack the pile of food that was piled high on the table. Looking around the table Pia saw that all of the others of saiya-jin descent looked hungry as well, but none of them nowhere near as tired as Pia felt although Goku did look a little more tired than he normally did.

"Here we go…" Chi Chi said as she placed the last bit of breakfast on the table that had long ago started to groan from the immense weight on it from the mountain of food. Pia's head jerked up at her words from where it had been lolling onto her shoulder as she started to drift off, thankfully no one else noticed. "Go on. Time to eat."

At those words there was an instantaneous reaction of grab, stuff with fingers, chopsticks, or a spoon in a few cases, but no forks were used, let alone knives by the saiya-jins as the food was attacked. Although Pia ate a little slower than usual, she still ate at a tremendous pace for a human. The chibi wanted food and didn't want to go even partially hungry for the rest of the day. Within no time at all the food was gone from the table.

Re-energized, Pia stretched, biting back another mighty yawn as she did so. After her stretch she asked the two women in the room in the brightest voice she could muster, "Chi Chi, Videl, do you need help putting the dishes up?"

Both women looked at the seven-year-old, and seeing that she was really tired if the slight bags under her eyes were anything to judge by, Videl said, "We can handle it today, Pia. Don't worry ok." She added at the girl's tired yet unbelieving look.

"Ok…" She said in response walking out of the kitchen her tail slightly drooping behind her.

"Pia, you want to go train now?" Goku asked the girl as soon as she entered the den. The result of the word 'train' was immediate. Pia perked up slightly as, for the time being, her tiredness was pushed to the back of her mind in a slight anticipation. Goku chuckled slightly, knowing that was his answer. "Well, come one then!"

Eagerly Pia followed the elder saiya-jin out of the door and shot into the air after him as he started to fly away. A blazing white aura surrounded her as she caught up with Goku's head start, the wind whipping her bangs into a wild frenzy. The flight slowly woke the girl up because of the chilly wind that brought up goose bumps on her arms.

After about ten minutes of flying, Goku started to descend, Pia following suit. The two saiya-jins landed near a lake. Looking around, the younger found she quite enjoyed the peaceful meadow they had landed in with grass that came up to her waist that was located beside the crystal clear waters of the lake. Pia could hear the chirping of birds in the trees, and the occasional splash of a fish in the lake, seeing ripples spread slowly across the water from the point it had surfaced at. Expectantly she looked at Goku, wondering what they were going to do for training today. The messy-haired man laughed at Pia's eagerness to train.

"Today," he paused as Pia looked at him with wide eyes, her age showing through in her curiosity while her tail curled up behind her into a question mark-like shape, "we're going to spar."

What ever Pia had been expecting it was not remotely close to that. She had thought she was going to learn more ki control or work on her Instant Transmission to help her control that way. The chibi saiya-jin expressed her shock when she stuttered, "Wh-wh-what?"

"Sparring." Goku repeated to the stunned girl, giving her his Son smile. "We're going to spar. No working on ki control solely, or trying to get Instant Transmission better, but sparring. A way that you can get to know your ki better, so you can control it to a greater extent, and also feel for your limits."

Pia's eyebrows arched high before her saiya-jin genes kicked in and she smile in expectation. A rather small part of her told her she should be afraid of Goku's offer because he had her out-classed by a mile, but instead she felt thrilled as her blood roared for the challenge. There was no way that she was going to pass this up even though she was severely out-classed. Still with that Son-ish smile on her face, the chibi exclaimed, "Ok!"

Without hesitating, Pia settled into her stance, her tail wrapping itself around her waist—but over the course of Goku training her she had changed her stance slightly. Her left foot was forward towards Goku and her right foot was farthest away, she halfway had her shoulders turned to her opponent, while her head was fully turned. But it was the positions of her hands that had changed the most though. Now the hand closest to her opponent was a fist but was angled away from her body, both forward and to the side from her perspective. And the hand that was farthest away from Goku was a fist too, and her arm was no longer parallel to the ground but a little more than a forty-five degree angle to the ground, elbow away from the way she was facing. Goku settled into the same stance that Goten had settled in when Pia and him had sparred, both hands with fingers claw-like, his front hand up, and his back hand down; he too had his left foot forward.

Goku didn't even ask her if she was ready when he struck out. Quicker than the untrained eye could see Pia dodged his fist fast enough to leave an afterimage in her wake. As she ducked she slowly started to form battle plans in her head. Without thinking she threw herself to the right, went into a roll, and popped back up on her feet, once more settling in her fighting stance. The elder saiya-jin wasn't even phased by her actions and simply turned to face Pia in her new position.

Not a second after Goku had fully turned to face her, Pia shot forward, using her speed to her advantage to get in close as close as she could in no more than it takes to blink. Taking the small advantage she had of Goku having a harder time to spar her at her considerable shorter arm's length not his, she threw a punch, but it was swatted away easily. Pia's body was open for only a millisecond as she quickly drew her extended arm back in to protect herself, but that millisecond was all Goku needed. Faster than even Pia's trained eyes could follow, the fighter struck the girl in the jaw, sending her tumbling back from the force of the blow that made Pia see white.

As soon as she stopped rolling away from the seasoned warrior, Pia jumped to her feet as quick as she could, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain coming from her now-bruised jaw. Looking at the messy-haired warrior in front of her Pia saw worry in his eyes. Goku hadn't meant to put that much force into his blow, that much Pia could be sure of. Snapping back into her fighting stance Pia started to change her game plan.

_Darn it!_ The chibi saiya-jin thought as Goku, who seeing that Pia was ok, phased out of sight. Pia's eyes widened and she whirled around, and narrowly avoided the kick that Goku thrown by lucky chance as in her numbness she went stumbling back a step or two. _He's too fast! I can't keep up, and he's not even in super saiya-jin form! I'll have to power up a little! I just hope that I can keep my power under control because seeing as how good Goku is I'll need all of what I can control._

Settling in a wide, simple stance Pia's brow furrowed in concentration as she started to draw out some of the power that she had at her disposal, noticing Goku waiting patiently for her to finish powering up. With a semi-loud yell, a white aura blazed to life around her before it quickly disappeared. She saw Goku scowl slightly but thought nothing of it as she shot towards him even faster than last time. This time she assaulted him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but still they were easily blocked or dodged. Pia wasn't frustrated at this fact but at the fact that Goku was still looking at her as if he was disappointed or disapproving.

Her frustration rose as she kept fighting and the look stayed on his face. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought as she stopped her attacks and dodged an attack from Goku by springing backwards, narrowly avoiding his kick that caused her gi top to rustle in the slight wind it caused. Questioningly she looked at him again but saw the same disapproving scowl on his face. _What have I done wrong? I know he isn't trying to provoke me, but what is he disapproving of?_

Goku shook his head almost imperceptibly and launched his own flurry of attacks, and Pia was hard-pressed to dodge or try to block them, but not all of the strikes were avoided from making direct hits. The chibi had been struck in her stomach more than once, and had bruise forming from a glancing blow from a punch that hit her shoulder. She had taken two hits to her face, one on her right cheek bone and the other on her forehead as she had tried to duck one of Goku's kicks but hadn't moved quick enough.

Trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling, Pia looked at Goku waiting for him to attack again, but instead he relaxed and stood up straight surprising her. He further surprised her when he said; "Do you know what you did wrong, Pia?"

"What?" asked Pia as she too straightened up and winced slightly as her slightly sore and bruised muscles complained about the movement. She let he tail drop and almost lazily it formed a question mark shape behind her back, but it was really droopy.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Goku asked, and Pia detected a slight edge to his voice that she had never heard before.

"N-No…" She stuttered as instinctively she stepped back at this slight mood change.

"You pulled out too much energy!" He exclaimed, and—figuratively speaking—the temperature around the two seems to drop and rise at the same time. "Just like you did with your spar with Goten!"

Pia stumbled back a few steps, not understanding what was going on in Goku's head, let alone his sudden mood change. He had turned foreign, steely black eyes on Pia and her stomach dropped, and then her anger surged to the surface. Goku noticed the change in her eyes and Pia didn't pay attention to the expectant, and guilty, glint they held. The elder saiya-jin only remembered one part of the dream. The part where Pia had transformed into a super saiya-jin, and he was trying to get her to undergo the transformation again out of self-rage, pent-up rage, or just an over whelming desire for ki control. Desire or rage: the triggers.

"It's not my fault!" Pia yelled, closing her eyes, and was unable to see her aura flare around her in a blazing white inferno. "I can't remember! And I can't remember how to control anything! Even though we have worked, and worked, and worked on my ki control I still don't remember enough to have complete control! How can you expect me to do something I can't remember!" She finished as she snapped her eyes open to glare at the elder saiya-jin that was unfazed over her flare up in lack-of-sleep induced temper. Memories from the nightmares from the night before threatened to swarm her mind, and pain again lanced through her heart as the wall that she had placed to hold them back tumbled down.

"It's all my fault…" She murmured, not realizing that Goku could hear her ki-amplified voice. The memories of her comrades' deaths rushed through her head, and the pain became unbearable. "It's all my fault… No… No…"

Pia dropped to her knees and bent over her knees, clutching desperately at her head as if trying to tear the images that replayed themselves over and over out of her mind. Almost from a distance of a football field Pia heard Goku yell her name, but he didn't get close to her. He had frozen because through the small link the siblings had Pia's memories were rushing to consume both heads, but Goku shoved them off, until one memory that was hidden in the rush of incoming information caught his attention. The fighter thought, _She remembers!_ And faintly Pia heard it but it was lost in the horrible memories she was experiencing, and somehow she cut the connection they had temporarily, freeing Goku from seeing the images anymore.

"No…" Pia said as she saw one-by-one her comrades fall to the blue dragon creature, and when it came to Kabocha she started to cry. "No!" She sobbed as in slow motion she saw the white beam of ki travel to Kabocha, puncture his chest, and saw his pained expression that told her to run before he became glassy-eyed.

"No…" she stood up eyes still closed her hands gripping her head, fingers digging into her scalp close to drawing blood. "No… No. No. No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the image of Kabocha dying with his pain-filled eyes looking straight at her giving her one last order and then his glassy eyes when he was dead flashed through her head.

Her hands dropped to her waist, balled into fists as she continued her 'No' in an echoing scream. She felt her aura blaze around her in a burning flame that didn't hurt her but she could still feel the heat from it. The ground crackled slightly under her feet and Pia dropped down a centimeter as her feet embedded themselves into the ground slightly. Vaguely she was aware of her bangs lifting off of her face before falling back down, then repeating the process again. Her once loosely hanging tail was now flicking from side-to-side in her anger.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Pia changed her screamed, increasing the volume to an even greater level. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open, and she glared at Goku; not knowing her normally obsidian eyes were a bright, teary, pain-filled, sea green. She snapped to the elder saiya-jin as he stared at her in shock her voice rising in anger, "It's not my fault!"

Suddenly blackness swamped the edges of her mind, and—try as she might—Pia couldn't fight it. The blackness flung itself into the core of her being, and Pia dropped out of her anger-induced state, powering down immediately, her eyes automatically dropping to become half-lidded. She stumbled forward and the darkness consumed her whole being, causing her to fall forward. Before she hit the ground she had a semi-sense of déjà vu, as she barely breathed out one word before she hit the ground and succumbed to the blackness, "No..."

**Z-Z-Z**

Goku stared in shock at his sister as she stood there, hair flickering between gold and black, and going up, down, up, down with the gold, black, gold, black pattern. With the black and gold flashing of her hair, her aura changed color and flamed up bigger in sync. As her hair became golden her aura did too, and as her aura became white her hair became flopped back down, black again. Her eyes were tightly closed as she screamed her anguish to the heavens, and Goku couldn't blame her.

He had felt the pain that she had experienced from loosing her comrades at such a tender age thanks to the memories that had been sent over their simple sibling connection, but that was enough. The warrior hadn't felt the pain that she had felt during the dream the night previous before, but he had felt it in those brief few seconds that their minds had been connected. And had also found out from the rush of memories that she remembered that she was supposed to have a younger sibling. Now he was waiting on pins and needles for her to say something about it, or get a memory where she crystal clear saw their father and asked Goku why the two looked alike if what Raditz had told him so long ago was true about him looking like their father.

Suddenly Pia's scream changed from the word 'No' to just a plain scream that was louder than ever. As sudden as the yell-change was the full transformation was even more surprising to Goku. Pia's bangs lifted off of her face and her hair that was pulled back floated up some and spiked as the black mass turned blonde. Her white aura became golden just as her now sea green eyes flew open and she glared at a shocked Goku.

"It's not my fault!" She growled, her voice rising in anger. Goku only stared back in shock and blinked once, almost missing the girl's power down and stumbling forward before falling forward. Goku barely caught the word 'No' before she hit the ground, unconscious.

It took Goku a second to get out of his stupor; he hadn't expected her reaction to be so… violent. As soon as he snapped out of it though he walked over to Pia and picked her up. Earlier he hadn't meant to be so sharp with her but he had figured that it was the only way that would be efficient enough to get her blood riled up enough after the spar to possibly undergo the transformation. Without a word he took off from the small field at the edge of the lake and flew towards the Son house, holding his sister close so she couldn't fall. His guilt over his harsh treatment of her weighed heavy in his heart, but his test had worked; Goku had found Pia's trigger. What was even more implausible and surprising to Goku was the fact that it was the same as Goku's trigger for super saiya-jin: the rage at the death of friends, and thus the desire to protect the ones that were precious.

**Author's Notes: **I really hope that this chapter was ok because I felt that it was a really good filler chapter, and that Pia needed to fight Goku for once. Plus she needed something traumatic to happen after a night with nightmares and practically no sleep. This meant that her emotions would run really high, making the transformation more plausible, and making it where the transformation could be held for a slightly longer period of time due to her already high emotions. Oh, and it will be a while before Pia will hold super saiya-jin for more than just a few seconds, but she is getting closer. YES! SUMMER BREAK IS CLOSE! Although by the time this is posted it might be summer break for some schools…


	16. Chapter 15: After Training and School St

**BIG INFORMATION: I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON IF I SHOULD HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I REALLY NEED TO GET AN IDEA ON WHETHER THERE SHOULD BE ONE OR NOT BECAUSE HAVING OR NOT HAVING ONE WILL EFFECT THE STORYLINE SOME. PLEASE VOTE AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. ONLY A FEW PEOPLE HAVE VOTED SO PLEASE VOTE!**

I am sorry that this was late but I had writer's block and I had to type up the chapters of my other story that I had on my kindle and then retype on the computer. So just so you guys know there is going to be a time skip from the beginning of school to Christmas, then Christmas to Spring Break, and finally Spring Break to Summer Vacation—Spring Break is a maybe though is I can't think of anything to write. I have about at most ten chapters left in this story if I'm going to have a sequel and then an epilogue. The sequel seems the most likely because that is what my TWO or THREE voters have voted on. To those that have voted, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing or no one but Pia and her comrades. And kinda, sorta, not really own Pia and Goku's mom 'cause I'm not really sure whether she is mention in DBZ movies, I don't think she is. Plus I own my created characters in this chapter ok.

"_Always do right. This will gratify some people and astonish others."_

_-Mark Twain_

Chapter Fifteen

After Training and School Starts

Pia looked at Goku from across the dinner table as she flinched as she moved even the slightest bit. They had just had dinner and Pia had only woken up about an hour ago from her unconsciousness that had thankfully been dream free. As soon as she had regained consciousness she had realized that her entire body was sore and that her stomach was the worst from the abuse it had suffered from Goku's punches that had made contact there. She had found out really quickly that she had been out cold for quite some time when she looked out the window of her room to see long shadows reaching across everything that she could see.

Now it was after dinner and Pia and Goku were simply sitting at the table. Goku had tried to talk to her but she had simply glared at him, stopping him mid sentence each time he tried, and she was now giving him the silent treatment. She didn't know why Goku had gotten her so riled up before, but she didn't care. The elder saiya-jin had royally ticked her off. So the two were just sitting at the table with a cold, uncomfortable silence between them with the sound of the television and the rest of the people in the Son household reaching the two's sensitive ears.

"Pia… I'm sorry…" Goku said finally breaking the silence, but Pia was staring determinedly at the ceiling from when she had averted her gaze some time ago. Goku let out a sigh. "There was a reason for getting you so angry."

"What was it then! Please be so kind as to enlighten me!" She snapped at the man bringing her flaming eyes to look at the warrior who flinched slightly under her gaze. "Well?"

"I knew that… that with you being so tired as you were that you would have a better chance to go super saiya-jin, and you did. I just needed to find your triggers, Pia, and I think I may have found them…" Goku said as Pia's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed in anger.

"So it was just an experiment?" she asked quietly, but her voice was laced with a cold rage.

Goku gulped audibly. "Yes. But it—"

"What are my triggers?"

"Wha'?"

"I asked, 'what are my triggers?'" Pia repeated her eyes boring into the elder saiya-jin with the anger they held, but they also had a glint of curiosity in them.

"Rage over the lose of the people that you cherish, and the desperation that you feel at wanting to protect them, let alone the way that you feel over not being able to protect them." Goku said softly.

Pia tried not to show her surprise that was exactly how she felt when she was yelling earlier, and had snapped. She didn't want to say anything but apparently she didn't have to because Goku saw the look on her face. He looked her in the eyes as if trying to find something, but it didn't seem as if he could find it.

"I'm sorry I forced you to feel that again, but sometimes that is the only way that the trigger for the transformation can be found." Goku muttered his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Do you forgive me?"

Pia sat there thinking really hard with her eyes closed, her tail curling and uncurling behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she said, "Sure. But don't ever do that again. I'm going to bed. Even after being out for the majority of the day I'm still exhausted." With that Pia left the kitchen, leaving a relieved and strangely thoughtful Goku behind. She nodded to the people in the living room, but bypassed them and instead went to her room. Quickly she changed into her pajamas and, after tossing her dirty gi into the laundry basket; she flopped onto the bed, wiggling under the covers. Almost immediately she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Z-Z-Z

The remaining time until the beginning of school passed quickly to Pia and she dreaded the day when it finally came. During this time Goku didn't push Pia into transforming like he had when they trained after the night full of nightmares, and Pia figured that he was really guilty about it. One good thing was that Pia had no more nightmares and that pleased her greatly because then she didn't have to constantly remember the fact that all four of her comrades and friends were dead. But now the dreaded day was here.

"I wish I didn't have to wear this…" Pia grumbled to herself as she changed into one of the uniforms that Chi Chi had bought for her. She was wearing one identical to the one she had first tried on: khaki pants, a white skirt with a navy blue trim, and a navy blue shirt with a white collar. "I hate skirts…"

"Pia come on! You might want to get in here so we can have breakfast and then go to Bulma's so we won't be late on our first day!" Pan called from down the hall as Pia was walking out of her room fully dressed, her tail wrapped around her waist underneath the skirt making her have an odd, but almost unnoticeable, bulge around her waist.

"Coming, coming," Pia called back closing the door behind her before sprinting down the hallway and into the den. The chibi saiya-jin slowed down right before she got to the kitchen doorway and calmly strode into the room and sat down at her normal seat beside the only other seven-year-old in the household. With Pia seated, everyone looked at Chi Chi expectantly as she and Videl sat down.

"Go ahead and dig in!" Chi Chi said motioning with her hand in a wide sweeping-like motion to the table. Then the food was attacked by all of the saiya-jins.

Pia didn't eat as much as she normally did because her stomach was doing flops with her being as nervous as she was. This was her first day of school and even a saiya-jin had their fears, plus Pia just didn't like being the center of attention. And since she was going to be the new kid the position of center of attention was already guaranteed. Of course Pan caught this odd behavior, but, being the friend to Pia that she was, didn't comment.

"Ok, here are your lunches," Chi Chi said handing Goten, Pia, and Pan a capsule, "and I hope that you three have a good first day of school. See you when you get home." She finished with a bright smile that the three responded with a Son smile, albeit Pia's was a little shaky.

"Come on," Goku said from where he was at the front door to the house before he exited. The three followed and Pia took a good look at Goten's clothes. The demi-sayai-jin was wearing black pants and a white, long-sleeve, collared shirt that was a little big on him. **(A.N.: Just think about Gohan's clothes from his Saiyaman days at school, it's similar to that.) **

Outside of the house the four lined up. Pia stood to the right of Goku as he put his right hand on her shoulder. The chibi grabbed Pan's hand and Pan grabbed Goten's. Goku placed the first two fingers of his free hand to his forehead and about ten seconds later the four was at Capsule Corporation.

"Pan! Pia!" A voice yelled as soon as the surroundings around the four solidified from a blur of color to full shapes, and Pia blinked, slightly disoriented from the trip. It had taken Pia a while to actually get over the feeling of moving as fast as she was traveling and actually see the blur of colors when she moved rather than where she started and then ended up.

"Hey, Bra!" Pan called and broke free of the saiya-jin chain that the four had formed, but maintained her grip on Pia and dragged the supposed-to-be-older-saiya-jin after her much to Goten's amusement. The bluenette giggled slightly at the sight of Pia stumbling along as she was dragged along even though she was stronger than the other two girls were. When they finally stopped Pia jerked her hand out of the other girl's grip with a glare that made Pan smile sheepishly and Bra laugh full out.

"Shut it…" Pia muttered as she re-wrapped her tail once more around her waist from it coming unwrapped while she was being dragged along and her trying to keep her balance.

"Hey you guys, are you ready for your first day of school?" Bulma asked as she and Trunks stood in the doorway behind Bra.

"Not really…" Pia grumbled but her complaint was overwhelmed by Bra and Pan's half-agreeing 'Sure's. Of course Bulma laughed as she headed to the road and without hesitation tossed a capsule that with a strange _POOF_ sound and a van appeared.

"Now school for the girls gets out at two thirty and for the boys three twenty, so, Goku, be here around three fifty. Or are you going to be here all day sparring with Vegeta?" Bulma said as the two teens and three seven-year-olds clambered into the vehicle.

"Probably staying here. Sparring sounds great." The fighter said before waving at the people in the van as Bulma went and got into the driver's seat. "Have a great day at school you five!"

Pia sighed and stared at the ceiling of the van as the engine roared to life, trying to ignore the slight queasy feeling in her stomach. Not even giving the man a smile, let alone a look, as they pulled off, the chibi just picked up a hand and wearily saluted through the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small frown pull at Goku's lips, but he continued smiling and Pia questioned herself whether or not it was just a figment of her imagination.

Inhaling deeply, Pia closed her eyes and absently tightened her tail around her waist with her exhale of breath. Again she inhaled and concentrated on that instead of the churning of nerves that was her stomach. Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…

Too soon the van stopped and Bulma said, "Alright, girls, this is your stop! Have a great first day of school!"

Opening the sliding door, Pia got out first, followed by Bra and then Pan who closed the door behind her. Almost hungrily, Pia gazed after the van before it disappeared into the throng of traffic on the road. Feeling a tug on her arm, the saiya-jin turned and followed her two friends and went to the cafeteria. Sitting down on one of the six round seats attached to each section of the fold-up tables, Pia glanced around nervously. The large, loud crowd around her putting her on edge.

"Don't worry, Pia," Pan tried to sooth, "we know where the classroom is because we were shown after you left during that fiasco in the library."

Absentmindedly, Pia nodded back and Bra hissed softly, "Quit moving your tail! It looks odd."

"Oops…" She grinned sheepishly and just tightened the limb around her waist once more and suddenly a loud, harsh, shrill, bell rang out. Resisting the urge to snarl at the painful sound Pia winced instead while every other student got up and headed to their classes. Finally, Pia got up, her ears ringing, and followed a half-exasperated Bra and smiling Pan to the classroom.

Trailing behind the other two seven-year-olds, Pia gazed around at everything and memorized as many of the details as possible. The teachers that stood by theirs doors smiled at the abnormally small girl, and she didn't smile back, choosing to scurry to catch up to her friends. Readjusting the small backpack that Chi Chi had given her, Pia almost ran into Pan as the girl slowed down and turned into a classroom.

Tentatively, Pia entered the room, trying her best to ignore the gazes of the other students. Picking a spot in the very back of the class even though Pan and Bra sat in the middle, Pia plopped herself down and attempted to hide from the curious glances that were tossed her way. After what felt like hours but was in truth only ten minutes, the teacher walked in. She was a middle-aged woman with dark eyes and dark brown hair to match.

"My name, children, is Ms. Sato." The lady said in a half stern, half kind voice. "Now I'm going to call the attendance." Pia zoned out only listening for the Son name and sunk as low as possible as the list went down to the 'R's and the finally the 'S's. "Son Pan."

"Here!" came the reply from said girl and Ms. Sato made a mark on the clipboard in her hand.

"Son Pia." She called out her eyes flicking up to scour the classroom.

Slowly Pia sat up straight in her seat, something that her father had said to her a long time ago echoing in her head. _Saiya-jins do not show any weakness. _Steeling her will and raising her hand up, and without even a slight quiver in her voice she replied, "Present, Ms. Sato."

Marking on her clipboard once more, Ms. Sato gave Pia a small smile as she slumped in her seat again. All eyes in the class turned to her as every student turned in their seats to look at her. Suddenly, whispers erupted throughout the classroom and Pia started to feel the fur on her tail bristle as her sharp ears made out what was being said.

"'Son' Pia? I didn't realize that Pan had a family member her age."

"I heard that she was adopted, but I don't see how."

"Isn't that the monkey girl?"

"My parents told me she had a tail but I don't see one. Where is it? Did she get it cut off?"

"She looks familiar… Hey she looks a little like a picture I've seen of Son Goku…"

"Well, monkey see monkey do because if she had a tail then she's just copying Son Goku when he was a kid. He had a tail too."

When Pia was ready to erupt and yell at the room to shut up the teacher spoke. "Now, class, please be _quite_ and _respectful_. Pia is new here and doesn't need to be picked on just because of her being a '_Son'_. I don't see you gossiping on Pan."

"But Pia's grandpa didn't save the world from Cell!" A boy with gray eyes and blue-black hair said, making Pia bristle even more. She knew the truth that Gohan had saved the world from Cell after Goku had died and that Mr. Satan was just a coward.

"That still doesn't mean that you can pick on her, Kyoichi." Ms. Sato said sternly with a sharp gaze that made Kyoichi wince. "Now let me finish the role."

Grumbling about how much of a pain school was as well as how much he hated it; Kyoichi snapped his head around to glare at Pia. The boy stuck his tongue out at the chibi saiya-jin and smirked before turning back around. Fortunately for him, he missed the evil glare that was shot his way from said saiya-jin that reinforced the saying, "If looks could kill…"

Reigning in her temper at the boy, Pia let out a sigh. She had already started off on the wrong foot with a classmate, and had one opinion of school: she hated it. The seven-year-old knew that this was going to be a long, torturous day.

Z-Z-Z

Pia winced at the sound of a shrill bell going off in the school, while all of the other children in the class let out yells as Ms. Sato said one word: "Recess."

Following after the stampede of children that was her class, Pia sighed, she had found out that her learning math and spelling just wasn't up her alley. It may have been the first day of the school year but of course her teacher was one that had to start teaching right off the bat once she had lain down the rules. Quickly, the saiya-jin had found out that she may have been able to read, but writing things was totally out of the option because she spelled _everything_ wrong. Of course she figured in her mind that it was right, and argued passionately with Ms. Sato about who was right and wrong, but the woman wouldn't have it. Eventually Pia caved in when she had a few small memories come back and she realized that she _was_ spelling things correctly, but correctly in a totally _different_ language. The math was the same story, Pia kept using the wrong writing system and, even though the answers were correct half of the time, she was told to redo everything multiple times until she wrote it in the correct language. Pia resigned herself to the fact that she would have a headache by the end of the day from all the homework that she had already been assigned while the rest of the class got none.

"Pia, would you come here please." Ms. Sato called out just as the girl was about to step out the door.

"Kuso…" Pia swore under her breath as she paused in the doorframe and spun on her heel to face her teacher. Regaining her composure the chibi gave the woman a confused look before walking over to her desk. In a curious tone, Pia said, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Pia, what was that with your math and writing?" Ms. Sato asked in a stern voice her brown eyes penetrating.

The look she was receiving would have unnerved any normal seven-year-old, but then again Pia wasn't a normal seven-year-old, and kept up her curious façade up while in truth she was just annoyed. "What do you mean, Ms. Sato?"

"I mean, why were you writing different. It seemed as if you knew _what_ you were doing, but _wrote_ it wrong, the same thing happened with your math."

"Well, I do know what I'm doing but I learned a slightly different way than what you want me to do…" Pia half-lied. She did learn the way that Ms. Sato wanted her to use, but she had used the methods that the woman frowned upon more times than her 'right way' thanks to growing up as a saiya-jin and using intergalactic languages. Plus the way that Ms. Sato frowned upon was the way that most of the people that were under Frieza tended to use the most.

"Hmmm… Then can you actually read, write, and do math _my_ way and not _your_ way?" Ms. Sato asked sharply.

"Yes, but I'll have to get used to it because I'm used to writing and doing math 'my' way." Pia retorted and mentally screamed. Ms. Sato was playing a mind game with her and Pia wasn't too fond of mind games, but had taught herself how to use them even though they gave her the biggest headaches in the world. "May I please go to recess now?"

"Yes, Pia, you can go."

Not hesitating, Pia rushed out of the room at a human's speed and made her way to where she could feel Bra and Pan's ki signature as well as the rest of the class milling about. Finally, she exited the double doors to the playground and found a very grassy spot before collapsing. Looking at the bright, blue, cloudless sky Pia groaned and then rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Next to the saiya-jin the grass rustled and a girl giggled slightly. Knowing exactly whom it was, Pia hissed with her eyes closed tight, "Go away Pan!"

"Don't want to talk to your friend Pia?" Pan drawled in a teasing and falsely hurt tone.

Sitting up suddenly, Pia snapped her eyes open to glare at her friend, making the fellow seven-year-old flinch. Without preamble, the supposed-to-be-elder-but-younger saiya-jin stood up and started to walk away. Before she was out of Pan's earshot Pia threw over her shoulder, "Not really. School is even more of a… Well, you know what I mean."

Taking off in a sprint, Pia went to a tree and expertly scaled it. Settling in a fork of the branches Pia closed her eyes to think. For about five minutes she stayed like this peacefully, before her peace and quiet was shattered. Annoyed, she cracked open one eye to peer down below her and growled softly at what she saw. Kyoichi was with two of his friends and they were sneering at a boy that they had backed up against the tree. The boy in question had short, spiky, messy light brown hair and stormy gray eyes framed by rectangular black glasses. Sitting up so her feet were dangling over the tree branch, Pia looked down at the scene below with distaste.

"Hey, looky here, buds, what is this?" Kyoichi asked in a condescending tone.

"I see a nerd." One of Kyoichi's cronies said.

"Yeah, a nerd." The other crony said with a smirk on his ugly face.

"And nerds need to be put into their places, right buds?" Kyoichi sneered as he cracked his knuckles. The two other boys only nodded and did the same as slowly they three closed in.

Unable to take anymore of what she was seeing, and not wanting the nameless boy to get hurt, Pia called out in a furious tone, "Hey, Kyoichi, get your head on straight, stupid, or else!"

The three stopped in their tracks looking around wildly for whomever had talked. On a random hunch, Kyoichi looked up and saw Pia who had stood up from her sitting position on the bough and was now standing with one hand on the trunk of the tree, as if for balance. Kyoichi couldn't fathom how she got up there and instead pushed that aside for laughing. "And what do you expect to do, monkey girl?"

Pia narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy for saying those words that were practically a death wish when said to a saiya-jin. She smirked when he flinched, and, amazing the boys, jumped down from the branch she was on to the ground about six feet below, landing easily. "Do you want to try me?"

She saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, and then it was swept away by cockiness. "Yeah, like you can beat three boys. Akio, go and show her. Oh, and take it easy, she is a girl."

Akio, the first crony on her left, stepped forward. He was unpleasant, no doubt about that, and had blue eyes and brown hair that was almost black. Drawing back a fist Akio brought it forward and towards Pia's stomach as fast as he could. Pia merely grinned at his shocked face when she caught it and pulled it to the side that Kyoichi stood on sharply. The boy fell flat on his stomach and Pia was pleased with herself from refraining from hurting Akio as he clambered back to his feet. Looking at Pia, Akio fled when she gave him a glare and released a small, but potent, amount of killing intent.

"What! No way!" Kyoichi exclaimed before ordering, "Kaori, your turn!"

Cautiously, Kaori stepped forward. He was just as unpleasant as Akio, but with black hair and beady brown, almost black, eyes. Pia wrinkled her nose as an even more unpleasant smell reached her: the smell of cigarettes.

"You need to tell whomever you live with to not smoke around you," Pia said as she held back a sneeze, "because you wreak of cigarettes."

Kaori growled and threw himself at Pia, aiming to knock her down. Sidestepping slightly, Pia grabbed his arm and, using the momentum that he had from flinging himself forward, swung him around so he was looking in the same direction that he had started in, making him blink in surprise and disorientation. Not even missing a beat a the boy stumbled as he was put back on his feet suddenly, Pia stepped in and swept his feet out from under him, grabbing the front of his shirt to control his descent. Kaori scrambled back away from her as soon as he was released, and, once he got his feet under him firmly, he fled as well.

"Now," Pia said turning towards Kyoichi and planting herself firmly in between him and his would-be victim, "I advise you to leave."

By then word had crept its way over the play ground that the new girl was standing up to Kyoichi and his goons, and a small crowd had started to form in a semicircle around the tree. The running of Kyoichi's two "friends" also helped for the word to be spread as well. Both Pia and Kyoichi were conscious of the gazes that were on them, Kyoichi more so than Pia who was pushing the fact that she was the center of attention to the back of her mind. Kyoichi was also aware that he couldn't back down to a girl or he would be picked on for a long time.

"Pia, what are you doing!" Pan cried out from the small crowd as she pushed her way to the front with Bra at her side. "Stop!"

Pia ignored Pan's words and stared at Kyoichi. With a grin she asked, "Are you going to back down?"

After a moment of indecision, Kyoichi yelled out, "No!" and flung himself forward, drawing his right fist back as he did so.

Pia narrowed her eyes, and planted her feet firmly on the ground, not wanting to waste any ki on this moron. As he started to bring his fist forward, Pia caught it with her left hand. He drew back his own left hand before bringing it forward, and Pia caught it as well. With both of their hands incapable of being used Kyoichi just glared, and tried to kick the saiya-jin's shin in a dirty move as a distraction. A key word being tried.

Faster than the untrained human eyes around them could see, Pia stopped the kick by sweeping the one leg on the ground out from underneath him. As he fell back she twisted him around so she was holding his arms behind him to where the joints were strained. She held him there for a few seconds so he could get his bearings about him before letting go of his hands and giving him a good shove between his shoulder blades. Kyoichi stumbled forward a few steps before regaining his balance and spinning around to face Pia again with a furiously shocked expression on his face.

"H-How did you…?" He stuttered as Pia relaxed out of her stance slightly, and leveled a steady gaze at the taller seven-year-old.

"Easy, you underestimated me," Pia smiled before stretching her right hand that Kyoichi eyed warily. "How about kudos as long as you don't bully anymore, Kyoichi?"

"Sure…" he said slowly and shook Pia's offered hand. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face and he pulled on Pia's hand, throwing the surprised saiya-jin off balance and she took a step forward as a reflex. Pia's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing as she saw his fist coming towards her face. The next thing that happened surprised everyone present, as Pia's hand shot up at the last second in a blur and caught the fist. Twisting his hand quickly so his palm was facing the sky and Kyoichi was suddenly facing the ground as instinctively he went with the movement to avoid breaking his arm and bent at the waist. Pia released her grip on his right hand and placed it a little above his elbow.

"That was a dirty move, Kyoichi…" Pia whispered in his ear as she bent down next to him and over his arm. She heard him gulp as she bent his wrist so his palm was now facing him and stretched the muscles in his arm uncomfortably. "I warn you, don't try it again…" After shoving him forward, Pia took a step back as he landed in the dirt on his hands and knees. Turning around, she faced the boy that Kyoichi, Kaori, and Akio had wanted to bully, and crouched down from where he had slid down the trunk into a sitting position when his knees apparently had given out from under him. He stared at her with his wide stormy gray eyes in awe, in a soft voice she asked, "Are you ok?"

He nodded slowly, in agreement and Pia smiled. His eyes focused on something behind her and widened, and his mouth opened for a warning that Pia didn't need as she was already spinning around and standing up to confront Kyoichi whom she had heard get up of the ground and take a step forward. Stepping towards the foolishly stubborn boy, the saiya-jin swatted his fist aside and stopped him cold by placing her splayed hand on his chest. With her other hand, Pia brought it up to his forehead and flicked him with the force of one of his own punches. He stumbled back, clutching his forehead, his eyes watering in pain.

"Never, and I mean _never_, attack your opponent when their back is turned. It shows how much of a piece of trash you are, and also you never know if your opponent can easily strike back…" Pia growled giving Kyoichi a glare that made him cower.

"What's going on over here!" A teacher yelled and all of the students parted to allow the teacher through. Internally Pia groaned at the sight of Ms. Sato. Said woman took in the scene before her: Kyoichi holding his forehead in pain with watery eyes, Pia glaring at Kyoichi for all of her worth, and the unnamed boy gazing at Pia with wide eyes and an open mouth from the ground. "What happened?"

"Pia, started a fight with my friends and I, Kaori and Akio, and—" Kyoichi started.

"Liar…" the unnamed boy spoke up as he got up and stepped beside Pia who gave him an encouraging smile that made him stand up a little straighter. "You were going to beat me up… And if it weren't for Pia, you would have… Kyoichi, you and you buddies started the fight and Pia was only defending herself… And me…"

"Is this true, Pia?" Ms. Sato asked with sharp eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I was sitting in the tree, minding my own business, and then Kyoichi and his two goons come up and threaten to beat up… Um… I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name?" Pia said finally tearing her glare away from Kyoichi to look at the unnamed boy with curious eyes.

"Raidon…" He replied softly.

"Well, they threatened to beat up Raidon and I jumped from the tree after telling them to get their heads on straight. Akio attacked first and then Kaori, but I stopped them without punching or kicking even though they went to attack me. Kyoichi was the last one to try and attack me, I stopped him and then we shook ands, he then tried to attack me but I stopped him and put him in an arm lock before pushing him away to check Raidon. In a very dirty move her tried to attack me with my back turned and I spun around, swatted his hand away, and stopped him. Then I flicked him on the forehead, and then you came here." Pia finished and looked at Ms. Sato as Kyoichi started to panic.

"So you were only defending yourself and Raidon, Pia?" The teacher asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am, and I didn't even throw a single punch even though Kyoichi, Kaori, and Akio did when they tried to attack me."

"Kyoichi, Pia, Raidon, Kaori, and Akio are coming with me to the principles office." Ms. Sato said after a moment.

"What! But, Ms. Sato, Raidon and I didn't do anything!" Pia complained as she looked up at her teacher with wide eyes.

"Still, come with me." Ms. Sato said as the children that she had ordered to follow her trudged after her. Kaori and Akio slipped from the crowd knowing better than to not listen to a teacher.

Z-Z-Z

Pia felt like screaming as she left the office. It was a total waste of time for her! She was in trouble of course for not going to a teacher, but the fact that she didn't throw a punch at another child and only defended meant that she was left off of the hook, some. Of course the principle had to call Chi Chi, and Pia was scared as heck for her life when she got home. She would get an earful, that was for sure, and with all of the homework that she had gotten from Ms. Sato then she was going to get an even bigger earful, and not get to train! One thought was on Pia's mind right then: _I hate school. Why can't I just go home…?_

Z-Z-Z

_Finally!_ Pia yelled in her head as the horrible bell shrilled for the last time that day and as fast as she could she gathered up her stuff and put it in her bag. Looking at Ms. Sato and waiting for the women to say that they could go Pia sat on the edge of her chair.

Once all of the students had packed, Ms. Sato said, "You can go…"

Pia was out of the room faster than most of the students could see, but they laughed as they saw her chair wobble and fall over with a clatter. The raven-haired girl didn't notice as she was already out front and sitting in the grass underneath a tree breathing in the fresh air and reveling in the sunshine, even though it didn't hit her directly. Most of the elder students that exited the building were shocked at seeing Pia already outside, but got over that really quickly as they either looked for their parent's car or talked to their friends. The teachers were making a perimeter to make sure that no child strayed too far from the front of the school. After about seven minutes Bra, Pan, and Raidon came.

"Man, Pia! You just raced out of there!" Bra exclaimed, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Remember that we need to keep our abilities a secret."

"Whatever. I don't care if everyone knows, and I don't see the problem," Pia dismissed as she looked for Bulma's van somewhere in the line of cars. Eventually she spotted the familiar vehicle, "There's Bulma's van!"

"Where?" Pan said squinting as she tried to make the vehicle out from the others.

"There!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"The—Oh, forget it…"

Raidon laughed at their antics. Pia had found that he was a pleasant enough person to be around when you actually took the time to get to know him. Almost immediately the two had become friends, and, by extension, Pan and Bra as well. But there was something that Pia found was oddly familiar, his character, it reminded her some of what she remembered of Kabocha. Granted, he was fairly shy and timid, but once you had broken through that exterior he had an uncanny resemblance to Pia's dead teammate.

"What?" Pia questioned the only male in the quadruplet.

"Just you two…" He chuckled, his gray eyes bright and teasing.

"Huh?" Pia said tilting her head to the side and looking confused, unnoticed by her, her tail twitched around her waist. Pan and Bra noticed it though.

"You two just being silly." Raidon said with a grin.

"Hey!" Pia exclaimed giving him a playful punch on his shoulder, as well as giving him a famous Son grin.

"It's the truth!" the brown-haired boy defended himself while feigning an innocent look.

Pia scowled at her new friend and half-heartedly glared at him too. Then, without warning, she snatched his bag and climbed into the tree. Sticking out her tongue at the boy who looked up at her with his mouth open. Replacing the tongue with a smile Pia said while waving the boy's bag, "Want your bag, Raidon? Come and get it!"

"Pia!" He cried as he started to climb into the tree. "Give me back my bag!"

"I know you can get it, so I'm just giving you a slight challenge." Pia said as she watched her friend closely in case he fell. After a little while he made it up and snatched his bag back and glared at Pia. In a false display of ignorance, Pia asked, "What did I do?"

Raidon just sighed, making Pia laugh her head off as she started to climb back down. Slowly Raidon followed after tossing his bag to the ground. Halfway down, his foot slipped and he fell right on top of Pia who was right below him.

"Ouch…" They both groaned in unison.

"This is your fault, Pia…" Raidon hissed.

"Hai… I know… Sorry…" Pia said as she shoved her friend off of her back so she could sit up, and help him sit up. "Still friends?"

"Still friends…" He responded.

Pia opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the honking of a vehicle. Looking up Pia saw Pan and Bra already climbing into the van. Turning to Raidon, she gave him a fleeting hug, snatched her bag up and chirped, "Bye, Raidon! See you tomorrow!"

Radon blinked after the hug and stuttered, "O-Ok… See… See y-you tomorrow…"

With a Son grin plastered on her face Pia ran to the car.

"How was your first day of school?" Bulma asked as she drove off.

The three seven-year-olds shared a look and chorused, "Fine."

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry about how late this is but I had some serious writer's block. This is, unfortunately, just a filler chapter with very little going on, but some of what you find out is semi-important. So coming up is band practice soon and that will limit my writing time by a great margin. Plus I have two books that I have to read for summer reading and write two 2,000+ essays. Just wanted you all to know this ok. So until next time, Elizabeth0058!

**REVIEW!**

I

V


	17. Chapter 16: The Wonders of Winter

**BIG INFORMATION: I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON IF I SHOULD HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I REALLY NEED TO GET AN IDEA ON WHETHER THERE SHOULD BE ONE OR NOT BECAUSE HAVING OR NOT HAVING ONE WILL EFFECT THE STORYLINE SOME. PLEASE VOTE AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. ONLY A FEW PEOPLE HAVE VOTED SO PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE VOTED, I LOVE YOU IN A SIBLING WAY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NEVER MET YOU!**

I am so sorry that I got this out so very, very, very late and short. I have just had a horrible case of writer's block and it has not gone away until recently. So just to recap I have band taking up my time on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays good think that will end at the latest the 27th. I think. Plus I have a lot of difficult classes that I have to take and pass, so let this be a warning that the chapters may come out really slowly for this story and my other one. Ok, now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing! The only thing that I do own is the idea and the story line. While the only people that I own is Pia, her comrades, Raidon, and Ms. Sato. Maybe Pia and Goku's mom, I'm not sure whether she was ever really mentioned once in any of the movies or the manga or the anime.

"_Friendship is the only cement that will every hold the world together."_

_-Woodrow Wilson_

Chapter Sixteen

The Wonders of Winter

After that first eventful day of school, nothing really interesting happened and the rest of the semester went by without a problem—granted Pia's ears had felt like they were going to bleed that afternoon after Chi Chi had finished yelling at her. Well, without a problem once Pia had gotten used to using the writing system that Ms. Sato wanted and not the one that she was used to and wanted to use instead. Once that was over though, the days were uneventful and blended into each other in the same schedule. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to Capsule Corp., go to school, survive school, go back to Capsule Corp., go home, get any homework done, train with Goku or play with Pan, eat dinner, and finally go to bed. One morning in mid-December changed all this though.

Once again, Pia woke up with the sun and blinked open her eyes. With a yawn and a stretch she sat up in bed, before swinging her legs over the edge and padding over to the clothes that she had laid out the night before. Quickly she stripped down and changed, then looked out the window and froze. Blankly staring at the small strip of mountains that she could see, the chibi had to squint her obsidian eyes against the harsh light that was reflected off of the white blanket that was coating everything. It took her a while to realize what it was.

"Snow…" she whispered to herself as she gazed at the blanket. Eventually she tore her gaze away and headed down the hall to wait for breakfast before it was time for school.

**Z-Z-Z**

The entire day Pia was distracted. Even though it had snowed heavily in the mountains there was only a light dusting of the powder in West City, so school was not canceled. Multiple times Ms. Sato would say something to Pia and after some really quick thinking, the saiya-jin would reply how she felt was appropriate to the situation, and the majority of the time it would be half wrong, half right so she would get reprimanded for not paying attention. When the bell rang for recess, Ms. Sato stopped her from going outside.

"Pia, why weren't you paying attention during class?" The stern woman asked as the girl glanced at the door, her puffy coat in her arms.

"The snow, Sato-san... I've never seen snow before…" **(A.N. #1-2)** Pia said.

The woman stared at the girl in disbelief, her brown eyes wide. A few seconds passed before she regained her voice. "Well, then. How about you go out for recess now?"

Without another word, Pia fled the room in search of her friends, hurriedly putting her blue coat on as she rushed through the hall to the door leading to the playground. Practically breaking the door down in her hurry, Pia sprinted outside and stopped. Her breath misted in the air in front of her while the cool air bit lightly at her exposed skin. Looking around the playground for her friends, she finally spotted them and jogged over to them, listening to the snow crunch noisily underfoot to her sensitive ears.

"What was that about?" Raidon asked her, his gray eyes oddly bright from the light reflected off of the snow.

"Ms. Sato just wanted to know why I was so distracted." Pia replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the swings after giving Pan and Bra a fleeting wave and her I'll-see-you-later look.

"Distracted? Why were you distracted?"

"The snow..." Pia sat in a swing after brushing the small amount of snow that was on it off.

"What's so special about snow?" Raidon looked at her as he sat too.

Pausing so she could start swinging, the saiya-jin didn't look at her friend when she said, "Never seen it before, Raidon, that's what."

"What! You've never seen snow!" He exclaimed, and Pia chanced a glance at him, stifling a slight giggle. His glasses had somehow slid down his nose from the place where they normally perched, his gray eyes just followed her as she moved, and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Close you mouth or you'll catch flies." Pia laughed as he did so, and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He half-heartedly glared at her for a few seconds. Sighing at her smiling countenance, he looked away and started to swing as well; and Pia's thoughts started to wander.

_How come he was so shocked I had never seen snow before...? Yes, I've heard about it, but… Is it such a common thing here? Planet Vegeta was too hot for snow, and even then ki blasts would have melted a lot of it away when training was taking place. So what's so fabulous about it? It's just frozen water crystals, there's nothing interesting in that. Man, I've been hanging around Vegeta too much and I've only seen him a few times too!_ She thought with a slight shake of her head.

"Pia, Earth to, Pia!" Raidon cried out and said girl blinked.

"Wha…?" She started and jumped of the swing to the ground from her swing as it went up. She rolled to lessen her impact then got to her feet in one smooth motion, snow covering her. Shaking the snow from her hair at Raidon's chuckles, she turned to look at him and saw that he was halfway to the door, the other students flowing around him like he was a rock in a river, they the water.

"Come on! Recess is over!" He called, beckoning her over with a wave of his hand. Rushing over to him, she heard him chuckle softly to himself when he was three yards away, "That was funny…"

"No it wasn't!" Pia retorted giving him a hard look.

Grinning sheepishly, he looked at her with a slightly mischievous look in his eyes that ruined the effect of the innocent expression he was trying to pull. "Yes it was. Now let's get inside, it's cold."

Grumbling, Pia followed after him, brushing the snow off of her. Raidon stopped in the doorway and brushed some snow of her back. Giving him a smile she chirped, "Thanks!" Before he could react, she took a small bit of snow from the ground and dropped it on his head, then ran off laughing as he yelped.

"Pia!" He groaned, his footsteps chasing after her.

"Now, that was funny!" She shot over her shoulder as she squeezed past Kyoichi in the doorway, and rushed to her seat. Raidon walked in, his cheeks tinged slightly pink from the change from cold to warm. He shot a look at Pia, and she gave him a glowing smile that made him shake his head with a small grin gracing his own face.

**Z-Z-Z**

"Pia!" A voiced called through the house as said chibi lay on her bed, bored to death as she thought about what else she could do inside. It was finally Christmas break, and Chi Chi was being cruel! Since it was cold she wouldn't let her go outside, unless if it was for training—granted that wasn't that often thanks to the tyrant of a woman. Apparently the woman thought that she would get lost in the expanse of white, as if she couldn't just follow her own trail back through the snow to find her way back, or, better yet, use Instant Transmission and practice her aim with the technique.

Sitting up, the orange-clad saiya-jin barked out a loud, "Yes!" Heading to the door she stuck her head out, seeing Goku at the end of the hall. Strangely enough he was wearing a coat, his orange gi, and his patent Son grin. Cocking her head to the side she asked a silent question of, "What?"

"Want to go outside? Goten, Pan, and I are, you want to come?" The man asked while Pia stared.

Suddenly a grin transformed her face. Shooting back into her room, she started to rummage in her closet for the blue snow pants that matched her coat. Finding them, she simply pulled them on over her gi pants and fighting boots, letting her tail go through the hole that Chi Chi had carefully made in them. Snatching her coat up from the end of her bed, she stuffed one arm into it, searching for the other sleeve as she all but ran down the hall. At the door she zipped the coat up and turned to Goku who was just walking down the hall. She slipped out of the door, still grinning madly, and looked at the white wonderland around her.

Tentatively, she picked up a handful of snow, ignoring the sharp sting that the ice crystals made as the cold affected her hands. After she had compacted the loose snow roughly into a spherical shape Pia examined it carefully, bringing it up to eye level. The door opened and Pia whirled around, an innocent smile on her face as she inconspicuously hid the snowball behind her back.

"Took you long enough," she joked to the others. Pan just shot her a look that said that it was not her fault, and the reason was clear. The other seven-year-old was bundled from head to toe in a pink snowsuit, pink mittens covered her hands, and a hat with a ball on top with a matching scarf completing the ensemble. Pia barely bit back a laugh at the sight. Goten was dressed in black sweatpants, boots, and a Capsule Corp. coat that looked like it had been borrowed from Trunks. Goku was dressed as normal with the exception of the dark blue coat that he had on, surprising the cold didn't seem to bother him too much.

"Yeah, and you look like you're a blue, fluffy girl with a tail." Goten said looking her over as he fiddled with the zipper of his coat.

Glaring daggers at the teen, Pia internally smirked. Tightening her grip on the snowball she let the glare evaporate, and smiled good-naturedly. This action put Goten slightly off guard and before he knew it a snowball was in his face. Looking at Pia who had fled to the tree-line, he gaped at her. Then a smirk curled his lips. Crouching down, he cupped a generous amount of snow in his hands. As he stood up he slowly made it into a solid ball.

"I can do that too," He smiled and jumped to the side, a snowball that the girl had thrown landing in the softer snow with a soft _thunk! _His arm went forward, and the snowball that he had went sailing through the air, to hit… the tree that had been behind Pia.

"You know what this means, don't you, Goten?" She asked, eyes glinting with mirth as she crouched in the branches of the tree. "This means… Snowball fight!"

With a sharp laugh as another snowball went flying towards her, Pia fled into the forest, suppressing her ki to the point that it felt like an animal. Only jumping from branch to branch to keep tracks from displaying her trail for all to see, she used her ki to make her jumps more effective and to not fall out of the trees when she lost her balance. She stopped eventually, her breath coming in ragged inhales and exhales as the cold air felt like it was compressing her lungs.

"Now where is he…?" She muttered to herself when her breathing evened out, then closed her eyes as she spread her ki out in a thin layer to sense for anyone. Not feeling anyone but Chi Chi the chibi realized that the others had followed her suit, suppressing their own energy so they couldn't be located. Snow crunched to her left and Pia's head swung to the direction, eyes flying open. Unable to see anything, Pia started to leave. Just as she turned around she felt something cold hit the back of her head, laughter carrying through the trees.

"Goten…" She growled out, her sharp eyes looking for the slightest of movement while she strained to pick up any sound that was muffled thanks to the snow. A slight flash of black darted between the trees. Grinning, Pia dropped to the ground noiselessly, using her ki to help. Scooping up a handful of snow, the saiya-jin shook the snow out of her hair, a serious expression on her face.

Treading lightly, she circled around in a wide arc, planning to sneak behind him. Using her small size to her advantage, she flitted from all of the small dips and hollows, bushes, trees, and shadows that she could, having a hard time plowing through the snow that was as deep as she was tall. By the time she was behind him, the supposed-to-be-older girl was wet and shivering, sorely tempted to flare her ki to warm herself as well as make herself dry.

Teeth chattering slightly, she thought, _Now what? He's too large to take on because he can plow through this snow a lot easier than I can plus, his distance throwing his better than mine thanks to him being physically stronger than me. I have the advantage of being a smaller target though, and can use just about everything for a shield or hiding spot. This is only a slight advantage… Or maybe not…_

Grinning in a slightly evil way, Pia clutched her snowball with slightly numb fingers. Flaring her ki a minuscule amount to warm herself up, she threw the snowball. Goten dodged the projectile easily, and threw his own ball of snow at the girl's hiding spot. Quickly she ducked, the clump of snow skimming the spikes of her hair. Quickly, she started to clamber her way through the snow to hide in a bush, suppressing her ki fully again.

Goten rushed to her previous spot, then looked confused. Looking in the direction that she had come from, then to the direction that she was hiding in, the demi-saiya-jin came to a decision. Going in the direction that was the wide arc that she had taken to avoid his detection, Goten rushed from each of the hiding spots that were adequate to hide his larger form.

Glad he had taken the other path Pia came out of her cover of the bush and scurried over to a tree that she had hidden behind earlier. She scaled it carefully to avoid making bark fall into the ditch of snow she had created. Once on a sturdy branch, she stopped, pressing herself against the tree trunk. Catching her breath that seemed to not want to stay in her lungs, she looked for Goten's ki again, but had no luck.

Not phased in the slightest, the saiya-jin jumped from tree to tree again, this time following her own trail again as best as she could. When Goten's spiky head of hair was in sight, she gathered a suitable amount of snow from the branches, and threw it at the teen. Before it hit though, she fled another two trees down so Goten couldn't guess her location from the snowball. Pia peeked around the tree as the teen whirled around after snow splattered across the back of his head.

"Pia!" He called, and the girl jerked her head back as his eyes raked over the woods. Grinning, she slowly clambered from branch to branch, getting ever higher up in the tree, until she was on a very flimsy branch that could barely hold her weight. Slowly adjusting her position, she sat down and watched the black-haired teen walk around in search of her, not thinking to look up. Again he called out, "Pia!"

"Pia, Pia, Pia!" She muttered to herself, mimicking him with an eye-roll. _Does he expect me to fall for that? I'm not stupid! _Gathering up some of the snow in the branches, Pia made another snowball and threw it at him. It connected squarely with his head. "Up here, Goten!"

Goten turned his face to face her, and a small smirk graced his countenance. Suddenly a snowball went flying through the air to hit her in the center of the chest, making her topple out of the tree. A shrill yelp escaped from her lips as she flipped a few times before gaining control of her descent and stopped mid-air. She glared at the teenager with her arms crossed, tail slashing back and forth through the air in her anger. _Not the best idea, but that baka didn't have to knock me out of the tree! I'm so going to get him for this, but first…_

"You think you have me, don't cha?" She asked, putting up a façade of anger at him, when in truth she was searching for any kis. Finding a weak one about a mile or two to her right, she laughed, "But you don't! Chou!" Placing the first two fingers of her right hand to her forehead she concentrated on the ki, and used Instant Transmission, making Goten's next throw go flying through the empty spot where she had been only a millisecond ago.

Pia stopped in a spot about three meters above the ground, upside down. Before she had the chance to use her ki to stop herself she dropped to the ground like a stone, landing on something that was not snow.

"Oof!" Her landing pad exclaimed and the saiya-jin saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Pan!" The seven-year-old grinned. In a blue blur she was on her feet and held out a hand for her friend. Pan accepted the offered hand and was pulled to her feet in one swift motion. Scratching the back of her neck sheepishly at the glare she was receiving from her friend, Pia chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that. But I had to get away from Goten somehow!"

The other girl sighed, shaking her head. "Seriously, you act just like grandpa…"

"Is that a bad thing?" queried Pia, making Pan jump in surprise. She forgot that her friends had hearing that was far superior to a human's, and, by extent, her own hearing.

"Sometimes, but at least you don't mind reading a book or two, Grandpa absolutely hates it. All he ever does is train. Or that's how it feels to me."

"What's wrong with training?" Pia said with a false tone of hurt in her voice.

"Nothing really… Unless if you want yourself to become a muscle-bound meathead, Pia." Pan joked, receiving a snowball to the face. She shook her head, spluttering, "Hey!"

Cackling, Pia ran behind a tree. Cautiously popping her head around the trunk she received a mouthful of snow. Laughter came from her friend as the saiya-jin blinked, before a grin transformed her countenance and she shook the snow clinging to her face away. Her own chest shook with laughter as the cheerful peels sang through the trees.

Suddenly, Goku appeared between them, and Pia yelped and threw the snowball that she had in her hand just in case Goten showed up. The sphere of snow hit the unsuspecting man in his broad chest, leaving a thin coating of powdery snow in a circular shape on his blue coat. In a sheepish voice Pia said, as she scratched the nape of her neck, "Uh… Sorry, Goku… I, uh, kind of was expecting Goten…"

"It's alright. Time to go inside though, it's getting late. Goten is already at the house." The elder full-blooded saiya-jin explained brushing the small patch of snow off of him.

"Okay." Pia chirped, bringing her fingers up to her forehead, concentrating on the kis at the house, aiming about fifty meters away. She gave them a toothy grin. "See you at the house!"

She disappeared right before their eyes, to reappear outside the Son household, about ten feet from the ground. Quickly using her ki to slow down, Pia landed in the snow to be engulfed in it. Trudging through the surprisingly resistant powder, she made it to the twenty-meter radius of snow around the house that she could actually walk in without feeling like she was about to be buried alive. With a large grin on her face, the girl walked into the house as Goku and Pan appeared behind her.

**Z-Z-Z**

Five days later Pia jerked awake in her bed from a nightmare, that when she tried to remember it, the memories of it slipped through her fingers as brief flashes of light, sound, and color. Then the day that it was hit her and she rushed out of bed and changed out of her pajamas into one of her multitude of gis, slipping thick, warm, blue socks on her feet. Then set about pacing the room, tail sweeping the floor.

Chi Chi had warned her not to get up until she called for everyone, in which she would proceed to let the younger ones out of their rooms with the help of Videl according to Pan. Of course since Pia woke up extremely early each morning Chi Chi had to give the girl something to entertain herself with. But the woman's idea of entertainment was _schoolwork_! The chibi saiya-jin shot a glare in the direction of the books that she had dumped in a corner. Yes, she didn't mind school—unlike the other two full-blooded saiya-jins left—but that didn't mean that she loved it! In fact, Chi Chi was giving her a hatred of school along with Sato-san. Those two women were impossible. Good thing they hadn't met… yet.

Suppressing a shiver at the thought, Pia opted to look out of the window. The mountains were covered in about four feet of snow and the gray clouds promised even more. Seeing nothing else of true importance, Pia continued her pacing and faintly heard someone outside the door. There was a knock, and Pia stopped pacing.

"Time to open presents!" Goku's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door. Without hesitation on her part, the door was flung wide open with a snap. She froze immediately as she prepared to fly out of the prison that was her room. The sight that stopped her was Goku wearing a red Santa hat that clashed horribly with his orange gi. "Merry Christmas, Pia!"

"Merry Christmas!" She parroted, giving him a Son grin without knowing it and rushed down the hall with her tail streaming behind her. She entered the den to see presents all in bright wrapping paper, some with bows, other without. She dove towards a pile that her sharp eyes picked out the name Pia on one of them.

She tore open the first gift to find that it was another orange gi like the one she had on but with 'Son Pia' in a white circle on the back. Finding the nametag on the paper that lay beside her, she said, "Thanks, Videl, Gohan, Pan, for the gi!"

"You're welcome, Pia," Pan said distractedly, tearing open one of her own gifts. Pia didn't pay attention to what it was as she went for her next gift.

It was surprisingly heavier than what she had expected for its size and the chibi's brows drew together in confusion. Opening the package quickly she saw blue wrist bands like the ones that Goku tended to have on. Picking them up she realized that they were weighted with at least twenty pounds each, and smiling widely, she slipped them on her wrists, trying to get used to the unfamiliar weight. Happily, she chirped after seeing who it was from, "Thanks, Goku!"

"No problem!" The man said as he pulled a gift onto his lap.

Faster than she would have thought possible, Pia was through her stack of gifts, which wasn't that many. She had gotten orange and blue hairbands that matched her gis to the exact shade from Raidon, which surprised her—she hadn't told him about her fighting abilities yet, scared she would scare him off. A silver charm bracelet from Bra with a martial artist charm and then a monkey charm on it as a joke that Pia was tempted to crush, but didn't, thinking she may find more pleasure in tossing balls of ki at the bluenette. From Bulma and Vegeta she had gotten a few sets of armor that similar to the armor that she woke up in, boots and all, and a small case of empty capsules. Trunks and Goten both had given her two orange shirts that said, 'SMALL BUT DEADLY'and 'DON'T MESS WITH ME', both with 'SON PIA' on the back in large kanji. And to prove a point to the teenager, Pia wacked the demi-saiya-jin upside the head with a well-aimed throw of the box the shirts from him were in—of course Chi Chi snapped at her but it was worth it at his expression. Surprisingly, Piccolo sent something, and this was more weights, these a lot heavier and Pia carefully put them out of Chi Chi's line of sight as the woman kept an eye on her. Krillin and 18 sent her some clothes that were for everyday things, but were roomy enough to spar in if needed. Master Roshi sent her another gi to add to her growing collection, and a woven bracelet that had turtles everywhere. It was a lot sooner than she would have hoped that the stack of presents had been unwrapped.

"I'm done," Pia said to no one in particular, and pulled on one of the 'SMALL BUT DEADLY' shirts, wondering what was up with all of the orange clothes she had.

"No, Pia here's one with your name on it, there's no name on who gave it to you though." Pan said, handing over a small box only two inches in length and width. Pia took the box and Pan peered over her shoulder as she lifted the top off. It was a necklace. A slightly jagged yellow crystal about an inch and a half in length was strung on a black leather cord with two gold clasps.** (A.N. # 3)** Pia picked the necklace up by the cord and watched as the pendant spun some, the light catching it and turning it a brilliant shade of gold.

"Who gave you that, Pia?" Goten asked, his voice startling the seven-year-old.

"I don't know, Goten, there wasn't a name…" she said and placed the crystal in her hand, the cord dangling down. For a second she gazed at it curious, and a sudden spike of pain went through her head, making her almost drop the gift. Barely keeping a hold on the crystal, Pia saw flashes of light, felt pain, and then an overwhelming fear as something crept up her body, encasing her, suffocating her, then blackness swept across her mind after yellow completely filled her sight and distorted a figure with glowing red eyes…

"Pia!" Pan cried in the saiya-jin's ear, making the girl jump and strike out reflexively, fear still coursing through her veins. Pan narrowly dodged the strike, black eyes wide as she looked at her rigid friend. In a shaky, soft voice she asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Pia said, looking down at the necklace that glinted merrily, innocently, in the light that it caught and refracted. Something danced at the edged of the girl's memories, but every time she tried to pin it down it flitted away out of her grasp. Almost as if she expected it to burn her, she put it on carefully, somehow managing to clasp the necklace together with feeling alone, and let it rest against her chest with her other two necklaces. She missed the disbelieving looks she was receiving from the others in the room, and mainly a worried look from Goku…

**Z-Z-Z**

Winter break ended all too soon for Pia, who had an extreme amount of fun playing in the snow and putting the weights she had received to good use in training. She looked up at the steel-gray clouds that promised more snow, and clutched her coat closer to her before she followed after her friends into the dreaded place known as school. The crystal necklace that she had received glowed with life when compared to the dark colors she was wearing that day as it rested against her chest with her two other necklaces. Suddenly in the hallway in front of her, she spotted a familiar spiky head of brown hair.

"Raidon! Hey!" she exclaimed, running up to her friend and giving him a tackle-hug from behind before he could even turn around. Softly she said, "Thanks for the hair bands, I have one on now. Did you like your gift from me?"

"Hey, Pia! I can't really breathe!" Raidon gasped, and Pia let him go, letting him get a lung full of air. He chuckled at Pia's apologetic look, knowing that she hadn't meant it in the slightest. "You're forgiven, and the gift was wonderful! How did you know that I would want a… What was it that you gave me?"

"It's something that a friend's mom made. She's rather good with engineering and creating things." Pia said and at the boy's flat look, gray eyes telling her to get to the point, she added quickly, "It's a gadget that is basically a video phone that can connect with it's partner phone from anywhere in the world, maybe even from the moon, but that's a stretch. I have the other one, this way we can stay in touch no matter what! Happy now?"

"Very, and thanks, now I can get to see your family!"

"Technically they are not my blood family, but family relies on bonds, not blood so…" Pia trailed off.

"It's okay that you're adopted, at least you have a family right?" Raidon said right before they walked into the classroom.

"You're right!" She perked up then looked at her friend confused. "Wait, when did you become so smart?"

"When I met you and you're dumbness threatened to rub off on me." He scurried away to his seat, gray eyes mirthful.

"Hey! And I thought I missed the little bugger…"

**Author's Notes:**

**#1: Okay, yeah, I kind-of figured out that if I use Japanese references then I would have to use –san instead of Mr., Mrs., or Ms. So I'll start using that then. Eventually I'll go back and edit everything in the entire story when I'm done, when I do this I'll fix this from the last chapter too.**

**#2: I figure that Planet Vegeta was really hot, so that means no snow as explained.**

**#3: Can anyone figure out where that crystal came from? I'll give you a hint, Prologue and/or Chapter One. This gives you some insight on what happens to Pia.**

Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the writer's block for this filler chapter was suffocating. I barely managed to get this typed out. Just so you know I'm going to skip over the rest of the school year, even spring break, and reenter on summer vacation. Then skim over some things and get to the really good part that you, my readers, are sitting on the edge of your seats for even if you may not know what it is. And no, I'm not giving you any clues for guesses. But if anyone guesses right then good for you, give your guess as a review though. That's it, and I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. Hope you enjoyed!

**REVIEW!**

I

V


	18. Chapter 17: Terror Comes

**BIG INFORMATION: THE POLL THAT I HAVE PUT UP IS NOW CLOSED. WHILE I AM GLAD THAT EVERYONE HAS APPRECIATED MY STORY SO MUCH TO ALLOW IT TO HAVE A SEQUEL, I DO NOT THINK THAT I HAVE ENOUGH MATERIAL TO WRITE ONE. INSTEAD I WILL DO A SECOND PART AFTER GOING BACK AND EDITING THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY. THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE CHANGED SLIGHTLY WITH—HOPEFULLY—BETTER WRITING AND I WILL TRY TO FIX THE GRAMMER MISTAKES. SORRY TO THOSE THAT REALLY WANTED A SEQUEL.**

Sorry that this is so late, but writer's block has killed me and school has been a killer with all the projects I have had to do. I'm skipping to summer break though, 'cause I can't figure out anymore good plot fillers, plus I have this chapter in my head for the ending. But don't worry, here is the story! Plus it's been a year! I can't believe it though...

**Disclaimer: **Is this really necessary? Anyway, I own none of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters! I only own those characters that are obvious OCs! Thank you!

"_Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters."_

_-John Green_

Chapter Seventeen

Terror Comes

Pia watched the clock intently as the second hand ticked by at an unnaturally slow speed. Her anxious black eyes flickered to Sato-san siting at her desk as the rest of the class was talking animatedly about what they were going to do over summer break, then jerked back to the clock. The second hand finally reached the point where one minute was left, and the black-haired girl counted down the seconds in her head, and soon enough, there were only five seconds left.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

_BRIIIIIIIING!_

"Have a wonderful summer. You can leave now!" Sato-san said, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes!" Pia exclaimed aloud, grabbing her few things and rushing out of the door. A few of the other students laughed at her restlessness, only halfway used to her rushing out after school at the speed she shot out at, and followed at a more sedated pace. The seven-year-old saiya-jin flopped, limbs splayed, eyes closed, onto the cool grass under the tree out front that she had sat beneath on the first day of school.

"By Kami, Pia! I think you broke a record." Raidon told her sitting down next to her in the grass with Bra and Pan, grinning from ear to ear from the tone of his voice. Pia stuck her tongue out at him as she opened her onyx eyes, noting curiously that his hair turned a dirty blonde when the sun caught it from the angle she was seeing it at. In response, he poked her stomach, laughing when she jerked into a sitting position with a loud yelp. A few of the other students looked over in wonder while they walked out the door. "Ticklish much?"

"Shut it, I don't like getting tickled…" She pouted, her tail twitching at her waist under her skirt. Unfortunately for the girl, her friend noticed the twitch. His stormy, gray eyes flicked up to lock with Pia's dark eyes, the gray darker than normal.

"Pia," He started, almost carefully, and said girl knew something was up, more so when he leaned in closer. "What was that twitching at your waist?"

"Oh…" Pia said, feeling as if something very heavy and cold settled into her stomach at the question, and pondered on how to answer. After a moment to compose her thoughts, she decided just to tell him the truth. With a sigh, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I have a tail. I looks just like a monkey's does. And please don't call me anything that can connect to a monkey. I'm very… temperamental about it. And while I'm at it… I also fight…" She leaned back, not looking at him. There was a small spark of fear in her that he would reject her because of—what he may think of as—an abnormality and the fact she hadn't told him she was a fighter.

"Well the second thing makes sense…" Raidon said thoughtfully, and Pia's eyes snapped up to him. "But the tail thing is new. What I don't understand though is why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to," the saiya-jin admitted with a sheepish grin while rubbed the back of her neck with one hand in slight embarrassment. "Still friends?"

"Why wouldn't we still be friends, you're still the same Pia?" He asked, gray eyes behind his glasses full of confusion, then they glinted with slight mischief when he elbowed her. "Unless you're an alien!"

Doing her best to try and not tense up at the alien comment, Pia gave her best laugh that didn't seem false. Apparently the boy believed it and gave her an one-armed hug that she returned. She gave him a blinding smile, one full of happiness, and stuck her hand out with a pinky extended. "So, best friends forever?"

"Forever!" He confirmed, locking his pinky with hers. A brilliant smile was plastered on his face, too. A moment passed and his eyes drifted to look at the line of cars before they widened comically. He gathered his stuff hurriedly, tackled Pia with a hug, scrambled to his feet, and ran to a car near the front of the line. Over his shoulder he called, "Bye, Pia, Pan, Bra! I'll see you three later! But I have to go, bye!"

The last female saiya-jin laughed, waving as the car drove away. Her smile dropped once the car was out of sight and she muttered, "Yeah, an alien… _right_…"

Pan and Bra share worried looks as their friend bit her lip.

**Z-Z-Z**

Pia smiled at Goten as they settled into their fighting stances, both in identical orange gis. Goku was standing off to the side of them lakeside meadow that had quickly become a favorite spot for training. He was watching the two so they would not push things too far again. It was only the day after school let out and already Pia was itching to stretch her muscles in a spar. And Goten was the unfortunate guinea pig for her to let her rid herself of her pent up energy.

Since the first and last time she and Goku had sparred, Pia had gotten better at controlling her ki, not to mention stronger. After Christmas break, when the nights had started to get warmer, the chibi saiya-jin had started to sneak out of the house at late at night occasionally to train for at most three hours. She mainly worked on her katas and simple combinations until they were muscle memory and as perfect as she was able to get them, before slowly picking up the speed and power. She tried to avoid using her ki so she could up her abilities on what she had dubbed as her "basic level" as well as to not send a flare to the other sensors in the world that she was up.

Eventually she tried to get her own fighting style back, but the few memories she had were so limited on sparring that she couldn't piece anything together other than reflexive reactions, so she based some of her movements on what Goku had taught her. Strangely enough, the moves he taught worked for her smaller frame, but she figured the man had shown her a slight adaptation of his style to accommodate her size. Yet her style tended to be more reflexive than anything, and Pia just went with it most of the time.

While the late night training left her exhausted in the morning, it was worth it. Add on top of that the training she did with Goku during the day helped her get stronger, Pia's progress had excelled. She had often thanked Kami that she was a saiya-jin, otherwise her body would have given out from the sheer stress she had put it under. Even though she did almost fall asleep _before_ dinner one day.

Unknown to the girl, Goku had caught her leaving the house one night, and decided to follow her. He smiled slightly, looking between the two, and thought, _Get ready son, Pia's become a much better fighter than the last time you fought her, but you've also gotten better, having trained more. Apparently you just needed the right motivation._

"Ready, Goten?" Pia asked, her black eyes glittering with excitement. She could feel her heart beat accelerating as she felt a slight tension that foreshadowed a fight in the air, but it wasn't evil or desperate, but friendly in an odd sort of way.

"Yes, you, Shorts-stuff?" He teased, a slight grin pulling at his lips.

"No super saiya-jin, idiot," Pia growled in response, the excitement in her eyes getting covered in a short flash of a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Alright."

She let her body tense slightly as she prepared to jump to the side or leap forward to initiate the spar. Goten did the same thing, and the two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The seconds ticked by, neither moving more than a few centimeters as they shifted their stances to have better balance until Pia lost her patience and shot forward.

Goten's eyes grew wide as she tried to punch him in the stomach and when he tried to grab her arm she phased away, leaving him grasping on thin air as his hand went through the afterimage's arm. Pia reappeared behind him, swinging a kick at his head while holding herself aloft with her ki. The demi-saiya-jin whirled around and blocked, and identically colored black eyes locked. Suddenly, Goten grabbed her leg and swung the small girl around, releasing her when she struck out with her other foot at his face, making him stumble back, clutching his chin. Pia flipped in mid-air to land in her fighting stance smoothly, and looked up at Goten with a small smirk pulling at her lips.

Right as Goten started to settle into his fighting stance, Pia surged forward again. She exchanged a few punches and kicks with the teen, narrowly avoiding his stronger punches and kicks by hairs-breadths. Unfortunately, she ended up catching one of his kicks with a block, clenching her teeth as the strength behind it sent pain lancing up her arms. Then she was put on the defensive as she dodged his strikes more and more, unable to get into his guard to strike as he kept forcing her out of her range.

Growling in frustration, Pia leaned back, dodging a kick. The girl placed her hands on the ground behind her, and using her own momentum from her downward movement, swung both her legs up to connect squarely with Goten's stomach. Ignoring the puff of exhaled air from him, Pia twisted around and used him almost like a springboard. Using the maximum strength she could, she sprung away with just the strength of her calves. Goten, though, would not allow her to go very far, as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him.

Jarred by the change in direction, the seven-year old was disoriented for a moment, but the sudden pain of knuckles hitting her stomach and then face let her gain her bearings just enough that she was able to twist free of Goten's grip. Jumping away she tried to blink away the stars from the strike to her cheekbone as well as ignore the pain that informed her of forming bruises. She glared at the spiky-haired teen as he came towards her, not giving her enough time to take a breather.

They spent the next thirty minutes sparing back and forth, neither willing to give ground. Slowly each raised their power levels with each punch, kick, block, and parry. Their speed also steadily grew as well until each movement was nothing but indistinct movement to the untrained eye. Then Pia started to reach her physical limit without drawing into her back up reserves.

_I can't keep this up for much longer,_ the saiya-jin thought as the both of them drew away from each other, breathing hard._ He's just to dang strong! I have him speed-wise, but when it comes down to his attacks he wears down my defenses too quickly! Ugh! What can I do? I could just wear him down by trying to run circles around him and let him exhaust himself, but how would I…?_

"That's it!" She accidentally cried aloud, and Goten's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she rushed towards him. Pulling back an arm, she charged a little ki into the fist. Barely getting inside his guard, Pia started to throw her arm forward and Goten went to stop the attack. Concentrating on attacking the side where the teen had opened his side up for an attack, the girl disappeared then reappeared, punching the teen in the ribs hard. Springing away from the surprised demi-saiya-jin, Pia grinned.

"What did you do?" Goten asked, looking at her curiously.

"Not telling! But I'll give you a hint: Goku taught it too me!" Pia chirped with a smile on her face still before she became serious. "But how about we finish this?"

"Fine by me." Goten replied.

"Goku, can we please…?" Pia begged loudly, looking at the man standing off near the edge of the meadow. She saw him nod and jumped into the air, signaling for Goten to do so as well. "Remember, Bonehead, no super saiya-jin! Well, unless I somehow manage to transform. Got it?"

"I remember, and I got it." He responded as they floated to about three hundred meters into the air. The elder fighter settled into a wide stance, cupping his hands to the side farthest away from Pia. A bright, cerulean ball of ki formed in his hands as he started to say in a chant-like fashion, "Ka… Me…"

Pia gave him a tiny smiled, bringing her hands up in front of her. Her right hand was placed over her left, palms of both hands facing outward with her left hand pointing right and her right hand pointing left. Pushing her ki to her hands she watched in approval as her own ball of blue ki formed in front of her hands.

"Ha… Me…" Goten said, the blue of his ball of ki becoming even bluer.

"Ichi…" Pia started, and her ball of ki became an ice-blue, almost white sphere.

The two stared at each other for a second, taking careful aim, then, seemingly on some unspoken signal, they finished the name of their respective attacks at the same moment.

"HA!" Goten finished with his arms swinging forward.

"KI!" Pia screamed, and readied herself for the resistance she was about to face.

With a slight shock wave, the two attacks met, rippling the air around them from the heat of the attacks combined. The bulge where they met became a mixture of the two blues. Goku watched intently from below.

Pia added more of her ki into her attack, making her beam swell from the additional influx of power. In response Goten added more as well and both fighters were forced farther away from each other by a couple of inches at a time. Their game of pushing ki into their attacks continued until Pia was at her limits with Goten not far behind, but only because he had not had to use any extra energy while sparring. Praying to Kami that what she had in mind would work, Pia closed her eyes, using half of her concentration to hold Goten's attack back.

_What did Goku say about super saiya-jin having a trigger? _She thought, trying to dredge up the memory and the few memories she had of being one for a handful of seconds at a time. _What was it again? Oh, yeah! Rage and… or… desire…? But how… Ugh! Think, Pia! Think! Rage; use your rage towards that dragon guy! Midori… Mame… Nasu… Kabocha… I'm sorry… _The memories started to overwhelm her as she thought each name, but she welcomed the feelings that they brought up this time instead of trying to fight them. The red eyes filled the darkness behind Pia's closed eyes. A spine-tingling laugh echoed in her ears. _I… I won't let anyone else I care for die!_

With an earsplitting scream Pia opened her eyes and felt her power start to surge. Her aura had flared around her unbidden, and she noticed it was streaked with gold. The saiya-jin felt her hair starting to lift from her forehead, prickling her scalp while her heartbeat started to quicken. _Come on, come on!_ With another scream she pulled on her power as hard as she could, forcing it into her attack, then something faltered.

The power suddenly stopped coming as she lost the… something that fuelled it. A fear settled in her suddenly, and she quickly disrupted the evenness of the flow of ki into her attack, making it and Goten's explode. At an extremely slow rate that took all of her effort to control, Pia floated down toward the ground. About three feet above the ground she fell, landing on all fours.

The seven-year-old was breathing heavily, and was attempting to blink away the swirling of the world around her. She heard Goten land as well as Goku walking hurriedly towards her through the tall grass. Not looking up, even though the world had evened out some, Pia stared at the ground, her fingers digging into the soft soil underneath them. In a soft voice she breathed harshly, "I almost had it…"

"Pia, are you okay?" Goku asked, and out of the corner of her eyes Pia saw that he was crouching right next to her.

"Y-Yeah. Or at least I think so." She responded, slowly nodding her head. Leaning back to sit on her knees, Pia looked at him and the world that was no longer spinning. She chuckled hoarsely; "At least the world isn't spinning anymore though… Ack, I think I screamed too loud…"

"You must have," the elder saiya-jin told her, ruffling her hair gently. Pia huffed silently when she realized that her scrungee had broken—a very common and annoying occurrence for her when she flared her ki. Goku's eyes had an unreadable expression in them that made the girl slightly uneasy because normally the man's eyes were open about how he felt.

"Well," Goten said, a painful smile on his face as he rubbed his purple jaw, "that was enlightening. And a serious case of déjà vu."

**Z-Z-Z**

Pia looked at the calendar hanging in her room, still shocked about everything. In a week she would have been here for an entire year and their would be a party that her friends and adopted family were going to have for her approximate eighth birthday; an entire year of regaining little, mainly unimportant, memories with a few important ones thrown in. Something bothered her though. The saiya-jin felt like she was missing something very important, and it constantly nagged at her whenever she thought on it.

"Lunch!" Chi Chi called from the kitchen, and Pia jumped off her bed, the adventure book she had been reading to pass the time falling onto the floor in her rush. Padding quickly, silently, to the kitchen, Pia was met with the rest of the Son family sitting at the table, waiting on her. She grinned, and took her place next to Pan. When Chi Chi gave the okay everyone dug in. When Pia was about to start eating her fourth plate she froze.

_No! That's… That's impossible! _She thought, fear and dread turning her blood to ice when she felt the inkling of a familiar ki tickling at the edge of her senses. After a moment she felt the ki disappear, and she relaxed.

"Pia, are you okay?" Pan asked, her eyes worried as she peered at her friend.

"Yeah… I just thought…" The tailed girl muttered, shaking her head. "Never mind…"

"Okay…"

As Pia started her tenth plate the ki returned, slightly closer, and this time she gently set her plate down. Looking to Chi Chi, she asked, "May I please be excused."

The rest of the table blinked at her in surprise, and the woman replied, "Yes, but do you mind me asking why?"

"I don't feel so well, stomachache," Pia explained, half lying because her stomach did turn queasy.

"Okay, but I hope you feel better." Chi Chi said, concern filling her dark eyes. She knew from having a saiya-jin in her life for over twenty years that they very rarely got stomachaches, and if they did they still could eat their fill, normally.

The seven-year-old got up and slowly walked out of the room, suppressing her ki as she went. As soon as she made it to her room she closed the door, locked it, and went over to the window. Slipping it open, she climbed out and took off into the short noon shadows of the woods, making sure to be silent and that her ki was fully suppressed. The ki that she had felt earlier was getting nearer, stronger, and soon enough the rest of the fighters on the planet that could sense ki would feel it. Looking up at the sky, Pia started to determine where the ki would land and started to run in that direction. The feeling of dread that she felt grew stronger as she ran on and the owner of the ki got closer to the Earth.

_Please let that not be the one that I think it is. Please! _The raven-haired girl pleaded silently, her face contorting in pain as memories tried to rush to the forefront of her mind before being swept away in a second. A pounding headache from the chaotic mess that became her thoughts made her halt in running to the approximate area, clutching her at head, with her eyes shut tight. Leaning against a half-dead tree, Pia evened her breathing, attempting to let the pain fade away while not letting herself get immersed in her memories before they were swept away. When the pain subsided, the saiya-jin opened her black eyes that were glazed in thought. One memory had stood out to her from the rest and was currently replaying in her mind.

"_You have a year from when you wake to prepare. So prepare and get ready, for when the year is up…"_

"Uh-oh…" She murmured, eyes growing wider and wider as a slight realization hit her. The girl took off in the direction she was heading; daring to fly as fast as she could with her power level suppressed to the level of a bird so no one knew she wasn't at the Son household. Fear gave her extra speed. "Shit! Not good!"

Little did the saiya-jin girl know was that the rest of Earth's fighters were becoming aware of the foreign, evil power coming towards the Earth.

**Z-Z-Z**

Goku's head shot up, and he stared at a point of the ceiling, his black eyes hardening. He placed the bowl full of rice he was eating out of back down on the table slowly, and looked at Goten who had also stopped eating. The teen demi-saiya-jin's head was cocked to one side, his food half-forgotten about.

"You feel it too, right, Goten?" Goku asked his son, receiving a small nod.

"Yeah…" He faintly responded, eyebrows drawing together. "Whomever that ki belongs to is powerful. Not the level that Buu was on, but still powerful in his or her own right. I would guess somewhere between Cell and Buu." Goku nodded deftly, a frown starting to mar his face.

"What are you talking about, Grandpa, Uncle Goten?" Pan asked, confusion on her face as well as on the faces of Videl and Chi Chi. The confused look on the girl's face transformed into a concentrated look. "I don't feel it, so what are you…" Her face started to pale slightly, and she opened her eyes and squeaked, "Never mind!"

"Hold on," Goten started, his head turning to look at the doorway that Pia had left out of, "where's Pia? I don't sense her. Dad, can you…?"

But Goku was already out of the kitchen, heading to Pia's room. Knocking softly on the closed door, the man softly said, "Pia?" There was no response, so the saiya-jin tried again. "Pia, may I please come in?" Once more he was greeted by silence and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

His stomach dropped. Wrenching the door open and breaking the lock—somehow the door stayed on its hinges—Goku entered the room. The room was scattered with books—some for school others for entertained reading. Training weights that she had managed to accumulate—much to Chi Chi's ire—were in a pile near the closet. A few pictures were tacked, taped, or hung in random places on the walls, and a few stray gis were hanging half in half out of one of the open drawers. The window was open, letting in the warm summer breeze, tousling the curtains. But there was no Pia.

"Damn it!" The messy-haired warrior cursed softly, leaving the room in a blur. Re-entering the kitchen, he said, "She's not in her room."

"What! Then where could she… Oh, no… She wouldn't have… Would she?" Goten said, standing up sharply, his chair getting shoved back and toppling on the floor. Chi Chi and Videl didn't say anything about it surprisingly, though.

"She probably would, Uncle Goten." Pan said turning to look at her uncle. Then added with a perplexed expression, "But probably only if she knew the energy. But how could she? This energy has never come to the Earth until today."

"It may not have come to _Earth_ until today, but that doesn't mean she doesn't recognize it. She may have met the owner of the power _off_ of Earth. Before she lost her memories, and maybe instinctively she knows the power." Videl told her daughter gently, giving Goku a pointed look. "I think we should call Gohan."

Chi Chi nodded, and rushed to the phone only for it to go off. She picked it up and said, "Hello?" There was a pause and she nodded. "Yes, Gohan, they sense it too, but we have a problem. Pia has run off. We don't know where yet."

Goku listened to the one-sided conversation, worry making him slightly tense on top of the unfamiliar energy. He stared out of the window, thoughts on Pia, when a sudden image came to mind: a blue, humanoid dragon with red eyes, and wings extending from its back. The saiya-jin froze. That wasn't someone he knew, but Goku felt like he had seen him somewhere. Then it hit him.

"Crap," the messy-haired saiya-jin murmured to himself, "Just what Pia needs… The one who killed her teammates…"

**Z-Z-Z**

Pia stared at the sky, directly at the spot at where the energy signal was coming from. The energy felt familiar, and she really hoped that it wasn't who she guessed it was. She could feel Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Pan flying towards her position, even though her energy was suppressed.

As she watched, a small glint appeared in the sky, barely noticeable, but her sharp eyes caught it. The glint became larger, shaping into an oddly shaped spaceship. It looked like a silver egg with a large band-like bulge around the widest part of it. When it landed about half a mile away, Pia dug her feet in the ground as a rush of misplaced air hit her, almost knocking her off her feet. Her feet dug furrows into the soil because of her efforts. The chibi saiya-jin straightened quickly and ran off in the direction the impact site was in.

Dust plumed into the air, entirely obscuring the ship at the bottom of the crater. Pia hid behind one of the large rocks in the landscape easily, peering around the stone to see the ship. Slowly, the dust in the air cleared and the silver ship came into full view. After a few moments of nothing happening, the door to the ship opened with a high-pitched hissing sound that was audible from where Pia hid. A slightly lumpy-looking figure stood in the doorway, and when it stepped out into the sunlight, Pia gave a strangled gasp.

The figure was a blue dragon, humanoid creature. Ivory spines stuck out from its elbows, the joints of its wings, two curved into horns on its head, and at least six peppered the club on the end of its tail. Two navy plates covered its chest and upper part of its stomach. Cold, slightly curious, red eyes took in its surroundings in a surprisingly human face. A large scar marred its face, running over its right eye all the way down to its jawbone. The silvery scar stood out in its blue face brightly, and made the right side of its face stay permanently bared in a half snarl, showing off extremely sharp teeth.

Red eyes were drawn to Pia's hiding spot, and glinted with a cold humor as she whimpered, pulling back to hide behind the rock. Sliding down against the stone, the saiya-jin gripped her head as it pounded with memories that she desperately tried to shove away. Eventually, she pushed them behind a mental wall, and opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized that she had closed and bit back a yell. The monster was standing only five or six feet in front of her. Up close he was pebbled with thousands of blue scales.

"I hope you have used this past year wisely, little monkey," the creature stated, voice changing from gravelly to masculine as he talked, "because I want a rematch."

"What?" Pia squeaked past the unease she felt, cursing her own voice for betraying her and sounding so weak. Vaguely she felt Goku and the others coming closer. The being laughed really high and cold, suddenly jerking her to her feet by the front of her shirt. Stumbling to regain her balance, the saiya-jin quickly righted herself, her own surprise filling her. _I didn't even see him move! Or at least I think it's a he…_

"You don't remember do you?" He chuckled; red eyes flashing as she edged herself away from the stone behind her so she wasn't trapped. "Oh, well, that rock was a prototype."

"What rock?" Pia asked to buy time for the others to get there as well as to saturate her own curiosity as her mind started to think of a plan at a mile a minute, but coming up with a blank for any idea. Instinctively her ki began to rise to her emotions accordingly.

"The rock that kept you a small child for nigh on fifty years; the rock that kept you alive without food or water for that length of time. The rock that is basically manifested from your own energy; the rock," his crimson eyes locked on Pia's brilliant gem pendant, "that a piece of is currently hanging around your neck."

Pia was confused but didn't have the chance to say anything as suddenly Goku landed in between her and the blue monster. The elder saiya-jin glared at the intruder as the girl stepped slightly closer to him, glancing at the others who had landed not too far away. Pan was looking at her with a worried expression while standing extremely close to Gohan, Gohan was looking at Pia with relief, Goten and Trunks were staring at the monster, Piccolo's face was impassive, and Vegeta was doing what he always did: scowl. Looking back at the creature, Pia saw him gazing at the others with a slight look of interest before locking his gaze on Goku.

"My, my, what do we have here, monkey girl? Reinforcements?" He asked, a smirk distorting his already disfigured face. "I thought this was a rematch? Oh, well. More fun for me, but they had better not be meatheads like the others. Weak, meatheads, that's what they were."

"Rematch? Gaki, what is this dragon wannabe talking about?" Vegeta growled.

"I don't really know…" Pia said, anger sparking in her as a result to the insult to her teammates.

"How about I refresh your memory," the monster said. "'You have a year from when you wake to prepare. So prepare and get ready, for when the year is up…' And guess what? That year is up."

Pia shivered as the sensation of something crawling up her body came to her along with those exact words. She could slowly feel the mental wall she had set up to hold the memories back so they wouldn't overwhelm her breaking down. Her shiver didn't go unnoticed by the blue being and he smiled cruelly.

"Pia, go to the others," Goku instructed, not taking his eyes off of the one in front of him. Pia nodded and started to inch her way over to the group on the sidelines. The foreigner stared at her with unnerving blank eyes. Then he disappeared.

She whirled around when he disappeared and he said from behind her, "I said, I thought this was a—"

"I don't care what you want, you are going to fight me instead…" Goku said, interrupting him and trailing off for a name. He had placed himself between her and the intruder again.

"Shi," He replied smoothly, his voice rising into a feminine tone, before dropping down into a masculine timbre.

"This fight will be between you and me, Shi. Leave Pia out of it." Goku said, slipping into his fighting stance. "Pia, please stand to the side."

Running off, Pia rushed to the side, and stood by Piccolo, almost hiding behind the Namekian. He gave her an odd look before looking back at Goku and Shi standing there, waiting for the other to make the first move. The chibi saiya-jin's head was pounding as her memories started to slip through merely as indistinct images, a range of emotions, and a confusing array of other sensations. She tried to shake them off, but they just kept coming and, in pain, she grumbled, "Stupid headache…"

"What?" Piccolo asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow at her. Goku and Shi lunged at each other at the same time, disappearing in a blur of motion. Shock waves rushed through the air, indicating a punch or kick.

"The memories are right there at the surface, but not…" Pia murmured, stopping as a throb of pain and an onrush of memories dropped her to her knees, clutching at her head. Her breathing rate increased, and her heart started to race as she stared blankly before her eyes shut and she was sent spiraling into memories.

**A. N.:**

I am finally where I wanted to write from the beginning of the story. I understand that this chapter is short with a cliff-hanger, but I really hope that the next chapter will make it up to you.

NEXT CHAPTER: Old Haunts

**REVIEW**

**l**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19:Old Haunts—New Revelations

**There is extreme potty mouth in this chapter. Just warning you readers ahead of time.**

I seem to be saying this a lot, but once again, so terribly sorry that this is so late—time got away from me. I had the idea for this chapter but then it just flew out of my head. One reason was that writer's block popped up so suddenly that I haven't even been able to string two sentences together very well. I've had lots of essays too—that I BS-ed my way through them—and a lot of projects and that have made things extremely sluggish in coming along. Band is sometimes fun to deal with since I switched instruments and the hours I spent studying for two EOCs didn't help either! Marching band popped up too. Plus, I killed my computer for a few weeks and the internet has been stupid once I finished it, so… Yeah. Sorry about the lateness.

**All of my saiya-jin language is just English words backwards, so it's not really a real language while a few words may just be a real one somewhere. Also means that palindromes like racecar will stay the same. "Translations" are provided in the bottom Author's Notes.**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own DB, DBZ, nor DBGT or any of those characters, I only own my OCs.

Chapter Eighteen:

Old Haunts—New Revelations

"_Bad things happen to make you realize your true potential, strength, will power and heart. Have faith and stay strong."_

-Unknown

"_The memories are right there at the surface, but not…" Pia murmured, stopping as a throb of pain and an onrush of memories dropped her to her knees, clutching at her head. Her breathing rate increased, and her heart started to race as she stared blankly before her eyes shut and she was sent spiraling into memories._

Z-Z-Z

_Pia stared at the spiky-haired king of the saiya-jins sitting on his throne before her in his royal armor. He did _not_ just ask her to cooperate with the four beside her, did he? Let alone be co-leaders with that pumpkin-headed numbskull?_

"_Do I need to repeat my self, Bardock's daughter?" King Vegeta growled, his patience visibly wearing thin._

"_No, sir. I understand perfectly, sir." She said, biting back her pride as Prince Vegeta looked at the five children in the throne room with bored eyes. He gave her a smirk as their black eyes locked, and her eyes narrowed in response. She wished that she were strong enough to wipe that smirk off his arrogant face. The amused glint in his eyes informed her that he knew what she was thinking._

"_Dismissed!" The king barked, with everyone giving him a short bow and leaving out of the large room. They stopped outside, the adults going off while the rest of Pia's new team congregated over by a wall._

_Bardock placed a hand on her shoulder in warning as she turned to her teammates. "Don't do anything idiotic, Pia, or you will regret it some point later."_

"_I won't, Otousan," She said, earning a disbelieving look in return. Apparently, he thought that her short temper would flare up with Kabocha and she would do something stupid. Pia walked over to her new team and blatantly ignored Kabocha. "Pia, daughter of Bardock."_

"_Mame and Midori, sons of Daikon." The two identical boys said, and Pia blinked at their synchronization._

"_Nasu, daughter of Sukasshu." The only other girl said and nodded at Pia shortly._

"_Kabocha, son of Orïbu." Pumpkin head said, and the saiya-jin girl had to stop herself from glaring at her co-leader. In a soft undertone so that only she could hear, he added, smirking, "And, peas-for-brain, I'm the better out of the two of us. I don't even see why King Vegeta put you as a leader too when all he needs is me."_

_She froze, her hands curling into fists slowly, and she breathed out heavily through her nose. Ignoring the smart remark, Pia asked, "When are we going to have our first training session?"_

"_Tomorrow," Kabocha spoke up, and the rest of the children besides Pia nodded in agreement before stepping back to let their co-leaders converse. The tailed boy turned to Pia and sneered, "Unless little Miss Peas-for-brains is not up for it."_

"_Watch it, Pumpkin-head! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't put up a good fight." She growled at him and their teammates looked them with calculating eyes. They wanted to see who was at the top of the chain of command._

"_Prove it." He goaded, and Pia tensed, ready to pounce at the five-year-old._

_She froze when she recalled her father's warning words. Reigning in her pride even more than she had for King Vegeta, she hissed through gritted teeth, "I have nothing to prove to you." Pia whirled around on her heel to go over to her father who was watching the exchange with an impassive face._

"_That's because you're weak!" Kabocha called after her, making her halt. The girl tilted her head just enough so she could see the boy out of the corner of her eyes, and saw his victorious grin. "You know I'm right, Pia, you're weak; born to a low-class father and mother, always having to prove yourself to get out of the shadow of your far more successful brother. You just can't do anything, and the fact that you're a girl makes it worse! You—Gah!"_

"_Shut up." Pia whispered as the boy dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. She had phased over suddenly, and connected a solid punch to his stomach before he had time to react. A small crowd of ten people had formed off on the sidelines. "I may be weak to you, but arrogance is by far the worst weakness—it makes you do stupid things."_

"_Says the weakling…" Kabocha gasped._

"_And that's from the one on the ground punched by the 'weakling'." Pia chuckled humorously, and, ignoring the crowd and her teammates, pulled the boy back on his feet by the front of his armor. "Remember that next time."_

"_Heh…This doesn't change a thing." He smirked and Pia shoved him away from her so he staggered backwards before he regained his balance._

_She turned to walk to her father, and saw an elder saiya-jin lean in to whisper something in his companion's ear, his eyes flicking to where Pia assumed Kabocha stood. The woman smirked and whispered something back, nodding her head at Pia. The five-year-old scowled, looking away from them and continued walking. A small pain shot through her as something collided with the back of her head, and she stumbled forward a few steps from the force. Snarling, she snapped around, her eyes locking with Kabocha._

"_What?" He grinned, and Pia saw the triumph gleam in his obsidian eyes._

"_Tihs-gnud yeknom gnilkaew! Uoy dekcatta em nehw ym kcab saw denrut! __**(A.N.: #1)**__" Pia growled at him in the saiya-jin tongue, and a few of the adults muttered to each other over the insult._

"_Tahw did uoy tsuj llac em? __**(A.N.: #2)**__" He growled, face contorting in fury._

"_A 'tihs-gnud yeknom gnilkaew'!" She repeated, and Kabocha lunged._

_Pia grabbed his fist before it could connect with her face and shifted her grip to his wrist before flipping him. He hit the ground, but fell expertly, spinning to sweep Pia's feet out from under her. She landed on the ground as well, and slammed her feet into Kabocha's stomach and flung him over her head, not letting him pin her to the ground. As quick as she could, the five-year-old flipped on her stomach and got her feet under her in a crouch as Kabocha turned his unexpected flight into a roll._

_He whipped around to glare at her. "Eruoy a tihs-gnud yeknom _hctib_ gnilkaew! __**(A.N.: #3)**__"_

_Pia froze, her eyes narrowing dangerously into slits, and growled "Dratsab! __**(A.N.: #4)**__" She pushed ki into her hands, small stars of yellow energy forming in the palms of her hands held at her waist, and shot forward._

"_Tihs!" He exclaimed, barely dodging her hands thrust forward and aimed at his stomach._

_The raven-haired girl snapped around to lunge at him again, but a firm hand lifted her up by the scruff of her armor. She struggled to get out of the grip, the spheres of energy dissipating from her hands. The girl noticed that Kabocha was in the same predicament beside her._

"_Enough!" A familiar voice growled, and Pia cringed, going limp in the person's grip. Her father continued, "You two are teammates and should act as such. If you do not straighten out by your mission I will tell King Vegeta that the five of you are not ready and should not be given the honor of completing a mission for a few years! Do the two of you understand?"_

"_Hai." Kabocha grumbled, glaring daggers at Pia._

"_Pia." Bardock demanded, and the girl internally flinched at his harsh tone._

"_Hai, Otousan…" She agreed._

_The elder saiya-jin dropped the two children who landed skillfully on the ground. "Good. And, Pia…"_

"_Hai, Otousan?" Pia asked cautiously._

"_I am disappointed in you. I would have thought you wanted to do the saiya-jin race proud, and work in a team. Apparently, I was wrong." Bardock said harshly; and Pia lowered her head in shame as he walked away. As the saiya-jins dispersed, Pia felt Kabocha's eyes on her, and heard the rest of her new teammates come up._

"_Training, tomorrow, an hour after sunrise. No discussion." Pia said, and walked away towards the training grounds to run the training course over and over again until she dropped._

_The memory changed in a fog of white to reveal the inside of a space pod. A purple-ish planet was visible out of the window in front of her. Slightly grouchy, Pia brought her hand up to press the button on her scouter for communications._

"_Get ready to land." She said to the rest of the team, receiving different noises of conformation. "Mission Control, are we coming in clearly. We are about to land on the designated planet for clearing."_

"_You're coming in clear. Don't screw this up." A gruff male voice responded, and the saiya-jin rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, sir. We won't let Lord Frieza or King Vegeta down." Kabocha responded sharply, his words crackling in her ear._

"_You better not. If you do—" The voice said before the communication cut off with hissing static._

"_Mission Control, do you copy?" Pia asked, her pod shaking as it hit the atmosphere. The roaring around her made it nigh on impossible to even hear her own voice if she were to say anything, let alone be able to hear someone comming her over the scouter. With a loud thud, her pod hit the planet's soil, four other teeth rattling ones following after. Hydraulics hissing, the door to her pod opened, and the girl stepped out to try her scouter's comm. again. "Mission Control, we have landed on the planet successfully. Do you copy?" Her only reply was static crackling deafeningly in her ear. "Tihs!"_

_A grumpy-looking Kabocha walked over to her as she flew out of the crater that her pod was in. She landed softly on the disturbed ground, confusion twisting her face. The boy in front of her looked at her with black eyes._

"_You lost connection too, didn't you." He stated; glancing at her scouter that was tinting the vision of one eye green. His was blood red and covered his left eye._

"_Yes, and something has put the systems of it on the fritz." She nodded, attempting to get hers to show her co-leader's power level._

"_Possibly a controlled EMP field set up around the planet." Mame informed them from afar, he and his twin looking around at their surroundings for any possible target._

"_A what?" Nasu asked, looking up at the identical twins—voicing the question that was also on the minds of Pia and Kabocha that their prides prevented them from asking._

"_An electromagnetic pulse." Midori answered, diverting his attention to the only other female in the group. "They disable electronic devices. This planet does have extensive technological knowledge."_

_Pia tensed up. "If that's the case then we're stuck here, blind, with no way to contact Mission Control when we finish our mission." She looked up into the sky, eyes taking in the small moon that was currently a thin crescent. "We'll use the moon to our advantage though, but will have to preserve some of the technology that is on this planet to try and connect with Mission Control."_

"_Hai." The rest of the team chorused, Kabocha grudgingly joining in._

_Again, the scene changed and Pia was face to face with a peculiar looking alien. Its' skin was tinged a pale red, with thin crimson stripes marked on every bit that was visible. Bright, sickly yellow, cat-like eyes looked up at her in fear from an angular, lupine face as it backed up and fell, only to scramble away frantically. A cruel, victorious grin pulled at the girl's lips, her dark eyes gleaming._

"_Say good-bye to this plane of existence." She said, holding out a hand and pushing ki into the limb. A glowing ball of yellow energy appeared, lighting the broken surroundings for a second before she shot it at the alien, killing it. Turning from the corpse as the horrid stench of burning flesh entered the air, the saiya-jin scoffed, "Weaklings, the lot of them."_

"_I agree with you for once." Kabocha called with a disgusted look on his face. Trailing after him, the twins and Nasu followed, each covered in purple blood to different degrees. "Now I can see why we were sent—it's a nice and easy first mission to test us as a group to see how well we work together."_

"_Yeah…" Pia nodded slowly, her onyx gaze lifting to the sky and their next destination. "Let's mo—AH!" She cried as a sudden pain lanced through her left side and she was blown away with the rest of her team from the following explosion. A large chunk of rock slammed into her side painfully. Flipping in mid-air, she whirled around to face the perpetrator, landing somewhat gracefully on her feet._

_A tall, blue, dragon-like creature floated above the ground, it's two wings were spread in a semi-menacing way, and its' red eyes gleamed. A single, scaled hand was still held out in front of the being in a bored manner, a small glow covering blue-scaled flesh. The dragon-like creature's lips curled slowly into a cruel smirk showing off fangs._

"_Well, well, well. Little monkeys have come out to play. Too bad they're only little monkeys—not even worth a second of my time." It said in an odd voice, timbre changing every other word._

"_Who the hell are you?" Pia spat, ignoring the pain flaring in her side, telling her that the attack had been strong enough to either break or bruise a few ribs._

_Its' face curled into an extremely cruel smile, face tilting downwards slightly, and Pia came to the conclusion that it was a male judging by the mainly masculine ring to most of the dragon-like creature's tone. "I am Shi… And you, you little monkeys… You five… Will die!"_

"_I have to disagree!" Kabocha cried out, shooting a blast of ki at Shi as he swooped down at Pia. The monster phased away, and the boy let out a pained grunt._

_Knowing that her teammate had been attacked, Pia let out a yell and drew out as much ki as she could for the fight. Shi's attention shifted to her as she shot towards him, only to have him phase once more and the small saiya-jin to barrel into her co-leader without warning. Both children swore colorfully, untangling themselves from each other to see Nasu attack Shi. She was batted away easily like an insect, landing not too far away from Kabocha and Pia._

"_HAAAAA!" Mame yelled, throwing a brilliant ball of yellow ki at the alien. Midori quickly followed suit, and somehow managed to get into Shi's guard without him noticing to land a solid blow to the blue being's torso. Shi was unfazed and merely knocked the two back._

_Pia watched the battle in silence, not thinking to interfere until Shi moved to deal the finishing blow to the twins that were drained of energy after their desperate attack. They were gone quicker than she could blink. "NO!"_

_About eight months passed by in a blur of images, pain, and training. Kobocha and Nasu's weary faces popped up frequently, mostly covered in sweat from what appeared to be training. At about five months in, there was a strange feeling of absence pricking at the back of Pia's consciousness, but she shoved it away. Once or twice the being showed up, but they managed to get out of a risky battle by a hair. Kabocha happened to drag Pia away most of the time so she wouldn't throw herself into a fight._

_The images slowed briefly, to show her Nasu's death from her charging headfirst towards Shi. Another year flew by, and Pia saw the pain on Kobacha's face after each training session that had nothing to do with his minor injuries. Suddenly, the memories slowed on one particular one._

_Kabocha sat with his back to a ledge, gazing up at the stars with the fire throwing his face into sharp planes. Around his neck, the moon pendant gleamed and orange-red from the flames flickering light. Pia kept her gaze out to the crags around them, praying to whatever higher being that was out there that Shi wouldn't find them. Her senses were extended as far as she could, trying to feel for the monster's ki._

"_Pia…" Kabocha whispered, and she looked at him to find his dark eyes locked on her. Sadness dulled them and made them flat, black coins. "I think something happened to Planet Vegeta. I can't feel my parents through our links. Even though they cut them, normally, I can pick them up just enough to know that they're alive, but I can't…"_

"_What?" Pia felt that nagging feeling rise to the surface again, poking at her thoughts. She traced it to its' source and her breathe hitched. Where her suppressed but still active mental link to her father had been was nothing but fear, pain, sadness, and a righteous anger. Instinctively, she reached for the long since cut link between her and her mother, to reach the same blankness. "Otousan…" The girl slumped against the stone behind her and murmured without thinking, "Nmad uoy, Frieza… Nasuoto… Nasaako… Nasiin… Dna ym elttil rehtorb ro retsis…__**(A.N.: #5)**__"_

"_What about, Lord Frieza?" Kabocha asked, his eyes growing sharp._

"_I don't know… Otousan was mad about something that he did, was doing, or was going to do." Pia furrowed her eyebrows, confusion plainly written across her face. "He was sad… I think something happened to his team, or… he thought we were dead… But he was scared…"_

"_Scared? Bardock was one of the bravest saiya-jins—he and his team. They took on missions that even the elite cringed away from!" Kabocha ran a hand through his hair, messing up the short spikes._

"_I thought you said that he was low-class?" She asked, recalling his words from when they were first called to together as a team._

"_That was where he was put in placement into the ranks and classed, but placement and class can be changed."_

"_Hmmm… But he was scared… I… I think he knew something bad was about to happen." Pia looked up at the stars, her gaze locking on the quadrant of the sky that led to her home world. "I don't know how, but I think he did…"_

_She looked down at her hands sadly, taking in the calluses on her knuckles and the pads of her fingers when she flipped them over. Calluses mostly formed from hours of training with her father and brother. Hours spent trying to get control over her ki and learning hand-to-hand combat. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and the girl closed her eyes to hold the back._

"_Here… As reparation for when we first met…" Her last teammate said, and Pia opened her eyes to see him offering her his necklace._

"_But… that's your co-leadership symbol." She blinked, reaching up to finger the sun pendant around her neck. The metal was warm from her body heat. "We were given these before we left from—"_

"—_Your father. I know. And I also remember what he said to us when he gave us these." Kabocha looked at the crescent-shaped pendant. "'Leaders don't have the title of leader for nothing. A leader has the guts to guide those under his or her command into battle and not cringe away, no matter the opponent.—'"_

"'—_Even if the opponent is stronger than them, a leader will go into battle with a plan for the opponent's defeat. A leader with cut the team's losses, and will never charge into a battle without thinking beforehand.'" Pia whispered, her eyes half lidded. "'And finally, a leader knows when to swallow his or her pride to work with another.' I remember what he said, Kabocha. Those were his last words to me before we left."_

"_Then take it…" Kabocha stood up when she didn't move. He stopped by her and slipped the leather cord over her head. "Something that represents his words."_

"_Thank you…" Pia murmured, fingering the moon as well. "It's hard to believe that I always strove for his acceptance. He always seemed to favor Niisan, but thinking about it now; I know he was proud of me. Even if he didn't show it very well."_

"_I know he was, now go to sleep, I'll take the first watch."_

_Time sped up again, blurring through quick images. It wasn't until about the amount of memories totaled to roughly two years worth—give or take a few months—, did they slow down to an understandable pace. She watched as Shi pitted Kabocha against her after his tri-colored attack. Withstood every painful blow from her friend, rage and sadness clawing at her heart as she was forced to return blows as well. Eventually, she knocked him down with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the ground._

_As the soil buckled under the impact, sending up a plume of dirt and dust, Pia fell to the ground as well. She was exhausted and spent from the exertion, knowing that Shi had given Koabocha extra power with his attack. Struggling to her feet, she staggered to the edge of the crater. She fell to her knees, blood trickling from her cuts, gasping for air. She watched again as Kabocha was murdered._

_The rage was burning, and stronger than what she could recall from her dream. This time, every strike she exchanged with Shi was a blur. The only thing that stood out was her shooting a thin beam of ki at Shi right as he was snarling and the attack carving a gash on the right side of his face, purple blood gushing from the wound._

_Next thing Pia knew, she was waking up, a large glass dome around her. She struggled to her feet, peering into the darkness on the other side of the barrier at the figure standing in front of a blinking console. A long tail with a spiked club on the end swept into view and she reeled back._

"_Awake I see." Shi growled, his red eyes flicking to her and glowing demonically in the darkness. "Good, otherwise this would kill you, if it doesn't to start with."_

"_You…" She growled, wishing that she had even a little more ki remaining than her dangerously low reserves. "You killed all of them! My comrades!"_

"_Yes, and they deserved to be dead. The lot of them were weaklings." He said emotionlessly, voice rising into an irritating octave. "But you… You are special…"_

"_You're a monster!" Pia yelled, and slammed her fist into the glass despite the pain in her shoulder and stomach. Blood gushed from her semi-healed wounds when the scabs tearing open, pain ripping through her torso as the muscles screamed in protest even more. The glass let out a mocking, gong-like sound that reverberated in the air around her. "Bastard!"_

"_Funny. Coming from a little girl who has killed and can turn into an actual monster herself—in more ways than one. Good thing I destroyed the moon, though, that took care of one monster. If only the other was as easy to get rid of." The alien laughed, showing off his teeth. "And don't bother, that glass is made from a very special ki-enhanced crystal that is unbreakable."_

"_What the hell do you mean?" She shouted, ignoring her split knuckles and lashing out at the glass again._

"_Oh, so the little monkey doesn't know what she's done! How tragically hilarious!" He mocked, and Pia snarled, the last dregs of her ki surging. "Oh, there it is, that special ability of yours, showing itself in your flashing eyes! To think, a weakling little monkey-brat like you managed to unlock a legendary power."_

"_What?" The girl growled, growing dread filling her as she looked down at the pool of blood underneath her. There was too much below her. Suddenly, Pia looked up, startled, what he was hinting at clicking in her mind. "Impossible…"_

"_It seems as if your slow, little mind has finally caught up." Shi scoffed, a smirk pulling at the left side of his lips. The right side of his face refused to move. "Apparently, all it takes is an incredible rage to unlock the power of a legendary super saiya-jin."_

"_You're lying…"_

"_Now why would I lie to you when it is the only reason that you are not in the other world right now with your pathetic friends." He pressed a button with a clawed finger, and a light glowed into existence beneath Pia. "Let's see… Here's the deal… You have a year from when you wake to prepare. So prepare and get ready, for when that year is up… I'll come to finish what I started, and kill you."_

"_What?" Pia squawked, and threw herself forward to attack the glass again, but found herself frozen mid-motion. Her heartbeat quickened in fear as she realized that something had started to crawl up her legs, encasing them. For a reason unknown to her mouth was not frozen, and she yelped, "What the hell!"_

"_Hehehe…" The monster laughed at the fear in her voice. "Prepare well little monkey, I look forward to our rematch."_

_The substance reached her stomach rather quickly, and Pia realized that it was a golden crystal that was draining on her last little bit of ki. Panic filled her when it reached her throat, extending over her arms. "I hope that your face stays that way, it's an improvement, bastard!" She shouted before the crystal crawled over her mouth to quickly cover her face._

_Her head started to swim sleepily as she felt the crystal close over her head. Slowly, her heart started to beat at a pace that was extremely slow—dangerously so. She slid into darkness as she realized that the crystal around her was recycling the air currently trapped in her lungs._

Z-Z-Z

Pia inhaled sharply, eyes flying open to take in the blue sky with hazy faces looming over her. Without thinking she recoiled away, and found herself about ten feet away in a crouch from phasing. She was trembling from the rush of emotions running through her, breathes coming in ragged gasps, and barely noted that a familiar figure was slowly walking towards her. Dropping the remaining distance to the ground, the chibi saiya-jin fell to all fours. Her mind finally caught up to her actions from sorting through the mass of memories.

"Pia." Gohan said, crouching beside her and hesitantly placing a hand on her back. She didn't respond, but closed her eyes, attempting to hold back her tears. "Pia, are you okay? You just dropped." Still, she didn't say anything, but hot tears slid out of her eyes and down her nose while her fingers dug into the loose soil. "Pia?"

Her mind flashed back to the few times that Nasu or Kabocha had said her name in the same worried way when they caught her staring off in the distance or at the sky with glazed eyes. Pain lanced through her heart, and she felt a small ember of rage burning at its' core. The faces of her teammates flickered across her eyelids along with Shi and everyone she had come to care for since waking up. The ember flared brighter, turning into a small flame, but her turbulent emotions made it stay small.

"Pia?" Pan asked, her voice holding innocence that made the tailed girl lock onto what she was saying. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Softly, Pia breathed, "He killed them…"

"What?" Goten's voice joined them, coming from the opposite side of Pia than Gohan was on.

Pia made to reply when she felt Shi's ki flare in a familiar way. Fear chilled her insides and her head snapped up to take in Goku floating in the air in front of Shi, a ball of blue energy cupped in his hands. Shi had a smirk on the left side of his scarred face, three fingers of his right hand glowing three different colors: blue, gold, and white.

Time slowed, and the world around her became silent.

Goku threw his hands in front of him, the cobalt blue ball shooting out as a beam. Shi merely smirked and phased to be about three feet away, the blue beam of energy missing completely. She saw the elder saiya-jin start in surprise, cutting off his attack and bracing himself for Shi's. The blue dragon fired his attack.

"Tihs!" **(A.N.: 6)**Pia exclaimed without even hearing her own voice. She ignored Vegeta's startled face, and, with a sudden bout of concentration, she used Instant Transmission to reappear next to Goku. She barreled into his side, barely managing to knock him out of the beam's way. The attack missed her by a hair. Sound came rushing back into the world as she put herself in between the two fighters, arms splayed wide.

"Pia!" Goku started, his tone stunned, but quickly turned reprimanding. "What—?"

"You… You said a year…" Pia stuttered, her heart pounding in her ears—whether from fear or adrenaline, she didn't know. Shi raised a non-existent eyebrow. Swallowing, she said in a stronger voice, "You said a year. There's still a week left. The year's not up."

Shi looked at her for a few seconds, and the fur on her tail fluffed up at the predatory look in his eyes as if he were contemplating the best way to kill her. With a gentle gust of wind disturbing the air, the monster grinned in an amused way. Pia didn't like it one bit—remembering the exact same smile from a prior encounter—and it sent chills racing up her spine.

"I guess I did, and a warrior must abide by his word." He said sarcastically, and Pia felt the anger she had for him grow just a little bit more, but it was still swamped in her fear. "I guess I'll give you one more week." He bared his teeth at her in a feral snarl, leaning forward slightly. "Don't waste it, monkey-girl."

She narrowed her eyes at the insult, her fear momentarily forgotten. "I won't."

He smirked at her triumphantly. "You recognized that attack didn't you?" Pia didn't say anything, which enticed him to hiss, "Of course you did, that's part of the reason your last teammate died. As if you could forget seeing how it made him turn against you. I remember your face from then." He laughed, pulling away at her sad and angry look. "Oh, and don't make me regret letting you live, insect."

With that he was gone, and the fight left Pia with him. The girl dropped her arms limply by her sides, closing her eyes. She felt a large hand rest on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look back at Goku.

"Pia," he said, his face unusually serious, "what did he mean that you should recognize that attack?"

"I… He… He used it on Kabocha… It… It can control you if it hits… I was forced to fight Kabocha… I won and… Shi… he… when Kabocha was down…" Pia said brokenly, the emotions coming tumbling back again. "I got… I got mad… Really mad…"

She felt more tears rolling down her face again. Goku turned her gently to him, wrapping her in a hug. Her fingers wound themselves into fists in his gi, and she cried on his shoulder when he lifted her up. Words spilled out of her mouth as she told him a lot of different, random things, her mind not registering that she had switched to the saiya-jin tongue. Vaguely, she realized that they were floating downwards.

"Pia, eruoy gniklat ni rehtona egaugnal. I ma eht ylno eno ohw nac dnatsrednu uoy." **(A.N.: #7)** Vegeta's voice interrupted her and she jerked her head up in shock.

"Tahw?" She blinked at him. Rubbing the tears off of her face, she gripped Goku's gi tighter with her other hand. With the memories that he was the prince of the saiya-jin race having returned, she didn't know what to think of him anymore despite knowing his title before now. Her mind just couldn't connect the image of the sneering and far too cocky ten-year-old in her head with the scowling man in front of her. "Ma I yllaer gniklat ni rehtona egaugnal?" **(A.N.: #8)**

"Sey, ikag." The ex-prince said and rolled his eyes. "Uoy yllaer era a tiwmid." **(A.N.: #9)**

"Yeh!" **(A.N.: #10)**

"Um… Does anyone know what they are saying?" Pan asked everyone in general.

"No." Goten said in response.

"It sounds like how Dad talks when he gets really mad." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"It's the language native to Planet Vegeta." Vegeta explained, shooting the two teenagers a withering look. "Pia seems to remember how to speak it."

"Han hud, sa fi yeht dluoc ton erugif taht tuo." **(A.N.: #11)** Pia grumbled to herself.

"Pia, what were you saying before?" Goku asked quietly.

"I was say—" She started, but was broken off by a sudden yawn. Physically, she was fine, but mentally and emotionally, she was exhausted.

"Come on let's go home." Goku said, then added, "We have a week to train."

"What? How'd we get a week?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Pia. Apparently, Shi promised her a year before coming after her." Piccolo explained, obsidian eyes peering at Pia. She barely managed to meet the Namekian's dark eyes, seeing the small amount a worry flickering in the back of his gaze for a millisecond.

"Huh?" Goten blinked. "You've met him before, Pia?"

She flinched slightly, but said, "Yeah, he… he killed my teammates."

Everyone looked at her with different looks, but Pia didn't care, all she cared about was the fact that it was partially her fault that Kabocha was dead. She had to fight him, put him in a defenseless state that made it easier for Shi to strike the final blow, and was too drained from the fight to even attempt to stop Shi—let alone accomplish the goal of stopping him. She buried her face into Goku's shoulder, tears pricking at her eyes again.

"We'll meet up in a week." Goku said, his voice rumbling in his chest.

There was a chorus of different affirmatives.

Pia felt Goku start to lift up into the air, and tightened her grip on his gi again. The girl listened to the rushing of the wind around them, with her hair whipping about. Gradually, the threat of tears faded away, and she scrunched up her face in pain. Random images danced across her eyelids with no sense of order to them.

"Pia…" The elder saiya-jin said hesitantly. "What all did you remember?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and quickly started to explain. Pia felt his arms shift a little around her when she mentioned Bardock and the mental link they had had between them. She continued to talk until she told him about the crystal encasing her. Her thoughts froze when she recalled what Shi had said about the pendant she was given for Christmas, mind reeling even more.

"Goku…" The chibi saiya-jin murmured, turning her head so she was looking at him, ear pressed against his chest. "You gave me the necklace for Christmas."

It wasn't a question and the man didn't answer. Instead he slowly sighed, the sound of the air leaving his lungs audible even over the rushing wind. Her hand drifted up to rest on the three pendants hanging around her neck, the golden crystal resting around her collarbone rather than on her chest.

"Kabocha gave me this moon necklace." Pia whispered, touching said necklace, the curve of it catching on the prongs of the sun pendant. Goku looked down at her with sad eyes that quickly changed to shocked when she continued, "Otousan gave me the sun necklace and Kabocha the moon as our symbols of leadership. I think I got the sun because when my tempers flares, it burns, and can scorch anything. Kabocha probably got the moon because it represents power, a silent power that can keep cool the majority of the time, but can turn the tide of a battle

"Otousan even said: 'Leaders don't have the title of leaders for nothing. A leader has the guts to guide those under his or her command into battle and not cringe away, no matter the opponent. Even if the opponent is stronger than them, a leader will go into battle with a plan for the opponent's defeat. A leader will cut the team's losses, and will never charge into battle without thinking beforehand. And finally, a leader knows when to swallow his or her pride to work with another.'" A small, sad smile pulled at her lips. "I think the last part was directed to me, I didn't want to work with Kabocha in the beginning. I thought he was stupid."

"What changed?" Goku asked curiously. They were over the mountains now, but the range was huge, and the Son house was all the way on the other side of it.

"The threat of Shi changed. When he showed up and defeated Mame and Midori… Nasu whacked a little bit of sense into both of our heads—not that I needed it too bad. I was just furious that Kabocha had held me back, even though I was injured." Pia chuckled, her hand drifting up to touch a spot on her head hidden in her hair that was slightly different than the rest of her smoother scalp. "She threw a rock at the back of my head and knocked me out for the remainder of the day—I have the scar to prove it. Kabocha was right beside me. When we woke up she chewed us out, and it sobered us. It hurt so much when she took a blast for Kabocha."

She closed her eyes, the starry, purple sky arcing far above her inner eye. A half moon cast a faint, silvery-pink light. Beside her, orange flames licked the air hungrily, crackling.

Shoving the memories away, Pia concentrated on the wind around her, tousling her hair and gi. She inhaled slowly, fighting down the pain in her heart. Her thought process derailed from trying to relax as her highly developed sense of smell took in Goku's scent. She knew it by heart from giving him hugs so many times in the past year, and him having to carry her back home after training if she pushed hard enough to collapse. Yet her subconscious poked at her, trying to tell her something importatant. Her heart constricted suddenly, confusion setting in as her mind connected the elder saiya-jin's scent with another man's.

_Why does Goku smell somewhat like Otousan…? _Pia thought in the back of her mind.

**Author's Notes:**

**(#1) **Tihs-gnud yeknom gnilkaew! Uoy dekcatta em nehw ym kcab saw denrut! – Dung-shit monkey weakling! You attacked me when my back was turned!

**(#2)**Tahw did uoy tsuj llac em? – What did you just call me?

**(#3) **Eruoy a tihs-gnud yeknom _hctib_ gnilkaew! – You're a dung-shit monkey bitch weakling!

**(#4) **Dratsab! – Bastard!

**(#5) **Nmad uoy, Frieza… Nasuoto… Nasaako… Nasiin… Dna ym elttil retorb ro retsis…" – Damn you, Frieza… Otousan… Okaasan… Niisan… And my little brother or sister…

**(#6) **This! – Shit!

**(#7) **Pia, eruoy gniklat ni rehtona egaugnal. I ma eht ylno eno ohw nac dnatsrednu uoy. – Pia, you're talking in another language. I am the only one who can understand you.

**(#8) **Tahw? Ma I yllaer gniklat ni rehtona egaugnal? – What? Am I really talking in another language?

**(#9) **Sey, ikag. Uoy yllaer era a tiwmid. – Yes, gaki. You really are a dimwit.

**(#10) **Yeh! – Hey!

**(#11)** Han hud, sa fi yeht dluoc ton erugif taht tuo. – Nah duh, as if they could not figure that out.


End file.
